Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la Peur
by Lereniel
Summary: Bizarrement, j'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Les autres enfants étaient comme moi, eux aussi, mais ils ont fini par oublier cette peur, à la laisser derrière eux. Pas moi. J'ai l'intuition que les ombres seront ma perte... Est ce normal de craindre les ténèbres à ce point, lorsqu'on a quinze ans, et que les illusions de l'enfance ne sont à présent que des souvenirs ? Fanart:SoeRaven
1. La Veillée des Ténèbres

Encore une fois…

J'étais incapable de fermer l'œil.

Fixant le plafond de ma chambre, où brillaient faiblement ces petites étoiles en plastique phosphorescentes qui emmagasinement la lumière pour la restituer dans le noir, celles que j'avais collées quand j'étais encore une tout petite fille, je me concentrais pour contrôler mon souffle. La lumière froide du lampadaire, dehors, zébraient à peine les murs, comme s'ils étaient perclus de traces de griffures.

Presque instinctivement, mon regard a dévié vers mon armoire, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pour la énième fois, je me suis demandée si je l'avais bien fermée à clef, avant de m'en assurer en voyant cette dernière posée sur la table de chevet, à coté de la lampe de poche qui était en permanence à son poste. Cela pourrait vous paraître idiot, mais c'est comme ça. J'avais un sérieux problème avec cette armoire, mais mes parents n'avaient jamais rien voulu entendre à son sujet… Comme quoi c'était celle de mon arrière grand-mère, que je devait être fière de l'utiliser et que je n'avais pas besoin de la changer contre une commode à tiroirs, tellement « moins pratique »…

Et pourtant !

Je me suis forcée à l'oublier, en me tournant sous mon édredon pour faire face au mur. Mais je ne suis pas restée dans cette position très longtemps. J'avais le sentiment de tourner le dos à un danger de nature inconnue, quelque chose que je ne devais jamais laisser me surprendre… Du coup, mon regard s'est reposé sur l'armoire.

Et merde.

En poussant un soupir qui a tremblé sur la fin, je me suis redressée, et l'espace d'un instant très fugace, j'ai pensé appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me rassurer, comme lorsque j'étais encore une petite fille qui avait le droit de…

D'avoir peur du noir.

J'ai fermé les yeux, puis je me suis laissée retomber sur l'oreiller en resserrant ma prise sur Pigs, ma vieille peluche cochon qui avait perdu quelque peu ses couleurs avec le temps. Je me sentais aussi éveillée que si l'on était en plein milieu de la journée, alors que mon réveil indiquait clairement deux heures et demi du matin.

Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir peur du noir, plus maintenant. Lorsque je me lèverais, demain, je n'aurais plus quatorze ans, mais quinze. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit !

Mais j'avais beau me répéter constamment la même chose, depuis sept longues années, la Peur, celle avec le grand « P », elle, demeurait toujours, m'électrisant dans le noir, m'empêchant de dormir, m'épuisant jusqu'à ce qu'on me surprenne à piquer du nez dans mes cahiers, à l'école… Je peux vous jurer que vous en auriez marre, vous aussi, à ma place !

J'ai soulevé ma peluche pour la porter jusqu'au niveau de mes yeux, dans la pénombre seulement troublée par la veilleuse à qui j'en demandais beaucoup, tout près de mon lit.

Et toi, Pigs… ? , ais-je soufflé en le tenant à bout de bras, … Tu me protégerais des monstres du noir ?

Les yeux doux en boutons de bottines m'ont regardé, mais c'était tout. Pinçant les lèvres, j'ai ramené la peluche contre moi, ignorant mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Bon, je vais quand même vous avouer pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse en cette nuit particulière.

J'avais aussi soif que quelqu'un qui s'était perdu dans le désert du Sahara.

Et ma bouteille d'eau était complètement vide.

C'était bête, mais c'était comme ça, encore une fois. J'avais totalement oublié de la remplir avant de me coucher, et maintenant, la soif me tiraillait la gorge avec tant d'insistance que même ma bouche était sèche. Cela faisait déjà une heure que je luttais, que je cherchais à rassembler mon courage ne serait-ce que pour oser sortir un orteil de sous la couette. J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose m'attrape la cheville, une hantise d'enfant qui ne me quittais jamais, et que je tournais et retournais dans mon esprit inlassablement, sans aucun répit.

Une demi-heure a encore passé avant que je ne puisse plus tenir. La main légèrement tremblante, j'ai attrapé la lampe de poche, faute d'interrupteur qui, à mon grand désespoir, était bien trop loin de mon lit pour que je puisse l'allumer d'ici. Le faisceau a dessiné un rond lumineux en déchirant la pénombre lorsque je l'ai allumée, puis en prenant mon courage à deux mains, tout en me traitant de folle, je me suis accroupie sur mon lit et j'ai bondi pour atterrir aussi doucement que possible sur le plancher. Les lattes de bois irrégulières étaient froides sous mes orteils, mais il était hors de question que j'attrape mes chaussons, trop près de l'obscurité qui régnait sous mon lit. Avec précipitation, j'ai plaqué ma main sur l'interrupteur et le cliquetis rassurant qui a suivi m'a fait lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Les lampes murales se sont éveillées, et la salle déformée par les ombres et mes peurs est redevenue ma bonne vieille chambre. Les ténèbres qui s'accrochaient à ma bibliothèque surchargée de livres se sont enfuies, les flaques opaques entourant mon armoire se sont évanouies et les ombres ondulantes qui s'étalaient sur les murs sont allées se réfugier sous mon lit, qui lui-même n'était plus aussi sombre. Si je pouvais, sincèrement, je dormirais avec la lumière allumée en permanence, mais lorsque j'avais voulu tenter l'expérience, mes parents avaient vu rouge, surtout en voyant la note d'électricité à la fin du mois. Il fallait, selon eux, que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec de telles « sottises »…

Mais pas que je ne le voulais pas…

Je ne le pouvais pas.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais gardé Pigs à la main, mais j'ai haussé les épaules en ouvrant la porte, la lampe torche désormais éteinte placée dans la poche de ma robe de chambre. Maintenant que la lumière était allumée, c'était comme si ma peur s'était enfuie, chassée par la luminosité. Lorsque l'obscurité était quasi-nulle, il m'arrivait de me dire que j'étais idiote d'avoir à ce point peur du noir… Mais lorsque ce dernier revenait à la charge, je me remettais constamment à trembler, tandis que des pensées sombres m'assaillaient continuellement. Les endroits clos m'effrayaient, les lieux sans lumière me terrifiaient… Je ne redevenais qu'une simple enfant face à cette absence de lumière, de vie, qui pouvait cacher, dissimuler tant de choses… Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Secouant la tête, j'ai laissé la porte de ma chambre grande ouverte, ce qui a projeté un carré de lumière dorée sur le sol du couloir. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne, puisque mes parents et mon petit frère de treize ans dormaient tout près, je me suis faufilée dans la cuisine où j'ai allumé la lumière, attrapé un verre et j'ai englouti le trois quart d'une bouteille d'eau minérale avant de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais beaucoup moins peur, à présent…Mon cœur se calmait, ma gorge ne m'irritait plus, apaisée par la fraîcheur de l'eau et mes tremblements, devenus chez moi comme une seconde nature, disparaissaient. Reposant mon verre, je me suis frottée les avant bras pour en chasser les dernières traces, chassant distraitement les mèches caramel au beurre salé parsemées de noir qui me tenaient lieu de cheveux et que je recevais dans les yeux. J'allais encore devoir les démêler, demain matin, moi…

Génial…, ais-je lâché en regardant Pigs, abandonné sur la table à manger et qui me regardait avec l'air de dire : « Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? »

Tout bêtement, sachant pertinemment que personne ne me voyait, je lui ai tiré la langue comme lorsque j'étais toute petite, puis j'ai glissé le verre dans le lave vaisselle le plus doucement possible, embarqué la bouteille, histoire de prévenir au lieu de guérir, et j'ai pris Pigs que j'ai glissé dans ma deuxième poche.

Lorsque j'ai éteint la lumière de la cuisine, j'ai failli me mettre à hurler.

J'étais plongée dans le noir complet.

Paniquée, j'ai tâtonné frénétiquement à la recherche de l'interrupteur que je venais de désactiver. Mon souffle ne s'est relâché que quand la lampe s'est rallumée. Les mains tremblantes, crispées contre le mur le plus éloigné de l'ombre, j'ai constaté avec terreur que si le noir avait tout envahi, c'était parce que la lumière de ma chambre s'était éteinte.

Mais j'étais pourtant sure que personne d'autre que moi n'était debout… Et la coupure de courant était exclue, puisque la lumière de la cuisine marchait très bien.

Le hurlement que j'avais retenu de justesse était toujours là, me brûlant les poumons avec une violence telle que je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour m'en débarrasser. Pourtant, il avait autant l'air d'avoir envie de sortir de ma cage thoracique que d'y rester. J'ignorais si je serais capable de faire face à ce nouveau développement en silence ou si je ne serais jamais capable de crier.

J'ai dégainé ma lampe de poche sans réfléchir comme une arme contre les ténèbres, brandissant devant moi tant l'objet de métal que le faisceau jaune qui est allé percer l'obscurité à l'autre bout du couloir. Oui, ma chambre était belle et bien plongée dans le noir. Avançant à petits pas hésitants, bien que tout en moi me crie de ne rien faire et de rester dans la cuisine, j'ai traversé le couloir en gardant cette maigre source de lumière contre moi, comme si elle pouvait me protéger contre tout ce qui me terrifiait plus que tout. Quand je suis enfin parvenue à ma chambre, j'ai timidement tendu un bras et j'ai touché l'interrupteur qui était toujours en position « allumé ».

Mais il n'y avait plus de lumière.

Comment pouvait-ce être possible ?

Devais-je passer la nuit dans le couloir, dans la cuisine ? Peut être y avait-il tout simplement un problème avec les ampoules… Mais une petite voix désagréable, dans ma tête, a soufflé : « Elles auraient toutes eu un problème en même temps ? »

Quelque chose clochait sincèrement.

J'ai renoncé à allumer les lampes principales et je me suis dirigée aussi vite que possible vers ma lampe de chevet… Qui n'a pas plus répondu à mes demandes. L'angoisse m'a étreint encore plus durement, et j'ai commencé à reculer à pas lents.

_BLAM !_

J'ai finalement lâché le cri qui faisait pression dans mes poumons lorsque la porte s'est brusquement refermée dans mon dos. Cédant à la panique, je me suis mise à tourner sur moi-même, cherchant une issue en vain, engloutie dans les ténèbres. Même la loupiote de ma veilleuse avait disparue !

N'y tenant plus, je me suis finalement jetée sur mon lit, j'ai rampé sous la couette en serrant si fort la lampe de poche qui avait commencé à grésiller que les jointures de mes doigts en avaient blanchi et je n'ai plus osé faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais tétanisée, j'étais même incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui perlaient et coulaient sur mes joues.

Peut être ais-je fini par m'endormir, je ne sais plus… En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que j'ai fais beaucoup de cauchemars, cette nuit là… A moins que tout cela n'ait été réel ?


	2. Joyeux Anniversaire

Merci à Anima Celesta pour sa review ! Bon, pas beaucoup d'action pour ce chapitre, mais on commence peu à peu à rentrer dans l'histoire... Tenez le coup !

« Allez, debout, marmotte ! C'est un grand jour pour toi, aujourd'hui ! »

La voix de ma mère m'est parvenue étouffée, recroquevillée comme je l'étais dans une pénombre illuminée et chaude, apaisante. Percluse de courbatures, je me suis frottée les yeux, me demandant pourquoi ils étaient aussi gonflés et pourquoi j'avais les doigts aussi raides…

Puis je me suis souvenue.

Je me suis redressée en sursaut, oubliant que l'édredon me recouvrait toute entière. Le mouvement un peu trop brusque a déchaîné dans mon dos des fourmillements de protestation. Il faut dire que j'avais passé le reste de mon horrible nuit roulée en boule contre la lampe de poche encore allumée, toujours en robe de chambre et en chaussons, à lutter contre le sommeil et les horribles images qui l'accompagnait. Certaines d'entre elles revenaient d'ailleurs parfois devant mes yeux, me faisant vaciller et frissonner.

Des chevaux gigantesques, comme faits d'un sable si noir et d'une fumée si opaque qu'ils en absorbaient toute lumière alentours, leurs yeux jaunes étincelant dans l'obscurité avec une sauvagerie rare…

Du chagrin, recouvrant le monde, englobé par la Peur…

Une énorme pleine lune largement fendue en son milieu, tandis qu'un cri de douleur résonnait à mes oreilles jusqu'à faire vibrer mes os…

Du noir.

De l'obscurité.

Des ténèbres.

Partout.

Un tunnel obscur sans fin.

Et un rire.

Horrible, mais familier…

Pourtant, j'avais beau creuser dans ma mémoire, je ne voyais pas où j'avais déjà pu entendre un tel son, d'autant plus qu'il instillait une telle malveillance, une telle cruauté, que j'aurais souhaité ne plus jamais l'entendre.

Ne souhaitant pas inquiéter ma mère plus qu'autre chose, j'ai frotté mes yeux avec plus de vigueur pour me réveiller, puisque j'avais peu et mal dormi, puis je me suis maladroitement extirpée de sous la couette, sous le regard amusé de ma mère.

J'avais hérité d'elle les cheveux caramel perclus de mèches noir aile de corbeau, sauf qu'elle les portait juste assez courts et lisses pour les retenir seulement avec des barrettes, tandis que mes miens me chatouillaient les omoplates et étaient régulièrement beaucoup trop bouclés pour espérer les domestiquer correctement… Et je ne vous parle pas de les démêler !

Par contre, ses yeux étaient d'un beau brun chocolat, comme ceux de mon frère. J'étais la seule de la famille à les avoir gris. Mais quand je dis gris, c'est vraiment gris ! Gris comme le matin après l'aurore, lors des journées d'hiver, un mélange de gris argent et de gris lunaire, ce qui me donnait souvent un air rêveur… Allez savoir pourquoi !

« Eh bien ! C'est ce que je disais, Elenor ! », a-t-elle plaisanté en me tendant la main.

Je n'ai pas souri à sa jovialité, mais je n'ai rien dit. Lui confier ce qui s'était véritablement passé cette nuit reviendrait soit, dans le meilleur des cas à une explication sur le fait que je devenais trop grande pour m'imaginer des trucs pareils, soit, dans le pire des cas, à une dispute entre mère et fille. Or, je n'avais envie ni de l'une, ni de l'autre… Et je n'avais pas le cœur à lui ôter toute la joie que ce jour lui offrait.

« On s'habille et on se dépêche ! Il y a une surprise qui t'attend dans la cuisine… »

« Maman… »

Ma mère a secoué la tête face à mon geignement. Le sourire lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

« Dépêche toi, Elenor », a-t-elle répété avant de disparaître.

J'ai soupiré face à ma porte désormais fermée, puis je me suis précipitée à la fenêtre que j'ai ouverte en grand, faisant entrer une bourrasque d'air frais dans ma chambre empestant encore la peur. J'allais devoir prendre une douche, parce que j'avais eu beaucoup de sueurs froides, mais pour l'heure, je m'offrais littéralement aux rayons du soleil d'automne qui éclaboussaient le sol de ma chambre, en fermant les yeux pour en apprécier la caresse. De la bonne chaleur ! De la lumière ! Je recommençais à vivre après l'enfer que j'avais subi cette nuit…

J'évitais d'habitude de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs, surtout ceux issus du noir, mais je devais avouer que là, le mystère était bien trop grand pour que je n'essaie pas de comprendre.

J'avais déjà eu affaire à un coup bas comme celui concernant des lumières qui ne s'allumaient pas lorsqu'on les activaient… Mais je n'avais encore jamais eu à faire face à un tel phénomène. Elles s'étaient éteintes sans passer par l'interrupteur, alors comment avait-ce été possible ? Et la porte qui s'était fermée toute seule. Devais-je me rendre compte que la maison de mon enfance, une parmi tant d'autres dans cette petite ville sans importance au pied des montagnes, était hantée par un fantôme ou un esprit ? Croyez moi, j'étais suffisamment tordue pour prendre cette explication au sérieux !

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte de ma chambre avec enthousiasme, me faisant sursauter.

« Ma fifille est prête ? », a braillé la voix de mon père à travers le bois de la porte.

« Euh… Je vais me laver ! »

J'ai abandonné la fenêtre que j'ai laissée ouverte pour sortir de ma chambre en me faufilant à toute vitesse entre les bras tendus de mon père qui était prêt pour une séance câlins interminable comme il savait si bien les faire. Ce n'est qu'une fois enfermée dans la salle de bains et après lui avoir promis qu'il pourrait m'étouffer sous ses accolades autant qu'il le voudrait une fois que je serais propre que j'ai finalement pu être à nouveau seule. La douche m'a fait un bien presque aussi fou que le soleil, mais j'y ai mis fin rapidement, regrettant le temps où mes parents me laissaient barboter dans le bain chaud et la mousse lors des froides soirées d'hiver. J'ai froncé les sourcils en me séchant les cheveux. J'avais du mal à me rappeler de souvenirs remontant avant mes huit ans… Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de problèmes de mémoire, mais en ce qui concernait les souvenirs d'enfance, je n'étais clairement pas la championne. Le premier souvenir clair que je retenais de cette période, c'était le lendemain de la nuit d'Halloween, où je m'étais réveillée étalée sur le sol de ma chambre, encore dans mon costume de fée, fiévreuse et tremblante… Sans aucun souvenir de la nuit que j'avais passée.

J'avais huit ans, donc.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment précis que le noir et l'obscurité ont commencé à me terrifier.

J'ai préféré laisser ce sujet de coté. J'avais déjà passé une mauvaise nuit, je n'allais pas, en plus, en rajouter une couche en ressassant avec difficulté des souvenirs d'un autre temps, où tout était si simple et plus… lumineux.

Après avoir vérifié que je ne subirais pas d'embuscade de la part de mon père, je suis retournée dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et j'ai frissonné lorsqu'un courant d'air plus froid que d'habitude m'a accueilli à l'intérieur.

Bizarre…

En fronçant les sourcils, abasourdie, j'ai effleuré les fougères de glace et les corolles de givre qui s'étaient formées sur la vitre de ma fenêtre. Comment était-ce possible ? Et ma chambre, qui portait encore auparavant cette odeur de peur dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser, était à présent emplie d'un parfum froid et vif, qui me rappelait volontiers celui de la neige fraîche et de la glace… Perdue, j'ai fait le tour de la pièce du regard, mais il n'y avait personne.

La saison du froid ne commençait jamais aussi tôt dans l'année. Oui, certains matins d'automne pouvaient être frisquets, mais pas au point de créer de telles œuvres d'art naturelles en si peu de temps… Je n'étais après tout partie qu'une quinzaine de minutes !

Trop de phénomènes étranges en un seul coup… Que se passait-il ?

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Le cri de mes parents dans la cuisine soudainement très étroite m'a fait sursauter lorsque je suis finalement sortie de ma chambre, occupée à batailler avec mon pull. Toute à mes préoccupations, j'avais oublié leur « surprise »… Chose qui, apparemment, me rattrapait maintenant au tournant, si je puis dire. Un peu abasourdie, je me suis faite engloutir par l'étreinte de mon père, puis par celle de ma mère, manquant de me faire étrangler, ce qui aurait été plutôt dommage en ce jour.

Et mon petit frère, lui, fidèle à son habitude, s'est contenté de me marmonner un bonjour, ajouté d'un « bon anniversaire » à moitié mâché, puisqu'il était occupé à engloutir l'intégralité de la boite de céréales, avec le sachet plastique et le carton si on le laissait faire ! Du haut de ses treize ans, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un adolescent, ou préadolescent, différent des autres. Passionné par les jeux vidéos, le skateboard et les VTT, il avait commencé la période « Je fais mon rebelle » et passait énormément de temps avec ses copains à faire des bêtises. Je m'étais d'ailleurs jurée de le garder à l'œil, ces temps ci… Les pots cassés n'étaient pas gravissimes pour l'instant, mais s'il dépassait trop les limites, il allait m'entendre !

Lorsque je me suis assise à table, je me suis empressée de lui prendre le paquet de céréales avant qu'il n'y en ait plus, déclenchant chez monsieur des protestations étouffées par l'énorme bouchée qu'il venait d'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

« Finis déjà ton bol, minus », l'ai-je tancé en me servant avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, « Et on verra après… »

« Mais ! »

« Les enfants, ça suffit », est intervenu mon père qui faisait le tour de la table avec une excitation que je trouvais touchante, « C'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur, Willy, fais un effort… »

« Pff ! »

Willy s'est levé de table en abandonnant son bol, mais a été arrêté par ma mère, qui lui a montré la vaisselle sur la table du doigt. On l'a entendu rouspéter jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre après ça, ce qui m'a refait sourire.

J'adorais ma famille… Bien qu'il me soit presque impossible de leur parler de mon « problème », ils étaient toujours capables, volontairement ou non, de me remonter le moral, même si ce matin, c'était plus dur que d'habitude…

« Ma fifille a quinze ans aujourd'huuuuiiiiii ! », s'est soudain écrié mon père en me resserrant dans ses bras.

« P…Papa ? Tu m'étouffes… »

C'était tout mon père, ça : Il pouvait agir comme un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait, un truc qu'il m'avait passé. Je crois bien que c'est ça qui a attiré ma mère, chez lui.

Oui, en réalité, ma mère gère une famille de gosses, comme elle aime le répéter !

Avec un air penaud, mon père m'a lâché, permettant à ma mère de déposer devant moi une enveloppe fermée par un autocollant représentant des ballons d'anniversaire. Je les ai regardé en haussant les sourcils, sincèrement curieuse. Ils paraissaient attendre ma réaction, comme si je devais gouter une nouvelle recette qu'ils venaient d'inventer. Mon regard s'est reporté sur l'enveloppe, innocemment blanche sur le bois de la table où j'avais posé Pigs pour me servir de l'eau, la nuit dernière.

La nuit dernière…

Soudainement, des flashs de ce qui s'était passé me sont revenus en mémoire, et je me suis raidie. Ma joie quant à cette journée spéciale a commencé à s'étioler, et j'ai du me secouer pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle. « C'est du passé », me suis répétée, « C'est fini, tu ne te feras plus avoir comme ça, c'est bon… ». Pourtant, la main qui a attrapé l'enveloppe tremblait sans doute légèrement, car ma mère m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Ca ne va pas, ma chérie ? »

« Euh… Si, si ! Tout va très bien ! », me suis empressée de répondre en forçant un sourire, « Tout est parfait. »

J'ai pris l'enveloppe en raffermissant ma prise dessus et je l'ai décachetée avant de plonger une main dedans…

Et j'en ai sorti deux billets.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés face à une telle vision, et le sourire le plus franc de toute la matinée a illuminé mon visage. D'un bond, j'ai oublié mes membres endoloris pour sauter au cou de mes parents en leur plaquant des baisers sur les joues tellement j'étais heureuse.

Deux billets pour une semaine en Angleterre ! Chez Mamie Perry ! Merci, merci, merci !

Le deuxième billet est pour la personne de ton choix, a expliqué mon père, Tu es assez grande pour partir en vacances sans tes vieux parents barbants, à présent. Tu n'es plus une petite fille.

Je savais déjà qui j'allais inviter. Jamais je ne partirais sans elle !

Visiblement, ma mère me connaissait par cœur.

Demande peut être aux parents de Laura avant de lui mettre des images du Big Ben dans la tête…

Oui, oui !

Bien sur que j'allais en parler à Laura AVANT ! Elle était ma meilleure amie !

Toute à ma reconnaissance, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Quand mon regard s'est reposé sur ma montre, j'ai tressailli. Les vacances avaient beau être dans quelques jours, je n'étais pas pour autant exemptée d'école, même le jour de mon anniversaire (à mon grand regret, je vous avouerais…). Après avoir encore remercié mille fois mes parents pour ce cadeau génialissime (J'ai toujours voulu aller faire un tour en Angleterre… Pas vous ?), j'ai filé dans ma chambre, m'arrêtant seulement pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de mon frère, avachi sur son lit défait à écouter une musique désagréable, pour lui dire que le bus n'allait pas tarder à passer.

La fenêtre que j'avais refermée en sortant de ma chambre il y a peu était à présent vierge de toute trace de givre, si ce n'était les gouttes d'eau qui recouvraient encore le verre. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici, ca avait en tout cas disparu… Et ca m'inquiétait beaucoup moins que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ! Cependant, le cadeau de mes parents m'avait rendue de très bonne humeur, et j'ai taché de refouler les évènements pénibles de la nuit dernière dans un recoin de mon esprit en attrapant mon sac avant de sortir à toute vitesse, brûlant de retrouver Laura et priant pour que ses parents l'autorisent à venir dîner à la maison ce soir… Pas question qu'elle rate ça !

Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, je le concède ! ^^' Mais j'espère vivement plus d'action dès le prochain chapitre, vous êtes (normalement) prévenus !

Merci à ceux qui lisent ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (pas trop méchamment, hein ?)


	3. Boule de neige et cauchemars

Boule de neige et cauchemars

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Ouiiii ! »

« Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ? »

« Ouiiii ! »

« Je te crois pas ! »

« Ouiii… Euh, mais je te jure ! »

J'ai secoué la tête en voyant Laura se mettre à rigoler, fière de sa blague. Comme la plupart des camarades de ma classe, elle m'avait accueilli à grand renfort de « Bon anniversaire ! », tellement repris en chœur que je me suis sentie rougir. Heureusement pour moi, le professeur d'histoire était entré au même moment ou presque, coupant court à leurs vœux.

Ca n'avait pas empêché Laura d'en rajouter une couche en chuchotant pendant que le prof se mettait à parler des épisodes barbants de la Guerre de Sécession, me faisant régulièrement pouffer et rougir d'embarras.

C'était ce que j'appréciais chez Laura. Ouvertement drôle, elle allait toujours chercher à faire rire les gens. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle. Je la connaissais depuis très, très longtemps, et j'espérais bien continuer.

Bien sur, j'avais espéré me retenir à propos des billets pour l'Angleterre, cherchant à lui en parler plutôt pendant la pause, mais elle avait insisté pour que je lui dise en prenant la voix nasillarde de notre professeur principal, qui avait le don de me faire rire et de m'énerver en même temps, si bien qu'on a failli finir à la porte deux fois. J'ai abandonné et j'ai fini par lui révéler la nature du cadeau que mes parents m'avaient offert.

Elle a battu des mains, totalement excitée. Je me suis mordue la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle allait être intenable, maintenant…

« Il faut que j'appelle mes parents ! », a-t-elle soufflé, les yeux brillants, avant de joindre les mains devant elle en un simulacre de prière et de lever les yeux au ciel en prenant une voix mystifiée, « Par pitié, faites que mes parents soient pris d'une grande mansuétude et qu'ils m'accordent le droit de… »

« Si tu continues à faire ça, on va finir dehors et là, je doute que tes parents t'accordent quoi que ce soit ! », l'ai-je coupée en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les cotes.

Elle m'a foudroyée du regard dans une vaine tentative pour paraître agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa « prière », ses cheveux blonds s'agitant comiquement autour de son visage mutin tandis qu'elle plissait ses yeux bleus.

« Je constate avec un plaisir indicible que l'histoire de la bataille de Gettysburg vous passionne a un point tel que cela fait quand même trois fois que je vous surprend à parler d'autre chose que mon cours, mesdemoiselles », intervint le professeur, l'air outré qu'on ose ainsi le forcer à interrompre son cours.

Laura s'est faite toute petite sur sa chaise, paraissant se rappeler que l'autorisation de ses parents dépendait de sa conduite à l'école. Je me suis mordue la lèvre en l'imitant, même si on retenait vaille que vaille un sourire idiot.

« Morgan, Reed… C'est le dernier avertissement », a menacé le professeur avant de se replonger dans les méandres de sa bataille de Gettysburg.

Notre soupir de soulagement commun a pourtant été largement audible, mais on a fait un effort pour les gloussements qui ont suivi, et on s'est à peu près tenu à carreau jusqu'à la sonnerie de la délivrance.

Tout le reste de la journée n'a été qu'à propos de l'Angleterre et de ce qu'on y ferait, une fois là bas. Ca faisait un temps fou que je n'avais pas vu ma grand-mère, Perry. Il faut dire qu'avant, c'était toujours elle qui venait nous rendre visite, mais une opération, il y a quelques années, l'avait rendue trop faible pour continuer à faire de si longs voyages. Je ne lui avais plus parlé que par téléphone et je suppliais régulièrement mes parents de me laisser y aller. Mais jusqu'alors, ça avait toujours été « non », sous prétexte que j'étais trop jeune.

Ce qui est étrange, avec les adultes, c'est qu'on est jeune ou vieux quand ça les arrange : Je suis trop grande pour avoir peur du noir, mais j'étais trop jeune pour voyager seule… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant !

Comme on a passé notre temps a papoter, on a raté le bus, une mauvais habitude qu'on avait prise depuis le début de l'année, et qui nous forçait à user nos petits pieds sur les trottoirs jonchés de feuilles mortes et parsemés de flaques d'eau sale. Ce n'était pas désagréable, pourtant. C'était même plus tranquille, même si on mettait plus de temps à rentrer. Laura n'avait pas pu résister et avait déjà appelé sa mère pour lui demander à la fois si elle pouvait aller dîner à la maison en restant tout le week-end et partir en Angleterre avec moi, mettant sur la table tout les arguments les plus imparables qu'elle connaissait, et même certains dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Après une lutte verbale interminable, elle avait fini par avoir l'autorisation, ce qui a déclenché chez nous des cris de joie et de victoire. Il faut dire que Laura avait beaucoup de mal à demander quelque chose à ses parents, ce qui avait tendance à l'énerver.

« Fiou ! Nous avons gagné cette bataille, camarade ! », me suis-je exclamée lorsqu'elle a rangé son téléphone d'un air satisfait.

« Tu l'as dit ! Mais c'est toujours pareil avec eux ! Ou ils sont trop sévères, ou ils sont trop protecteurs… M'enfin, dans les deux cas, je n'ai en général pas le droit de faire des trucs cools ! », a rouspété Laura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui ai tapoté l'épaule avec un air de sympathie, mais elle m'a lancé un regard dit « à la Sherlock Holmes » (c'était le genre de regard qui, chez nous, présageait un interrogatoire envers la victime dudit regard…) qui m'a fait me raidir.

« Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé et qu'on a rassasié notre soif de papote en matière de projets complètements géniaux, on va parler de toi, ou plutôt des seaux à charbons qui te servent de cernes, sous les yeux. »

J'ai évité son regard et j'ai shooté dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches. Laura savait sans trop être au courant que j'avais une peur panique du noir, mais je devais aussi avouer que jamais une crise de peur ne m'avait encore mise dans un tel état, avant. Malgré mon excitation quant au voyage qui était prévu, je m'étais littéralement traînée toute la journée, me surprenant même, les rares fois où ma meilleure amie ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à coté de moi à cause de profs méfiants, à piquer du nez dans mon cahier, commençant à écrire de travers jusqu'à ce que mon voisin ou ma voisine ne me remette d'aplomb en me donnant un petit coup de stylo dans les cotes.

Et là, Laura ne venait pas de me faire un cadeau. J'avais passé une bonne journée, mais celle-ci s'est assombrie d'un coup lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit dernière sont remontés à la surface de ma mémoire comme un nuage de sable remonte du fond d'une mare à cause d'un caillou. De plus, on était sorti des cours à l'heure où, en hiver, le soir commence à tomber, et je sentais ma peur malheureusement familière revenir en un assaut d'abord timide, mais qui, je le savais, prendrait de l'aplomb avec l'avancée des ténèbres.

Laura a froncé les sourcils et je l'ai sentie poser une main sur mon épaule. Elle m'a fait tourner pour que je la regarde en face.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as rêvé que le prof venait te dire que tu avais eu zéro à tous tes examens ? A moins que tu ne craques pour quelqu'un au point de ne pas en dormir et que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire ! »

J'ai rougi face à ses suppositions. A tout prendre, celle à propos du rêve du prof était plus proche de la réalité que la seconde hypothèse ! Je n'avais encore jamais été amoureuse, et Laura était en première ligne pour le savoir !

Cette dernière m'a agrippé le bras en manquant de me faire tomber et s'est mise à sautiller sur place, complètement excitée.

« Je suis sure que c'est ça ! Allez, dis moi qui c'est ! Dylan ? Matt ? Thomas ? »

« Mais… Mais personne, Lau ! », ai-je protesté en essayant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

« Je suis sure que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Tu me connais mieux que ça ! »

Elle s'est alors arrêtée et m'a fixée en silence quelques instants, comme interloquée de ne pas avoir trouvé la bonne réponse. Gênée, j'ai tenté de trouver une explication valable.

« Je… Je ne me sentais… Pas bien, c'est tout… », ai-je balbutié en me frottant la tête.

Laura a alors eu un grand sourire, puis m'a reprise par le bras et ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque quelque chose de froid et d'à moitié dur nous a percuté à l'arrière du crâne. Surprise, on s'est retourné, mais il n'y avait personne sur le trottoir derrière nous à part des gamins d'environ dix ans, et trop loin de nous pour être les coupables. J'ai porté la main à mes cheveux, manquant de sursauter en sentant mes cheveux humides d'une eau glacée à moitié congelée à l'état de…

« De la neige ? », a fait Laura, interloquée, avant de secouer ses cheveux pour s'en débarrasser.

Je n'ai rien dit immédiatement, parce qu'un autre souvenir m'est soudainement revenu en tête : Des lignes de givres et des fougères gelées qui s'étalaient en corolle sur le verre de ma fenêtre ouverte, ce matin…

Et maintenant ça ?

Pendant que je fixais le reste de neige qui fondait entre mes doigts, Laura cherchait vainement le coupable aux alentours en maugréant des choses que je ne répéterais pas ici. Ces boules de neige ne s'étaient pourtant pas envoyées par magie ! Laissant Laura derrière moi, je me suis dirigée vers les trois garçons qui riaient en mangeant des viennoiseries.

« Dites moi, les gars », ai-je fait en m'arrêtant devant eux, « Vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un entre vous et moi, il y a quelques instants ? »

Tout trois m'ont regardé avec un étonnement non feint.

« Non… Il n'y avait personne… Pourquoi ? », a finalement demandé le plus râblé.

Laura nous a rejoint et je l'ai empêché d'aller coller son nez à celui qui venait de parler. Elle avait l'air plutôt énervée.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on vient de se recevoir des boules de neige dans le col, patate ! »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant l'impulsivité de ma meilleure amie. Du tact, Laura, du tact !

Mais les trois garçons paraissaient sincèrement interloqués par son « témoignage »… Enfin, deux d'entre eux. Le troisième, plus petit de taille, eut un air songeur, puis lâcha d'une petite voix :

« C'était peut être Jack Frost ? »

Son hypothèse a déclenché des rires de la part de ses deux camarades, le faisant rougir. Laura les a foudroyé du regard, néanmoins, ce qui les a fait taire.

Pour ma part, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Le nom de Jack Frost me disait bel et bien quelque chose, mais sans plus.

« Jack Frost existe pas, Marc ! », a déclaré le râblé, « C'est pas possible, c'est tout ! »

Le visage de Marc est devenu rouge.

« Si, il existe ! Je l'ai vu l'année dernière ! »

J'ai préféré calmer le jeu avant que ca ne dégénère.

« Olà ! Doucement ! … »

« C'est qui, Jack Frost ? », a demandé Laura.

Marc a sauté sur l'occasion. Avec ses yeux brillants et son énergie, il me rappelait, dans mes vagues souvenirs, l'enfant que Willy avait été avant de grandir.

« C'est celui qui fait le vent et la neige ! Il est trop fort ! Et il sait voler ! Et faire de la glace ! Et il adore faire des blagues, mais ça, c'est Jamie, le copain de mon grand frère, qui me l'a dit… Moi, je l'ai juste vu, un peu après Noël, l'année dernière. Et le lendemain, il y avait tellement de neige qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison ! »

Je me rappelait effectivement de ce jour là. La neige et le vent avaient été particulièrement efficaces pour bloquer tout le monde chez soi… J'avais d'ailleurs été très contente, parce que j'avais passé trois jours près du feu constamment allumé, sans craindre le noir ni les cauchemars qui l'accompagnait habituellement. C'était aussi l'un des rares moments de convivialité que j'avais partagé avec mon frère ces dernières années, à regarder des films avec lui et à jouer aux cartes avec les parents.

Mais les dires de Marc étaient étranges. Ce ne pouvait quand même pas être une coïncidence, si ? La glace, les boules de neige, le froid… J'ai secoué la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il allai quand même falloir que je m'informe sur ce Jack Frost, juste pour être sure.

Laura a pouffé à coté de moi en écoutant l'explication de Marc.

« En gros, c'est quelqu'un comme le Père Noël ou… Je ne sais pas moi ! La Fée des Dents ? », a-t-elle demandé.

Marc a hoché la tête avec conviction, nous offrant un grand sourire édenté, puisqu'il lui manquait une canine, sûrement une dent de lait tombée un peu plus tôt. Laura a encore pouffé, puis lui a ébouriffé les cheveux en marmonnant « ces gosses… » Avec un grand sourire, l'incident de la mystérieuse boule de neige apparemment oubliée. On les a laissé repartir, vu que la nuit tombait de plus en plus vite, et on s'est dépêché de rentrer chez moi. Si Laura riait de ce que Marc nous avait dit, j'étais encore plongée dans mes pensées, et Laura a eu beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir…

OOOO

Ma mère et mon père nous ont offert un somptueux dîner. Ils avaient fait mon plat préféré, et c'est le ventre plein de saumon sur un lit de pommes de terre aux lardons cuit au four, de salade et de fromage qu'on a vu arriver avec délice un énorme gâteau au chocolat, porté par mon frère ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Et j'ai cru encore plus mourir quand il a… souri !

Oui ! Monsieur grognon était capable d'actionner les muscles de son visage pour sourire ! Incroyable !

Les quinze chandelles avaient déjà commencé à fondre en faisant tomber quelques gouttelettes de cire sur le glaçage, mais ce n'était pas gravissime. Après l'éternelle séance photo pour immortaliser le moment (j'étais sure que je devais être rouge comme une tomate sur les photos…), j'ai soufflé mes bougies, ce qui a crée de petites fumerolles élégantes et ondulantes qui se sont rapidement dissipées dans l'air sous les applaudissements.

Laura pouvait sûrement rivaliser avec mon père en matière d'excitation. Elle me sautait au cou, puis dansait autour de la table avant de s'asseoir, puis se relevait et me serrait à nouveau dans ses bras. A force de recevoir des câlins de la part de tout le monde, j'avais un peu de mal à m'y retrouver ! Mais on s'est bien amusé.

J'étais en train de couper le gâteau lorsqu'un bruit sourd a retenti soudainement dans ma chambre. Je me suis figée, le couteau à moitié enfoncé dans la pâte savoureuse, puis je me suis tournée vers ma famille et Laura. Eux aussi avaient entendu et me fixaient avec curiosité. J'ai eu un sourire gêné. Ce devait être ma fenêtre qui s'était ouverte à cause d'un coup de vent un peu trop brusque. J'avais vu les feuilles mortes faire des tourbillons dans l'air au milieu du jardin toute la soirée.

« Excusez moi… », Ai-je prié avant de passer le couteau à mon amie, « Je reviens ! »

Je les ai laissé dans la salle à manger et j'ai traversé le couloir en vitesse pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Pas de raisons pour moi d'avoir peur : Toutes les lumières étaient allumées.

Pourtant, en entrant dans ma chambre, j'ai constaté qu'il y avait effectivement un problème.

J'ignorais d'où venait le bruit qu'on avait entendu, mais ce n'était pas la fenêtre : Celle-ci était soigneusement fermée. Le loquet était toujours en place et rien n'était tombé dans ma chambre. Le bruit était-il vraiment venu d'ici ?

J'allais sortir lorsque quelque chose, un éclat particulier, a attiré mon regard du coin de l'œil. Indécise, je me suis penchée.

Le sol de ma chambre était couvert ça et là d'une fine couche de sable. Mais pas du sable ordinaire, non : Celui là était d'une couleur si noire qu'il paraissait absorber la lumière environnante, parsemé d'éclats métalliques et froids qui captaient des larmes de lumière de manière assez agressive. J'ai écarquillé les yeux en voyant l'étendue des dégâts, tournant sur moi-même jusqu'à ce que je constate, avec un éclair de terreur, que la quantité de sable était beaucoup plus dense au pied de mon armoire. Je me suis approchée à contrecoeur... Pour voir mes craintes se confirmer.

Le sable à son pied avait bien coulé de là. On en voyait encore les traces.

Prise d'un sentiment d'angoisse soudaine, j'ai reculé brusquement, manquant de me casser la figure en glissant sur les autres tas de sable, qui ressemblait à de la poussière volcanique, et j'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre avant de m'y adosser en relâchant mon souffle.

La peur se disputait à l'incompréhension en moi. Ce n'était que du sable, bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'il pouvait bien ficher dans ma chambre, alors pourquoi une telle frayeur ?...

Peut être était-ce parce que ce qui se dégageait de ce sable était si… noir, si cruel, que j'en avais presque la nausée ? Je ne saurais vraiment expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant cette masse noire et granuleuse sur le plancher de ma chambre, mais c'était comme si tout ce qui m'effrayait me revenait brusquement en mémoire, me sautant aux yeux pour prouver ouvertement que ça existait… Et l'atmosphère de peur qui régnait à nouveau dans cette pièce ? Et les traces qui menaient à l'armoire fermée à clef ?

Sentant venir la migraine, tremblant encore, je me suis passée une main sur le visage dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance, mais j'ai quand même sursauté lorsque Laura est tout à coup apparue devant moi.

« Ca va ? », m'a-t-elle demandé avec inquiétude, « Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« Oh, euh… Je… J'ai… », ai-je seulement pu balbutié.

J'ai vainement tenté de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur à qui j'en demandais beaucoup, ces derniers temps.

« Elenor ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Tu m'as juste fait peur ! C'est tout ! »

J'ai eu un sourire crispé, qui ne l'a convaincu qu'à moitié à voir sa moue dubitative.

« Allez viens… On n'attend plus que toi pour le gâteau. »

Je me suis laissée emmener, me forçant à ne pas regarder derrière moi. De toute façon, je retournerais dans cette chambre bien assez tôt. Trop, à mon goût…

OOOO

Personne, ou presque, n'a paru remarquer quoi que ce soit tandis que le gâteau était englouti. Je n'ai pourtant presque pas touché à ma part, la poussant de temps à autre du bout de ma fourchette, l'air livide, évitant le regard de Laura, en face de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, ma mère a fini par se rendre compte que je n'étais pas comme tout à l'heure.

« Tout va bien, mon poussin ? », s'est-elle inquiétée en se penchant vers moi, « Tu n'as pas touché à ton gâteau ! »

Elle avait l'air déçue, et je m'en voulais pour ça. Mais j'ai trouvé plus simple de lui mentir à elle qu'à Laura, étrangement.

« C'est que je n'ai plus très faim… Et je suis plutôt fatiguée, alors… »

« Oui, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, ces temps ci », a innocemment fait remarquer Laura en plissant les yeux.

Aïe ! J'allais y passer…

« Eh bien, va te coucher », a déclara mon père en se levant, « Vous pouvez dormir, demain. On est en week-end… »

J'ai hoché la tête, puis je me suis levée en faisant mine d'être absorbée par le pliage méticuleux de ma serviette. Laura m'a imitée en souhaitant bonne nuit au reste de l'assemblée, puis m'a fait un signe discret, mais autoritaire qui ne faisait aucun doute quant à sa signification. Me mordant la lèvre, je lui ai fait signe de m'attendre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser entrer dans ma chambre sans lui expliquer avant, dans la mesure du possible. J'ai écourté les « Bon anniversaire » dont mes parents m'ont encore recouverts, leur ai dit bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à mon frère et j'ai entraîné Laura jusque dans le couloir. Rien que voir la porte close de ma chambre suffisait à me donner des frissons, à présent.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? », a grogné Laura, « Parce que là, on me la fait pas ! »

« OK, c'est bon… »

Par où commencer, bon sang ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit compliqué comme ça ? Surtout que Laura avait l'air sincèrement énervée et que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à prendre des initiatives. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte de nous deux.

« En rentrant dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure, j'ai… »

« La fenêtre était ouverte ou pas ? », m'a-t-elle coupé.

J'ai secoué la tête.

« Alors qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« J'en ai sincèrement pas la moindre idée, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que des trucs bizarres se produisent dans ma chambre et… »

Laura ne m'a pas laissée finir. Elle m'a dépassée et a attrapé la poignée de la porte qu'elle a tournée avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis crispée, attendant sa réaction.

Quand elle s'est retournée vers moi, elle fronçait franchement les sourcils.

« Il n'y a rien d'anormal, là dedans. »

« Quoi ? »

Je l'ai poussée sur le coté pour rentrer dans la pièce, me retenant pour ne pas me frotter les yeux. Elle avait raison. Pourtant, je n'avais pas rêvé ! Les petits tas de sable étaient là il n'y avait pas une demi-heure !

Mais là, plus rien. A croire que quelqu'un était passé faire le ménage…

Mon front s'est plissé sous l'incompréhension. Laura s'est approchée de moi en me fixant du regard, tentant de comprendre à quoi je pouvais penser. Si c'était bien le cas, je lui souhaitais bonne chance, car moi-même je ne savais pas quoi penser.

« Alors… Ce truc bizarre, c'était quoi ? »

« … Du sable noir. »

« Ah… Et où ? »

« …Partout. »

Laura a posé une main sur mon épaule.

« Sincèrement, ma grande. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Les hallucinations, ca peut être très grave, tu sais ? »

Je me suis dégagée, commençant à m'énerver. Pourquoi personne ne me croyait jamais ?

« Je te jure, sur tout ce que tu veux, qu'il y avait du sable partout ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Moi non plus », a répondu Laura, « Mais si on doit chercher du sable, alors allons-y, pour te permettre de mieux dormir cette nuit ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder sous le lit, je vais vérifier l'armoire… »

Elle devait bien s'amuser, celle là ! Fronçant les sourcils, je me suis avancée vers le lit, lorsque l'intégralité de sa phrase m'a finalement percutée.

L'armoire ?

« NON, LAURA N'OUVRE PAS ! »

Trop tard.

Laura avait tourné le loquet, que je n'avais pas encore fermé à clef, avait saisi les poignées et avait ouvert le meuble imposant en grand.

En réponse, la porte de la chambre a claqué avec violence, se fermant toute seule à double tour, les lumières ont grésillé… Et une tornade de fumée et de sable noir a jailli dans la pièce. Des tentacules ont fendu l'air en sifflant, frappant tout ce qui était à leur portée. Meubles, bibelots, vêtements… Tout a été fracassé et pris dans une tourmente indescriptible.

Aveuglée, je me suis retrouvée par terre, tétanisée par ce que je voyais. On aurait dit que les ombres, le noir même dont j'avais si peur avait pris vie sous mes yeux, pour créer un monstre, une abomination de la nature enfermée dans ma chambre, dans mon armoire, et dont on venait de briser les chaînes.

« ELENOR !»

Laura ! Etouffant un cri, j'ai roulé sur le coté pour éviter un tentacule violent qui s'est écrasé à l'endroit où je me trouvais l'instant précédent, me couvrant d'une poussière noire, scintillante et froide. Tout n'était plus que ténèbres, chaos et désordre, avec un vacarme à réveiller les morts. Mes parents devaient forcément avoir entendu tout ça ! Ils allaient pouvoir venir nous aider !

Je me suis pourtant tout de suite sortie cette idée de la tête. Je pensais comme une enfant ! Je ne pouvais pas mettre ma famille en danger ! Surtout à la merci d'un danger dont j'ignorais tout.

Mais là, Laura avait besoin de mon aide.

Je me suis recroquevillée pour éviter une nouvelle attaque qui m'a envoyé une volée de sable dans la bouche. Berk ! Ca avait un goût de cendre !

« Laura ! Où es tu ! »

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais prononcer, rongée par la terreur. Ca et éviter les tentacules autant que possible, surtout lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'est abattu sur moi et, au lieu de se dissoudre, s'est enroulé autour de mon poignet pour commencer à serrer. Paniquée, j'ai tiré de toutes mes forces, ce qui a libéré mon bras de justesse.

Ces… choses ne cherchaient pas que le chaos. Elles cherchaient quelqu'un.

« LAURA ! », ai-je hurlé.

Mauvaise idée. Apparemment, ces trucs avaient ce qui devaient leur servir d'oreilles, car j'ai du redoubler d'efforts pour les éviter. Plus d'une fois, j'ai failli ne pas réussir. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'étais. Tout avait disparu autour de moi, dans un maelstrom infernal de ténèbres vivantes et d'obscurité sauvage.

Finalement, j'ai enfin entraperçu une main, des cheveux blonds. Sans réfléchir, fermant les yeux, je me suis jetée en avant… Et j'ai attrapé son poignet.

Mais la pauvre était en très, très mauvais posture. Avec horreur, je me suis aperçue que, non contents de chercher d'apparents êtres vivants à piéger, les tentacules les ramenaient ensuite… Dans l'armoire !

« Non, pas ça ! »

« Tire, Elenor ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Je me suis mise à tirer de toutes mes forces vers moi, au point que j'aurais cru lui arracher le bras. Mais elle était presque entièrement recouverte de ténèbres, où que ne savais-je de quelle matière il s'agissait, et malgré tout mes efforts, cette chose était beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte que moi. Son visage était blême de peur, sans doute autant que le mien, et des larmes de terreur avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues.

« Tire ! »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! »

Il me fallait de l'aide !

Soudain, à ma grande horreur, me suis sentie tirée de tous les cotés. Les tentacules ont commencé à s'enrouler autour de mes bras, de mes chevilles, de mes genoux, de ma taille, de ma gorge.

« Non, non, non, non, non, NON ! », ai-je supplié.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une traction plus brusque du coté de Laura me fit lâcher prise. Son cri fut englouti par les ombres tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans l'armoire.

« NON ! »

Et la panique est encore montée, si c'était possible, lorsque je me suis sentie entraînée à mon tour vers la gueule béante vomissant des ténèbres vives qu'était devenue l'armoire de mon arrière grand-mère. Je cherchais n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de me retenir, mais il n'y avait plus rien… Les ombres avaient fait leur travail.

« LACHEZ MOI ! »

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de l'entrée de l'armoire. J'ai fermé les yeux, serré les dents, ignorant quel sort me serait réservé, tout comme j'ignorais quel sort était réservé à Laura…

Lorsque le monde s'est brusquement illuminé d'une vive lueur glaciale.


	4. En terrain inconnu

**Merci à Fuon pour sa review en invité (le concerné se reconnaitra ! ^^) et à Flash Unique ! Bon allez ! Zou pour le quatrième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire et c'est stimulant pour un écrivain d'avoir l'avis des autres concernant son travail ! Merci sinon aux lecteurs ! ^^**

* * *

En terrain inconnu

J'ai rouvert brusquement les yeux, ébahie autant que terrifiée.

Des tentacules noirs étaient soudainement pris dans une épaisse gangue de glace étincelante. Certains rescapés ont reculé devant une menace que je n'arrivais pas à discerner de ma position, tandis que de la neige se mettait à tomber au dessus de moi.

Dans ma chambre !

Enfin bon, j'avais déjà le monstre cauchemardesque qui était sorti de l'armoire, alors pourquoi pas la neige dans ma chambre, maintenant ?

L'emprise de l'obscurité sur moi avait faibli, aussi ai-je réussi à me retourner sur le ventre et à ramper plus loin de l'armoire, essayant de retrouver la porte de ma chambre dans tout ce chaos. Malgré la menace que cette étrange glace faisait peser sur eux, les tentacules se défendaient furieusement, sifflant et claquant dans l'air comme des fouets infernaux. En voyant un spécimen particulièrement gros fondre sur moi, je me suis protégée la tête sous les bras en la rentrant dans mes épaules et j'ai senti un souffle d'air froid ébouriffer mes cheveux.

Mais les ténèbres n'avaient visiblement pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec moi. J'ai lâché un cri de surprise et de terreur lorsque je me suis sentie de nouveau trainée en arrière par quelque chose enroulé autour de ma cheville, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de me faire heurter le sol du menton. Ignorant la douleur, griffant le sol de mes doigts et le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ai entraperçu de nouveau l'armoire qui m'attendait toujours et semblait se rapprocher, prête à m'engloutir…

Puis quelque chose d'autre a claqué autour de mon poignet, ce qui m'a de nouveau fait crier en tournant la tête.

Encore du sable.

Sauf que celui là était doré.

Et je me suis retrouvée à être écartelée, par du sable noir agrippé à ma cheville comme un chien à son os d'un coté, et du sable or collé à ma peau tel de la glue extraforte à mon poignet de l'autre. J'ai grimacé de douleur en serrant les dents, tendant tous mes muscles en avant pour supporter le fouet doré, qui semblait sortir de nulle part dans la tourmente de noirceur. A tout prendre, je préférais que ce soit celui là qui gagne le duel de force, même si j'espérais ne pas finir démembrée…

Pourtant, j'ai senti avec horreur que d'autres tentacules noirs s'attaquaient également à moi en s'accrochant à mes jambes. Le sable doré a commencé à perdre du terrain, je le voyais s'effilocher peu à peu tandis que mon corps reculait vers l'armoire infernale.

- « Non, non, non, non… ! »

Dans un craquement cristallin et une seconde lumière éblouissante, une gigantesque onde de glace s'est alors propagée sur ma gauche en courant sur le sable noir pour le figer malgré sa résistance. En l'espace d'un instant, des tentacules massifs et des nuages de fumée obscure se sont retrouvés à l'état de sculptures gelées, dans des postures sauvages et féroces. Le froid que j'ai senti d'un coup autour de mes jambes étouffées par les ténèbres n'a jamais été aussi agréable.

Mais j'avais oublié un détail.

Comme plus rien ne me tirait en arrière, la force qui m'entraînait en avant s'est retrouvée sans contrepoids. J'ai à nouveau crié de surprise lorsqu'un mur de glace noire s'est soudainement dressé devant moi et j'ai à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux avant que le choc entre la masse et mon corps ne se fasse… plutôt brutalement.

Percluse de douleurs, je me suis retrouvée quasiment étalée sur un petit personnage tout en rondeurs, au visage intelligent et bon, dont les cheveux étaient curieusement coiffés. Il avait l'air entièrement vêtu… de sable.

Doré.

C'était lui qui m'avait sauvé.

Je devais avoir un air particulièrement ahuri, parce qu'il m'a souri avec douceur avant de me faire signe de ses petits bras de me pousser. Je me suis laissée tomber sur le coté, trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, ou même essuyer le sang qui coulait des coupures sur mon visage, me contentant de le regarder se lever avec vivacité pour fixer quelque chose dans mon dos.

Lorsque je me suis retournée à mon tour, j'ai étouffé une exclamation.

La glace qui m'avait sauvé la mise recouvrait à présent une masse imposante d'une couleur bleutée, noire veinée de blanc. Hérissée de piques et de formes aux contours durs, elle englobait une partie du mur du fond de ma chambre, l'armoire de mon arrière grand-mère et un bon quart de mon lit recouvert de poussière noirâtre. Elle luisait sous les lumières désormais stables de la pièce de manière sinistre.

La chose qui m'a le plus frappé par la suite, c'était le silence. Jusqu'alors, mon univers paraissait s'être restreint à un vent hurlant sous les ténèbres que cette chose désormais prisonnière du froid avait été, le fracas produit par ses gestes violents et la peur terrible qui me faisait encore trembler comme une feuille. Désormais, plus rien ne meublait l'espace, l'air même, et la chambre me paraissait… vide.

Un mouvement sur le coté m'a fait sursauter, cherchant instinctivement le petit bonhomme à la mine sympathique qui m'avait aidé. Il était juste à coté de moi, et je me suis rapprochée de lui en glissant sur mes fesses.

Mais ce n'était rien d'aussi effrayant que ce à quoi je venais d'échapper.

Le garçon devait avoir quelques années à peine de plus que moi. La peau pale, il avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, d'une couleur bleu roi. Vêtu d'un pull à capuche recouvert de ce que j'ai d'abord pris pour des motifs incrustés dans le tissu avant de me rendre compte que c'était vraiment du givre, et d'un pantalon brun resserré aux mollets par des cordons de cuir, il allait pieds nus et serrait dans sa main, comme si c'était une extension de son bras, un long bâton givré dont le bout était tordu en forme de faucille.

Son visage était de ceux qu'on qualifierait volontiers de souriant, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment. Ses sourcils froncés formaient une barre au dessus de ses yeux et il donnait des coups réguliers à la masse de glace du bout de son bâton.

Et comment ne pas réagir lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que des corolles de givre apparaissent là ou le bois touche quelque chose ?

Lorsque le garçon s'est approché de nous, je me suis faite toute petite en me recroquevillant sur place, cherchant à être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici.

- « Tu vois, Sab ? Je vous avais dis que quelque chose clochait ici ! Il faut voir le résultat, maintenant ! »

Le dénommé Sab a froncé les sourcils, mais n'a rien dit, bien que sa bouche se soit ouverte. A la place, des images sont apparues au dessus de sa tête, trop rapidement pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, si ne n'est qu'elles étaient faites de sable et que je commençais à avoir mal aux yeux à force de les écarquiller à ce point.

« Ah non ! Ne me fais pas la morale sur ce point ! », a protesté le mystérieux garçon qui contrôlait la glace, « Bunny n'avait qu'à pas se ficher de moi lorsque j'ai émis cette hypothèse ! »

Nouvelles images de sable, qui disparaissaient et apparaissaient à la même vitesse que lorsque quelqu'un utilise des arguments pour enguirlander une autre personne. Je me contentais de cligner des yeux et de les regarder tous les deux comme si c'était parfaitement normal, mais en réalité, je crois bien que je m'étais déconnectée. Je n'analysais plus rien.

- « Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! »

Le petit bonhomme de sable m'a d'un coup montré du doigt. Le garçon a alors paru se rappeler que j'étais là et s'est aussitôt accroupi devant moi, recevant de ma part un regard apeuré.

- « Hey… Ca va ? »

Je n'ai pu que hocher la tête. Je ne me rappelle pas si c'était pour dire oui, ou non, mais je me suis crispée lorsqu'il a posé une main qui se voulait sans doute rassurante sur mon épaule.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini maintenant », m'a-t-il dit, « Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, on ne te fera rien. »

J'aurais tellement voulu le croire, mais après ce que je venais de vivre… J'avais la gorge si sèche que ce qui est sorti de mes lèvres n'a été qu'un croassement rauque quasi inaudible :

- « Lau… Laura… ? »

Sab et le garçon ont échangé un regard que je n'ai pas pu déchiffrer.

- « … Elle… », ai-je continué avant d'abandonner.

J'ai entrevu Sab créer de nouvelles images au dessus de sa tête, toutes aussi rapides qu'avant, puis le garçon a hoché la tête avant de me regarder à nouveau.

- « Tu as raison, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse rester ici… On devrait la ramener avec nous… »

M'emmener ? Où ça ? Je me suis remise à trembler en serrant les poings contre ma gorge. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne me feraient rien ! Alors pourquoi ?...

Mais la seule réponse que j'ai eue, ce fut une poussière dorée soufflée sur mon visage avec une telle douceur que j'ai cru à une brise estivale. Un parfum délicieux, mélange d'orange et de cannelle, a empli mon nez, puis j'ai senti mes paupières se fermer toutes seules et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil bienvenu…

OOOO

Si doux…

Si chaud…

Je me suis sentie sourire, encore à moitié endormie, et je me suis recroquevillée davantage sur moi-même, cherchant à garder cette délicieuse chaleur qui me faisait tant de bien. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, et que mes rêves n'avaient été aussi beaux ! J'avais volé sur le dos d'un oiseau gigantesque et doré, flottant sous l'œil d'une lune énorme qui caressait mon dos de ses rayons réconfortants tandis qu'un vent vif et froid, appelant l'hiver et la neige, nous poussait jusqu'aux confins de ce monde…

Cela avait été si… parfait, que j'ai commencé à me demander d'où pouvait bien provenir un songe pareil, avant d'abandonner l'idée pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur de mon lit, qui était si douillet…

Une minute…

JAMAIS, mon lit n'avait été si confortable, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était PAS mon lit.

J'ai ouvert brusquement les yeux et je me suis redressée en sursaut.

J'étais dans un lit si grand qu'il aurait pu accueillir ma classe toute entière et qu'on aurait eu la place de prendre quelques personnes supplémentaires sans s'y sentir à l'étroit, rehaussé d'un amoncellement de duvet, d'édredons et de couvertures de toutes sortes, dans les tons verts, argentés et rouges, sans parler de la collection d'oreillers. Sa structure massive et franche était faite d'un bois clair et vernis.

Et la pièce !

Les murs faits d'une pierre grise à l'air épais étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres reliés de cuir. De toutes tailles, de tous formats, il y en avait bien une centaine. Un énorme tapis de fourrure duveteuse recouvrait une grande majorité du sol et un coté de la chambre était occupé par un bon feu de cheminée ronflant et crépitant, non loin d'une fenêtre à demi- obscurcie par des rideaux rouges qui laissaient entrevoir un paysage enneigé de pics acérés et de glace grandiose. Le plafond, quant à lui, supportait une dizaine de jouets suspendus, pour la plupart des avions et des oiseaux de bois articulés par des ficelles et peints de couleurs pétillantes.

Mon regard a dérivé sur la petite table de chevet, à coté de moi. Il y avait une assiette surchargée de cookies encore chauds, accompagné d'un grand verre de lait.

Voir un tel spectacle m'a donné faim, mais je voulais avant tout savoir ce que je faisais là, et surtout, où je me trouvais. J'avais des souvenirs flous dans ma tête, flous mais terrifiants, à propos d'évènements qui se seraient déroulés dans ma chambre, et mon cœur à brusquement accéléré lorsque je me suis rappelée un peu mieux ce qui était arrivé.

- « Laura ! »

D'un bond, je me suis laissée glisser jusqu'au sol, manquant de m'enfoncer jusqu'aux chevilles dans le tapis tellement il était moelleux. J'ignorais où j'étais, mais ceux qui m'avaient amené ici pourraient me le dire, à moins que je ne trouve par mes propres moyens. M'aideraient-ils seulement à retrouver Laura ? Et que me voulaient-ils, d'abord ?

Tant de questions, et une seule manière d'y répondre : Sortir de cette pièce.

Ce n'est qu'une fois debout que j'ai remarqué que, non content de m'avoir amené ici, on m'avait changée. Mes vêtements avaient disparu, et j'étais habillée d'une chemise de nuit toute simple qui semblait être un peu trop grande pour moi.

Peu importait. Ce n'était pas le plus grave ! Sans plus m'en préoccuper, je me suis dirigée vers la grosse porte en bois brut au fond de la pièce, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clef.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Je l'ai poussée avec difficulté tellement elle était lourde, tout en me demandant fugacement qui pouvait bien construire des portes aussi peu pratiques à ouvrir, pour déboucher sur un couloir, au sol de pierre froide, éclairé par une succession de fenêtre immenses retenant une averse de neige et de vent. Malgré la lumière du jour apparente, il régnait dehors une sorte de clair-obscur troublant, comme si la personne en charge du temps hésitait continuellement entre jour et nuit. On se serait cru au crépuscule, avec les torches accrochées aux murs à l'intérieur qui diffusaient plus de luminosité que le très pale soleil de l'extérieur, de même que les globes lumineux et élégants suspendus au plafond…

Il faisait aussi beaucoup plus froid que dans la chambre, et je me suis frottée les bras pour essayer de me réchauffer, cherchant à savoir quel coté emprunter pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Finalement, j'ai choisi le hasard et j'ai pris à droite. Le bruit de mes pieds nus et glacés sur la pierre était assourdissant dans un tel silence, seulement troublé par le bruit étouffé du vent contre le verre, sur ma gauche. Je rasais les murs, guettant la prochaine intersection qui me permettrait d'approcher de mon but. Le couloir tournait légèrement et régulièrement sur la droite, comme si le bâtiment tout entier épousait une forme courbe.

Enfin, j'ai fini par arriver à un croisement qui s'enfonçait dans le mur le plus proche de moi. Sans hésiter, j'ai tourné plutôt que de continuer tout droit…

Et j'ai failli me casser la figure.

Je m'étais prise les pieds dans quelque chose pas plus grand que mon mollet, qui gigotait en produisant un étrange son de clochette. Je me suis retournée en sautillant pour retrouver mon équilibre, avant de me figer, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Ce n'était pas un objet. C'était…

Un elfe.

Engoncé dans un bonnet pointu rouge orné d'un grelot d'argent qui tintait allègrement, si grand qu'il lui couvrait tout le corps, il avait un visage tout rond, avec de grands yeux orangés et des oreilles pointues de part et d'autre de sa tête. L'air un peu sonné, il était assis sur les fesses et secouait son grelot en tentant de reprendre contenance. A coté de lui, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une guirlande lumineuse qu'il devait être en train de transporter lorsqu'on s'était rentré dedans.

Il a finalement tourné la tête vers moi, et je crois bien qu'on a eu la même tête. On a du rester quelques secondes comme ça, à se regarder comme deux idiots, puis il s'est remis sur ses pieds d'un bond et il a filé à toute vitesse, le tintement de son grelot accompagnant sa course à travers les couloirs.

- « Attends ! Reviens ! »

Pour une fois que je trouvais quelqu'un, il fallait que je lui fasse peur ! Je me suis mise à lui courir après, ce qui a du encore plus le paniquer, car le bruit de son grelot s'est accentué. Et il courait vite, le bougre ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper avant trois bonnes centaines de mètres, alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir une autre de ses portes abominablement lourdes. Lorsque je l'ai attrapé par le bout du bonnet, il s'est mis à gigoter et à essayer de me donner des coups de pieds.

- « S'il te plait, arrête ! Je veux juste savoir comment on sort d'ici… »

Il a soudainement arrêté de bouger, suspendu en l'air par le bonnet que je tenais pincé entre mon pouce et mon index. Puis il a froncé les sourcils, a tendu un bras maigrichon et s'est mis à faire des gestes vifs en le bougeant dans tout les sens, montrant le haut, puis le bas, puis la droite, la gauche, à nouveau le bas et j'en passe. S'il cherchait à m'expliquer où se trouvait l'entrée, ca n'a pas réussi du tout. Il a ensuite recommencé à gigoter comme un asticot, donnant des coups de pied dans le vide, et j'ai fini par le reposer. Une fois au sol, il m'a foudroyé du regard et s'apprêtait à partir de nouveau en courant lorsqu'une ombre immense nous a englouti. Je me suis retournée d'un bond et je me suis mise à hurler.

Il y avait au dessus de nous une énorme masse de poils trapue qui devait bien faire deux fois ma taille, occupé à nous fixer avec les poings sur les hanches. Lorsque mon cri est parti, le monstre s'est plaqué les mains sur ce qui devait lui tenir d'oreilles en lâchant un grognement de surprise. Tant pis pour la sortie ! Je suis partie dans le sens inverse en prenant les jambes à mon cou. J'étais dans une maison de fous !

Bien sur, comme pour l'elfe, le rapport de proportions ne s'explique plus dans ces cas là. Sauf que le monstre m'a rattrapé en moins de cinq secondes, alors que j'avais mis beaucoup plus de temps à attraper mon petit ami au chapeau pointu. Je me suis retrouvée à pédaler dans le vide, retenue par la peau du cou par une bestiole poilue et grognant je ne savais quoi.

- « Lachemoilachemoilachemoilach emoiLACHEMOOIIIII ! »

- « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Après la bête, l'accent russe ! Le monstre s'est figé, arrêtant de me regarder pour se tourner vers un homme massif et imposant qui venait de pousser la porte que l'elfe essayait d'ouvrir tout à l'heure. Il arborait une épaisse barbe blanche qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine recouverte d'une chemise rouge au dessus d'un pantalon rentré dans de grosses bottes de cuir. Ses avants bras étaient noirs de tatouages que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer clairement d'ici.

Les yeux bleus du nouveau venu se sont écarquillés en nous voyant.

- « Phil, veux tu bien la lâcher ? Tu vas finir par l'étrangler, voyons ! », a-t-il protesté avec un fort accent russe.

La chose avait un nom, en plus ?

Mais le dénommé Phil a obéi en me reposant délicatement sur le sol. J'étais surprise d'une telle douceur de sa part, mais cela ne m'a certainement pas empêchée de m'éloigner de lui fissa.

Ce qui, du coup, m'a rapproché du bonhomme en rouge.

Quand il a posé une grosse main sur mon épaule, j'ai sursauté si fort qu'il l'a retirée aussitôt pour me regarder bizarrement.

Tout comme moi, en fait.

Non parce que je ne sais pas pour vous, mais il m'avait l'air foutrement familier…

- « Tu vas mieux, on dirait », a-t-il observé en penchant la tête et en se passant une main dans la barbe.

Mieux ? Comment ça, « mieux » ? Je n'allais pas bien du tout ! On s'est regardé quelques secondes, moi tremblante comme une feuille (je ne le contrôlais absolument pas, d'ailleurs…) et lui en fronçant les sourcils comme si j'avais été désobéissante.

- « Ding ding ! », a soudainement beuglé le géant, ce qui m'a fait encore plus sauter au plafond.

Avec un son de grelot, le lutin, elfe ou que sais-je, s'est approché avec un grand sourire niais qui découvrait ses dents en se pointant du doigt.

- « Accompagne Phil, et allez chercher Fée… Je pense qu'elle sera mieux pour parler avec une jeune fille que moi. »

L'elfe a hoché la tête avec ferveur et a disparu, suivi par Phil, le monstre poilu qui me regardait comme s'il était… désolé de m'avoir fait peur.

Euh, moi, pour l'instant, j'étais à l'extrême limite de la crise nerveuse, là… J'aurais aimé une explication !

Mais malgré le fait que l'homme devant moi était impressionnant, quelque chose, chez lui, me poussait à cesser de trembler et de lui faire confiance, contrairement à mon bon sens qui me hurlait de me carapater sans un regard en arrière.

Un bon sens que je n'ai pas écouté, d'ailleurs… Où serais-je donc allée, après tout ?

L'homme ne s'est pas approché, n'a pas tenté de me toucher ou quoi que ce soit. On aurait dit qu'il attendait que ce soit moi qui parle la première. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à me détendre légèrement.

Très légèrement.

- « Vous… Vous pourriez me dire… », ai-je finalement réussi à balbutier, « Où est ce que je… ? »

Puis tout m'a finalement percuté.

La neige.

Les jouets.

Les couleurs à dominance de rouge.

Le lutin.

Le monstre.

Et lui.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

- « Vous… Vous êtes le Père Noël ? »

J'ai alors vu un grand sourire illuminer son visage aux traits rudes. Le changement était saisissant.

- « Je t'en prie, appelle moi Nord. »

Le… Le Père Noël ! Mais pourquoi j'avais sorti ça, moi ? Je ne croyais sincèrement plus au Père Noël depuis que j'avais neuf ans, et encore, beaucoup avaient considéré que c'était un âge tardif pour arrêter de croire… Et voilà qu'il se tenait devant moi, en chair et en os !

Je me suis plaquée une main sur le front. Puis je me suis pincée.

Fort.

Aïe.

-« Je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver ! »

Nord a froncé ses sourcils broussailleux, les mains sur les hanches.

-« Tu es réveillée, c'est donc que tu ne rêves pas ! »

Je l'ai fixé avec un regard blasé, tandis qu'il se repassait une main dans la barbe d'un air apparemment songeur.

-« Attends une seconde », a-t-il déclaré ensuite en haussant les sourcils (il avait des sourcils très expressifs, je trouve. Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à remarquer des détails inutiles en situation de stress), « Tu… Tu ne crois pas en moi ? »

J'ai répondu tout bêtement.

-« Eh bien…non. Plus depuis longtemps. »

* * *

**Oubliez pas les reviews, please ! ^^ Don't forget the Reviews, please ! ^^**


	5. Fées à gogo et Mise au point

**Merci à tous les Reviewers ! Ca fait très plaisir de lire vos encouragements ! Du coup, j'ai peur de décevoir, maintenant ! Ouin...**

**Bref ! Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas super actif, ni très long, mais il annonce les Gardiens. La suite devrait arriver bientôt...Bon, bah je vous laisse lire, hein !**

* * *

Fées à gogo et mise au point

Un grand silence est tombé entre nous, seulement troublé par le son du vent qui s'acharnait sur la large fenêtre. Je me suis fugacement demandée si j'avais dis quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fallu prononcer en ces lieux, avant de me rappeler bêtement que je venais seulement de dire au Père Noël en personne que je ne croyais plus en lui.

- « … Et tu me voies ? Comme tu as vu Sab et Jack ? »

Je me suis mordue la lèvre. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

- « Euh… Je vous vois comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? »

Nord a marmonné dans sa barbe en me fixant encore quelques secondes, puis a lâché un grand cri en levant les bras au ciel, ce qui m'a fait sursauter.

- « Bah ! On parlera de ça plus tard ! As-tu mangé les cookies qui étaient posés à coté de toi dans la chambre avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, au moins ? »

On passait complètement du coq à l'âne, ma parole ! J'avais le sentiment qu'on me cachait quelque chose. Je ne serais pas censée voir le Père Noël, ni le dénommé Jack et le Marchand de Sable, puisque cette identité pour le petit personnage rond de mes souvenirs était la seule qui me venait à l'esprit ? Alors la question essentielle était : Pourquoi je pouvais les voir ?

Avant que je n'aie pu lui répondre que je n'avais pas touché aux cookies dont il avait l'air si friand, la porte s'est brusquement ouverte…

Pour laisser passer une créature étrange… Et magnifique.

C'était une femme, indéniablement, mais son corps était couvert de plumes aux couleurs vives dans les tons bleus, verts jaunes et roses qui chatoyaient sous la lueur tremblotante des torches et des globes. Sous les plumes plus grandes et élégantes de son front, de grands yeux violets étincelaient d'une énergie et d'une joie de vivre apparemment sans bornes. Elle voletait dans les airs grâce à une paire d'ailes ressemblant à celle d'une libellule qui vrombissait à toute vitesse.

Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, la femme s'est arrêtée de justesse devant moi en souriant à pleines dents.

- « Oh ! Ca y est, tu es debout ! Quel bonheur ! Je connais tes dents par cœur ! Fais moi voir les nouvelles, maintenant ! Je veux voir si elles sont aussi belles que celles que tu as perdu ! Allez, hop hop hop, on ouvre la bouche ! »

Et avant que je ne puisse faire autre chose, comme l'esquiver, elle m'a ouvert la bouche, sans brutalité, et s'est mise à soupirer en voyant ma dentition qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- « Qu'elles sont belles ! Oh ! Joli coup de brosse sur la prémolaire latérale gauche… »

- « Fée… », est intervenu Nord, « Pas les doigts dans la bouche. ».

Fée (elle portait bien son nom !) a eu l'air de quelqu'un pris sur le fait, puis un sourire d'excuse a illuminé son visage.

- « Oh, pardon ! Elles sont magnifiques », a-t-elle ajouté à mon égard, « Félicitations ! »

J'étais un peu éberluée. En moins de deux minutes, une femme couverte de plumes et ailée m'avait littéralement bondi dessus pour regarder… Mes dents ? Et elle avait gardé « celles que j'avais perdu » ?

Bon, d'accord. Après le Marchand de Sable et le Père Noël, j'avais à présent droit à…

- « Vous êtes la Fée des Dents », ai-je soufflé.

Fée m'a offert un de ses grands sourires dont elle avait le secret en penchant la tête sur le coté, comme attendrie par ma réponse. Ses ailes produisaient un souffle d'air qui m'a fait frissonner.

- « …Nord, tu peux aller voir les garçons, je pense », a-t-elle déclaré ensuite en se tournant vers le géant, « Je crois que Jack a recommencé à geler les oreilles de Bunny. Ca bardait quand je suis partie. Oh ! Et pourrais tu faire en sorte que Quenotte ne finisse pas congelée ? Comme elle est constamment collée à Jack, j'ai peur qu'un jour… »

Nord a levé les mains pour arrêter le flot intarissable de paroles de la part de Fée.

- « Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Jack est déjà sur la liste des enfants pas sages, de toutes façons… »

Jack ? Ca me disait quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Avant que je n'aie pu poser la question, Fée m'a poussé avec gentillesse vers le chemin qui reconduisait à ma chambre en voletant. Nord m'a fait un signe de la main, puis a disparu derrière la porte et on l'a clairement entendu beugler de sa voix de stentor :

- « JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKK ! »

Fée s'est crispée à peu près autant que moi avant de se mettre à rire, tandis que j'avais l'impression d'avoir des blocs de glace à la place des épaules tellement j'étais tendue.

- « Ah la là… Ils ne changeront jamais ! », A-t-elle soupiré avec une drôle de nostalgie dans la voix, « Oh, mais ça me fait penser ! Mesdemoiselles, venez ! »

Il y a eu un soudain bourdonnement, puis cinq minuscules créatures ont surgi du détour d'un couloir. Ca gazouillait et gloussait en voltigeant dans tous les sens. Subjuguée, je me suis rendue compte qu'elles étaient comme Fée. En fait, elles étaient presque son portrait craché, sauf pour un nez très pointu qui rappelait le bec d'un oiseau, leur donnant un air de ressemblance avec un colibri ou un martin pécheur. Toutes en couleurs chatoyantes, elles étaient adorables. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait pas que le physique qu'elles partageaient avec leur mère, maîtresse ou que sais-je. Elles se sont approchées de moi en couinant, certaines portant leurs minuscules mains à leur visage en souriant et en pépiant tout en montrant ma bouche du doigt.

- « Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait, un peu de tenue ! », a gentiment rabroué Fée, « On ne disgrâce pas l'uniforme, voyons ! »

Les fées miniatures se sont alors éloignées pour rejoindre leur mère (je préférais ce terme) … sauf pour une.

Celle-ci s'est posée sur mon épaule en m'observant avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Bizarrement, elle était complètement bleue, contrairement à ses sœurs et paraissait aussi plus petite.

- « Tu as de la chance », a déclaré Fée avec un regard attendri, « Les plus jeunes sont les plus timides. Elle te considère comme une amie, si elle s'approche de toi aussi vite… »

Je n'ai rien répondu, prenant tout délicatement cette petite chose dans ma main qui s'est mise à trembler. Je n'avais même pas l'air de me rendre parfaitement compte que ce c'était bien une fée qui s'était accroupie sur ma paume tout en continuant à me fixer avec ce sourire comme seuls des enfants peuvent en avoir le secret.

Une amie.

J'avais une amie, oui, mais elle était en danger… Et je ne savais même pas où elle pouvait bien être ! Je me retrouvais, en l'espace de 24 heures, de chez moi, dans ma chambre hantée par des ombres qui m'avaient toujours effrayées et qui m'avaient finalement attaquée, à la demeure apparente du Père Noël, en compagnie du Marchand de sable et de la Fée des Dents, avec des elfes, des bêtes poilues et des fées lilliputiennes tandis que Laura était introuvable… A cause de moi.

Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Il a fallu que Fée vienne me serrer dans ses bras menus avec l'étreinte qui se voulait celle d'une mère avant de me rendre compte que je pleurais en silence. Mais les sanglots ont fini par sortir et j'ai enfin réussi à évacuer toute la pression et l'angoisse qui étaient restées coincées dans ma poitrine depuis deux jours.

Enfin… Pour le moment.

OOOO

Je pense que cela a également du vous arriver, mais lorsque vous finissez par craquer après un évènement particulièrement dur, violent ou que sais-je, vous avez souvent du mal à récupérer après. Le bain que j'ai pris après que Fée m'ait quelque peu calmée une fois de retour dans la chambre m'a fait un bien fou, surtout avec la vapeur qui montait de l'eau recouverte d'une épaisse couche de mousse parfumée. J'avais la tête émergée jusqu'au menton, me frottant de temps à autre les yeux encore piquants du sel de mes larmes d'un revers de poignet.

Mon autre passe temps, c'était de regarder la petite fée qui se penchait parfois un peu trop loin en avant pour attraper les bulles qui s'échappaient de la baignoire et qui montaient vers le plafond bas de bois clair. Elle était si petite ! Encore plus que ses sœurs, qui n'étaient déjà pas grosses… J'étais fascinée de voir que la nature, ou peu importe qui était responsable de ce monde totalement nouveau, était capable de créer des choses et des être si délicats. On aurait pu la briser comme une brindille, et pourtant, elle était là, à froncer ce qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils en tendant un bras plus petit que mon petit doigt pour tenter de percer la bulle la plus proche d'elle. Même cette dernière était plus grosse qu'elle. Sans m'en rendre compte tout d'abord, j'ai eu un petit sourire attendri, qu'elle m'a rendu avant de se mettre à voler après la bulle qui venait de lui échapper.

J'entendais Fée qui disait des choses inaudibles en parlant à ses petites de l'autre coté de la cloison. La salle de bains était séparée par une porte, en bois elle aussi, du reste de la chambre où l'on m'avait installé. Fée m'avait dit de prendre mon temps lorsque je m'étais calmée, après avoir mouillé consciencieusement les plumes de ses bras et de sa poitrine à cause de mes larmes, et paraissait avoir vraiment pensé ce qu'elle disait. Pas une fois m'a-t-elle demandé si je pouvais me dépêcher, et lorsque j'avais essayé de le faire, la minuscule fée qui me suivait partout sans que je sache pourquoi avait gesticulé en gazouillant et en secouant la tête, indiquant que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle avait beau être très jeune d'après Fée, elle n'en restait pas moins alerte et compréhensive de l'univers qui l'entourait.

Mais elle n'en restait pas moins un bébé. Songeuse, je l'ai regardée voler après les bulles, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles éclate brusquement, envoyant directement la fée dans l'eau de mon bain avec un petit « plouf » fluet. Ca devait arriver… Craignant qu'elle ne se noie, je me suis empressée de la repêcher, puis j'ai eu un sourire rassuré en la voyant recracher une gorgée d'eau à la manière d'une fontaine avec un air ronchon tout simplement adorable, tremblant tellement que tout son petit corps vibrait. J'ai tendu le bras pour attraper une serviette éponge et je l'ai enroulée dedans. La fée s'est retrouvée au sommet d'un immense cône de tissu, avec sa tête dépassant du tout. Mais au moins ne tremblait-elle plus.

- « Ca va mieux…Beblue ? »

Oh, je sais ce que certains vont dire ! C'est nul, ce nom ! Ca veut dire quoi, encore ? C'est juste venu comme ça. Comme c'était un bébé même parmi les fées et qu'elle est toute bleue, j'ai trouvé que l'appeler tout simplement lui allait comme un gant, puisque le « Be » serait un diminutif de « Bébé ».

En tout cas, ses joues ont rosi et elle s'est mise à pépier avec allégresse. Apparemment, le surnom lui plaisait !

J'ai continué à m'amuser quelque peu avec elle jusqu'à ce que le bon sens me dise de sortir de l'eau. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Fée avait eu raison de me dire de prendre mon temps, et Beblue avait été d'une aide particulièrement inattendue. Par ses gazouillis et des bêtises, elle m'avait changé les idées en me faisant oublier mes idées noires le temps que je me remette les idées en place.

Bon. Premièrement :

- Quelque chose était sorti de mon armoire la veille (ou la dernière fois que j'étais réveillée, puisque je n'avais encore demandé à personne combien de temps j'avais dormi…) et nous avait attaqué, Laura et moi.

- Laura avait disparu dans ladite armoire (ce souvenir là m'a bien fait frissonner, ce qui a attiré sur moi un regard interrogateur de la part de ) et j'avais failli y passer moi aussi. Je ne savais pas si mon amie était vivante, morte, ni même où elle se trouvait (ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle…)

- J'avais été sauvée par le Marchand de Sable et un dénommé Jack. Tous deux avaient décidé de m'emmener, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, et m'avaient fait dormir pour le voyage.

- J'étais actuellement dans la maison du Père Noël, j'avais discuté avec la Fée des Dents après avoir couru après un elfe et avoir été poursuivie par une bestiole poilue de deux mètres (« Un Yéti ! », m'avait dit Fée) et j'étais amie avec l'une des subalternes/filles de la Fée des Dents, que j'avais surnommée Beblue parce qu'elle me paraissait très jeune.

- …Et dernier point : Je ne croyais plus ni au Père Noël, ni à la Fée des Dents, ni au Marchand de Sable ou que sais-je d'autre depuis que j'avais presque 9 ans… Ils n'allaient quand même pas me sortir que le Lapin de Pâques était un proche cousin de Panpan dans « Bambi », quand même ! Et puis qui était ce Jack, d'abord ? Parce que cela me disait quelque chose…

Tout en m'habillant (J'avais trouvé les vêtements que je portais à mon arrivée propres et réparés là où le tissu avait été déchiré par les ombres et la glace…), je me suis tournée vers Beblue qui regardait l'eau de la baignoire se faire aspirer par le siphon, visiblement fascinée par le processus. J'ai fugacement craint que sa curiosité insatiable ne l'incite à aller jeter un coup d'œil de plus près, au risque de tomber dedans, d'autant plus qu'elle était assez petite pour passer sans trop de problèmes !

« Dis moi, Beblue… », Ai-je demandé, « Qui est ce Jack dont tout le monde parle ? ».

Et là, j'ai vu la fée bondir au plafond pour se tourner vers moi, les yeux brillants. Ma question la mettait dans un drôle d'état, visiblement. Elle a commencé à pépier à toute vitesse, excitée comme la puce qu'elle était, en portant ses petites mains à son visage avec un air d'adoration, les yeux rêveurs. Je crois bien qu'elle me faisait l'éloge de ce Jack, et plus précisément celle de ses dents, mais à part ça, je n'ai rien compris.

Sauf qu'il avait l'air d'être un tombeur aux yeux des fées…

Enfin, chez les fées, ca pouvait être « dentiquement » parlant !

Quelqu'un frappant à la porte a interrompu le monologue de .

« Tu as fini, Elenor ? Les autres Gardiens nous attendent… », a demandé Fée à travers la porte.

Les Gardiens ?

« Euh… Oui, presque, j'arrive ! »

Je me suis dépêchée de finir, sautillant sur place pour enfiler mon jean sous les rires de Beblue qui me regardait faire depuis la chaise où elle s'était posée. Elle me faisait penser au gazouillement d'un oisillon, à pouffer comme ça…

Finalement, j'ai été fin prête et j'ai ouvert la porte… Pour voir Fée et les autres minuscules êtres de légendes occupées à discuter d'un sujet apparemment important.

« Trois dans le quartier Nord de Hong Kong… Vous en trouverez douze à Bordeaux, en France… Et… »

Elle s'est interrompue lorsque je suis rentrée dans la chambre avec timidité. J'espérais vivement que je ne dérangeais pas. Mais Fée a eu un grand sourire et a frappé dans ses mains avec énergie avant de me pousser vers la sortie avec ses petites fées, Beblue parmi elles.

« Allons-y ! On n'attendait plus que toi ! Tu vas pouvoir nous raconter ton histoire… »

* * *

**N'oubliez pas les Reviews ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder... J'espère ! ^^'**

**Au fait, Beblue se prononce comme en anglais. A l'origine, ce ne devait être qu'un "B" avec un point suivi par le "blue", mais le site ne l'a pas accepté... Alors j'ai du trouver autre chose... T.T**


	6. Les Cinq Légendes

**Merci pour les reviews, c'est encore une fois très plaisant de les lire. Je m'efforce d'ailleurs d'y répondre de mon mieux ! Bon, sinon, voilà le sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Juste une chose : La manière dont j'ai décrit Bunny ne me plais pas énormément. C'est un personnage que j'adore et j'ai l'impression de le faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Je vais m'efforcer de faire mieux, après, bien sur, mais j'ai fini par céder au chant des sirènes et puis je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de modifier le texte... Alors voilà ! Bonne Lecture ! **

**PS : Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour entre Jack et Elenor, je préviens tout de suite. Amitié oui (même s'il peut avoir tendance à l'enquiquiner comme il sait si bien le faire !) mais rien d'amoureux ! Vous êtes avertis ! X)**

* * *

Les Cinq légendes

Fée et ses versions d'elle-même en miniature m'ont entraîné à travers les couloirs de pierre qui se ressemblaient tous les uns les autres. J'ai rapidement abandonné l'idée de me rappeler du chemin, parce que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Bon sang, elle était grande comment, la maison du Père Noël ?

Lorsqu'on s'est arrêté devant ce qui ressemblait à un œuf en bois et en métal creux avec une portière, dans lequel se trouvaient deux Yétis (quoique plus petits que le dénommé Phil), j'ai froncé les sourcils, oubliant momentanément mon angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer ces « Gardiens ».

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? », ai-je demandé à Fée.

Mais celle-ci m'a fait un sourire de plus et m'a poussé dedans avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Les petites puces volantes n'ont, elles, rien trouvé de mieux que de me prendre pour un perchoir, et cinq petites fées se sont installées sur mes épaules et dans mes poches en pépiant d'allégresse. Beblue s'est même carrément laissée tomber sur ma tête en empoignant des mèches de mes cheveux à pleines mains. Bien qu'elle soit lilliputienne, je l'ai sentie.

- « Fée ? », ai-je répété, du moins ai-je essayé.

Fée s'est laissée tomber au sol à coté de moi en chantonnant et en laissant les Yétis manipuler des leviers divers et variés. Puis avec un soubresaut, la coque de bois s'est brusquement élevée dans une colonne de pierre.

OK. Pas de simple coque. C'était un ascenseur !

Pas vraiment rassurée, je me suis tenue à la rambarde en essayant de garder mes cheveux un peu disciplinés, mais c'était peine perdue avec la vitesse. Les plumes ébouriffées, la Fée des Dents riait aux éclats en discutant avec les Yétis. Ils se comprenaient apparemment très bien. Mais elle a du s'inquiéter de ma réaction, car elle a ensuite tourné la tête vers moi.

- « Tout va bien, Elenor ? »

- "Euh… Oui, oui ! C'est un ascenseur en bois, mais tout va bien ! ».

J'ai eu un sourire forcé. Fée, elle, n'a pas paru noter l'ironie de ma phrase, car elle a répondu avec légèreté :

- « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a déjà une bonne centaine d'années et il est toujours fringuant ! »

… C'était bien ce qui m'inquiétait !

- « Combien y a-t-il d'ascenseurs comme celui là ? »

- « Tu devrais demander aux Yétis. Je suis sure qu'ils se feraient une joie de te répondre ! »

Demander aux Yétis ?! Je me suis mordue la lèvre, mais Fée avait l'air sincère. Les deux géants poilus me regardaient d'un air que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pleinement. C'était un regard gentil ou méchant ? Ma première rencontre avec un spécimen de leur espèce s'était plutôt mal passée, après tout… Peut être que pendant que je me lavais, le mot avait circulé parmi eux que je n'étais pas à ma place, ici…

Finalement, la curiosité a été plus forte, et j'ai laissé échapper d'une toute petite voix à leur intention :

- « Com…Combien y a-t-il d'ascenseurs… ici ? »

Les deux Yétis se sont regardés, puis le plus petit a grogné quelque chose en faisant des gestes avec ses bras poilus. J'ai haussé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien dire.

C'est Fée qui m'a répondu :

- « Il dit qu'il en existe une bonne vingtaine à travers toute la demeure, car ils s'enfonçent dans les profondeurs du glacier… Il accepte aussi de te les montrer tous, si tu veux. »

- « Oh ! Euh… C'est gentil, mais peut être plus tard… »

Au bout du compte, l'ascension ayant pris plus de temps que je ne le croyais au départ (À moins que la maison soit vraiment aussi grande que ça), on a entamé une discussion indirecte avec les Yétis et Fée. Cette dernière me traduisait leur réponse, les Yétis n'ayant pas de problème apparent pour me comprendre.

Bon, eh bien je n'avais plus qu'à apprendre la langue alors !

Ils m'ont ainsi fait une description de la demeure. C'est là que j'ai appris que l'on se trouvait au Pôle Nord, derrière une barrière constituée d'abord par les Yétis eux-mêmes, puis par une muraille de pierre et enfin par de la magie. Selon eux, j'étais en sécurité. Celui qui en avait après moi ne viendrait pas me chercher des noises ici…

J'aurais juste voulu savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que la situation ait dégringolé à ce point… Et où se trouvait Laura.

Mais il ne fallait pas que je pense trop à tout ça. Sinon je sentais que je risquais de me remettre à pleurer. Beblue a gazouillé du haut de mon crâne qui semblait être son nouveau fief, puis a glissé le long de mon nez. Je l'ai rattrapée de justesse et elle s'est mise à glousser, fière de sa cascade malgré le regard désapprobateur de Fée. Je les ai laissées s'expliquer sous les regards amusés des autres petites fées.

Les remontrances envers Beblue se sont arrêtées dès que l'ascenseur a fait de même. La secousse qui a suivi a failli me faire perdre l'équilibre et seule l'attention d'un des Yétis m'a empêché de reposer le pied sur le sol ferme… Tête la première.

- « Merci… », ai-je rougi.

Il s'est contenté de grogner, tandis que Fée, de nouveau à muscler ses ailes, me poussait en avant avec énergie, jusqu'à une grande porte. Euh, quand je dis grande, je pèse mes mots.

Elle était immense.

Bon, OK, peut être pas, au second coup d'œil. Disons qu'elle était entre « grande » et « immense »… Je n'avais pas mieux pour la décrire !

Fée s'attendait-elle à ce que je passe au travers ? Non parce que vu l'enthousiasme avec lequel j'étais entraînée vers ladite porte, j'ai pensé au début que c'était bel et bien son plan… Mais la porte s'est ouverte d'elle-même dès que Fée l'a effleuré. Morte d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qui pouvait m'y attendre, je l'ai laissée continuer à m'inciter à avancer. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi toute seule…

Et dès qu'on est entré, le passage s'est refermé en grondant dans notre dos. Fée m'a tapoté l'épaule avec gentillesse, puis s'est envolée vers les hauteurs, suivies de ses petites. Beblue a quand même pris le temps de s'arrêter à coté de ma joue pour y déposer un tout petit bisou de fée avant de les rejoindre.

- « Allez, Elenor… Suis nous ! »

Bon, Fée m'avait laissé à moi-même… Ce qui voulait dire que je devais faire mes preuves ? Ou qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ?

Parce que malgré la gentillesse dont on m'avait fait preuve jusqu'alors, j'étais toujours profondément hésitante, au fond de moi. C'était dans ces moments là que ma famille me manquait le plus… D'autant plus que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était l'image de Willy, mon petit frère, qui me revenait le plus souvent en tête…

Je me suis secouée, j'ai carré les épaules en prenant une grande inspiration, puis je me suis avancée. C'était une salle très étrange. Absolument grandiose, certes, mais on aurait en réalité plutôt dit un mélange ou une fusions de plusieurs salles. J'apercevais un peu plus loin quelque chose qui ressemblait un grand espace, ce qui m'a incité à avancer. Lorsque j'ai passé la dernière arche de pierre et de bois, j'ai levé les yeux vers le plafond en me plaquant lentement une main sur la bouche, estomaquée.

Il y avait effectivement un grand espace, gigantesque, même, mais il était occupé par un globe.

Le plus énorme des globes terrestres qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et j'en avais vu beaucoup (Laura était une collectionneuse invétérée de globes, tandis que moi c'était les plumes d'oiseaux…). Tout autour de lui flottaient et volaient avions miniatures, méduses robotiques étranges, oiseaux de papier en origami et poupées fées.

Quant au globe, s'il ne faisait pas deux, trois fois la taille de ma maison, on n'en était certainement pas loin. Décoré de couleurs si éclatantes qu'elles en paraissaient vivantes, on pouvait apercevoir le nom des pays et continents inscrits dessus en lettres d'or calligraphiées, de même que pour les mers et océans, tandis que les frontières entre chaque terre semblaient être un trait d'encre de chine fait au pinceau le plus délicat. Toutes les terres, sans aucune exception, y étaient représentées.

Et toutes, ou presque, étaient piquetées de millions de petites lumières qui pétillaient fièrement sur leur surface.

En face de moi, je pouvais apercevoir le tracé du continent asiatique, ainsi qu'un bout de l'Australie. Voir ces lumières briller ainsi comme autant d'étoiles dans un ciel d'été m'a fait bizarre. Cela avait beau être étrange, c'était quelque chose qui réveillait en moi un sentiment fort.

Pour moi, c'était magnifique. Tout simplement.

Je me suis approchée de la rambarde en bois me séparant du vide, baissant fugacement les yeux pour apercevoir, gravé en doré et en argenté sur une dalle ouvragée, la lettre « G » calligraphiée avec soin, entourée de cinq symboles que je n'ai pas regardé de plus près de prime abord, trop intéressée par ce que j'avais en face de moi. C'était un tableau de bord, avec des leviers, des boutons, des cadrans de contrôle, ainsi qu'une étrange poignée rouge surmontant un cercle de métal doré. Oh, bien sur, tout en ce tableau de bord criait « Pas touche ! T'approche pas !», et j'ai du me mordre la lèvre pour obéir à cet ordre silencieux que ma conscience m'imposait… Sans pour autant résister très longtemps. Il n'y avait personne. Fée avait disparu je ne savais où avec ses fées et les autres « Gardiens » n'étaient même pas là. Je pouvais au moins m'approcher pour regarder de plus près…

Je me suis penchée, sans pour autant comprendre les données que fournissaient les cadrans. Je n'avais jamais été douée en maths, mécanique ou quoi que ce soit. Mon truc, c'était plutôt la littérature, les arts… Le genre de trucs que mon frère appelait volontiers « Les passe temps de nanas ». J'ai souri en me rappelant ce que je lui avais fait lorsqu'il m'avait sorti cette ânerie…

Mais mon gros défaut, c'était quand même celui là : Il fallait que je touche. C'était plus fort que moi !

En prenant garde à ne pas actionner malencontreusement quelque chose (ne cherchons pas des noises au maître des lieux lorsque ce dernier habite au Pole Nord !), j'ai commencé à toucher des leviers qui me semblaient inoffensifs. Parce qu'il faut rajouter à mon éternelle curiosité le fait que je pouvais faire preuve d'une maladresse extrême… Et dans les moments où j'en avais absolument pas besoin !

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

J'ai entendu un nouveau bruit de grelot, puis j'ai à peine eut le temps de voir un autre elfe au bonnet pointu avant qu'il ne me fonce littéralement dedans, ne voyant visiblement rien parce que son bonnet lui tombait sur les yeux. Du coup, j'ai trébuché en arrière, et j'ai vu comme au ralenti pour coude fondre sur un levier qui ne semblait attendre que ça.

Sauf que je ne l'ai jamais touché.

Stupéfaite, j'ai vu mon coude se faire arrêter par un filet de glace qui était monté sur le levier menacé d'un seul coup pour geler mon bras. Malgré ma manche longue, j'ai grimacé lorsque le froid glacial m'a brûlé la peau à travers le tissu, et j'ai retiré mon coude en retrouvant mon équilibre en vitesse. Cet épisode m'en rappelait un autre, bien trop récent dans mon esprit à mon goût…

Un truc à propos de tentacules noirs pris dans une gangue de glace étincelante…

J'ai suivi la glace des yeux, ces derniers remontant le long d'un mur jusqu'à une poutre.

Là se tenait une tête familière.

Le garçon se tenait assis sur l'épaisse planche de bois brut, l'une de ses jambes aux pieds nus pendant négligemment dans le vide en dessous de lui. Si l'une de ses mains était apparemment plongée dans la poche de son pull bleu, l'autre était encore et toujours accrochée à ce long bâton couvert de givre que je me rappelait lui avoir déjà vu, le dernière fois, et qui avait la vague forme d'une faucille. Ses cheveux blancs étaient on ne peut plus visibles dans la pénombre, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une allégresse franche et maligne.

- « Il s'en est fallu de peu, dis moi ! », a-t-il ri en retirant le bout de son bâton du mur, là d'où était partie la glace.

- « …Je suis supposée vous remercier ? », ai-je répondu en remettant rapidement l'elfe aveuglé sur pied et en m'assurant qu'il puisse voir à nouveau correctement.

- « Bah, je sais que je suis parfait, mais de là à me remercier avec adoration… », a-t-il plaisanté en se levant d'un coup.

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds. Mais il était fou ! Il était à au moins quinze mètres du sol et il se mettait à tournoyer sur la poutre comme si de rien n'était !

- « Euh… Non, enfin… Je veux dire, oui, merci pour ça… Mais je parlais de la nuit dernière… », Ai-je fini par lâcher, crispée à l'idée qu'il puisse tomber.

Il a éclaté de rire, son bâton carré entre ses épaules et sa nuque, levant la tête vers le plafond.

- « Deux nuits, tu veux dire ! Tu as roupillé presque 48 heures ! Je pense que Sab a du mettre une dose un peu trop puissante… »

Deux jours ! J'avais dormi deux jours ! Je me suis prise le front dans une main, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre la nouvelle.

Et lui ? Devais-je le remercier de m'avoir sauvé, ou le maudire de m'avoir amené ici, loin de ma famille ? Il ne paraissait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir surgi ainsi dans ma vie, alors que cette dernière n'était déjà pas forcément évidente ! En fait, on aurait dit que tout, jusqu'à la bêtise que j'avais failli commettre, l'amusait profondément.

Ce qui, du coup, m'a un peu énervé.

- « Et bien sur, vous ne pouviez pas me demander mon avis avant de m'emmener dans nul autre endroit que chez le Père Noël ! Je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! »

Le garçon a arrêté ses déambulations pour me fixer de ses yeux particuliers. Moi-même, au fond, j'avais un peu de mal à me reconnaître. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt du genre timide, qui ne l'ouvre pas en public. Je n'aimais pas ça, et encore moins enguirlander les gens.

Mais certaines fois, il ne faut pas dépasser les bornes, quand même !

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas sursauté comme la trouillarde que j'étais habituellement lorsque l'étrange garçon a brusquement sauté de la poutre pour atterrir en douceur devant moi, appuyé sur son bâton. Il ne souriait plus, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

- « Tu m'en veux de t'avoir emmené ? »

Je lui ai fait les gros yeux. Non seulement il me posait la question, mais en plus il avait l'air d'être étonné par ma réaction !

- « Non, pas du tout ! Je ne comprends juste pas du tout ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Rajoutons un kidnapping par-dessus ! On dira rien ! », ai-je ironisé en croisant les bras.

Il a penché la tête sur le coté.

- « Tu veux que je t'explique ? »

Je l'ai fixé quelques instants en silence, avant de hocher la tête avec une certaine retenue qui l'a fait sourire et qui m'a crispé encore davantage. Il s'est assis sur une table couverte de cartes et de vieux livres aux couvertures de cuir.

- « Ca faisait un bout de temps que je surveillais ta maison, Elenor. Plusieurs mois, je pense… Je ne me rappelle plus. Il y avait des indices, des traces, discrètes peut être, mais bien présentes, indiquant que quelque chose clochait autour de chez toi… Et la seule fois où j'ai enfin pu rentrer à l'intérieur, c'est quand tu as laissée la fenêtre ouverte le matin de l'attaque. C'est là que j'ai eu une confirmation de mes suppositions. Je suis revenu ici afin de prévenir les autres, mais ils ne me croyaient qu'à moitié. Seul Sab a accepté de venir pour voir les preuves de ce que j'avançais. Et lorsqu'on est arrivé… Disons que c'est là qu'on vous a trouvé aux prises avec un joli cauchemar, voire même plusieurs, quand je me rappelle la taille du coco… »

J'ai cligné des yeux, butant sur un mot de son discours.

- « Un… Cauchemar ? »

- « Ouép ! »

J'ai attendu qu'il définisse un peu plus la chose, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment son intention. Il a commencé à créer un délicat flocon de neige au creux de sa main qu'il a fait ensuite voleter entre ses doigts.

- « …Mais pourquoi un « Cauchemar » ? », ai-je fini par craquer, ma curiosité mise au supplice.

Le flocon a disparu dans une pluie d'étincelles bleutées. Le garçon a fixé sa main désormais vide avec un air étrange, comme s'il avait du mal à le croire, puis s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi et m'a fait un sourire mutin.

- « …Disons qu'un certain Croquemitaine a décidé de se cacher sous ton lit, apparemment. »

OOOO

Je l'ai regardé sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Puis mes épaules se sont affaissées.

- « Un Croquemitaine ? »

Le garçon a poussé un soupir.

- « Plutôt LE Croquemitaine. Il n'y en a qu'un seul après tout, et c'est tant mieux, je te dirais ! Mais les autres peuvent te l'expliquer mieux que moi, je pense… Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »

Il y avait un vacarme tonitruant à l'entrée par laquelle j'étais passée, qui m'a fait tourner la tête d'un coup vers la direction du bruit. De là où on se trouvait, on apercevait plusieurs silhouettes qui essayaient d'en retenir une seule, mais qui avaient visiblement du mal. J'ai entraperçu l'éclat irisé des ailes de Fée, la robuste silhouette de Nord et un éclat doré venant sûrement de Sab, mais le reste de la troupe était composé principalement de Yétis, au vu des grognements et des voix graves qui résonnaient dans les hauteurs de la pièce.

Ignorant le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui avait l'air mort de rire, je me suis approchée de quelques pas à peine, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur la personne ou la chose visiblement enragée qui leur donnait autant de fil à retordre.

- « On se calme, Bunny ! », s'est écrié Nord de sa voix grave et russe, « L'abandonner dans un terrier en plein marécage ne t'aidera pas à te sentir mieux ! ».

- « Nord a raison ! », est intervenue Fée d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, « Tes oreilles ont dégelé de toutes façons et il a promis de s'excuser… »

J'ai entendu mon ravisseur pouffer en captant ce que venait de dire la Fée des Dents et je me suis tournée vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

- « Il peut toujours courir pour que je m'excuse, le Kangourou… », a-t-il lâché en dévorant la scène du regard.

- « Le Kangourou ? », ai-je demandé, quelque peu perdue.

- « Je te laisse admirer la Bête… », s'est contenté de répondre le garçon avec un clin d'œil.

Il a été interrompu brusquement par un hurlement de rage.

- « **JACK FROST ! TU AS INTERÊT A COURIR TRES TRES VITE SI TU NE VEUX PAS MOURIR D'UNE INDIGESTION D'ŒUFS AVARIES !** »

Mais qui parlait donc comme ça ! Je n'osais certainement pas m'approcher un peu plus pour pouvoir mieux voir, parce que vu le caractère du concerné, ca avait l'air foutrement sérieux !

Et puis ce nom…

Jack Frost…

Stupéfaite, je me suis tournée de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui m'a fait une révérence comique en gardant son sourire.

C'était lui… Depuis le début c'était lui ! Le givre sur la fenêtre, les boules de neige… Je me rappelais même une fois avoir trouvé dans la neige, peu après Noël de l'année précédente, des traces de pieds nus accompagnés d'un trou ça et là, peut être fait par un objet au bout rond…

Comme un bâton.

Non, comme SON bâton.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose (je ne me rappelle même plus quoi !) lorsque j'ai littéralement fait un vol plané par un… truc super rapide qui a bondi sur Jack avec un cri de rage. En éclatant de rire, ce dernier est remonté fissa sur sa poutre avant fixer le petit monde qui le regardait d'en bas en levant la tête.

Et moi, tétanisée, tandis que mon cerveau bloquait, je me contentais de fixer …

Un lapin.

Mais genre un lapin immense !

Avoisinant dans le mètre quatre vingt cinq, il était tout en muscles noueux et en fourrure grise, cette dernière contrastée par des motifs noirs qui ressemblaient à des tatouages tribaux. Son poitrail était barré de ceintures de cuir qui retenaient des boomerangs, des liens en cuir tressés autour de ses puissantes pattes arrière et des bracelets de force incrustés de gemmes et ouvragés aux pattes avant, qu'il serrait à la manière de poings. Des yeux verts étincelaient de rage.

- « T'excites pas, Bunny ! », a plaisanté Jack, « Tu vas ébouriffer tes poils ! »

- « Ouais, tu voudrais bien, hein, l'Engelure ? Descends si tu l'oses ! »

- « Pour que je te refasses un bandeau de glace avec tes oreilles ? »

Les yeux du lapin géant ont lui d'une étincelle inquiétante. Quant à moi, j'essayais de ne pas paniquer à l'idée de voir Jack Frost se faire trucider par nul autre que le Lapin de Pâques.

Ils existaient vraiment tous. Ce n'était pas possible.

Allait-il le gaver de carottes jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Non, il avait parlé d'œufs avariés… A ce souvenir, je me suis empressée de m'éloigner de cette peluche psychopathe qui trépignait littéralement sur place en grinçant des dents après l'esprit de l'hiver. Dans un vrombissement, Fée s'est approchée avec un air inquiet, suivie par Nord et Sab, ce dernier m'aidant à me relever avec un point d'interrogation et une flèche pointée vers moi qui flottait au dessus de sa tête.

J'ai secoué la mienne en douceur.

- « Je vais bien… Mais il va vraiment lui… ? »

Sab a fait un non ferme en projetant du sable doré un peu partout et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. On a été dépassé par Nord qui s'est avancé d'un pas ferme. Sa main a jailli pour attraper le lapin par la peau du cou, avant de lever les yeux et de tendre un doigt accusateur vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- « Jack Frost ! Descends immédiatement, Saperlipopoff ! »

Jack a levé les yeux au plafond en soupirant de manière exagérée, mais a fini par obéir et est redescendu au milieu des mortels.

Enfin, "mortels"...façon de parler !

- « Jack, Bunny, franchement vous croyez que c'est le moment de vous chamailler ? », a râlé le Père Noël.

- « C'est lui qui a commencé ! », a protesté Bunny.

Sa réponse lui a valu une secousse de la part de Nord, et Jack s'est pris une baffe derrière la tête.

- « Je ne veux pas le savoir ! En fait, je ne veux même plus en entendre parler ! Mais avant ça : Jack, tu vas t'excuser d'avoir gelé les oreilles de Bunny ! »

- « Si lui s'excuse de m'avoir traité d' « illuminé au cerveau givré », pourquoi pas ? », a fait Jack avec un sourire mutin.

- « D'accord ! Excusez vous tous les deux et on n'en parle plus, nom d'un lutin sous alimenté ! »

Un grand silence est tombé sur l'assemblée lorsqu'il a relâché Bunny. Même les Yétis et les elfes, d'habitude si prompts à faire du boucan ne faisaient pas un son. Jack a finalement tendu la main vers le lapin que Nord avait lâché. Bunny l'a fusillé du regard, mais a fini par lui serrer la main en retour avant de s'adosser à un pilier en faisant frémir ses moustaches et en grommelant des choses inaudibles.

- « Bien ! », a déclaré Nord, « Et si nous passions à présent à notre problème principal ? »

Il a tourné la tête vers moi, et tous ont suivi le mouvement, si bien que je me suis retrouvée sous les feux de la rampe. J'ai rougi violemment en me raidissant, malgré le tapotement de Sab sur mon épaule qui y a laissé un peu de sable.

- « Je pense que l'on peut faire les présentations un peu plus dans les règles », a poursuivi le Père Noël en s'approchant de moi, « Voici Elenor Morgan. Très gentille, elle a toujours été sur la liste des enfants sages… »

- « Et elle s'est toujours bien lavée les dents ! », est intervenue Fée avec un regard attendri, ses fées lâchant des soupirs aigus derrière elle.

Sab, avec un grand sourire, a fait apparaître des images à toute vitesse au dessus de sa tête que je n'ai pas du tout réussi à comprendre, mais ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était cette avalanche soudaine de qualités. Tout ça, ce n'était pas moi. Moi, c'était la peur du noir, la timidité (sauf quand j'étais en colère…), la curiosité mal placée et la maladresse occasionnelle dont j'avais déjà parlé. Tous les enfants du monde étaient parfaits à leurs yeux, ou quoi ? En plus, je n'étais même plus considérée comme une enfant, à quinze ans !

Je n'ai pourtant pas osé les couper dans leurs élans, me contentant de rechercher une cachette derrière mes cheveux bouclés qui devaient jurer affreusement avec ma figure brûlante d'embarras.

- « Mmmh… Oui, donc ! », A déclaré Nord lorsqu'en voyant ma réaction, Sab a tiré sur son pantalon pour l'inciter à abréger sa tirade, « Je disais que cette petite ici présente a subi il y a deux jours une attaque de cauchemars, et sans Jack et Sab, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle serait devenue ! Mais me semble-t-il qu'une autre enfant ait été enlevée ? »

Sab a hoché la tête avec gravité, puis m'a regardé, l'air de dire : « C'est toi qui est la mieux placée pour nous expliquer ». En fait, ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, même les Yétis. J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer. Dans ma tête, le même film repassait constamment en boucle. Laura qui se faisait engloutir par les ombres, Laura qui disparaissait dans l'armoire, les tentacules qui s'attaquaient ensuite à moi, puis l'arrivée des deux Gardiens que je pouvait volontiers qualifier de miraculeuse…

Mais s'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, ne serait-ce que trois secondes avant, auraient-ils pu faire quelque chose pour Laura ?

J'ai fermé un instant les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme, puis j'ai entrepris d'expliquer au Marchand de Sable, à la Fée des Dents, au Lapin de Pâques, au Père Noël et à l'Esprit de l'Hiver ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils n'interviennent de justesse. A la fin, l'atmosphère avait l'épaisseur d'une crème caramel. J'avais un peu honte, bizarrement, de mon récit, comme si les mots qui s'étaient bousculés dans ma tête ne sonnaient pas de la même manière une fois prononcés.

Mais visiblement, les Gardiens n'en pensaient rien. Sab fronçait les sourcils avec un air interdit, Bunny plissait les yeux avec dureté, Fée avait les mains plaquées sur la bouche d'un air stupéfait, Jack serrait son bâton en le couvrant un peu plus de givre (bien qu'il ne paraisse pas aussi surpris que les autres) et Nord avait les bras croisés devant tout en se caressant la barbe avec un air soucieux.

- « Tout cela concorde avec tes dires, Jack », a-t-il finalement lâché, « Je suis désolé que l'on ne t'ait pas cru, tout d'abord… »

Jack a eu un air digne mais n'a rien dit. Fée a instinctivement attiré ses petites contre elle, sans paraître s'en rendre compte, à coté d'un Sab visiblement nerveux, puisqu'on apercevait une petite tornade dorée tournoyer au dessus de ses cheveux en épis. Quant à Bunny, il venait de sortir l'un de ses boomerangs et le faisait tourner dans sa main comme s'il s'apprêtait à le jeter sur quelqu'un à tout instant. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi mon récit pouvait les mettre dans un tel état, mais encore une fois, ma timidité l'a emporté sur ma curiosité et je n'ai pas posé de questions.

C'est Bunny qui a brisé le nouveau silence le premier. Il s'est redressé d'un seul bond en agitant son arme devant lui, ses longues oreilles tendues vers le plafond.

- « Mais comment pourrait-Il être de retour ? Il lui aurait fallu plus de cinq ans pour récupérer suite à Sa défaite ! Et s'Il était vraiment de retour, pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? »

- « Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas au courant ? », a répondu Jack en pointant un point dans les hauteurs avec son bâton.

En suivant le mouvement, j'ai constaté qu'au dessus du globe, il y avait une ouverture dans le toit qui laissait entrapercevoir le ciel crépusculaire du Pôle Nord. Et là, suspendue comme un mobile pour enfant, se tenait la lune.

Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi énorme. C'était comme si, en s'approchant des Pôles terrestres, on s'approchait un peu de la lune elle-même. Mais la voir ainsi a fait jaillir dans ma poitrine un sentiment bizarre. Je ne saurais dire si c'était de la crainte, du réconfort, de l'amour, de l'aversion, ou un peu de tout ça… Bref, c'était vraiment très bizarre, encore une fois. Je me suis dis, au passage, qu'il allait peut être falloir que je m'habitue aux trucs étranges, dans les évènements à venir…

- « C'est possible, Jack, mais cela ne nous aide absolument pas », a soufflé Fée, « S'Il est vraiment de retour, qu'est ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire ? La dernière fois, nous avons gagné d'extrême justesse ! ».

- « Peuh ! S'Il est vraiment de retour, je vais Lui montrer de quoi est capable un lapin, et pas la peluche que je suis devenue la dernière fois ! », a grogné Bunny.

- « Euh… S'il vous plait ? », ai-je commencé avec hésitation.

Mais les Gardiens avaient l'air pris dans leur discussion. Sab a fait apparaître des images, mais Nord a secoué la tête.

- « Non. Aucun autre esprit ne maîtrise un tel pouvoir. Ce ne peut être que Lui, Sab. Tu es le plus ancien d'entre nous, tu devrais être bien placé pour savoir ça, quand même ! »

- « Excusez moi… »

- « Bien sur que c'est Lui ! », s'est écrié Jack, « Je me tue à vous le dire depuis des lustres ! Et voilà où on en est, maintenant ! »

- « Commence pas, l'Engelure… »

- « Tu me cherches, Queue de coton ? »

Bon, OK. Visiblement, je n'allais pas pouvoir en placer une. Cette fois, mon énervement a surmonté la timidité, comme tout à l'heure.

- « Il faudrait s'assurer qu'Il n'est effectivement plus emprisonné dans Son repaire… »

- « Et comment on ferait ça ? Son repaire en question s'est refermé tout seul, quand on l'a vaincu ! Je suis sur qu'Il y est encore avec Ses maudits mauvais rêves ! », a répliqué Bunny.

- « **JE DANSE LA FRENCH CANCAN AVEC UN BROCOLI DANS LA BOUCHE !** ».

_Bam_ ! Le silence est subitement retombé. L'un des Yétis a lâché un grognement surpris, mais c'était tout.

Essoufflée, j'ai fixé les cinq Gardiens choqués, qui me regardaient comme si je venais d'un autre monde. Il faut dire que ma tirade n'était pas forcément audible tous les jours, mais c'était une méthode qui avait toujours bien fonctionné, alors… Euh, la phrase bizarre, hein ? Pas la French Cancan !

- « …Je… Je voulais juste savoir de _qui_ vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure… », Ai-je enfin lâché.

C'est Jack qui s'est réveillé le premier, en retenant tant bien que mal un rire face aux têtes qui tiraient les autres légendes. Puis il s'est appuyé sur son bâton en souriant.

- « Elle a raison, les gars. Il serait peut être temps de lui expliquer qui est Pitch Black, quand même… ».

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu... Bon, c'est pas encore l'homme en personne, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? ... Bon, OK, j'ai compris, je m'en vais ! La sutie arrive bientôt ! N'oubliez pas les Reviews ! Don't forget the Reviews !**


	7. A la recherche de réponses

**Hello à tous ! Vos Reviews me touchent toujours énormément ! Merci encore ! Bon, pour ce chapitre, je sens qu'on va me détester, je sais pas pourquoi ! M'enfin on verra ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A la recherche de réponses

- « Pitch Black ? »

Ma question n'a pas paru détendre l'atmosphère. Jack a hoché la tête tandis que son sourire se fanait quelque peu, et les autres se sont regardés en communiquant avec le regard. J'ai remarqué que les elfes étaient assez agités et que les Yétis avaient un air sombre.

Mais Nord m'a soudainement donné une grande tape dans le dos, manquant de me faire cracher mes poumons. J'ai entraperçu Bunny lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant face au geste du Père Noël.

- « C'est vrai, ça ! Excuse nous, petite ! »

Puis il a tourné la tête vers les Yétis et les elfes.

- « Apportez nous des chaises ! »

Dans un chaos étonnement ordonné, les Yétis ont fait installer des fauteuils rembourrés en cercle, tandis que je voyais un groupe d'elfes s'échiner à en pousser un seul sur quelques mètres. Il allait juste falloir m'expliquer pourquoi il y avait une douzaine de fauteuils (déjà qu'il avait demandé des chaises…) alors qu'on était que six à s'asseoir…

M'enfin bon !

Lorsque je me suis assise, Beblue a brusquement foncé sur moi en pépiant pour aller se réfugier dans ma nuque, me chatouillant tandis qu'elle se calait plus confortablement. Une autre des petites fées s'est posée sur Jack en gazouillant à toute vitesse, visiblement heureuse. Avec un sourire, le garçon s'est laissé tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil rouge qui lui était destiné, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le coussin du centre. Il a croisé mon regard et a eu un haussement d'épaules en gardant son sourire.

- « Les fées sont plutôt pot de colle, pas vrai ? Je vois qu'une d'entre elles s'est aussi attachée à toi… Mais on ne peut pas leur retirer qu'elles sont mignonnes, pas vrai, Quenotte ? »

La fée sur son épaule a hoché la tête avec vivacité, ce qui m'a fait sourire à mon tour. Un joli nom qui lui allait comme un gant !

Les elfes sont arrivés avec des assiettes de cookies et des verres de lait à gogo, certains tendant vainement le bras pour proposer à Fée qui ne s'était pas assise, apparemment trop nerveuse. Sab a pris un verre de lait qu'il s'est mis à siroter d'un air lointain. Bunny, lui a tout refusé à coté d'un Nord qui s'est emparé d'une bonne assiette d'en cas avant d'en fourrer un dans la bouche avec un air de quasi extase sur le visage.

On était installé. L'histoire pouvait commencer.

C'est Fée qui a pris la parole la première. Ses grands yeux violets avaient l'air de ressasser des souvenirs en provenance d'un temps très, très ancien.

- « Vois tu, Elenor, nous, les Gardiens de l'Enfance, sommes responsables de tous les enfants de ce monde. Pendant des siècles, nous avons veillé sur chacun d'entre eux, tant qu'ils croyaient en nous. Nous avons tous un rôle particulier auprès d'eux. Je suis la gardienne des souvenirs, de la mémoire d'enfance qui est conservée dans les dents de lait. Sab, tu l'auras deviné, est le veilleur des rêves. Bunny apporte le renouveau, l'espoir pour ces petits. Nord, lui, leur donne l'émerveillement par la magie de Noël. Et Jack, enfin, est le gardien de la joie, de l'amusement enfantin… Mais aussi du chaos, n'est ce pas, Jack ? »

Jack s'est contenté de sourire, Quenotte faisant de même sur son épaule. M'est avis qu'ils étaient souvent collés ensemble, ces deux là…

- « Seulement, nous ne sommes pas là depuis la nuit des temps, comme on pourrait le penser », a continué Fée avec un air grave, « Il y a eu d'autres esprits avant nous, et nombre d'entre eux n'étaient pas déterminés à faire le bien. En fait, on pourrait dire que l'Homme de la Lune nous a choisi pour rétablir un équilibre mis en péril par les agissements de ces esprits, pendant la période que l'on appelle l'Age Noir, mais qui est plus connue sous le nom du Moyen Age.

Pitch est l'un d'entre eux. En fait, on pourrait même dire qu'il était le plus puissant. »

Subjuguée, je suis restée silencieuse, imitant les autres Gardiens qui devaient déjà connaître l'histoire, mais restaient quand même pendus à ses lèvres. Lorsque Fée a prononcé le nom de Pitch, une sorte de frisson a circulé entre nous.

- « On le connaît plus communément sous le nom du Croquemitaine. Mais il est également le Maitre des Ombres, Gardien de la Peur et Roi des Cauchemars. Il est celui qui te murmure des mauvais rêves à l'oreille, qui hante les recoins noirs sous ton lit, qui fait s'allonger les ombres lorsque la Peur s'accroche à toi plus fermement qu'un chien à son os. Son pouvoir, à l'époque de l'Age Noir, était immense. Les gens ne connaissaient presque que la Peur, après tout. C'était un temps de superstitions, de frayeurs non expliquées et de troubles. L'Homme de la Lune nous a alors choisi pour apporter à l'humanité de la lumière pour repousser l'obscurité et des rêves pour repousser les cauchemars. Pitch a été oublié, relégué au rang d'une simple histoire à laquelle plus personne ne croyait. Les parents disaient aux enfants de ne pas le craindre, puisqu'il n'existait pas, à leurs yeux. Car, vois tu, tant que l'on croit en nous, nous avons de la force, mais lorsqu'on cesse de se dire que nous existons, nous devenons invisibles pour cette personne. Pitch a ainsi perdu sa force initiale et l'on n'a plus entendu parler de lui pendant les siècles qui ont suivi… Jusqu'à il y a cinq ans… »

Fée s'est tue, et c'est Nord qui a pris le relais. La différence entre la douce voix de la femme ailée et de l'immense homme barbu était flagrante.

- « Cinq ans plus tôt, alors que nous n'étions encore que quatre Gardiens, Pitch a réapparu. Sur le même globe que tu vois ici », a-t-il déclaré en montrant l'immense sphère parcourue d'innombrables points lumineux, « Sa provocation a déclenché notre rassemblement, et c'est là que l'Homme de la Lune a désigné un nouveau Gardien pour nous aider à combattre le Croquemitaine : Jack Frost. »

Mon regard gris a dévié vers Jack qui m'a fait un petit signe avec son bâton en levant les yeux au ciel de manière comique.

- « Seulement, il s'en est fallu de peu. Nous ignorons encore comment, mais Pitch avait réussi à recouvrir une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs d'antan. Son but : Annihiler toute croyance en nous chez les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la peur et des ténèbres. Et il a bien failli réussir ! Sans Jack et le dernier enfant à croire en nous, nous ne serions pas là pour discuter de cela avec toi aujourd'hui… »

Il y a cinq ans… J'ai essayé de me creuser la tête, avant de me rappeler, à l'aide d'un rapide calcul mental, que je ne croyais déjà plus au Père Noël, à la Fée des Dents, au Marchand de Sable et au Lapin de Pâques à cette époque.

Mais alors pourquoi, nom de nom, étais-je capable de tous les voir si je ne croyais plus ? Fée avait bien dit qu'il fallait croire pour le voir… Mais ce n'était pas mon cas ! Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant…

- « Au terme de la bataille, Pitch a fini enfermé dans son propre repaire avec ses cauchemars », a continué Nord en attrapant un autre biscuit, « Nous pensions qu'il y resterait plus longtemps, car on ne peut se débarrasser de la Peur éternellement, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait si tôt ! »

Sab a fait apparaître des images au dessus de sa tête, que j'ai cette fois ci comprise : Les Gardiens, avec une croix et une tête qui paraissait réfléchir.

- « Oui, Sab a raison. Personne ne le pensait ! », a lancé Bunny.

- « Nous aurions été trop confiants ? », s'est inquiétée Fée.

- « Non, Fée », a répliqué Jack avec un ton légèrement amer, « Pitch est juste quelqu'un d'assez malin pour trouver la porte de sortie là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir une… »

Leur récit m'avait chamboulé. Plus j'entendais les exploits de ce Pitch, le Croquemitaine, plus je sentais quelque chose monter en moi, comme un serpent qui se lovait dans mes entrailles pour y instiller…

De la Peur.

- « On en revient donc à toi, petite mouflette », a lancé Bunny en se tournant ensuite vers moi, « Ce que tu as vécu dans ta chambre n'est certainement pas bon signe ! Et tu dis que ton amie… Laura, c'est ça ? a été enlevée par cette chose ? »

J'ai hoché la tête. Je crois bien que la même question brûlait les lèvres de toute l'assemblée : Pourquoi Pitch m'aurait-il attaqué ?

Nord s'est frotté l'arrête du nez en grommelant des trucs inaudibles en russe. Bunny a remué les moustaches à coté de Jack qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. C'est Sab qui a réagi le premier. Son visage s'est éclairé et il a tiré sur une des longues plumes de Fée qui lui faisaient comme une robe en faisant clignoter des images au dessus de sa tête. D'abord agacée par son geste, la femme ailée a ensuite haussé les sourcils avant de se tourner vers moi.

- « Pas bête, Sab ! Elenor, Jack nous avait dit avoir remarqué des détails bizarres autour de chez toi… Mais toi, aurais tu décelé quelque chose ? Un rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? »

Je l'ai fixé en silence quelques secondes.

- « …Eh bien… J'avais bien des lumières qui s'éteignaient toutes seules et des portes qui claquaient, mais je pense que j'en rajoutais aussi dans ma tête, j'ai… J'ai une trouille abominable du noir… »

Ma voix s'est éteinte lorsqu'ils m'ont tous fixé avec de grands yeux, et je me suis d'instinct recroquevillée sur mon siège. Quoi ? Je savais bien que ma peur pouvait paraître enfantine, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour…

Pour…

…Le noir…

- « De… Depuis combien de temps as-tu peur du noir ? », a demandé Jack.

Question facile.

- « …Ca fait 7 ans depuis mon anniversaire, il y a deux jours… », ai-je finalement soufflé.

Nouveau silence. Ca commençait à devenir crispant.

- « Ca concorde pas », a fait Bunny, « On a vaincu Pitch il y a cinq ans ! Pas sept ! Non, je pense qu'il faut chercher ailleurs… »

- « Elle a quand même été attaquée, Bunny », a observé le Père Noël.

- « Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais les dates ne concordent pas... »

Il s'est gratté derrière l'oreille de sa patte arrière avant de vriller ses yeux verts sur moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Par contre, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est le fait que tu aies commencé à craindre le noir aussi brusquement. »

Je n'ai rien dit, me concentrant aussi sur ce point. Il avait raison. Ma peur du noir était apparue du jour au lendemain, pour ainsi dire…

Mais je ne m'en rappelais absolument pas.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Bunny ? », a demandé Jack en se redressant.

- « Elle nous as bien dit qu'elle s'était mise à avoir peur du noir pile poil 7 ans plus tôt… Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu étrange, vous ? Et pourquoi à ce moment là ? »

Je me suis mordue la lèvre. Il paraissait évident que je n'avais pas la réponse à sa question, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange. Mais après, qu'est ce qui était normal dans toute cette histoire ?

C'est Nord a s'est tourné vers Fée, cette fois ci.

- « Peut être que la réponse se trouve dans ses dents… »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. L'idée de trouver la réponse à ces éternelles questions a soudainement fait accélérer mon cœur et je me suis penchée en avant de m'en rendre compte. Fée a eu un sourire tandis que son regard s'éclairait brusquement.

- « OUI ! Elenor, si je me rappelle bien, tu as perdu ta dernière dent à l'âge de onze ans… Elle avait du mal à se détacher, preuve qu'un souvenir important y était attaché ! », s'est-elle exclamée en battant des ailes plus rapidement.

Beblue a gazouillé juste à coté de mon oreille comme pour appuyer les dires de sa mère. Je devais avouer que j'étais surprise par la mémoire de Fée. Elle s'occupait après tout de millions d'enfants, et ce, depuis plusieurs siècles… Je ne voulais pas connaître la taille réelle de ses archives, ou livres de comptes ou que sais-je qui l'aiderait à garder des traces de son travail ! Mais en même temps, c'était la Gardienne des Souvenirs, et donc son travail, en quelque sorte…

- « Oui… C'était une adorable molaire… », s'est mise à babiller Fée, mais personne n'a vraiment écouté ce commentaire.

Nord s'était levé d'un bond, comme Bunny. Le bras tendu en l'air, le Père Noël a attiré l'attention de la Fée des Dents sur lui.

- « Fée ! Pourrais tu aller chercher la cartouche de ses dents ? On en aura besoin pour mettre les choses au clair. Pendant ce temps, il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous aille à l'ancien repaire de Pitch pour vérifier s'il y est encore ou si nous avons bien affaire de nouveau au Roi des Cauchemars… Et si possible, tenter de retrouver Laura. »

- « Mais… », a commencé Fée.

- « L'Engelure pourrait aller faire un tour chez la mouflette pour vérifier les dégâts avec plus de netteté… Après tout, dans le noir, on peut rater des détails… », a lâché Bunny en regardant les griffes de ses pattes avant d'un air dégagé.

- « On parie combien que j'y voie mieux que toi, Kangourou ? », a tenté Jack.

- « Mais… ! », a continué Fée en s'avançant.

Personne ne l'écoutait, pourtant. Nord était parti dans ses idées de plans et Jack et Bunny recommençaient à se disputer. Quant à Sab, je crois bien qu'il se contentait de regarder le spectacle d'un air atterré. Je suis restée plantée là sans chercher à me faire remarquer, plutôt surprise par leurs relations. Ils passaient vraiment leur temps libre à faire tout ce bazar ?

Sab a paru avoir pitié de Fée qui offrait un air déconfit. Il a flotté jusqu'au fond de la salle, a attrapé un elfe par le bonnet et l'a donné à Fée d'un geste ferme. Sans perdre plus de temps, la femme ailée a secoué le petit être dont le grelot d'argent a brisé les ruminations du géant russe et la compétition entre le garçon aux cheveux blancs et le Lapin de Pâques. Puis elle l'a reposé en douceur sur le sol d'où il est parti en zigzagant de manière chancelante.

- « Merci pour votre attention. Je disais donc, enfin, dans la mesure du possible, que ramener la cartouche de dents d'Elenor ne sera pas possible. »

Je l'ai sûrement regardée comme si elle m'annonçait que mon anniversaire était annulé. Pourquoi ?! J'avais tant besoin de ces souvenirs !

Les autres gardiens avaient l'air aussi surpris que moi. Jack s'est finalement avancé en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Pourquoi ça ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à cette cartouche ? »

L'air scandalisé, Fée a secoué la tête.

- « Non ! Pas du tout ! Oh, j'avais juste tellement de travail ces derniers temps que j'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais à présent, les cartouches des enfants ne peuvent plus quitter mon palais. Leur vol par Pitch la dernière fois m'a tellement mise sur les nerfs que j'ai installés des protections supplémentaires, de même que pour mes fées. Et je suis désolée de dire ça, mais sous aucun prétexte une autre cartouche de dents ne quittera à présent le palais. Il faudrait déjà une fée pour la sortir des archives, grâce aux nouvelles protections… »

Puis elle s'est approchée de moi et a pris mes mains dans les siennes. A coté d'elle, mes doigts me paraissaient grossiers et maladroits, comme si ses mains avaient été dessinées par un artisan confirmé tandis que j'avais eu droit au labeur du nouvel apprenti. Mais comme son nom l'indiquait, Fée était ce qu'elle était, et possédait nombre des attributs qui allaient avec.

- « Si tu veux redécouvrir ton passé, il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi au Palais de la Dent », a-t-elle continué en douceur.

Encore un autre lieu ! Déjà j'avais eu droit à la maison du Père Noël, que j'aurais sans doute été ravie de visiter entre d'autres circonstances (Quoique comme je ne croyais plus jusqu'à présent…) et j'allais maintenant devoir partir dans un autre lieu inconnu, chez nul autre que la Fée des Dents ?

Mais à ma peur faisait face un autre sentiment, qui était ce lui de la volonté. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi… Qu'est ce qui me poussait à redouter le noir à ce point, ses ombres et ses murmures cauchemardesques ? Peut être la réponse se trouvait-elle chez Fée, et il me suffisait de répondre « oui » pour y avoir accès.

Alors allais-je avoir peur de découvrir ce qui m'avait fait telle que j'étais aujourd'hui ?

J'ai avalé ma salive, puis, sentant Beblue poser une main minuscule sur ma joue, j'ai finalement hoché la tête pour acquiescer. J'étais en sécurité avec ces gardiens, après tout… Non ?

OOOO

Il fut décidé que Bunny accompagnerait Jack pour aller vérifier ma chambre et l'antre de Pitch, histoire de découvrir des indices supplémentaires puisque leur vieil ennemi se faisait plutôt discret et savoir ce que Laura était devenue. Savoir que serait « Queue de Coton » qui l'accompagnerait ne plut qu'à moitié au garçon aux cheveux polaires, mais pas plus qu'à Bunny qui pointa un boomerang menaçant vers Jack juste avant de partir.

- « Si je retrouve ne serait-ce qu'un bout de givre sur un de mes poils, je te fais avaler ton bâton ! Juré ! »

Jack n'a eu qu'un rire qui en disait long, mais Bunny l'a ignoré et a frappé le sol d'une de ses pattes arrière immense. Ebahie, j'ai vu le plancher de Nord se creuser d'un coup pour laisser apparaître un trou béant d'où montait un parfum d'humus, de terre humide et de mousse. Je me serais bien penchée pour jeter un coup d'œil, mais Bunny m'en a empêché avec un petit sourire.

- « Promis, je t'emmènerais un jour, mouflette. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Allez, l'Engelure ! Il y a un Croquemitaine qui nous attend ! »

Mais Jack avait déjà plongé dans le trou tête la première avec un hurlement de joie purement positive. Levant les yeux au ciel, Bunny le suivit en grommelant des trucs inaudibles. Le trou se referma juste après, laissant pour seule trace de son passage une fleur rose plantée à même le plancher. J'ai entendu Nord marmonner à propos d'une planche qu'il aurait à changer à nouveau, puis a sorti de sa poche une boule de verre dans laquelle des flocons dansaient au son d'une musique inaudible et l'a donnée à Fée qui a du la prendre à deux mains.

- « Ce sera plus simple que ton moyen de transport… Pour elle ! »

- « J'aurais pu la porter, mais je comprends… », a répondu Fée en agitant la boule.

Je l'ai regardé avec un air inquiet tandis que Nord laissait un sourire franc s'épanouir sur son visage en tapant sur l'épaule de la femme ailée qui faillit se casser la figure. Sab et lui resteraient au Pôle. Noël approchait après tout à grands pas et Nord, malgré la situation, ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard. Sab, quant à lui, allait essayer de contacter ce mystérieux « Homme de la Lune » pour avoir plus d'informations, si c'était possible.

Encore une fois, toutes les petites fées m'ont prises pour un perchoir (bande de paresseuses !), Beblue en tête, comme à son habitude, Fée a secoué la boule à neige en déclarant d'une voix claire « Palais de la Dent ! », puis l'a lancée. En s'écrasant au sol, la boule a libéré une explosion de lumière iridescentes, et s'est transformée en tourbillon coloré à travers lequel j'apercevais des éclats dorés, rosés, turquoises et vert jade. Fée m'a pris la main et s'est engagée dans le passage en m'entraînant avec elle. J'ai été happée à mon tour et, le temps de cligner des yeux, on était ailleurs. La seule conséquence de mon passage a été une légère nausée qui est passée très rapidement, tellement j'étais abasourdie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

On se serait cru dans un palais asiatique. Tout, ou presque, était à l'image de Fée, par les couleurs irisées ou les formes douces et courbes des bâtiments. Je n'aurais pas su dire si on était dans une montagne ou un ancien volcan, mais le palais, ou plutôt la cité, était entouré de pierre claire qui avait l'air vieille… et en altitude. On apercevait des nuages s'enrouler autour des pics et des escarpements rocheux de manière paresseuse. Le changement de température m'a également fait frissonner, presque au point de regretter l'immense cheminée et le feu qui y crépitait, chez Nord.

On avait posé pied sur une plateforme dorée étincelant sous les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les roches. Fée s'est approchée de ce que j'ai d'abord pris pour des abeilles avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de petites fées comme celles qui s'envolaient à présent de mes épaules.

Des centaines, presque des milliers.

C'était simple, mais beau, comme spectacle, et ça m'a fait sourire.

- "Bienvenue chez moi, Elenor ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

- "...Juste... Magnifique !", ai-je enfin soufflé.

Fée, qui s'était retournée avec un sourire, a soudain brusquement pali en voyant quelque chose derrière moi.

- « _**ELENOR, ATTENTION !**_ »

Trop tard.

Je me suis retournée… Pour bouler à l'autre bout de la plateforme d'un seul coup, mes oreilles emplies des cris aigus de Beblue… Et ma vision obscurcie par du sable noir et étincelant.

* * *

**Pourquoi je sens que la fin va en agaçer certains ? Gloups ! Bon, OK ! J'ai compris ! La suite arrive bientôt ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Don't forget the reviews !**


	8. Attaque au Palais de la Dent

**C'est moi, ou ce chapitre est horriblement court ? -_-' M'enfin bref ! J'ai reçu des messages tellement gentils que je n'ai pas pu résister : J'ai posté la suite. Seulement, j'ai peur d'avoir baclé, parce que j'étais un peu emportée par mon enthousiasme ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ah oui ! Dernière chose : Je crois qu'il va y avoir quelques heureux ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Attaque au Palais de la Dent**

En criant, j'ai roulé sur le coté en me couvrant le visage pour échapper à l'attaque brutale, les yeux fermés tandis que le sang rugissait à mes oreilles. D'un seul coup, toutes les peurs qui avaient jailli la nuit de mon anniversaire ont refait leur apparition à la surface comme une éruption volcanique.

Mais j'ai entendu un battement d'ailes puissant, senti un souffle d'air sur mon visage et le sable a brusquement disparu. Fée, d'un dernier coup de pied rageur, a renvoyé le nuage noir qui avait le vague forme d'un animal imposant au loin, jusqu'à le faire exploser en une pluie sinistre et scintillante.

J'ai toussé. J'avais un goût de cendre dans la bouche, qui m'a dégoûté et j'ai failli vomir d'un seul coup.

Des bruits stridents, comme des hurlements, mêlés à ceux de hennissements, m'ont fait relever la tête d'un coup, tandis que Beblue venait bourdonner tout près de moi en pépiant avec angoisse. Fée a fait volte face et ses yeux se sont écarquillés lorsque, comme moi, elle a aperçu la vague noire, contrastant si durement avec la clarté de la pierre et la pureté des couleurs du palais, qui fondait droit sur nous.

- « Non… », a-t-elle soufflé, « Pas encore ! »

J'ai senti mon souffle s'étrangler dans ma gorge, avec devant mes yeux les tentacules noirs qui m'avaient agressés et avaient enlevé Laura quelques jours plus tôt.

Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, était exactement la même.

En lâchant un cri de rage, Fée m'a soudainement agrippée par le bras et a décollé en s'écriant :

- « Fées ! Dispersez vous et allez aux refuges ! »

Dans un grand bourdonnement, une marée de créatures aux reflets irisés s'est dispersée et a fondu vers les profondeurs ensoleillées de la montagne, rempli d'une eau pure et cristalline coulant au pied de ce qui m'a paru être un immense cerisier en fleurs. Mais Beblue s'est accrochée à mon tee-shirt en gazouillant à toute vitesse tandis que Fée m'emmenait toujours plus vers les hauteurs. Une part de l'immense nuage de sable s'est ruée à la poursuite des fées, tandis qu'une autre s'est mise à nous coller aux basques. J'ai senti un filet de sueur froide couler dans mon dos, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas regarder en bas. Je n'ai néanmoins pas pu retenir un petit cri lorsque la fumée noire comme de l'encre a pris la forme d'une rangée de chevaux cauchemardesques et de loups monstrueux aux yeux jaunes dont l'un a fait claquer des mâchoires tout près de mon pied. Ce dernier, de même que l'autre, s'est soudainement retrouvé, d'un coup de genou, contre ma poitrine tandis que je commençais à claquer des dents. Ils galopaient dans les airs à une telle vitesse que Fée arrivait à peine à les distancer, et ce détail avait l'air de la mettre de plus en plus en colère.

J'ai hoqueté lorsqu'on a atteint le haut de la montagne creuse où était situé le palais. La femme ailée venait brusquement d'accélérer et a crié dans la tourmente du vent :

- « IL VA FALLOIR QUE TU ME FASSES CONFIANCE ! »

- « QUOI ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle comptait faire ?!

J'ai eu la réponse très rapidement. D'une traction brusque qui pouvait en étonner plus d'un au vu de la corpulence de la Fée des Dents et aidée par l'accélération, elle m'a tout simplement…

Lancée.

En l'air.

J'ai vu le ciel bleu et gris se rapprocher d'un seul coup et j'ignore si mon hurlement s'est bloqué dans ma gorge ou s'il est réellement sorti avant d'être volé par le vent, mais tout m'a paru être au ralenti, comme dans un film. Je suis montée, je suis restée en l'air pendant ce qui m'a paru être une éternité, puis l'attraction terrestre a fait son œuvre et le sol s'est brusquement rapprochée tandis que je tombais.

J'ai entrevu Fée se débarrasser d'au moins trois animaux ténébreux, mais ce qui me tétanisait, c'était les roches qui semblaient tendre leurs doigts de pierre déchirés vers moi, comme pour mieux me réduire en charpie. Les ombres dans le coin de mon champ de vision embué de larmes m'ont appris que des cauchemars (autant les appeler ainsi) m'avaient pris en chasse, mais le bruit du sable, suivi par le vrombissement des ailes de Fée qui plongeait après moi m'a (un tout petit peu !) rassurée.

Seulement, je tombais toujours, et apparemment plus vite que la vitesse à laquelle Fée pouvait aller. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait remonter dans ma poitrine, comme s'il était resté là haut. Beblue a attrapé mon col et a essayé de me ralentir en battant des ailes, sans aucun succès, au vu de sa taille. J'étais précipitée vers ce que je voyais comme une marée noirâtre qui pulsait de manière rageuse, au fond de la montagne. J'ai fugacement espéré que les fées allaient bien, mais j'avais aussi d'autres problèmes, maintenant !

Je venais de dépasser les premiers toits du palais lorsque mon souffle s'est soudainement coupé par quelque chose tirant sur mon col. Une chose était sure, ce n'était pas Beblue !

Fée m'a ralenti juste assez pour m'envoyer sur la plus proche plateforme disponible. En voyant le sol se précipiter ainsi vers moi, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai rentré la tête dans les épaules. Le choc, violent, m'a fait faire des tonneaux jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête finalement. Comme si j'avais trouvé le bouton de marche, je me suis soudainement mise à souffler, les yeux écarquillés fixant le ciel innocent. Puis j'ai pensé à embrasser le sol sous mon dos. Plus jamais je ne vole de ma vie !

- « Elenor ! Va dans la salle à coté de toi ! Trouve le bouton rouge et allume le ! VITE ! »

Puis elle a fondu, inépuisable, vers les ténèbres qui faisaient un boucan d'enfer au pied du palais. De ma position, j'ai vu des ombres glisser le long des parois vers les tours et les plateformes comme celle sur laquelle je me tenais, comme des serpents ou des insectes. Fée les avait vu, elle aussi, mais certaines lui ont échappé malgré ses efforts.

OK ! J'ai compris !

J'ai tourné sur moi-même et j'ai foncé, les jambes flageolantes, vers l'arche ouvragée qui se présentait à moi. Fée avait parlé d'une salle, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de salle ces pièces dépourvues de murs.

Elle était vide. Beblue a surgi et a foncé vers ce qui m'a d'abord paru être une pierre rouge marbrée, se mettant à sauter dessus avec force de ses deux petits pieds. Sans hésiter, je l'ai rejointe, je l'ai attrapé et j'ai frappé la pierre de ma paume de toutes mes forces.

Dans un éclat de lumière, des aurores boréales se sont d'un coup dispersées à travers les murs et ont ondulé dans le ciel, parfaitement visibles malgré la clarté du jour. Beblue m'a incitée à sortir immédiatement de la pièce à grands renforts de pépiements énervés.

En bas, Fée était toujours occupée avec les cauchemars qui paraissaient à chaque fois prêts à la submerger. La peur au ventre, j'ai mis du temps avant de me rendre compte que Beblue avait foncé vers une statue représentant un oiseau de bronze en d'or. L'objet devait bien faire deux fois ma taille et possédait la même pierre, quoique plus petite, que celle sur laquelle j'avais appuyé sur le torse. Cette fois, la petite fée s'est contentée de l'effleurer…

Et la statue s'est animée.

Ses grands yeux verts se sont illuminés et l'animal de métal a jailli de sa niche en lâchant un cri muet. Puis il a ouvert ses ailes et plongé dans le gouffre. En me penchant, je me suis rendue compte que d'autres statues, disséminées ça et là à travers les dédales du palais, prenaient elles aussi vie. Des oiseaux qui ressemblaient à un croisement entre martin pêcheur et colibri prenaient leur envol et allaient au secours de Fée. Au total, une quinzaine de statues ont rejoint la bataille. Et elles avaient beau être en métal, elles n'en étaient pas moins rapides, traquant les cauchemars qu'elles prenaient pour cible avec souplesse et agilité jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que du sable.

- «…Ce serait les protections dont parlait Fée ? Pour les cartouches ? », ai-je murmuré.

Beblue a acquiescé avec vivacité.

Mais les ténèbres vivantes ne se laissaient pas faire, loin de là. J'ai entendu Beblue gémir en concert avec moi lorsqu'un groupe de loups noirs s'est jeté sur un oiseau isolé. Le métal doré a commencé à rouiller et à se piqueter sous leurs morsures sauvages, perdant de son éclat. Puis l'oiseau a disparu dans la tourmente ténébreuse toujours aussi désespérément grosse dans un cri muet. Deux autres n'ont pas tardé à subir le même sort.

Puis dans un sifflement ou un cri strident (impossible de dire avec précision) le nuage de sable noir a paru exploser, envoyant des gerbes de poudre noire vers les hauteurs. J'ai aperçu Fée bouler jusqu'à une plateforme en criant, les oiseaux de métal volant, eux, de manière désordonnée, déroutés par ce changement soudain.

- « FEE ! »

Elle avait besoin d'aide ! Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais aucun moyen de descendre autrement qu'en sautant sur la plateforme inférieure, quelques trois mètres plus bas. Beblue a d'un coup émis un « quiiiiik ! » paniqué et s'est mise à me tirer les cheveux, m'incitant à me retourner.

Oh… Merde !

J'avais oublié ces ombres qui étaient montées le long de la paroi, tout à l'heure, et les deux chevaux noirs aux yeux incandescents qui me fixaient en s'approchant, l'encolure basse et l'air menaçant, ne m'avaient pas l'air là par hasard. J'ai bien reculé un peu, mais bientôt, c'est le vide qui s'est imposé à moi. Alors j'ai écouté Beblue… et accessoirement ma peur.

J'ai sauté.

Bizarrement, le choc n'a pas été aussi dur que je le pensais. Et visiblement, les chevaux ne s'attendaient pas à ce geste de ma part. Ce qui me laissait un peu d'avance.

Un tout _petit_ peu d'avance.

Et heureusement que j'avais un guide.

Beblue, dès que je me suis relevée précipitamment, m'a tirée par sa mèche de cheveux favorite jusqu'à une entrée en haut d'une tour. Sans hésiter, je l'ai suivie, accélérant encore davantage en entendant les hennissements rageurs des deux bêtes de cauchemars qui me talonnaient. Mais la peur me donnait des ailes, et j'ai plus d'une fois réussi à en envoyer un buter contre un mur pendant un dérapage au tournant d'un couloir. Sauf qu'une chose m'inquiétait particulièrement : Je n'étais pas du tout endurante, et mon souffle commençait déjà à me faire défaut. Les poumons et la gorge en feu, je me suis forcée à me concentrer sur le petit point bleu zonzonnant qu'était Beblue pour oublier ma fatigue, mes muscles crispés et un peu, mais en vain, ma peur.

Et puis soudain, alors que je me disais qu'ils n'abandonneraient jamais, les deux chevaux se sont arrêtés d'un seul coup en freinant des quatre sabots.

Cool.

Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils… ?

J'ai lâché un cri de surprise lorsque j'ai trébuché brutalement, ce qui m'a fait bouler au sol, emportée par mon élan. J'ai senti quelque chose de chaud couler sous mon jean, au niveau de mon genou, et j'ai grimacé de douleur avant de me retourner sur les fesses en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose m'avait bien fait tomber, pourtant il n'y avait rien sur le sol zébré par les ombres contrastant avec la lumière du soleil qui…

…

Les ombres… ?

J'ai lentement levé les yeux à mesure que le bouillonnement des ténèbres s'élevait en hauteur, mon cœur semblable à un oiseau paniqué cherchant à sortir de ma poitrine qui lui servait de cage.

- « Je dois admettre, fillette, que tu peux être difficile à trouver. »

Un homme est sorti de l'ombre. Un homme comme je n'en avait jamais vu.

Il était grand, me dépassant de plusieurs têtes, vêtu comme si les ombres elles mêmes s'étaient collées à lui pour créer un vêtement qui lui faisait comme une tunique longe et obscure, avec une peau qui avait la couleur d'un clair de lune en plein hiver, lorsque l'astre peine à percer le voile de nuages qui l'entoure. Ses cheveux noirs dressés à l'arrière de sa tête contrastaient avec ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur mêlant le gris acier et le doré empoisonné.

Mais plus que tout, c'était ce qui émanait de ses yeux qui m'a le plus tétanisée. Ils brillaient d'une telle malveillance, d'une telle cruauté, que j'ai bien cru être en face du diable en personne.

Quoique, on en était peut être pas loin, non ?

Quand il est sorti des ombres aussi silencieusement que ces dernières, j'ai reculé brusquement jusqu'à me cogner durement la tête contre le mur. Mais bien que je reçoive les signaux de douleur, je ne les assimilais pas. Ma peur engloutissait tout, jusqu'à bloquer mon souffle dans ma gorge serrée.

Face à ma réaction, l'homme a éclaté de rire, ce qui m'a encore plus tétanisée. Ce rire, je l'avais déjà entendu…

Dans mes rêves.

Ou plutôt mes cauchemars.

- « Alors dis moi, Elenor, est ce que ces chers Gardiens t'ont parlé de moi ? A voir ta tête, j'imagine que oui… Mais je t'ai également bercé de délicieux cauchemars, alors comment savoir ? »

J'ai miraculeusement trouvé la force de déglutir, mais ç'à a été dur. Le goût de cendre est revenu sur ma langue, et ce n'est que là que j'ai compris que c'était le goût même de la Peur.

Car c'était l'incarnation même de cette Peur que j'avais face à moi, souriant d'un air dangereux et prometteur de mille cauchemars. Je me refusais à formuler son nom dans ma tête, mais c'est bien lui qui a franchi mes lèvres instinctivement, comme si cela pouvait me protéger.

- « …Pitch Black… Le Croquemitaine. »

Le sourire de Pitch s'est accentué et il a applaudi avec un air presque aimable comme pour me féliciter d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse, me faisant sursauter.

- « Nerveuse ? », a-t-il demandé, « C'est bien… »

Son sourire a soudainement disparu et son ombre a paru s'agrandir d'un seul coup pour m'engloutir dans son étreinte ténébreuse. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi menaçant.

- « Parce que quand j'envoie une invitation, j'aimerais qu'on y répondes ! »

Je me suis recroquevillée face à la menace. L'allusion était limpide. Ainsi, c'était bien lui le responsable de l'attaque dans ma chambre…

Mais il s'est redressé presque immédiatement en retrouvant son sourire dissimulateur. En fait, il paraissait satisfait de m'avoir trouvé, et ca m'a donné la nausée tellement la poigne de la peur me dévorait les entrailles. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il inspirer tant de terreur par sa seule présence ? Ou n'était-ce que moi ? Peu importait sur le moment. J'étais franchement dans le pétrin !

Quelque chose est soudainement apparu dans sa main élégante et il me l'a jeté en secouant la tête, faussement désapprobateur.

- « Tu sais que j'ai été très déçu que tu ne viennes pas me voir ? », a-t-il déclaré sur le ton d'une simple conversation, « J'ai du me contenter de ta chère Laura… Au moins, elle a été une consolation et une cible d'entraînement pour mes chers cauchemars ! »

- « Quoi ? »

Le mot était sorti tout seul, mais j'ai eu la réponse à ma question lorsque, en baissant les yeux, j'ai finalement enregistré ce qu'il venait de me lancer avec désinvolture.

Une mèche de cheveux blonds.

* * *

**Nan, sérieusement, dites moi ! C'est trop rapide ? Trop évident ? Les oiseaux de métal, c'était nul comme idée ? Raah ! C'est horrible ! J'ai trop peur de décevoir ! Laissez quand même des reviews ! Soyez miséricordieux ! ^^'**


	9. Mauvaise Posture

**Youpiiiii ! J'ai réussi à le poster ! Enfin ! Désolée pour le retard ! Je n'étais jamais satisfaite de ci ou de ça... M'enfin bon, ma vie n'intéresse personne ! X) Raah ! Ca me fait mal au crâne, toutes ces histoires ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si un truc vous gêne ! Et vous plaignez pas du manque de lecture ^^ ce chapitre est le plus long pour l'instant !**

**Bonne lecture, donc !**

* * *

Mauvaise posture

J'ai attrapé la mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts en tremblant. Impossible de se tromper. Je revoyais encore la chevelure fougueuse de ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Elle détestait les attacher et ils étaient constamment emmêlés…

Un mélange de peur et de colère a déferlé en moi brutalement. Peur parce que je ne savais pas dans qu'elle état elle était, si elle était même vivante !

Et colère pour ce que cet homme… Le Croquemitaine, avait fait ! J'avais beau avoir peur de lui, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille !

Il a souri lorsque je lui ai adressé un regard assassin qui, à ma grande fierté, n'a pas flanché. Joignant les mains devant lui, il a fait mine d'être inquiet. Ses yeux ne me quittaient jamais, quoi qu'il fasse.

- « Oups ! On dirait que mon passe temps ne plait pas, par ici ! »

- « Pourquoi vous faites ça !? »

On dit que la peur donne des ailes…

On dit aussi que la colère donne de la force.

Pourtant, malgré mon cri bravache, quelque chose dans son regard de fauve a mouché la flamme qui commençait à grandir en moi. J'en ai eu honte, mais j'ai baissé les yeux une fraction de secondes, incapable de me retenir. Ma question agressive ne lui avait pas plu, et il me le faisait ressentir…

Avait-il un tel contrôle sur ma peur, pour la faire ressurgir ainsi à volonté ? Après tout, c'était le Roi des Cauchemars, le Croquemitaine ! La peur était son domaine de prédilection, avec tout ce qui l'accompagnait dans son errance à travers le temps. Et moi, qui étais passée du frisson de la terreur au tremblement de colère avant de revenir, par la seule force de son regard, au stade de ma lâcheté, je me sentais…

Insignifiante.

- « demandes tu au Père Noël pourquoi il livre ses cadeaux ? A cette peluche qui se dit Lapin pourquoi il cache ses œufs pathétiques ? Et à ce cher Sab la raison pour laquelle il remplit les têtes de ces chers enfants de rêves si précieux ? », m'a-t-il soufflé en se penchant vers moi.

Je me suis faite toute petite. Oui, il avait le don de nourrir la peur au point que celle-ci puisse surpasser la colère. Je ne me sentais plus brûlante de rage pour ce qu'il avait fait à Laura, mais je tremblais à présent à la pensée de l'état dans lequel elle devait se trouver… Laura, telle que je la connaissais du moins, n'avait jamais eu de peur panique ou de phobie, et si c'était le cas, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, tout comme je ne lui avait jamais avoué ma peur du noir… Pitch avait-il été jusqu'à chercher ses angoisses les plus obscures pour qu'il soit si satisfait en déclarant l'avoir torturé ?

- « C'est lassant, je trouve, lorsque la peur noue les langues … », A-t-il lâché ensuite avec un air faussement navré, « Mais je dois avouer que ton silence est bien plus reposant que les cris de ton amie. Ca à beau être délicieux, à force… »

- « Arrêtez ! »

Je ne pouvais pas écouter un seul mot de plus. Mes mains se sont collées à mes oreilles tandis que mes yeux se sont clos. Entendre Pitch parler, c'était donner une voix à tout ce que vous craignez le plus au monde, la peur que vous n'oseriez jamais avouer, une peur qui vous dégoûte et qui vous fascine à la fois, parce qu'elle fait naître en vous de tels instincts qu'il vous est absolument impossible d'y résister.

Et pour moi, Pitch Black avait la voix, les mots, le murmure de l'Obscurité.

- « S'il vous plait… Arrêtez… », Ai-je gémi d'une voix qui me paraissait bien faible.

Mais on aurait dit qu'il me parlait tant face à moi que _dans_ ma tête. Je l'ai entendu rire face à ma réaction que moi-même je trouvais pitoyable. Puis j'ai senti ses mains s'enrouler autour de mes poignets. Elles étaient glacées, et un frisson est remonté jusqu'à ma nuque.

- « Faire sortir tes peurs au grand jour a toujours été une source de divertissement particulier pour moi, fillette. Tes réactions étaient si délectables que c'était comme si tu m'invitais à continuer à t'offrir les cauchemars que tu cherchais vainement à faire partir par tes cris, la nuit… »

Il a de nouveau ri. Et moi, je restais là, les yeux fermés, sans autre choix que l'écouter me dire ces horreurs. Il avait raison, la peur nouait les langues. Je me mordais la mienne si fort qu'un goût métallique a envahi ma bouche en chassant celui de la cendre.

- « Et si nous passions à l'étape suivante, Elenor ? Je connais si bien tes terreurs, après tout… Un autre avant goût, peut être ? »

Mes yeux se sont ouverts d'un coup. J'aurais du m'attendre à une attention semblable de sa part, mais engluée par la peur comme je l'étais, ca ne m'était pas venu immédiatement à l'esprit. D'un seul coup, la scène cauchemardesque dans ma chambre m'est revenue à la mémoire, alors qu'elle flottait déjà aux limites de ma conscience depuis que la marée de sable noir s'était abattue sur le Palais de la Dent.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

D'un coup, je me suis redressée, mon coude heurtant avec violence le ventre du Croquemitaine qui s'était accroupi en face de moi. Il m'a lâché en soufflant de surprise et j'ai titubé plus loin de lui, encore hagarde du geste que je venais de faire, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés.

Telle une flèche bleue, Beblue est soudainement apparue et a foncé sur Pitch en pépiant comme une petite furie avant de lui donner des coups de pieds et de le piquer avec le bec qui lui servait de nez. Je doute que Pitch ait vraiment souffert de ses attaques, mais ce ne devait pas forcément être agréable, vu l'agressivité de cette boule de plumes. En pestant, il s'est détourné de moi pour tenter de chasser cette fée lilliputienne bien trop intempestive à son goût.

- « **BEBLUE, NON !** »

Mais elle m'a ignoré, toute à sa besogne, gazouillant sa colère et poussant courageusement Pitch à bout en zonzonnant autour de lui.

Seulement, il en faut bien plus pour vaincre le Croquemitaine.

D'un revers vicieux du poignet, Pitch a fini par heurter Beblue qui est allée cogner contre le mur opposé en criant d'une voix aigue.

- « **NON !** »

Aussitôt, je me suis précipitée vers elle, oubliant d'un coup le Roi des Cauchemars. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais a cligné des yeux d'un air hagard lorsque je l'ai prise avec douceur avant de secouer la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. J'ai soufflé de soulagement.

Je n'aurais pas du. Pas si vite.

Les ombres se sont soudainement agrandies autour de nous, jusqu'à nous engloutir. J'ai eu du mal à respirer, comme si une main invisible me serrait brusquement la gorge. Et mon bras s'est levé tout seul avec violence, manquant de déloger Beblue que j'ai ramené contre ma poitrine pour la protéger d'un mouvement quasi-instinctif, tandis qu'elle se roulait en boule en tremblant.

La poigne de Pitch s'est refermée tel un couperet sur mon poignet. Mes yeux ont croisé les siens, étincelant d'une colère qui faisait luire dangereusement ses iris empoisonnés.

- « Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer ! », a-t-il sifflé en me tirant jusqu'à lui d'un geste sec, « Et il nous reste une dernière chose à faire ! »

J'ai voulu crier lorsque je me suis sentie entraînée vers le bas, avalés comme nous l'étions par les ombres. Le monde n'est devenu qu'un amalgame de noirceur et de ténèbres murmurantes tandis que Pitch me tirait par le poignet à travers ce qui me paraissait être un dédale sans fin de chemin tortueux et obscurs, ondulant comme des serpents. En fait, le Croquemitaine lui-même, ici, avait l'air constitué entièrement d'ombre, comme s'il retournait à son état d'origine.

Mais cette vision n'a duré qu'une seconde à peine. Cherchant de l'air, j'ai été éblouie lorsque les ombres nous ont brusquement recrachés, dans un lieu qui m'a stupéfaite et m'aurait émerveillé si ce n'était pas Pitch qui m'y avait emmené.

On était toujours au Palais de la Dent, mais je n'avais pas vu cette partie du lieu. D'immenses colonnades blanches incrustées d'or et décorées comme la tour qu'on venait de quitter étaient plantées de part et d'autre d'une entrée sans battants. Juste devant, deux statues de femmes munies d'ailes écartées, en plein envol, jetaient aux visiteurs des regards calmes et bienveillants. C'était des représentations de Fée, et la ressemblance, était remarquable, forçant l'admiration au travail de l'artiste.

Le passage était barré par un champ d'énergie irisé d'une teinte turquoise, mais on pouvait apercevoir derrière d'interminables étagères en hauteur et en longueur…

Remplies à ras bord de cartouches dorées.

La Salle des Archives.

OOOO

J'ai lâché un petit cri de surprise lorsque d'une secousse, Pitch m'a tiré en avant d'un coup sec, comme pour me rappeler qu'il était là, bien que je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'un geste pour me souvenir de sa présence. L'aura qu'il dégageait le faisait très bien toute seule ! Un mouvement derrière nous m'a fait tourner la tête, et j'ai constaté que les deux cauchemars qui m'avaient piégés nous avaient suivis, attendant en retrait les ordres de leur maître.

Ce dernier a fait un geste, et un filet de sable noir s'est jeté d'un coup sur mon autre main, s'insinuant entre mes doigts jusqu'à atteindre Beblue. Horrifiée, j'ai été forcée d'ouvrir ma main, et la minuscule fée a été brusquement expulsée. Elle a pu s'envoler de nouveau de justesse avant de heurter un mur une nouvelle fois, mais son vol était chaotique. Pitch n'était vraiment pas tendre avec elle.

- « Beblue… », ai-je commencé.

Slash ! A ma grande horreur et sur un geste du Croquemitaine, une goulée de sable noir est venue se coller à ma bouche, scellant mes lèvres. J'ai essayé de l'enlever, mais mes doigts ne griffaient qu'une surface plus lisse que du verre et bloquait tout son susceptible de sortir de ma bouche.

- « On ne parle pas pour l'instant, Elenor… », m'a rabroué Pitch avant de se tourner vers la petite fée en m'attrapant par la nuque.

Ses doigts se sont serrés en appuyant fort, dénonçant une puissance que je soupçonnais déjà lorsqu'il m'avait tiré par le poignet, et j'ai grimacé sans pouvoir émettre un seul son.

- « Tu te doutes bien, boule de plumes, que si je ne t'ai pas donné en guise d'amuse gueule à mes cauchemars, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de tes services, malgré le fait que tu sois encore plus minuscule que les autres. Alors voilà ce qui va se passer : Tu vas aller me chercher sa cartouche de dents (Il m'a forcé à relever la tête en disant cela) dans les magnifiques Archives dont l'accès nous est barré, et que je n'ai pas le temps de forcer. Et tu vas y aller sans faire d'histoires, comme celles de ton espèce sont capables de les faire avec autant de talent. Et pour faire plus simple encore, on va mettre les choses au clair : C'est la cartouche d'Elenor, ou sa _vie_. Compris ? »

Je l'aurais fixé avec des yeux ronds si j'avais pu, mais dans la position où j'étais, je pouvais à peine voir Beblue voleter d'un air indécis devant eux. La poigne de Pitch s'est accentuée, et j'ai lâché un gémissement involontaire qui s'est fait entendre malgré le bâillon de sable. C'était un avertissement, et j'ai vu Beblue se crisper en m'entendant. Son air paniqué m'a vite fait comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement enregistré ce que lui avait dit de faire le Croquemitaine. Et à mon grand désespoir, elle a fait volte face avant de filer au travers de la barrière d'énergie comme si ce n'était que de la fumée pour disparaître à notre vue.

Quelque chose me brûlait les yeux, mais je n'osais pas faire un geste, pas même pour tenter d'arrêter les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger tandis qu'on attendait, avec Pitch, le retour de Beblue et de mes dents. Pourquoi les voulait-il, d'ailleurs ? Quel souvenir pouvait bien l'intéresser au point d'attaquer le Palais de la Dent pour une seule cartouche ? Et pourquoi moi !?

En plus, il avait bien dit que soit Beblue lui amenait ma cartouche, soit je mourais… N'avait-il pourtant pas essayé de m'enlever, quelques jours plus tôt ? Et pourquoi prendre tant de précautions si c'était ma mort qu'il voulait, au bout du compte ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, à part pour le fait que j'étais en très, très mauvaise posture. Fée était quelque part et blessée, ses filles avaient disparu dans les profondeurs de la montagne, talonnées par des cauchemars qui, si je me rappelais bien, devaient ramener à leur mémoire de très mauvais souvenirs.

Pourquoi s'était-il attaqué aux fées, aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ? Je savais, pour avoir écouté l'histoire de leur dernière confrontation avec le Croquemitaine, qu'il avait enlevé toutes les aides de Fée et volé toutes les dents des enfants pour empêcher la croyance en la femme ailée de continuer, mais il devait être au courant, à présent, que ces petites puces étincelantes étaient bien mieux protégées que la dernière fois. Alors pour quelle raison… ?

Je me suis soudain raidie en posant mon regard larmoyant sur la barrière d'énergie. En y mêlant les informations que Pitch venait de donner en ordonnant à Beblue d'entrer dans les Archives à notre place, ce ne fut pas compliqué de trouver une explication.

Il fallait une fée pour entrer dans les Archives hautement protégées.

Et c'était exactement ce que je lui avais fourni.

Toute cette attaque n'avait été qu'une immense diversion. Le véritable objectif de Pitch avait toujours été moi. Et accessoirement Beblue, puisque cette dernière ne me quittait plus. En essayant de me mettre à l'abri, Fée n'avait fait que m'exposer davantage au danger en nous laissant seules en haut.

On était tombé dans le panneau.

Pitch a tourné la tête vers le vide à coté de nous, puis m'a forcé à me pencher pour observer les ombres mouvantes en bas avec un mauvais sourire.

- « Sais tu que bon nombre de ces cauchemars sont les tiens, Elenor ? Tu es une telle source d'inspiration, après tout ! Et tes peurs sont si faciles à exploiter… Une véritable mine d'or pour mes chers mauvais rêves. Ce qui est drôle, c'est de constater que quand on grandit, certaines peurs grandissent également. Et ta peur du noir fait partie de cette catégorie. Oh ! Je dois avouer que jamais encore je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui ait si peur de l'obscurité ! C'en est presque flatteur ! »

D'autres cauchemars se sont soudainement formés autour de nous, hennissant, grognant et sifflant tandis qu'ils semblaient me dévorer de leur regard jaune et sauvage. Mon cœur a commencé à accélérer en les voyant apparaître.

Pitch a passé un doigt sur ma joue.

- « Allons, ne sois pas nerveuse », a-t-il lâché comme une plaisanterie, « Cela ne fera que les énerver encore plus. C'est ta peur qu'ils sentent, tu sais ? »

Mon souffle s'est bloqué dans ma gorge. J'ai cru que mes poumons étaient devenus des blocs de glace lorsqu'un cheval de sable noir s'est approché d'un air menaçant. Je ne voyais que ses yeux jaunes, qui m'hypnotisaient comme un cobra qui se dresse en lâchant un sifflement, crochet à venin dégainés et prêt à les plonger dans la chair. Mes yeux se sont fermés avec force et je me suis mise à répéter dans mon esprit comme une litanie susceptible de les chasser : « _Que ca s'arrête, que ca s'arrête, que ca s'arrête, que ca s'arrête… !_»

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Ca ne s'arrêterait jamais…

Le bourdonnement des ailes de Beblue m'a fait tourner la tête vers l'entrée. Pitch a eu un sourire satisfait lorsque la fée est ressortie de la salle des Archives en tenant vaille que vaille à bout de bras une cartouche dorée en forme de demi cylindre qui faisait deux fois sa taille. J'ai un instant espéré que la barrière ferait son travail, mais Beblue est passée sans effort. Elle peinait à porter l'objet de tant de désir, grimaçant sous l'effort. J'ai bien essayé de me débattre, mais Pitch m'a rappelé à l'ordre en serrant ma nuque un poil plus fort qu'avant et en claquant de la langue comme pour me rabrouer.

Puis il a tendu son autre main vers Beblue.

- « La cartouche. », a-t-il ordonné.

Le dilemme auquel Beblue faisait face était apparemment une véritable torture. Sa nature de fée lui hurlait sûrement de ne pas confier ces dents à un tel individu, mais la petite avait aussi beaucoup de cœur et semblait refuser l'idée même de risquer ma vie. Pourtant, mon propre corps, lui, paraissait se tendre vers cette étrange boite en or, comme si une part importante de mon être y était emprisonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas la donner à Pitch !

A mon grand désespoir, Beblue, tête basse, s'est néanmoins avancée vers le Croquemitaine lorsque ce dernier a encore serré davantage ma gorge, me faisant grimacer.

Mais à peine ses doigts se sont-ils refermés sur l'objet que le monde a paru exploser.

Et comme on se tenait au bord du vide, il a évidemment fallu que je tombe.

Enfin, par tomber, on pourrait plutôt dire que le choc m'a arraché à la poigne de Pitch. Dès que le contact s'est rompu, le sable sur mon visage s'est dissout dans les airs et je me suis mise à crier tandis que je faisais une nouvelle chute ! Cette fois ci, heureusement, elle n'a pas duré longtemps… Car c'est Sab qui m'a rattrapé.

Ca faisait quand même deux fois qu'il me sauvait la mise. J'espérais vivement que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude ! Mais s'il était là, alors ça voulait dire que…

Un tintement de grelot a résonné contre les parois de roche et une ombre imposante a brièvement éclipsé le soleil. A contre-jour, j'apercevais à peine ce que ça pouvait être, mais le cri de guerre de Nord a été capable de m'en dire un peu plus très, très vite.

Le Père Noël s'est d'un coup réceptionné sur la plateforme d'où je venais de tomber, sans doute pour faire face à Pitch. Mais ce qui me rongeait, à l'instant présent, c'était la cartouche de dents. Elle était restée là haut lorsque j'avais basculé, Pitch ne l'ayant pas lâchée.

- « _Sab ! Mes dents ! Pitch essaye de les voler !_ », ai-je crié au petit bonhomme de sable.

Ce dernier a hoché la tête, puis m'a déposé en haut d'une tour ronde en faisant apparaître des images au dessus de sa tête, si rapidement que je n'ai malheureusement rien compris.

- « Sab ! Non, attends ! »

Trop tard. Le marchand de Sable a foncé vers les hauteurs, estimant que j'étais à présent à l'abri de Pitch, faisant claquer un fouet doré. Sauf qu'encore une fois, il fallait que je trouve cette maudite cartouche ! Et s'il fallait que je grimpe pour ça, j'allais le faire ! Bizarrement, cette petite cartouche suffisait à me donner du courage, comme si tout mon être refusait que quelqu'un d'autre ne touche à mes souvenirs contenus à l'intérieur…

Je n'étais pas si loin du lieu de l'affrontement, et l'ascension paraissait être assez simple, aussi je me suis-je lancée dans l'entreprise sans réfléchir. L'adrénaline rugissait dans mes veines, et j'ai avalé les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de mon but en un temps record. Mais lorsque j'ai posé la main sur le rebord de la plateforme qui vibrait sous les chocs d'un combat invisible à mes yeux, l'édifice entier s'est mis à trembler d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à donner des coups de pied dans les fondations du palais, baignées de ténèbres. J'ai baissé les yeux vers cette marée noire… Et j'ai cru défaillir lorsque celle-ci a de nouveau explosé, comme en écho au cri de rage que j'ai identifié comme celui de Pitch, au dessus de ma tête.

Les secousses qui en ont résulté ont été épouvantables, et ma deuxième main est venue soutenir la première de justesse, ma paume moite glissant contre le matériau lisse de la plateforme. Une explosion de douleur s'est répercutée jusqu'à mes épaules lorsque je me suis hissée vers le haut en forçant sur mes bras, mais j'ai finalement réussi à faire passer mon buste, ce qui m'a facilité la tâche et m'a permis de rouler sur le sol pour m'éloigner du bord.

Sauf que j'ai atterri en plein combat.

Pitch faisait face à Sab, tandis que Nord essayait de retenir trois cauchemars énormes à lui seul, armé de sabres d'abordage qui captaient des larmes de lune agressives en essayant de déchirer ses assaillants. Mais il avait du mal. Retors et vicieux à l'image de leur maître, les animaux cauchemardesques esquivaient ses parades en lâchant des grondements sourds.

Quant à Pitch et au Marchand de sable, c'était, pourrait-on dire, un combat de Titans. Chaque cauchemar touché par le fouet de Sab redevenait un rêve, mais seulement le temps que Pitch, armé d'une faux immense et rutilant faiblement sous le soleil tant elle était noire, ne les retransforment en cauchemar. C'était sans fin.

Mes yeux ont cherché deux choses : Beblue, que j'ai finalement repérée réfugiée dans ce qui restait d'une des niches des oiseaux métalliques, et ma cartouche de dents, complètement invisible.

J'ai d'un coup plongée pour éviter un coup de faux trop vif et je me suis mise à ramper vers la petite fée qui était recroquevillée en boule frémissante pour se protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait des débris occasionnés par le combat. Cette tactique d'approche a fonctionné dans un premier temps, mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par me faire remarquer, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Pitch, d'un coup vicieux, a envoyé une giclée de sable noir plus épaisse que les précédentes vers son adversaire pour l'aveugler, puis a fait un geste et je me suis sentie tirée vers le haut avec violence.

Je me suis figée comme une statue lorsque le Croquemitaine m'a bloqué les mains dans le dos et a plaqué un truc glacé sur ma gorge.

Tout s'est arrêté. Nord et les cauchemars n'ont plus fait un geste, et Sab nous a fixé d'un air dur en serrant ses petits poings autour des poignées de ses fouets. Pitch a lâché un rire, et la lame de son poignard de sable (impossible de l'appeler autrement…) s'est enfoncée en entaillant très légèrement la peau, me forçant à me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de lâcher un son.

- « Tant de précautions pour une simple enfant ! », a-t-il lâché sur un ton de velours, « Vous n'avez décidément pas changé ! Dites moi seulement : Vous ai-je manqué ? »

- « Relâche la, Pitch ! », a grogné Nord en gardant les trois cauchemars en vue, « Elle n'a rien à voir dans nos histoires ! »

J'ai senti la main de Pitch se resserrer autour de mes poignets.

- « Vous aimeriez bien qu'elle n'ai rien à voir, n'est ce pas ? Quel dommage que cela ne soit pas la vérité… »

Son rire, bien que bas et doux, résonnait de manière incroyable dans le lieu soudainement silencieux après le chaos de la lutte. Sab a fait un seul pas en avant en plissant davantage les yeux et des images se sont formées encore une fois au dessus de sa tête, faisant apparaître un sourire chez Pitch.

- « Aah ! Vous aimeriez bien savoir comment j'ai réussi ce petit tour, n'est ce pas ? Oui, Sab, tu as raison, il m'aurait fallu tellement plus de cinq ans pour sortir de cette prison souterraine, mais qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je te dirais comment j'ai fait ? Aurais tu peur de t'y retrouver une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous ? »

Sa provocation déclencha une chute de sable plus drue autour du petit bonhomme qui fit claquer son fouet à coté de lui. Nord eut un mouvement en avant, mais Pitch l'en a empêché en appuyant encore sur ma gorge, et cette fois ci, le gémissement a franchi mes lèvres.

- « On t'a déjà battu une fois, Pitch ! On le refera ! Tant qu'un enfant croira encore en nous, nous t'avons déjà prévenu la dernière fois ! », a rugi le Père Noël en le pointant d'une de ses lames.

- « J'aurais toujours une marge d'avance sur vous, Vieil Homme. Et cette fois ci… Je ferais en sorte que l'Homme de la Lune ne s'en mêle pas. »

De quoi parlait-il donc, enfin ! Et qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mes dents ? Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'avais l'impression que toutes les sensations de mon corps s'étaient éteintes, à l'exception de celle de ma gorge menacée par cette lame de sable. Qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite ?

Sab a fait surgir de nouvelles images, mais Pitch a ri.

- « Je ne pense pas que cela soit dans mes habitudes de vous dévoiler mes petits secrets, Marchand de Sable. Vous allez devoir attendre le clou du spectacle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai pris tout ce qu'il me fallait ici, et je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec vous… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, un éclat de glace a fendu les airs, étincelle de givre mordante dans l'air ensoleillé qui est allée dissoudre un cauchemar s'étant approché de son maître, et dans un cri de guerre, Jack Frost a tout simplement sauté sur le dos du Croquemitaine. Surpris, celui m'a poussé, et je me suis cassée la figure avant que Nord ne m'attrape pour me serrer contre lui comme de manière à me protéger.

Malgré cette tentative audacieuse, Jack n'est pas resté sur le dos de son adversaire très longtemps, ayant du esquiver et geler un giclée de sable noir dirigée vers son visage. Sab s'est élancé, fouets prêts à claquer, mais Pitch a levé les bras avec un air terrible et s'est d'un coup retrouvé entouré d'une muraille ténébreuse surgie de nulle part, muraille à laquelle la marée noire stagnant autour des fondations et les cauchemars que Nord combattait ont adhéré en redevenant la substance granuleuse qu'ils étaient à l'origine. Comme une tornade, le mur s'est mis a tourné en créant des vents puissants, empêchant quiconque d'approcher, puis a tout simplement explosé vers l'extérieur en nous aspergeant copieusement. Lorsque le sable noir a fini par se poser, Pitch avait disparu.

Avec ma cartouche.

* * *

**Nyahaha ! Ze zoui sadique ! Hum, bref... Bon, allez, zou je file me chercher de l'aspirine ! N'oubliez pas les Reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre aura plu notamment à certaines personnes (elles se reconnaitront, surtout quand je précise qu'elles sont responsables de l'avalanche de messages dans ma boite privée ! ^^ Meuh non, j'vous en veux pas ! C'est trop cool, continuez !). La suite bientôt (euh, faudrait peut être que je m'y mette du coup...^^')**


	10. Blessée

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! ^^ J'espère que Nord vous a gâtés ! X3 en tout cas, chez moi c'est le cas (mais on est pas là pour parler de ma vie !Tralala !) Voilà le chapitre 10 ^^ Bon, vous vous y attendiez, beaucoup moins d'action que dans le précédent, mais il en faut bien pour laisser les acteurs souffler un peu, nan ? Promis, Pitch revient bientôt ! ^^ Et en espérant que Flash Unique me tapera pas sur les doigts lorsqu'elle trouvera mon clin d'oeil... ;P Bonne lecture !**

**PS : En parlant de Flash Unique... Vous saviez qu'elle faisait des vidéos ? Il a le groove, le Croquemitaine !**

"When I'm the Boogeyman" sur Youtube !

* * *

Le soudain silence qui a suivi le départ du Croquemitaine a été assourdissant. On était encore figé comme si l'on était condamné à rester ainsi pour le reste de l'éternité. Pour moi en tout cas, ca m'a paru être des millénaires, avant que Jack ne lâche un grognement de dépit en abaissant son bâton et en se tournant vers nous. Sab a fait disparaître ses fouets dans un petit chuintement et Nord a rangé ses lames après m'avoir libéré. Ils étaient néanmoins toujours aux aguets, comme si Pitch pouvait réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais quelque chose me soufflait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Certes, il n'avait pas eu tout ce qu'il voulait, puisque j'étais encore là, mais il possédait ma cartouche.

A cette pensée, je me suis laissée glisser au sol à genoux, encore sous le choc de ma rencontre avec le Croquemitaine. Un étrange chagrin me comprimait la poitrine, et j'avais presque envie de pleurer à la pensée que mes plus chers souvenirs étaient entre les mains d'un tel personnage. Pourquoi me voler mes souvenirs, après tout ? J'aurais tellement souhaité trouver mes réponses, mais même les Gardiens ne pouvaient apparemment pas me les donner, puisque ces dernières me filaient littéralement entre les doigts dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Avec un pépiement aigu, Beblue a surgi des ruines de la niche où elle s'était réfugiée et s'est timidement posée sur ma cuisse. Les larmes qu'elle avait dans ses immenses yeux violets menaçaient de la submerger tandis qu'elle se mettait à gazouiller de manière balbutiante en posant ses minuscules mains devant elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir donné mes dents, ca se voyait. Mais comme tout autre personne à sa place, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et au fond de moi, malgré la perte de cette cartouche, j'étais en un sens contente malgré tout. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas disparaître ainsi, et la menace de Pitch m'avait terrifié lorsqu'elle s'était faite entendre. Beblue avait mis en péril ma quête de réponses, mais il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir parce qu'elle m'avait sans doute sauvé la vie. Je l'ai prise entre mes mains en coupe en secouant la tête pour la faire taire.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Beblue était, malgré son statut de fée, encore un bébé, et ses larmes ont fini par déborder. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je me suis contentée de la tenir contre moi tandis que je la sentais trembler et tressauter entre mes paumes, contre ma poitrine. Me concentrer sur elle me permettait d'oublier quelque peu la douleur occasionnée par la coupure de ma gorge provoquée par Pitch.

Les Gardiens parlaient un peu plus loin avec vigueur. Je les entendais se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour contrer Pitch, quand ils ne savaient de quelle manière le Croquemitaine voulait s'y prendre pour se venger. Le fait qu'il parle de « l'Homme de la Lune » semblait les alarmer plus que toute chose.

L'Homme de la Lune… Ces mots éveillaient en moi les mêmes sensations que lorsque mon regard s'était posé sur l'énorme lune, chez le Père Noël. Peur, affection, réconfort, dégoût… C'était une telle avalanche de sentiments que j'ai préféré laisser ça de coté pour le moment, même si je ne faisais que repousser le problème.

Finalement, Nord s'est tourné vers moi et m'a fait relever le menton pour observer les dégâts.

- « Non… Tu n'auras pas de traces… Mais il faut s'en occuper néanmoins. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… »

Je me suis soudainement rappelée de quelque chose, à les voir ainsi, et je me suis relevée précipitamment.

- « Fée ! Elle était blessée ! », me suis-je exclamée avec angoisse.

- « Quoi ? »

Jack a posé une main sur mon épaule. Avant qu'il parle, j'ai su à son air qu'il était au courant.

- « Elle a raison. Je suis parti en avant pour Pitch, mais Bunny est resté avec elle, plus bas… Elle ne va pas bien. »

Sab a eu un air terriblement inquiet et Nord a froncé les sourcils. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire un mouvement, le bonhomme doré a fait un ample geste et un nuage de sable nous a déposé plus bas. Là, on a vu Bunny, accroupi devant une silhouette prostrée qui semblait affreusement petite. Les petites fées commençaient à sortir de leurs cachettes, et toutes (il y en avait tant que je ne pouvais pas être sure…) semblaient sauves. Elles se sont approchées en couinant et en pépiant. L'atmosphère qui flottait dans l'air était celle de l'angoisse et d'une sourde attente, comme celle qui nous englobe lorsqu'un de nos proches est dans une salle d'opération pour être sauvé.

Je me suis approchée immédiatement pour voir comment elle allait, talonnée par Sab. Nord a fait de même, mais Jack a été plus lent.

Fée avait les yeux clos et le visage d'une pâleur incroyable. Ses ailes arboraient une teinte terne par rapport aux habituelles et chatoyantes couleurs multicolores qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle arborait une tenue volée à un arc en ciel.

- « Elle est… ? », ai-je soufflé, mon cœur battant la chamade.

Bunny a secoué la tête. Il avait néanmoins les oreilles basses.

- « Non. Je crois qu'elle a reçu un très, très mauvais coup de la part des cauchemars, mais elle n'est pas morte… Pourtant, elle ne se réveille pas. »

J'ai entendu Sab gesticuler, mais comme il était derrière moi, impossible de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou faire. J'ai effleuré les plumes sur la tempe de la femme ailée, mais cette dernière n'a eu aucune réaction. Elle était aussi inerte qu'une poupée désarticulée, et sans le frémissement qui soulevait son ventre et sa poitrine, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Elle avait risqué sa vie à cause de moi… La culpabilité m'a étreinte et j'ai du reculer d'un pas en me mordant la lèvre. Toutes les personnes autour de moi étaient-elles condamnées à souffrir pour que le Croquemitaine puisse acquérir ce qu'il voulait ? Etait-ce ainsi que ça marchait ?

Beblue a jeté un coup d'œil au monde extérieur, les yeux rougis, puis a lâché un cri en voyant sa mère inanimée. D'un coup d'aile, elle s'est laissée tomber à coté de Fée et s'est pelotonnée contre les plumes de son cou. D'autres n'ont pas tardé à faire de même, dans un concert de pépiements et de gazouillements désespérés. La scène était poignante, et j'ai préféré m'éloigner davantage avant de me mettre à pleurer tellement je m'en voulais. J'ai laissé les Gardiens décider de ce qu'il fallait faire concernant Fée, j'ai pris le parti de la lâcheté et je suis allée m'asseoir au bord de la plateforme en entourant mes genoux de mes bras et en fermant les yeux. Les images du combat étaient comme imprimées sur ma rétine, et je les revoyais se dérouler devant mes yeux encore et encore. Fée s'était écroulée sur cette même plateforme après avoir subi une attaque violente de la part de cette marée noire de cauchemars, Beblue et moi l'avions vu… Et nous ne sommes même pas allés l'aider. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois tellement… tellement égoïste ! J'en venais presque à me détester. D'abord Laura, maintenant Fée ! Même Beblue n'en avait pas complètement échappé…

J'ai senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de moi, mais je n'ai pas relevé la tête, je n'ai pas réagi. La sensation de froid que j'ai ressentie n'était pas entièrement due à Jack Frost lorsqu'il a posé une main sur mon bras.

- « Hey… Tu te sens bien ? »

J'ai soupiré, mais je n'ai rien dit, me contentant de fixer les lacets de mes baskets comme s'ils étaient les plus intéressantes choses au monde.

- « Pitch ne t'a rien fait de plus, au moins ? », s'est-il inquiété en penchant la tête pour apercevoir mon visage caché par mes cheveux.

- « Non… Mais… »

- « Mais ? »

J'ai serré les poings contre ma poitrine en regardant ailleurs.

- « Il a… Il a volé ma cartouche. »

Jack a sursauté à coté de moi, puis m'a pris par les épaules pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Comment ça ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment a-t-il su ? »

Mais j'étais aussi ignorante que lui sur le pourquoi. J'ai baissé la tête.

- « Je... Je ne sais pas, mais... Il a forcé Beblue à entrer dans la Salle des Archives avant que vous n'arriviez… Et c'est avec ma cartouche qu'il est parti… »

Jack s'est mordu la lèvre, puis a appelé Nord et Sab pour les prévenir de ce nouveau développement. J'ai fini par les rejoindre en traînant les pieds, évitant honteusement de regarder Fée toujours aux soins de Bunny et de ses petites aides.

Nord a posé la main sur mon épaule avec un air grave.

- « Pitch a-t-il dit quelque chose à ce sujet, Elenor ? C'est très important ! »

J'ai secoué la tête, défaite. Cette expédition qui semblait au début sans danger s'était révélée catastrophique, et maintenant, Fée était dans le coma, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus…

Par ma faute.

Sab a flotté jusqu'à moi pour me tapoter l'autre épaule en me faisant un sourire qui voulait dire « Ce n'est pas ta faute. ». Mais je m'en voulais quand même. Il a alors fait apparaître des images de Fée qui se battait comme une furie contre des cauchemars dorés, avec un air de fierté sur le visage.

Traduction, c'était le choix de Fée. Elle avait décidé il y a bien longtemps d'être une Gardienne, de risquer sa vie pour les enfants. Il a ajouté que c'était une décision qu'ils assumaient tous avec plaisir et volonté.

- « Mais je… Je ne suis même plus une enfant ! », Ai-je balbutié, « Vous prenez des risques pour moi alors que j'ai grandi ! Et comment expliquez vous que je sois capable de vous voir, alors que jusqu'à ce que le Croquemitaine ne surgisse dans ma vie, que le Marchand se Sable et Jack Frost ne me sortent du piège qu'était devenu ma chambre, je ne croyais pas en un seul d'entre vous ? Je… Je… »

Jack s'est tourné vers Nord avec un air inquiet sur le visage, mais le Père Noël lui-même avait l'air un peu perdu, se frottant la barbe d'un air indécis. Sab a secoué la tête à nouveau et a fait apparaître de nouvelles images, mais je ne les ai pas comprises, cette fois ci. Dans ma tête, tout se mélangeait. Ma cartouche de dents, Pitch, Laura, les cauchemars, les Gardiens, ma peur du noir, l'Homme de la Lune, mes souvenirs perdus… Quel était le lien entre tout ça ? Parce que pour l'instant, la seule chose de claire et nette, c'était les conséquences que toute cette histoire avait entraîné : Ma meilleure amie emprisonnée, torturée et la Fée des Dents gravement blessée.

- « Des fois, petite mouflette, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, du moins, pas tout de suite. »

En quelques bonds, la Lapin de Pâques a laissé Fée seule avec ses aides et s'est accroupi en face de moi. Il était vraiment grand, mais chacun de ses gestes dénonçaient une douceur insoupçonnée, comme une grande force.

- « Je te jure qu'on trouvera les réponses que tu cherches, mais celui qui pourrait le plus t'aider, c'est l'Homme de la Lune, et s'il ne s'est pas encore manifesté, c'est qu'il a une très bonne raison. Fée a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu sois sauve, et maintenant, c'est à nous de jouer… Alors on remonte le menton, on arrête de se torturer l'esprit à ce point et on agit. C'est la meilleure chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, t'es pas toute seule, quand même ! »

J'ai eu un faible sourire à sa déclaration, ce qui a fait remuer ses moustaches et pétiller ses yeux verts. Puis il s'est redressé.

- « Bon, voilà le topo : On est allé vérifier l'ancien repaire de Pitch, à Burgess, mais le trou est bien refermé. On a aucune idée de la manière dont il a pu sortir de là dessous, mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas par là. »

Jack a hoché la tête.

- « On n'a pas pu encore aller voir ta chambre, Elenor, parce que les Aurores Boréales nous ont averti qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal, alors on a filé à votre aide… »

OK, maintenant je savais à quoi avaient servi les Aurores Boréales. Pas bête comme signal ! Si seulement je l'avais enclenché plus tôt…

- « C'est Sab qui m'a prévenu pour le signal chez Fée », a expliqué Nord, s'attirant un regard sévère de la part du bonhomme doré, « Je ne l'ai pas vu immédiatement parce que les elfes avaient encore fait n'importe quoi en mélangeant les jouets pour filles et ceux pour garçons qui étaient déjà emballés… Mais tu n'étais quand même pas obligé de secouer tous ceux que tu trouvais sur ton passage, quand même ! »

Sab a levé les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement, laissant Nord continuer.

- « Bref ! Nous sommes montés dans le traîneau aussi vite que possible, et nous sommes arrivés de justesse, visiblement… »

J'ai acquiescé. Effectivement, mais ils étaient également arrivés un poil trop tard… Penser à ma cartouche m'a fait pincer les lèvres de déception et rebaisser la tête.

- « Elenor ? On aurait besoin de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. »

D'une voix monocorde, j'ai entrepris de raconter comment Fée et moi étions tombées dans une embuscade à la sortie du passage magique, comment la femme ailée avait entrepris d'éloigner les cauchemars de moi avant de me crier d'activer le signal d'alerte et d'aller aider ses fées. J'ai raconté également comment elle avait été blessée, ce qui leur a attiré un froncement de sourcils et l'apparition de traits durs sur leurs visages, puis enfin, ma rencontre avec Pitch. Là, ma voix s'est mise à trembler en me rappelant ce que le Croquemitaine avait fait ressurgir en moi. La Peur, sous toutes ses facettes… J'avais eu le sentiment de redevenir une gamine face à cette incarnation des ombres et des terreurs les plus anciennes de ce monde.

J'ai terminé par la soumission forcée de Beblue face à la menace portée sur ma vie, ce qui a attisé leur curiosité.

- « J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus Pitch est tordu dans sa tête… », a lâché Bunny en se grattant le crâne.

- « Ce n'est pas ça, le plus important ! », a explosé Jack, « Il a les dents de lait d'Elenor ! On ne peut pas les lui laisser ! Il faut le trouver et les reprendre ! Et si possible, enfermer cette… cette asperge mal coiffée pour de bon ! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution ! »

- « Calme toi, Jack », a apaisé Nord en posant une main sur son épaule, « Avant de trouver le loup, il faut trouver sa tanière, je te rappelle… »

Sab a fait apparaître un point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête face à la réplique de Nord et Bunny a levé les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers leur blessée.

- « Fée doit rester ici », a-t-il déclaré d'un ton sans appel, « Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, on ne peut pas se permettre de la déplacer jusqu'au Pole Nord, mais il faudrait veiller sur elle… »

- « Les Yétis s'en chargeront avec joie », a répondu Nord en faisait sauter une boule à neige dans sa main.

Bunny a hoché la tête d'un air entendu.

- « J'y ajouterais personnellement quelques œufs de pierres. »

Il s'est avancé vers Fée, l'a prise dans ses bras poilus et a demandé à l'une des minuscules fées où se trouvait la chambre de la femme ailée avant de disparaître d'un bond puissant vers les hauteurs en suivant sa guide improvisée.

- « Bunny ! On t'attend au traîneau ! », a beuglé Nord en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

- « Euuuhhh… Non merci, l'ami ! Partez devant ! Je vous rejoindrais ! Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps… »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises, voy… », a répliqué Nord.

Mais Sab lui a tiré sur le pantalon en secouant la tête. A le voir, le message était clair :

Bunny ne monterait pas dans le traîneau.

A coté de moi, Jack a difficilement retenu un sourire, mais le tremblement de ses commissures l'a trahi, et je lui ai jeté un regard où se mêlait incompréhension, curiosité et peur. Il était si terrible que ça, son traîneau, à Nord ?

Le Père Noël a fait un ample geste de la main accompagné d'un « bah ! » tonitruant comme lui seul savait les faire, puis est revenu vers nous en marmonnant « Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, celui là ! ». Sab m'a incité à avancer, mais je me suis quand même arrêtée.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour Fée ? », ai-je demandé.

- « Rien pour l'instant. Il lui faut du temps pour guérir et récupérer… Heureusement, ses butineuses (le surnom lui a valu des regard courroucés de la part des petites fées qui étaient encore présentes parmi nous) peuvent faire son travail, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux… Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps. »

Dans l'hypothèse où Fée se réveillait un jour. J'avais beau être encore jeune, j'avais déjà été confrontée aux comas dans ma famille, notamment mon grand père qui n'en était jamais sorti… Mais c'est une autre histoire, que j'ai préféré ne pas faire revenir à la surface, surtout quand on savait qu'il errait dans les environs quelqu'un capable de déceler vos peurs les plus secrètes…

- « Allez ! Tout le monde au traîneau ! », S'est exclamé Nord d'un ton sérieux en nous poussant soudainement en avant de ses larges mains, « On a encore du pain sur la planche, et le retour de Pitch n'arrange rien du tout ! »

* * *

**Mouais... Je confirme : Pas beaucoup d'action... Je crois que le chapitre suivant sera pareil, puis retour des cauchemars (avec une catastrophe en primeuh !). AVERTISSEMENT : Ca peut changer au cours de mes déambulations spirituelles ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Don't forget the reviews ! ^^**


	11. La Dalle des Gardiens

**Hellow ! Voilà le chapitre 11 ! Déjà !? Fiou ! Ca va vite, nom d'un lutin sous alimenté !**

**Pas énormément d'action pour ce chapitre non plus, mais promis, encore une fois, ça va pas tarder ! ^^ Seulement il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, puisque je suis en Bretagne pour le Nouvel An !**

**Sinon, que dire ? Ah siii ! J'ai lu les livres des "Guardians of Childhood"... et est-il utile de préciser que j'ai adoré ? Mais pourquoi faut-il que le tome 4 ne sorte qu'en Septembre prochain T.T C'est pas justeuh! En plus il est sur Sab ! Ouin ! :'O M'enfin bref ! C'est juste trop génial( ca me donne plein d'idées !) et Pitch est aussi, sinon presque plus, méchant que dans le film... Mais les deux Pitch sont parfaits chacun dans leur genre, hein ! ^^" *.***

**M'enfin bon, je papote, je papote, mais je vous laisse pas lire ! Alors Bonne Lecture !**

**PS : Flash Unique, tu devrais faire de la pub pour tes vidéos ! ^^(Moi ? Meuh non, je fais pas de pub du tout !)**

* * *

La Dalle des Gardiens

Lorsque le traîneau de Nord s'est posé sur la « piste d'atterrissage », je me suis empressée de descendre en m'efforçant vainement de contrôler les tremblements de mes genoux et les protestations de mon estomac. Au cas où certains l'auraient oublié, les hauteurs, ce n'est pas mon truc, surtout depuis l'incident avec Fée et les Cauchemars, au dessus du Palais de la Dent, un peu plus tôt… Ce qui devait sans doute expliquer mon teint pas très frais. En tout cas, je comprenais parfaitement Bunny, maintenant !

Et le regard que j'ai lancé à Jack, sorti de l'engin de mort avec un air tranquille comme lui seul était capable de les faire et une main dans la poche, l'autre éternellement agrippée à son bâton, était plus explicite que tout discours au monde.

- « Bah quoi ? », m'a-t-il demandé en passant à coté de moi, « T'es pas morte ! »

J'ai préféré laisser tomber et me concentrer ne serait-ce que pour arriver à l'ascenseur, mais Nord m'a épargné cette peine.

Marmonnant quelque chose à propos des enfants devenant « trop sensibles pour des amusements de bon goût », il m'a balancé sur son épaule malgré mes protestations, sous l'œil las de Sab qui suivait derrière en laissant une petite trainée dorée derrière lui, ce qui a fait grincer des dents un Yéti, sans doute responsable du ménage.

J'ai espéré très, très fort ne pas teindre le manteau du Père Noël en vert pendant notre montée dans les étages, d'autant que le phénomène d'ascension n'aidait pas à mon état. J'ai poussé un soupir en pensant à Beblue. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle était la plus efficace : Me faire penser à autre chose. Mais la petite Lilliputienne était restée auprès de sa mère, et je ne pouvais certainement pas lui en vouloir. J'en aurais fait de même avec ma mère si…

J'ai sursauté d'un seul coup, si fort que les trois Gardiens ont fait de même en me regardant d'un air étonné, puis inquiet.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », a demandé Jack.

- « Mes… Mes parents… Ils ne savent pas où je suis ! », ai-je balbutié.

Ca faisait deux jours, deux jours que j'étais avec les Gardiens… Et ils devaient s'être rendu compte de ma disparition, ainsi que de celle de Laura ! Mais quelle idiote égoïste, je pouvais être ! Toute à mes problèmes, je n'avais même pas pensé à ma famille, ou peut être une fois, lorsque je m'étais réveillée… Avant que toute cette histoire ne dégénère complètement.

Un silence gêné est tombé dans la pièce. J'ai tourné la tête vers les trois esprits, qui avaient l'air un peu (beaucoup !) embarrassés.

- « On va aller régler le problème », a finalement déclaré Nord, « Mais d'abord, il faut s'occuper de quelques détails… »

De quels détails parlaient-ils ? Quoique… J'ai préféré ne pas poser la question, histoire de ne pas me torturer davantage l'esprit. Et je pense que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde.

Je me suis laissée tombée sur l'un des fauteuils restés dans la salle du Globe, une fois arrivés à destination, me rendant à présent compte à quel point mes cascades improvisées au Palais de la Dent m'avaient vidées. J'aurais bien fermé les yeux pour faire un somme, mais mon bon sens m'imposait de n'en rien faire… Je ne me serais sans doute plus levée avant un siècle ou deux !

Nord s'est débarrassé de son manteau et de sa toque de fourrure, puis a reposé ses sabres à leur place en grommelant en russe, sous le regard de Sab qui faisait les cent pas en flottant dans les airs, dispersant de la poudre dorée qui m'a donné envie d'éternuer, tandis que Jack commençait à dessiner des formes sur le sol à base de givre. On attendait Bunny, mais j'étais sure que le Père Noël avait déjà en tête la suite des opérations, puisqu'il a plusieurs fois échangé des regard éloquents avec Jack avant de se tourner vers le Globe. J'ai alors remarqué un détail sur ce dernier.

Les lumières clignotaient différemment. En fait, on aurait même cru qu'elles grésillaient, sans pour autant produire aucun son. Certaines faiblissaient, puis se rallumaient, tandis que d'autres s'éteignaient carrément avant de reprendre vie ou de rester éteintes d'une manière apparemment définitive. Je me suis penchée en avant sans m'en rendre compte, fronçant les sourcils face à ce spectacle pour le moins particulier.

- « C'est l'accident de Fée qui provoque ça. »

Jack s'est laissé tomber sur mon dossier en faisant trembler le fauteuil entier. Le meuble a manqué de se renverser en arrière, en m'entraînant dans sa perte d'équilibre, et j'ai du m'avancer pour retrouver une certaine stabilité avant de lancer à Jack un regard mi irrité, mi interrogateur. Ce dernier a haussé les épaules en souriant à moitié, pas gêné pour deux sous, puis a continué son explication :

- « A cause des évènements au Palais, les fées ont pris du retard, en plus de devoir s'occuper de Fée, qui est blessée… Mais elles se sont apparemment remises au travail, puisque toutes ces loupiotes recommencent à clignoter… »

- « Elles ne peuvent jamais s'arrêter, alors… », ai-je soufflé en fixant le Globe d'un air impressionné.

- « Tu ne peux pas demander aux dents des enfants d'arrêter de tomber le temps qu'elles prennent des vacances, non plus, Elenor ! Pas que ce serait amusant, mais bon… », a répondu Jack en faisant tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts.

Je me suis levée tant pour occuper mes pensées à autre chose que pour éviter de me prendre son fichu bout de bois dans la figure. Il pouvait m'énerver quand il le voulait, surtout sue je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur… M'enfin bon, lui tirer la langue ne me servirait à rien !

Je suis passée devant Sab qui commençait à piquer du nez en ronflant tout doucement, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol comme un bienheureux, mais je ne me suis pas approchée de Nord, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées en fixant son énorme globe.

A la place, je me suis intéressée à la dalle non loin de lui.

Elle était d'un gris clair ni chaud, ni froid, dans les tons doux, et la lettre « G » ouvragée en son centre étincelait d'un éclat argenté. Ca avait beau être du beau travail, je me suis rapidement intéressée aux dessins qui l'entouraient.

Le premier représentait une silhouette aisément reconnaissable, toute rondouillette, les bras tendus en croix avec des fumerolles dorées s'échappant de ses mains.

Le Marchand de Sable.

La gravure était rehaussée de couleurs chaudes, comme le jaune et le doré, propres au sable que Sab utilisait et dont il semblait être constitué.

Celle à sa gauche était au contraire vert émeraude, et la silhouette d'un lapin musclé, ainsi que deux ovales à la verticale, ne faisait aucun doute quant à la personne que la gravure désignait. J'ai fugacement pensé au rose comme couleur pour le Lapin de Pâques, puisqu'il peignait les œufs et tout ça, mais après, ce n'était peut être pas très flatteur quand on fait presque deux mètres, qu'on a des tatouages dans la fourrure et qu'on balance des boomerangs à ceux qui oseraient ne serait-ce que dire qu'il n'est pas un lapin… Ouais, mieux valait le vert, c'était viril et tout le bataclan… Me mordant la lèvre, j'ai préféré m'approcher de la silhouette à droite de celle de Sab.

Ici, on se retrouvait plongé dans les chatoiements violets et rosés, tandis que s'étalait sur la pierre la délicate forme d'une femme au corps de plumes et munie d'ailes, encadrée par deux dents. Le sculpteur responsable de cette dalle avait fait un travail de fou en réalisant, avec peu de traits, une approche des détails qui coupait le souffle. Certes, on ne voyait pas leur visage, mais le tout était dessiné pour qu'on _imagine_ chaque chose à leur place et ce, sans avoir besoin de se creuser l'esprit. L'image apparaissait instantanément dans notre tête. J'ai effleuré tristement le creux que la gravure de Fée avait provoqué dans le sol. Il me semblait que la couleur même de la pierre avait terni, comme si elle était reliée à celle qu'elle représentait…

A coté, les douces couleurs irisées étaient remplacées par le rouge rubis et impétueux, qui capturait l'œil de manière implacable et quasi hypnotique. Pas besoin d'être devin pour reconnaître la forme haute et massive de Nord, qui, sur la gravure, était accompagnée de têtes de rennes. En fermant les paupières, je pouvais voir leurs yeux flamboyants, le lustre de leur robe épaisse, le souffle que leurs naseaux produisaient et les éclats de glace que leurs piétinements nerveux envoyaient voler dans tous les sens. Je pouvais entendre le rire tonitruant de Nord et sa voix de stentor qui criait dans l'air froid de la nuit « Joyeux Noël ! »…

Oui… L'artiste avait bien réussi son coup.

Et enfin, la dernière gravure avait l'air plus récente que les autres. Les couleurs y étaient pâles, passant du bleu roi plutôt doux à la teinte de la glace qui s'étend en étincelant sur la surface d'un étang, au cœur de l'hiver. On y apercevait une silhouette mince, surplombée par une forme fourchue reconnaissable : le bâton de Jack. Le tout était accompagné d'un flocon de neige tout en simplicité, mais magnifique, car il captait l'éclat des lumières présentes dans la pièce pour la restituer presque sous forme d'étincelles qui pétillaient jusqu'au fond des yeux, peut importe l'endroit où je me plaçais autour de la dalle. Je pouvais presque entendre le murmure du vent qui paraissait chevaucher les nuages gonflés de neige en dansant autour du rire espiègle du garçon aux cheveux blancs, sous l'œil impassible d'une lune plus énorme que jamais…

Les Cinq Légendes.

Les Gardiens de l'Enfance.

Leur place dans ce monde était si… si imprécise à mes yeux ! Je comprenais leur travail, après tout, oui… Mais les enfants ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire seuls ? Qu'y avait-il avant eux, et même avant Pitch Black ? J'ai senti la migraine commencer à poindre et je me suis distraitement pincée l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Certaines questions resteraient sans doute sans réponses, à moins que ce ne soit leur Homme de la Lune qui les possède… Lui qui était si mystérieusement muet…

J'ai levé la tête vers le ciel et mon regard gris s'est mêlé à la pâleur de la lune. Elle avait la forme délicate d'une faucille et serait bientôt presque invisible avant de croître à nouveau pour englober le ciel éternellement crépusculaire de son regard impassible.

« _Qui es tu, toi dont les Gardiens parlent tout le temps ?_ », me suis demandée intérieurement en me redressant sans la quitter du regard. J'avais sincèrement du mal à croire que la lune puisse leur parler et les guider, mais après, je venais de découvrir que mon monde était soudainement mille fois plus vaste que ce que je pensais.

« _J'ai tant besoin de réponses, mais personne, à part toi, ne serait capable de m'en fournir… Alors qui es tu, toi qui saurais tout ?_ »

Mais aucune réponse, aucun signe, ne s'est manifesté, sans grande surprise. J'ai soupiré en silence en détournant la tête, regardant sans le voir Jack en pleine discussion avec Sab qu'il venait sûrement de réveiller à voir l'air irrité du petit bonhomme. Nord n'avait pas bougé et tripotait des boutons sur l'écran de contrôle pour tenter de mettre fin au clignotement des lumières sur le Globe. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question lorsque dans un grondement sourd, Bunny a surgi du sol via l'un de ses terriers, qui s'est refermé derrière lui en laissant plantée dans le sol la traditionnelle fleur rose. Quand il a croisé mon regard, il a eu un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Petite Mouflette. Fée est bien gardée par ses aides. J'ai sorti trois œufs de pierre baraqués qui feront leur boulot comme il faut en cas de grabuge… »

Nord, qui s'était retourné en l'entendant arriver, s'est soudainement frappé le front d'une large paluche.

- « Oui ! Les Yétis ! **PHIIIIIL !** »

Phil a accouru avec un air inquiet sur son visage poilu, en faisant fi de nos grimaces et de nos mains sur nos oreilles (je plaignais Bunny avec la taille des siennes) et a grogné quelque chose en Yéti.

- « Je veux que tu choisisses cinq Yétis », a déclaré Nord en sortant une boule à neige, « Et envoie les au Palais de la Dent, pour protéger Fée. »

Phil a paru ronchonner quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils et en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, mais Nord a secoué la tête.

- « Je sais, mais ce n'est pas parce que Noël est dans un peu plus d'un mois que la protection des autres Gardiens ne compte pas… Et Fée ne peut pas se protéger pour l'instant. Les elfes ne sont pas hors de contrôle, en ce moment, que je sache ? »

Phil a regardé sur le coté en marmonnant quelque chose, et Nord a haussé des sourcils broussailleux avant de les froncer.

- « Je n'ai pas entendu. »

Phil a répété sa phrase incompréhensible, et le Père Noël a soudainement sursauté si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait bondi.

- « **COMMENT CA, LES ELFES ONT MIS LE FEU A LA FABRIQUE D'AVIONS ?! MAIS C'ETAIT VOUS QUI ETIEZ CENSES VOUS OCCUPER DE NETTOYER CETTE SECTION !** »

J'ai croisé les regards des autres Gardiens qui, malgré leur air atterré, ne semblaient pas particulièrement surpris par cette nouvelle qui avait l'air tragique dans la bouche de Nord. Je me suis empressée de m'éloigner de l'homme massif et du Yéti qui discutaient plutôt âprement (Enfin, le Yéti essayer surtout de se défendre, bien que je ne comprenne toujours rien !) et j'ai demandé d'une voix timide :

- « Euh… Il faut que j'aille voir mes parents… »

- « Effectivement », confirma distraitement Jack qui suivait l'échange derrière elle avec grand intérêt.

Je sentais que tant que Nord s'expliquait avec Phil, on n'allait pas pouvoir avancer du tout, alors j'ai fait comme les autres.

J'ai attendu, à coté de Bunny qui se grattait l'oreille de sa patte arrière. Lorsqu'il a remarqué ma présence tout près de lui, il a soudainement paru se rappeler de quelque chose.

- « Oh ! Tiens, mouflette, j'allais oublier… Elles ont insisté pour revenir avec moi. »

De la sacoche qu'il portait au coté et que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant sont alors sorties nulles autres que Quenotte et Beblue. La première s'est jetée sur Jack pour se pelotonner contre son cou en gazouillant à toute vitesse, et Jack s'est empressée de la réconforter. Beblue s'est laissée tomber entre mes mains en levant un regard triste vers moi. L'état de Fée mettait ses petites dans un état de stress et de panique semblable à celui des enfants lorsque leur mère n'est pas bien. Je me suis mordue la lèvre en ramenant Beblue contre ma joue où elle m'a fait un câlin, cherchant un réconfort que j'espérais pouvoir lui offrir. J'étais quand même heureuse qu'elle soit là, avec moi.

Nord a fini par envoyer Phil chercher les Yétis qui partiraient pour le Palais de la Dent et s'est tourné vers nous en se frotter l'espace entre les deux yeux d'un air las et irrité.

- « Bon, il faut que j'aille voir les dégâts de l'atelier… Saperlipopoff ! Ces chapeaux pointus vont me rendre fous ! »

- « Et qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Elenor et sa famille ? Et il faut toujours qu'on aille vérifier sa chambre ! », a lâché Jack.

Sab s'est avancé. Les images au dessus de sa tête stipulaient qu'il acceptait d'aller avec moi pour voir si ma famille allait bien, et je lui ai souri. J'aimais beaucoup le Marchand de Sable, autant pour le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé à plusieurs reprises que parce qu'il était aussi un formidable compagnon, malgré son silence. Il était plus vivant que bien des adultes que j'avais rencontré. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et qui me faisais tenir aux Gardiens plus que je ne l'aurais fait au bout de deux, trois jours de fréquentation seulement. C'était un sentiment étrange, totalement nouveau… et merveilleusement réconfortant. Une part de moi acceptait totalement cette sensation de pouvoir compter sur eux, tandis qu'une autre doutait encore et encore, terrifiée par les évènements récents.

Beblue, accrochée à présent à mon oreille, a manifesté son désir d'être de la partie en pépiant avec force, de même que Quenotte sur l'épaule de Jack. Ce dernier s'est également avancé en plantant fermement son bâton dans le sol, ce qui a crée des ondulations de givre sur le plancher à qui on en demandait décidément beaucoup ces derniers temps. Tout dans sa posture indiquait son choix.

- « D'accord ! », a approuvé Nord en frappant dans ses mains, « Cherchez des indices… et gardez un œil sur Elenor ! Pitch est peut être encore dans le coin… »

- « Si c'est le cas, on lui fera sa fête ! », a promis Jack.

Je l'ai fixé en silence, me demandant fugacement comment il ferait ça avant de me gifler mentalement. C'était lui qui avait figé les cauchemars m'ayant attaqué la première fois ! Et il avait chassé Pitch du Palais de la Dent alors qu'il allait m'emmener !

Mon engueulade mentale a du se voir, car Beblue m'a fixé avec étonnement quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la discussion, sa petite main au poignet orné de plumes me chatouillant le cartilage de l'oreille.

- « Bunny, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour l'atelier», a fait Nord.

Et avant que le Lapin de Pâques n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Nord l'a attrapé par la peau du cou et l'a entraîné dans les profondeurs de sa fabrique, les cris de Bunny lorsque son derrière heurtait le fond des marches et glissait sur le sol les accompagnant sur le chemin. Je me suis sentie mal pour lui, mais Jack a rigolé sans aucune retenue et Sab a du lui donner un coup de coude tout en retenant lui aussi un sourire. Puis une flèche est apparue au dessus de sa tête, pointant vers le ciel.

- « T'as raison, Sab ! En route ! », s'est écrié Jack d'un ton jovial.

- « Mais… Nord ne nous a pas donné de boule à neige… », ai-je lâché, surprise.

- « Bah ! Pas besoin ! Comment tu crois que tu es arrivée ici, la première fois ? », a répondu le garçon aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- « Quoi… ? »

Mais Jack m'a soudainement attrapé par la taille, a levé son bâton, et un brusque souffle de vent nous a cueilli pour nous emporter vers les hauteurs, nous faisant passer par la large ouverture du toit et renvoyant mon cri de surprise et de peur jusqu'au fond de mes poumons glacés par l'air du Pole Nord. Sab nous suivant sur un nuage doré qui avait l'air tellement plus agréable pour voyager, on a filé droit vers le sud, la demeure du Père Noël disparaissant rapidement derrière nous jusqu'à être engloutie par une rafale de neige plus fournie que les autres…

* * *

**M'enfin voilà ! Peut être, encore une fois, plus d'action au prochain chapitre... Je vais essayer de caser tout ça ! Et je me permets de vous souhaiter à tous une très, très BONNE ANNEE ! :D Vous êtes tous des fifous, mais c'est comme ça que je vous aime ! N'oubliez pas les Reviews ! ^^**


	12. La Magie des Rêves

**Hellow à tous et Bonne Année encore une fois ! ^^ Ouf ! Partir s'aérer en Bretagne, ça peut être une très grande source d'inspiration, vous savez ? J'ai trois chapitres tout fringuants et fougueux qui vous attendent, mes cocos ! Faut dire qu'en six heures de voitures, on a le temps d'écrire aussi ! ^^ Bon allez, j'avais promis un peu plus d'action, alors ça monte en crescendo ! Vous êtes prévenus ! PS : N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop lourd ou quoi que ce soit ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La Magie des Rêves du Marchand de Sable

Le rire de Jack était tout ce que j'étais capable d'entendre tandis que le vent me sifflait durement aux oreilles, s'introduisant sous ma veste sans pitié pour me faire frissonner. A force de plisser les yeux pour les garder fermés, je commençais à avoir la migraine, d'autant que mes cris quasi-inaudibles à mes propres oreilles ne m'aidaient pas. Et sincèrement, je ne savais pas comment Jack était capable d'apprécier le fait de voler dans les airs uniquement grâce au vent : Il n'avait pas peur que ce dernier cesse d'un coup de souffler, pour qu'il se retrouve en chute libre vers la terre qui était… Oh mon dieu ! A plusieurs centaines de mètres sous nos pieds !? En plus, j'étais tellement terrifiée à l'idée de tomber que je serrais son cou au point que j'aurais pu l'étrangler, mais il s'en fichait royalement, visiblement. Et s'il était glacé, au moins, je n'avais pas à regarder en bas ! Beblue, tout aussi surprise que moi par ce départ soudain, s'était réfugiée d'un bond dans ma poche. Je la sentais pelotonnée contre moi, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire de même avec quelqu'un qui me protégerait…

- « Elenor ! Ouvre les yeux et admire le spectacle ! »

- « Pas question ! », ai-je lâché d'une voix étouffée, « Vous êtes tous complètement fous ! D'abord Fée, ensuite Nord et son traîneau et maintenant toi ! Je veux descendre ! »

- « Comme tu veux ! »

Je sentais la plaisanterie dans sa voix, mais ca ne m'a pas empêché de hurler lorsqu'il m'a soudainement relâché. J'ai glissé de son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il me rattrape au dernier moment par le poignet. Il voulait que je me fasse dessus ou quoi ? Parce que là, ca avait l'air bien parti pour !

- « JACK, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, ARRÊTE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! », Ai-je crié avec des yeux écarquillés vissés sur la terre sous nos pieds qui était déjà verte et brune et non plus blanche de neige.

Mon cœur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine et ma bouche était aussi sèche que le sol d'un désert aride. En riant, Jack a tendu son bâton qu'il a crocheté autour de ma taille et m'a retiré vers le haut. Je me suis raccrochée en manquant de déchirer sa capuche couverte de givre, mes yeux brûlants de larmes difficilement contenues qui m'ont forcé à refermer les yeux, mes cheveux fouettant mon visage. Je n'ai pas relevé la tête quand on a ralenti, mais j'ai réagi quand Jack a fait d'une voix penaude :

- « Pardon… Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, excuse moi… Mais d'habitude, ça marche ! »

- « Pas avec moi ! J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de ce genre de tours !... », ai-je répondu en essuyant difficilement mes larmes, puisque j'essayais de me tenir en même temps.

Vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le dis (même si parfois, il est bon de répéter, parce qu'on en a un exemple parfait ici : Le message ne passe pas toujours), mais les hauteurs m'ont toujours effrayé, presque autant que mon angoisse face au noir. Vous avez déjà ressenti cette boule lorsque vous vous élevez sur un mur d'escalade particulièrement ardu ? Et lorsque cette boule vous remonte brusquement dans la gorge quand vous perdez l'équilibre et que vous tombez en arrière, juste avant que la corde de rappel ne nous rappelle qu'on ne risque rien ? Et ce vide sous vos jambes soudainement lourdes qui vous attire comme un aimant, vous forçant à vous appuyer et à serrer la corde comme si elle allait se rompre à tout instant ? J'abhorrais ces sensations depuis toute petite, lorsque mon frère et moi étions montés dans un arbre avec d'autres enfants plus grands qui, par méchanceté, nous avaient laissé là haut. J'avais essayé de descendre en m'aidant des branches et des aspérités du tronc, mais la mousse m'avait fait déraper, et j'avais terminé ma descente en une chute certes sans grosses blessures, mais avec une peur persistante pour les hauteurs qui était restée. J'étais encore une gamine à cette époque, mais je n'avais jamais oublié cette impression d'être attirée brusquement vers le bas, comme si quelque chose me tirait brusquement la cheville pour m'entraîner avec elle. Eh ! Chuis une trouillarde devant l'éternel !

Alors non. Jack ne venait pas de me faire un cadeau. Et je n'ai pas retenu Beblue lorsque celle-ci a jailli de ma poche pour pépier d'un air indigné après Jack, malgré l'air offensé de Quenotte qui avait du mal à croire que sa cadette puisse s'adresser ainsi à son Gardien.

Dans un bruissement, Sab, qu'on avait quelque peu abandonné derrière, nous a rejoint sur son nuage doré qui traînait derrière lui de délicats filaments de sable étincelants. Il avait les bras croisés et un air sévère sur le visage.

- « Oh, ca va ! », a grogné Jack, « C'était qu'une blague ! Je me suis excusé ! »

- « Excuses acceptées, mais maintenant, je voudrais vraiment descendre ! », ai-je gémi sans desserrer ma prise, « S'il faut, je marcherais jusqu'à chez moi, mais par pitié, plus de coups pareils ! »

Beblue a fait un signe de tête vigoureux avant de s'installer dans mon cou pour essayer de me changer les idées. Sab a secoué la tête, l'air de dire : « C'est pas vrai ! », puis des images se sont mises à danser au dessus de ses cheveux en épis. J'ai senti Jack hausser les épaules, puis il m'a tapoté le dos avec douceur.

- « Hey…Elenor ? Sab veut bien te prendre avec lui si tu as trop peur. »

Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. J'ai alors senti les filaments de sable s'enrouler doucement autour de moi pour m'éloigner du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui m'a fait un signe de la main avec un sourire contrit.

- « Promis, Elenor. Je t'aiderais à vaincre ta peur des hauteurs… Et celle du noir, par la même occasion ! »

Encore un peu sous le choc, j'ai de nouveau hoché la tête, toujours retenue par les filaments de sable au dessus du nuage doré qui m'empêchait de regarder en bas, à coté de Sab qui me souriait d'un air calme. Mon cœur a commencé à se calmer, tandis que Jack repartait d'une traite, tel une flèche bleue, fendant l'immensité avec un grand cri de joie. Le vent qu'il avait appelé s'est un instant engouffré dans nos cheveux, le temps qu'on voit Jack disparaître derrière un nuage avant de cesser de souffler aussi fort.

Sab a ensuite baissé lentement son bras, et je me suis retrouvée sur le nuage doré.

C'était vraiment bizarre. On aurait dit que ledit nuage était une extension même de son créateur, bien que les pieds du petit bonhomme en soient séparés de manière nette et précise. En plus, il était chaud. D'une manière apaisante, comme la tiédeur sous les couvertures au moment de se coucher, après une journée bien remplie, ou bien cette atmosphère apaisante autour d'un feu de cheminée, un soir d'hiver, lorsqu'on attend le sommeil allongé ou assis devant l'âtre avec un livre d'histoires et une tasse de lait chaud au miel.

Si différente de la morsure glacée des cauchemars de Pitch qui m'avaient assailli dans ma chambre, cette chaleur était celle des Rêves.

Je pense que je devais être émerveillée, parce que je n'ai pas senti qu'on était reparti avant qu'un rayon de soleil plus vif ne perce les nuages pour apporter un peu plus d'étincelle à tout ce sable magique. Beblue a sorti la tête de son refuge sous mes cheveux et a tiré une mèche en pépiant d'allégresse, tendant le doigt vers l'avant. J'ai suivi du regard la direction qu'elle me montrait et j'ai étouffé une exclamation.

Jack avait eu raison sur un point : C'était un spectacle incroyable.

Tout autour de nous, le ciel et le vent avaient sculpté de véritables œuvres d'arts. Mais pas en pierre, ni en bois ou en métal : Les nuages, Cumulus, Cumulonimbus, Nimbostratus, Cirrus, Cirrocumulus, Cirrostratus, Altocumulus et Stratus voguaient telles des épaves célestes à l'abandon, comme donnés en offrande à l'immensité du ciel se parant de couleurs éclatantes pour célébrer le coucher du soleil, tel une dame aussi timide que volage. Les courbes bombées comme des joues de chérubins des nuages se mêlaient aux formes plus souples de ceux en haute altitude, comme si ces derniers cherchaient à frôler l'espace et le croissant de lune, presque invisible dans son écrin carmin et orange pastel déjà parsemé de quelques diamants qu'étaient les étoiles. Et surtout, surtout, nous étions seuls. Aucun bâtiment ne pouvait monter si haut, et les « gratte-ciels »des pompeuses villes humaines ne semblaient même plus mériter leur nom, dans ce lieu où la beauté éphémère et malléable des nuages et l'embrasement de l'atmosphère étaient rois.

Il me semblait qu'en me levant et en tendant le bras, j'aurais pu toucher la lune, cet astre si proche et pourtant inaccessible, comme s'il me suffisait de tendre la main vers cet Homme de la Lune pour avoir toutes les réponses que je cherchais désespérément. Et étrangement, me sentir aussi proche de cette lune sans pouvoir la toucher me rendait aussi… triste.

Oui, j'étais triste autant que j'étais émerveillée, même si je ressentait toujours les sensations qui me prenaient lorsque mon regard croisait celui de cet orbe étincelant. C'était comme si une part de moi, celle qui savait que ce voyage avait une fin, ne voulait pas quitter cette sphère ornée de cicatrices éternelles, voulait sauter et attraper une extrémité du croissant opalescent… et y rester pour toujours.

Toujours au milieu des étoiles et des comètes, sous l'infinité de l'espace.

Toutes à mes pensées étranges, j'ai sursauté d'un seul coup en sentant quelque chose me chatouiller l'oreille. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir une plume en sable se rétracter dans le nuage, au bout d'un filament que Sab dirigeait d'un air innocent qui ne trompait personne. J'ai eu un sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et Beblue, face à cette provocation, a poussé un cri de joie avant de sauter directement dans le sable doré pour faire des pâtés. Sab, toujours attentif à tous les enfants, même ceux non humains, a fait surgir un véritable parc miniature pour elle, où l'image de la dent apparaissait souvent, ce qui a accentué mon sourire. Puis il m'a souri en tendant un doigt en l'air. Les images au dessus de sa tête disaient « Un peu plus de rêve ? » et j'ai froncé les sourcils. Il voulait me faire dormir ?

Mais Sab m'a fait un clin d'œil, s'est mis à faire tourner ses petites mains entres elles avant de lever les bras d'un seul coup. Dans une gerbe étincelante, un dragon de sable s'est élevé dans le ciel rougeoyant et s'est mis à faire des loopings, dansant avec les nuages en rugissant silencieusement. Lorsqu'il a ouvert la gueule en arquant le cou, au lieu des flammes habituelles, ce fut une nuée de papillons dorés qui s'est dispersée au gré du vent, certains des insectes se posant dans mes cheveux, uniquement pour se faire chasser par Beblue qui n'avait pas l'air de supporter qu'on lui pique son fief. Puis des fées, des sirènes et des animaux majestueux, fougueux cerfs, rusés renards, grands éléphants d'Afrique, paresseuses raies mantas, dauphins farceurs, une multitude d'oiseaux (poursuivis avec joie par Beblue) et bien d'autres se sont mis à nous accompagner dans notre errance à travers le ciel, chacun laissant derrière lui un sillon de sable qui faisait comme une pluie d'or avant de rejoindre le nuage d'un Sab à l'air de quelqu'un face à un travail bien fait.

- « Sab… », Ai-je lancé en effleurant le ventre d'un oiseau qui ressemblait à une pie.

Le Marchand de Sable s'est tourné vers moi avec un grand sourire. Ca avait vraiment l'air d'être le bonheur le plus suprême pour lui. Il rayonnait de tant de pureté, à cet instant, que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

- « Merci… », ai-je continué en baissant la main qui avait caressé la pie.

Son sourire s'est élargi, ses yeux pétillant d'une étincelle semblable à nulle autre… Avant de les écarquiller, stupéfait.

Que se passait-il ?

Craignant une soudaine attaque de Pitch, j'ai vivement tourné la tête derrière moi… Mais il n'y avait personne, à part quelques chats de sable qui galopaient derrière le nuage…

« _Mais quel est le problème, alors ?_ », me suis demandée en reportant mon attention sur Sab.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que c'était ma main qu'il regardait avec surprise. Baissant les yeux à mon tour, j'ai sursauté d'un coup et je l'ai levée.

Ma main en elle-même n'avait rien de particulier, à part qu'elle était encore couverte de quelques grains de sable épars, mais l'endroit où elle avait été en contact avec le sable du nuage brillait encore plus qu'avant, comme si quelqu'un avait passé un coup d'éponge sur l'endroit et non sur le reste. La trace faisait environ la taille de mon avant bras, mais elle commençait déjà à s'éteindre, comme si il y avait une ampoule _dans_ le sable que quelqu'un venait d'éteindre. Abasourdie, j'ai fixé tantôt ma main, tantôt la trace presque disparue, tantôt Sab qui semblait toujours éberlué.

- « C'est…C'était normal…ce truc ? », ai-je fini par souffler dans l'air du soir tombant.

Sab a lentement fait « non » de la tête.

- « Enfin, je veux dire… Ca arrive toujours quand quelqu'un d'autre que toi monte ici ? »

Nouveau non. J'ai dégluti.

- « Je n'ai rien fait de mal au moins ? »

Sab a encore secoué la tête, puis des images sont apparues, où il se représentait en pleine forme, les bras levés comme pour montrer ses muscles, un fait même qui avait l'air de l'étonner. J'ai eu un sourire à moitié soulagé. Une autre part de moi s'est mise à trembler. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Comment avais-je réussi à faire un truc pareil ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

Silencieusement, les animaux se sont effrités et leur substance granuleuse a rejoint le nuage sur lequel on se tenait. Sab fronçait les sourcils et m'a tendu la main en faisant apparaître des doigts qui se rejoignaient au dessus de sa tête.

Je me suis mordue la lèvre.

- « Tu es sur de toi ? », ai-je demandé en fixant sa petite main tendue.

Son hochement de tête vigoureux m'a finalement incité à tendre timidement mes doigts vers sa paume. Et lorsque nos peaux se sont touchées…

Rien ne s'est passé.

Sab a de nouveau froncé les sourcils en fixant sa main et la mienne comme si les deux l'avaient trahi. De mon coté, j'étais plutôt soulagée de voir que rien ne s'était passé… Mais alors qu'est ce que c'était, il y a un instant ?

J'ai préféré retirer ma main lorsque le Marchand de Sable a commencé à la secouer, comme pour espérer faire surgir ce curieux phénomène qui l'avait rendu si énergique. C'est qu'il avait de la poigne, le bonhomme ! J'ai eu un sourire gêné, tandis que Beblue se mettait à pépier parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sab, l'air toujours mi-curieux, mi-préoccupé, a finalement déclaré par images qu'on verrait ça avec les autres Gardiens une fois de retour au Pole Nord, et j'ai lâché un soupir tandis que le mouvement de descente du nuage annonçait notre arrivée prochaine.

Je rentrais chez moi… Avec encore plus de questions qu'avant.

OOO

Jack n'était nulle part en vue lorsque le nuage doré de Sab nous a déposé au bout de la rue qui menait chez moi. Revoir les maisons de mes voisins et les simples lampadaires allumés m'a empli d'une nostalgie soudaine qui m'a fait soupirer. Quand ma vie était encore à peu près normale… Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, je doutais qu'elle le serait de nouveau un jour. Avec toutes ces histoires et ces mystères qui planaient dans l'air… J'avais bel et bien l'impression d'être jetée dans un gigantesque jeu, sans en connaître les règles qui me permettraient d'en réchapper. Et c'était non seulement effrayant, mais aussi frustrant.

De plus, revoir les ombres familières qui me faisaient frissonner n'a pas arrangé la chose. Dans chaque recoin obscur, je croyais à présent apercevoir les formes de l'un des cauchemars de Pitch, pour ne pas dire mes cauchemars, puisque leur maître lui-même m'avait annoncé en avoir acquis en me rendant visite. Il avait utilisé mes peurs les plus pures pour se créer les parfaits soldats, annonciateurs de malheurs et de terreurs nocturnes plus intenses les unes que les autres.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis rapprochée de Sab, qui m'a tapoté l'épaule avec apaisement avant de guetter les environs avec un air irrité sur le visage. Que Jack soit en retard n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, et j'ai fugacement pensé que la garçon aux cheveux blancs devait prendre un malin plaisir à faire tourner ses aînés en bourrique, ce qui était normal puisqu'il était l'esprit du Chaos autant que celui de l'Amusement.

Finalement, et dans un son métallique, Jack s'est laissée tomber jusqu'au sol, sautant lestement du fil électrique, sur lequel le givre et la glace trahissaient les pirouettes qu'il s'était amusé à y faire. Il a croisé le regard de Sab et a eu un air d'excuse en lâchant :

- « Désolé ! Je n'avais pas vu Jamie depuis belle lurette et comme vous n'étiez toujours pas là… »

Puis il s'est tourné vers en ignorant Sab et les petits nuages qui venaient de jaillir de ses oreilles.

- « Ca va mieux ? »

- « Oui… », ai-je répondu, essayant d'empêcher une Beblue pleine d'ambition de se casser la figure pendant son escalade sur la manche de ma veste.

Je n'allais pas lui parler tout de suite de ce qui s'était passé sur le nuage de Sab, et j'espérait que ce dernier tiendrait sa langue (façon de parler) concernant ce sujet… On avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- « Alors on y va ! »

Ma maison n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, et je devais éviter de me faire voir par les occupants des maisons avoisinantes. Si j'étais portée disparue, je préférais éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un avant d'avoir expliqué la situation à ma famille.

Sauf que je ne savais absolument pas quoi leur dire. Je n'allais quand même pas leur sortir « Oui, Maman et Papa ! Salut Willy ! Juste pour dire que si j'ai disparu, c'est parce que Jack Frost et le Marchand de Sable m'ont sauvé d'un enlèvement dans ma chambre par des cauchemars aux ordres de leur Roi (euh, j'ai pas pu sauver Laura, par contre…) et qu'ils m'ont emmené au Pole Nord, chez le Père Noël, avant que je n'aille chez la Fée des Dents manquer de me faire tuer par celui même qui me cherche : Le Croquemitaine. Il m'a d'ailleurs volé mes dents de lait, pleines de souvenirs qui m'auraient bien aidé à comprendre pourquoi j'ai si peur du noir ! Ah oui ! Et je fais briller le sable avec mes mains, aussi ! Cool, nan ? »…

…Non, définitivement pas.

Je me suis retenue de me donner une gifle, mais celle que j'ai reçue mentalement m'a rapidement remis les idées en place. J'allais me faire engueuler, ça, c'était sur… Et j'étais incapable de leur dire où était Laura, ce qui était la stricte vérité. Bon sang ! J'étais vraiment dans le pétrin !

- « Je leur sors quoi, comme excuse pour mon absence ? », ai-je paniqué en traversant pour éviter la fenêtre d'une voisine particulièrement concierge.

Sab s'est mis à gigoter avec un sourire, mais les images allaient si vite que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait, comme la plupart du temps.

Mais Jack avait plus d'expérience que moi.

- « Sab a parfaitement raison, Elenor, ne t'inquiète pas. On a mis au point le plan tout à l'heure, en attendant Bunny. »

Ah ! C'était donc de ça qu'ils parlaient dans leur coin, tous les deux…

- « Et… Donc ? », ai-je demandé avec espoir.

- « Sab va les donner des rêves qui leur permettront de penser que ton « escapade » avec Laura n'a jamais eu lieu, puisqu'ils se seront contentés d'en "rêver". Il fera la même chose avec tout ceux qui auront remarqué votre absence et voilà le travail ! »

Pas bête ! J'ai adressé un grand sourire soulagé au bonhomme de sable qui a levé les pouces en l'air, comme pour dire « Tout va bien ! Je maîtrise !». Je leur faisais confiance pour ce coup là. Ils étaient des maîtres en la matière. Rassurée, j'ai accéléré le pas. J'avais eu l'impression d'être séparée de ma famille depuis des siècles, et j'avais envie de les serrer dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais les lâcher. Bizarrement, je pensais presque plus à William qu'à mes parents…

Enfin, ma maison fut en vue.

Mais je me suis arrêtée.

Il n'était qu'aux environs de huit heures du soir, et on était Dimanche. De toutes façons, la voiture était toujours garée dans l'allée…

Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune lumière allumée dans la maison ? J'aurais du voir mes parents en train de faire la cuisine, ou au moins apercevoir de la lumière par la fenêtre du salon ou encore dans la chambre de mon frère…

Mais tout était éteint.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », a demandé Jack en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- « …Quelque chose cloche. »

Ce fut ma seule réponse, mais Jack dut sentir un tremblement me parcourir, car la pression sur mon épaule s'est accentuée avant qu'il ne pointe son bâton en avant, prêt à lâcher une salve de glace. Sab a fait apparaître l'un de ses redoutables fouets et s'est avancé de quelques pas, l'air sombre.

Mais moi, je ne bougeais pas. J'avais l'impression que les ombres, les ténèbres de la nuit même, se faisaient plus épaisses pour ramper vers moi, et un frisson est descendu le long de mon échine.

- « Je vais y aller… Sab, tu peux rester avec elle ? », A annoncé Jack, me tirant de ma torpeur angoissante.

- « Non ! C'est ma famille ! Il faut que… Il faut que j'y aille. », ai-je protesté, tandis que la peur commençait à grimper en moi.

- « C'est trop dangereux, Elenor… Si c'est un piège… »

- « Si c'est un piège, de un vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour combattre Pitch, et de deux, je refuse de voir ma famille être mêlée à toute cette histoire ! »

C'était tant ma peur que ma volonté d'épargner des nouvelles fracassantes à mes proches qui m'animaient. Et malgré toute la frayeur que je pouvais ressentir à cet instant, je refusais tout net de voir possiblement souffrir un instant de plus ma mère, mon père et mon frère à cause de moi. S'ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne, je ferais à ma manière !

Jack a du voir que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter, car il a fini par hocher la tête et a rejoint Sab qui nous attendait, ses fouets frémissants comme impatients de découper de possibles cauchemars en morceaux.

- « Fais attention », a quand même prévenu le garçon.

J'ai acquiescé avant de m'arrêter sur le perron. J'espérais tellement trouver cette porte fermée, ce qui signifierait, je ne sais pas ! une promenade nocturne et tardive à pied ou autre concours idiot de circonstances de la part de ma famille…

Mais la porte s'est docilement ouverte quand j'ai tourné la poignée, et mon cœur s'est serré lorsque la lumière du réverbère, plus froide que celle de la lune qui n'était pas visible, ce soir, a chassé les ombres qui s'étaient amassées sur le sol du couloir plongé jusque là dans l'obscurité d'une maison apparemment vide.

Sab est rentré le premier, reniflant l'air autour de lui avec des sourcils froncés d'une telle manière qu'un trait semblait dessiné au dessus de ses yeux d'or. Jack m'a fait signe de rentrer et a refermé la porte derrière moi, nous plongeant l'espace d'un instant dans les ténèbres que j'abhorrais tant, ces dernières se faisant finalement chasser par les doigts lumineux de la lampe lorsque j'ai enclenché l'interrupteur. Beblue tremblait contre mon cou, et Quenotte se serrait contre Jack en lâchant de temps à autre un pépiement inquiet. Quant à Sab, il avait déjà disparu dans la maison.

Allumant toutes les lampes sur mon passage, je l'ai suivi pour chercher à mon tour. Ils n'étaient ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. On a regardé la chambre de mon frère, mais cette dernière était aussi vide que les autres pièces. Lorsque j'ai refermé la porte, néanmoins, quelque chose a craqué sous mes semelles. J'ai machinalement baissé les yeux, puis j'ai étouffé un cri de justesse, qui a incité Sab, devant moi, à faire volte face.

Comme dans ma chambre, lors de ce fameux soir d'anniversaire, le parquet était couvert de sable noir.

Il y en avait partout. Il s'infiltrait dans les rainures du parquet, brillant froidement en absorbant la lumière de la lampe du couloir. J'ai suivi des yeux la ligne sinueuse qu'il formait au sol, gardant une main sur Beblue pour l'empêcher de s'envoler et de suivre la trace, elle aussi.

Le sable passait sous Sab, entre les pieds de Jack, avant de se glisser sous la porte de…

De la salle à manger.

Mes yeux ont fait la navette entre la porte de ma chambre, encore fermée, suivant la trace ensablée en sens inverse, jusqu'à celle de la salle où la substance à cauchemars disparaissait. Ca concordait. Ce qui voulait dire que les cauchemars qui s'étaient attaqués à Laura et moi ne s'étaient pas contentés de nous…

- « Elenor, non ! », s'est écrié Jack.

Mais je l'ai ignoré.

J'ai foncé sur la porte donnant sur la pièce qu'on n'avait pas encore examinée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et je l'ai ouverte en grand…

Avant de me figer.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait sculpté la scène qu'on avait devant les yeux. Tout semblait figé.

Complètement.

Le gâteau d'anniversaire était encore posé sur la table, ainsi que les assiettes qu'on avait utilisé pour le déguster. C'était comme une photographie prise sur le vif, avec des pantins qu'on aurait ensuite lâché et abandonné là avec lassitude ou paresse de ranger.

Mon père était au milieu de la pièce, sur le dos, non loin de mon frère qui était le plus proche de la porte, étendu face contre terre. De ma mère, je n'apercevais qu'une main encore crispée sur sa serviette, au sol, derrière la table. J'ai retenu un cri de souffrance en les voyant ainsi inanimés, comme s'ils s'étaient levés brusquement avant de s'effondrer d'un seul coup. D'un bond, je me suis retrouvée auprès de mon frère, qui avait un visage tiré, épuisé… mais endormi.

Ils dormaient. Tous. Depuis presque trois jours.

Seulement, le sommeil ne pouvait pas provoquer un tel air de douleur et de désespoir sur leur visage, ça semblait complètement improbable ! Ce qui voulait dire que…

- « Ils sont emprisonnés dans un cauchemar. »

Jack s'est accroupi à coté de moi, avec un air désolé et dur sur le visage, que je ne lui connaissais qu'en présence de Pitch. Je me suis mordue la lèvre d'angoisse : malgré tout mes efforts, Jack avait raison. Ils ne se réveillaient pas.

- « Sab ! Tu peux faire quelque chose pour eux ? S'il te plait ? », ai-je supplié au Gardien des Rêves.

Ce dernier a hoché la tête et s'est approché de ma mère en faisant apparaître une boule de sable lumineuse dans sa paume. Puis il a appuyé la boule contre le front de ma mère que j'avais tirée à coté de mon père. Voir son visage se détendre d'un seul coup m'a emplie d'un soulagement immense, et j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer.

Sab a fait la même chose avec mon père, tandis que Jack emportait ma mère vers leur chambre à coucher. Alors que mon père se calmait à son tour et que son visage retrouvait la paix, je me suis tournée vers Willy, passant mes mains sous son corps pour pouvoir le retourner…

Et d'un seul coup, une sorte de flash a déchiré mon esprit.

L'espace d'un infime instant, j'ai vu un visage enfantin, celui d'un petit garçon, tandis qu'il hurlait de manière silencieuse, avant que tout ne disparaisse, me laissant bizarrement tremblante.

Abasourdie, j'ai brusquement rompu le contact et je suis tout simplement tombée sur mes fesses, les mains a plat sur le sol et le souffle court. Mes yeux allaient de Willy à Sab qui me regardait d'un air inquiet, puis de Sab à Willy.

Mon…

Mon frère.

C'était mon frère, quand il avait six ans, que je venais de voir.

Beblue a gazouillé, me demandant sans doute quel était le problème, mais le problème, justement, c'était que je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Et je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu une telle panique dans les yeux de mon petit frère auparavant, surtout quand il avait cet âge là…

Et pourtant !

Sab s'est approché, mais avant qu'il ait pu me toucher, je m'étais levée.

- « Excusez moi… J'ai besoin de… de… »

Je n'ai même pas terminé ma phrase. J'ai attrapé Beblue, je l'ai posée sur la table et je me suis empressée de sortir de la pièce, la tête pleine de questions et le cœur battant d'angoisse...

* * *

**Ouh, le vilain Croquemitaine ! Qu'il est meuchant !**

**Pitch : Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui écris l'histoire, Lereniel...**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai... X3**

**Pitch : ET CA TE FAIT RIRE, EN PLUS !?**

**Bah oui pourquoi ?**

***S'enfuit en courant***

**Je poste la suite maintenant ou pas ? En attendant, laissez vos Reviews ! ^^**


	13. Ténèbres et souvenirs fugaces

**Suite au Lobbing de la part de certains lecteurs *sifflotte* je poste donc la suite maintenant, n'est ce pas, mais par contre, je vais faire ma sadique pour le prochain chapitre ! Niarf ! Vous l'aurez demain, mais n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler ! ^^ Au fait : Un grand merci à Mandil pour son adorable review, en espérant rester à la hauteur de ses attentes ! :3**

**Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je file avant que vous n'arriviez à la fin de ce chapitre et que vous ne me courriez après armé de couteaux, haches et autres trucs bien tranchants, brulants ou étranglant ! Gloups ! Ah bah oui !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ténèbres et souvenirs fugaces

Jack n'était pas dans le couloir lorsque je suis sortie, mais j'ai entendu un bruit sourd dans la chambre de mes parents. Par la porte entrouverte, j'ai entrevu l'esprit de l'hiver batailler pour tirer ma mère sur le lit en essayant de préserver sa tête des chocs malencontreux. Quelques secondes plus tôt, j'aurais immédiatement imposé mon aide, mais là…

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Chamboulée par ce que je venais d'apercevoir de manière brève dans ma tête lorsque j'avais touché Willy, je préférais étrangement rechercher la solitude… Et Jack n'avait pas l'air d'être trop dans le pétrin. J'avais un peu peur également que mon contact puisse réveiller ma famille, aussi me suis éloignée en silence et me suis-je laissée glisser le long du mur en lâchant un soupir, évitant autant que possible le sable noir qui était encore éparpillé sur le sol. Fermant les yeux, je me suis prise la tête entre les mains, rejetant mes cheveux en arrière et en me mordant la lèvre.

Pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas ?

J'avoue que je n'avais jamais été surprotectrice envers mon petit frère. Ce dernier ne le supportait jamais et disait toujours qu'il avait l'impression de passer pour un fifils à sa maman quand je prenais sa défense… Mais ce cri muet, ce regard qu'il m'avait lancé… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que c'était moi qu'il appelait ainsi ? Etait-ce le cauchemar que Pitch lui avait donné qui m'avait fait avoir cette vision ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils en sentant mon mal de crâne revenir, et quelques larmes de rage ont tenté de passer la barrière de mes cils. J'avais honte de ce que je faisais. Laura était torturée par le Croquemitaine, Fée était dans le coma et maintenant, mes parents et mon petit frère se retrouvaient la tête emplie de cauchemars…

Par ma faute.

Encore et toujours par ma faute.

Il fallait que ça change !

Mais comment ? Comment trouvait-on, de part le monde entier, le repaire d'un être qui paraissait ne faire qu'un avec les ombres elles mêmes ? Les Gardiens avaient certifié que Pitch possédait une base, ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus… dans le sol, là où la lumière n'a jamais effleuré les parois terrestres de ses chauds rayons. Rien qu'y penser me faisait instinctivement frissonner de peur.

Génial ! Maintenant, le fait de penser au noir lui-même me fichait la trouille ! Ma rencontre avec Pitch ne m'avait certainement pas réussie…

En parlant de Pitch…

Mon regard a de nouveau capté l'éclat métallique du sable à cauchemars, avant de remonter le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre close. Le pourtour de la porte était étrangement noirci, comme si une explosion uniquement retenue par la planche de bois avait eu lieu dans la pièce derrière.

Aurais-je le courage de poser ma main sur cette poignée, de la tourner et… D'ouvrir la porte ? Je me suis essuyée les mains sur le pantalon en me redressant lentement et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi. Sab devait avoir fini de transformer le cauchemar de William en rêve, mais je le soupçonnais de prendre son temps pour m'en laisser, à moi. Quant à Jack, le bruit sourd associé au « Tout va bien ! Rien de cassé ! » qui a suivi m'a indiqué qu'il était encore occupé avec ma mère… Mais qu'il avait du mal.

Et puis… Je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à m'appuyer sur eux. J'avais quinze ans, bon sang de bois ! Alors pour une fois, j'ai tant bien que mal muselé ma peur (bien que c'ait été difficile…), j'ai inspiré un grand coup et j'ai ouvert la porte.

OOO

Outre le désordre indescriptible qui régnait dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, ce fut l'absence manifeste de la sculpture de glace qui m'a frappé. Ce résultat de peur figée dans une gangue gelée aurait du encore se trouver au milieu de ma chambre, les tentacules apparemment éternellement immobiles statufiés en un état de folie furieuse tels que je les revoyais dans ma tête se tendant vers les victimes qu'on lui avait ordonné de tourmenter…

Mais il n'y avait rien. Plus rien du tout.

Pendant au moins deux minutes, je n'ai pas osé faire un seul pas dans la chambre, me contentant de frissonner de manière incompréhensible sur le seuil qui semblait cracher des étincelles de lumière sur la marée de pénombre engloutissant ce qui fut jadis mon refuge autant qu'un lieu de torture psychique. En plus du fait que je n'arrivais plus à reconnaître les lieux à cause du chaos, un pressentiment malsain commençait à monter en moi.

Je ne m'attendais, par contre, absolument pas à ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

D'un seul coup, j'ai senti un choc brusque entre mes omoplates, comme lorsque quelqu'un vous brutalise. La force du coup m'a poussé dans la chambre, et il a suffit que je franchisse la limite entre clarté et ténèbres pour que la porte dans mon dos claque soudainement, me plongeant dans le noir.

A ma grande horreur, ma terreur pour l'obscurité m'a de nouveau submergée, envahissante, avide des battements affolés de mon coeur, affamée comme si elle n'était qu'un animal sanguinaire qu'il ne serait jamais possible de rassasier. La panique est montée d'un seul coup en me prenant aux tripes, comme durant cette nuit cauchemardesque qui avait précédé toute cette odyssée, il y a me parait-il à présent si longtemps. J'ai fait volte face, me suis collée à la porte close et j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir frénétiquement, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Cette porte ne comportait aucune serrure, et n'en avait jamais eu, pourtant on avait bien l'impression qu'un cadenas, des chaînes et trois serrures solidement bardées de fer en gardaient l'accès et en interdisaient l'ouverture. En un éclair, le souvenir de la nuit terrifiante de mon anniversaire m'a traversé l'esprit une nouvelle fois.

- « **SAB ! JACK ! BEBLUE, QUENOTTE !** », me suis-je mise à hurler, au désespoir.

J'ai bien cru que mes appels à l'aide ne porteraient pas, mais les bruits étouffés de course, dans le couloir, m'ont, à mon grand soulagement, informé du contraire. Et si je n'ai pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'à faire bouger cette porte, eux n'ont eu aucun problème à l'ouvrir, faisant brusquement irruption dans la pièce avec leurs armes brandies pour les Gardiens, et en position de combat pour les deux fées, manquant d'ailleurs soit de m'attaquer, soit de m'écraser.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », s'est écrié Jack en manquant de m'éborgner avec son bâton.

Je n'ai pas répondu immédiatement, cherchant mon souffle pour calmer l'oiseau craintif qu'était devenu mon cœur. Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné que je devienne cardiaque, un jour ou l'autre, avec toutes ces émotions…

- « Je… J'ai eu… J'ai cru… », ai-je pu balbutier.

Mes genoux faisaient des castagnettes, et il me semblait impossible de rester debout une minute de plus. D'un gazouillement, Beblue a abandonné Sab pour venir se poser sur ma tête, où elle s'est mise à me tirer quelques mèches de cheveux avec la douceur qui la caractérisait. C'était sa manière à elle de tenter de chasser ma peur, mais cette fois ci, si je me suis un peu calmée, ca n'a pas marché. Le pressentiment que je sentais me tordre les entrailles était toujours là, et se faisait même plus vif qu'avant.

Danger.

Sab a fait disparaître ses fouets, mais son air sérieux m'indiquait qu'il ne baissait pas sa garde. Jack, bâton toujours brandi et Quenotte sur l'épaule, tournait lentement sur lui-même en fixant chaque recoin, chaque meuble susceptible de créer une ombre particulièrement large. Et il y en avait beaucoup. C'était comme si on avait agencé tout le chaos pour offrir un maximum d'obscurité dans une chambre déjà plongée en pleine pénombre. J'ai tendu le bras vers l'interrupteur, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage…

Mais aucune lumière n'est apparue.

C'était comme la dernière fois.

- « Hey… Calme toi ! », a soufflé Jack en posant une main sur mon épaule, « Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là… »

J'ai dégluti. Dans le noir, je le voyais à peine.

Sab a alors fait un étrange mouvement. Il s'est pincé le nez et a soufflé brusquement dedans, comme s'il voulait se déboucher les oreilles. Un nuage de sable a jailli desdites oreilles, et son corps entier… s'est illuminé. Les particules de sable ont paru faire naître en leur sein la lumière qui manquait tant à la pièce, et les ombres ont commencé à s'évanouir. J'étais bouche bée. J'ignorais qu'il pouvait faire un truc pareil !

Jack a levé un pouce vers le Gardien des Rêves, puis s'est intéressé de plus près à son environnement, tandis que Quenotte et Beblue commençait à observer le sable étincelant de Sab de plus près en pépiant, malgré les tentatives du bonhomme doré pour les chasser.

- « Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans ta chambre, Elenor… », A déclaré Jack.

Il fronçait les sourcils, et s'était accroupi pour examiner les marques que la lumière de Sab avait fait apparaître au sol. Je me suis approchée à pas hésitants, évitant l'armoire. Sab a jeté un coup d'œil tout aussi suspicieux au meuble avant de se pencher sur ce que Jack regardait : Des restes infimes du mélange entre ombre et glace.

Je n'y ai jeté qu'un coup d'œil, trop obnibulée comme je l'étais par l'armoire qui nous surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une radoteuse, mais encore une fois, cette armoire m'a toujours fichu les jetons, surtout de nuit.

La dernière fois, c'était Laura qui l'avait ouverte, aucun doute là-dessus, puisque j'étais là… Mais…

- « Les gars… », ai-je soufflé en tapotant l'épaule du premier Gardien à me tomber sous la main.

Mes doigts ont rencontré le dos d'un Sab occupé à discuter avec véhémence par images à son coéquipier. Lorsqu'il m'a senti, cependant, il s'est retourné en faisant apparaître un point d'interrogation dans les airs.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Elenor ? », a demandé Jack, une main effleurant la glace souillée par le sable noir.

- « La dernière fois qu'on était dans cette pièce… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a refermé la porte de l'armoire ? »

- « Non, on ne pouvait pas à cause du cauchemar emprisonné devant. »

Sab a hoché la tête pour appuyer les dires du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- « … Alors pourquoi est-elle fermée, maintenant ? », ai-je lâché une voix basse.

Leur regard, ainsi que celui des deux petites fées, s'est tourné vers le meuble en bois imposant qui projetait bizarrement plus d'ombres que les autres objets malgré la luminosité de Sab. Mon propre regard était fixé sur la clef encore dans la vieille serrure ouvragée.

Beblue a fait un petit bruit étranglé en s'avançant brusquement, comme si quelque chose l'avait frôlé, et fila d'un coup se réfugier dans mon col en tremblant. J'ai fait volte face, mais il n'y avait rien. Quenotte a fait de même avec Jack en gazouillant à toute vitesse. En l'écoutant, le garçon a froncé les sourcils, puis a écarquillé les yeux de manière soudaine.

- « Non… Quand même pas… »

Sab s'est agité à coté de lui pour lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais Jack l'a ignoré. Raffermissant sa prise sur son arme, il s'est redressé et a reculé de quelques pas pour observer l'armoire dans son ensemble. Sab commençait à s'énerver, mais je lui ai posé une main sur l'épaule, incertaine de ce à quoi Jack pensait.

- « Elenor, ton armoire touche bien le mur qui est derrière, c'est ça ? », m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai froncé les sourcils face à une telle question.

- « Euh… Oui…Mais pourquoi ? »

J'ai regardé Sab qui m'a rendu un air tout aussi perdu que moi. Puis il s'est mit à flotter autour de Jack en faisant jaillir des images, mais Jack l'a ignoré. A ma grande horreur, il a attrapé les poignées de l'armoire et a tiré. Les portes en bois se sont écartées d'un seul coup, nous faisant sursauter.

Mais rien n'est sorti. Pas de cauchemar, ni de fumée constituée de sable noir. Il n'y avait que mes vêtements, innocemment accrochés à leurs cintres… Et noirs de sable.

Et visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait l'esprit de l'hiver. Sans hésiter, il a posé un pied nu sur le sol de l'armoire, qui était plus profonde qu'on ne pouvait y penser au premier abord, et a écarté les vêtements et tissus…

- « J'en étais sûr… », a-t-il murmuré d'une voix où la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison et une étrange colère sourdaient.

Il s'est alors décalé et, sous nos yeux stupéfaits, a mis au jour un trou.

Dans le mur.

OOO

Un souffle d'air froid est sorti de l'armoire pour nous mordre les joues, nous faisant reculer. L'odeur de la peur qui envahissait déjà la chambre s'est accentuée d'un seul coup, et le pressentiment dans mon estomac m'a vicieusement tordu les entrailles. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais reculé d'au moins deux pas, partagée entre perplexité face à ce nouveau développement et l'étrange malaise que je ressentais, comme si c'était exactement ce que quelqu'un voulait qu'on fasse… Comme si nous étions des marionnettes. Beblue est repartie se cacher fissa dans mon col, chaude boule de plume contre ma peau qui me semblait glacée.

- « L'entrée du repaire de Pitch. », a déclaré Jack.

Lorsqu'il a dit ça, tout s'est alors emboîté dans mon esprit. Les cauchemars qui sortaient de l'armoire, le sable qui en coulait, les lumières, les mauvais rêves à répétition, ma frénésie à vouloir fermer cette armoire à clef sans savoir pourquoi… Oui, pourquoi, après tout, aller chercher si loin alors que la réponse était, littéralement, sous notre nez ? Tout prenait sens… Mais cela ne répondait qu'aux questions terre à terre qui me taraudaient. Au moins, nous n'étions plus complètement ignorants, à présent.

Mais je vais quand même poser la question, pour la forme, hein ! :

Que pourriez vous ressentir lorsque vous apprenez que votre chambre est l'un des passages menant à l'antre du maître des Cauchemars ?

Jack et Sab se sont penchés dans l'ouverture béante du mur, qui ressemblait à une bouche sans dents prête à gober tout ce qui serait assez imprudent pour s'aventurer dans ses profondeurs. Grâce à la luminosité de Sab, j'apercevais des marches irrégulières qui descendaient dans les abysses de noirceur de l'écorce terrestre de manière apparemment éternelle. On n'en voyait pas le bout !

- « Il nous a bien eu ! Il se doutait bien qu'on irait vérifier l'ancienne entrée ! », a grogné Jack en essayant d'apporter un peu de lumière à cette obscurité totale.

Ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était que les ombres paraissaient absorber le halo même de lumière bleuâtre et glacée. Malgré tous ses efforts, on ne pouvait y voir que jusqu'à environ trois mètres. Puis tout disparaissait dans un maelstrom ténébreux, comme si c'était le Néant qui s'était tapi là, à nous guetter.

Sab a secoué la tête, et j'ai compris en même temps que Jack les images qu'il a projeté avec son sable.

- « Une sortie de secours ? », ai-je soufflé.

Le Gardien des Rêves a hoché la tête d'un air grave. Jack a posé un pied sur une marche avant de le retirer en grimaçant.

- « Une _ancienne_ sortie de secours. A mon avis, c'est devenu l'entrée principale… Depuis tout ce temps, il avait un plan B en réserve, un moyen d'échapper à la sentence qu'il avait reçue lors de sa défaite… Et je doute que ce soit le seul passage ! Bon sang ! Même moi, je trouve ça _froid_ ! »

Sab s'est avancé à son tour dans le boyau, et un fouet de sable, ligne étincelante qui traînait sur le sol, s'est enroulé autour de son petit poing gauche. Il a fait un signe à Jack avant de progresser vers l'inconnu de quelques mètres supplémentaires.

- « Euh… On va le battre ou c'est juste pour vérifier ? », a demandé le garçon.

Sab s'est une nouvelle fois tourné vers nous, et par images, nous a fait comprendre son plan : Je restais ici avec Jack et les deux fées et on allait se mettre dans un endroit éclairé pendant qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil, sans pour autant engager le combat. J'ai bien vu que Jack n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ce plan.

- « Sab, non ! », a-t-il protesté, « Rappelle toi la dernière fois que tu as fait face à Pitch quand tu étais seul ! »

Mais Sab a fait un nouveau geste ferme et d'un seul coup, a foncé dans les profondeurs insondables du boyau. Sa lumière a décru de manière anormale avant de s'évanouir complètement.

Jack a grogné de frustration, accroupi devant l'entrée comme s'il s'apprêtait à plonger à sa suite à tout moment. Pendant quelques minutes, je n'ai pas osé dire un mot. Que s'était-il passé entre Pitch et Sab, la dernière fois ? Etait-ce grave ?

Je me suis accroupie à coté de Jack. Heureusement, son bâton dégageait cette étrange lueur bleuâtre, mais apaisante, comme lorsqu'on regarde de la neige tomber, qui chassait les ténèbres. Beblue n'osait toujours pas sortir, et Quenotte a du aller la chercher pour la rassurer, la tirant par les pieds avec toute la force de ses petits bras.

- « Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu dis ça à Sab ? », ai-je demandé, à nouveau dévorée par ma curiosité que j'estimais mal placée.

Jack a pris son temps pour répondre, fixant d'un air que je n'arrivais pas à lire l'entrée du repaire de Pitch. J'ai remarqué qu'il serrait son bâton plus fort que de coutume, et que Quenotte était plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Elle avait d'ailleurs arrêté d'essayer de sortir Beblue de sa cachette.

- « …Lors de notre dernier affrontement, il y a cinq ans, Sab s'est retrouvé seul face à une horde de cauchemars lancée par Pitch. Il s'est bien défendu, mais… »

- « Mais… ? »

Jack a poussé un soupir.

- « Pitch l'a frappé dans le dos. Et Sab a été consumé par les cauchemars sans que l'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, horrifiée. Sab était constitué des rêves mêmes qu'il créait pour les enfants, d'après le sable qui faisait son corps. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de voir son propre être se transformer en mauvais rêve, pour faire partie intégrante du pouvoir de Pitch. J'ai tout de suite mieux compris la récitence qu'avait Jack à laisser le Marchand de Sable s'aventurer seul dans la gueule du loup.

- « Mais… Comment a-t-il fait pour revenir, alors ? », ai-je lâché.

- « Longue histoire… », a soufflé le garçon avec un sourire, « Disons qu'on a reçu de l'aide pendant la bataille finale. Les enfants qui croient en nous peuvent faire des merveilles, et c'est un pouvoir non négligeable dans ces cas là… »

J'ai souri à mon tour. Je voyais bien que le souvenir était agréable à sa mémoire, et je me doutais bien que ces enfants devaient encore croire fermement aux Gardiens, bien que le temps ait passé…

Je me suis levée pour me dégourdir les jambes, tentant d'éviter de regarder les ombres qui restaient accrochées aux meubles et aux objets comme des chiens à leur os, ce qui n'était pas simple, puisque la seule source lumineuse était le bâton de Jack. La couleur bleutée donnait une dimension irréelle à ce qui était jadis une chambre bien rangée, mais dans laquelle une tornade avait l'air d'être passée, une tornade d'obscurité vivante et de peur armée de mains… J'ai soudain buté contre ma boite à musique, que j'avais reçue pour mon cinquième anniversaire. Elle ne marchait plus depuis longtemps, mais elle avait une place chère dans mon cœur. Sur la base large et cylindrique couleur d'un doux vert pastel qui contenait les engrenages nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'objet, on avait peint, à la main, des fleurs et des vrilles de glycine (la plante m'avait toujours fascinée…). La glycine en question, sur le haut de la boîte, prenait véritablement forme avec une teinte dorée, tenant au bout de ses doigts ondulés et légèrement tordus un croissant de lune argenté sur lequel une petite fille en robe bleue somnolait, adossée avec une jambe chaussée d'une pantoufle qui pendait dans le vide, comme épuisée de son escalade sur la plante pour toucher le diamant rond de minuit. Les cheveux blonds de la petite endormie en porcelaine me faisaient constamment penser à Laura…

Laura qui était bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours !

La boite à musique toujours en main, j'ai fait volte face. Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de fixer l'entrée en attendant le retour de Sab, même si je le sentais bouillir de frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir aller le rejoindre. J'ai amorcé un mouvement en avant pour retourner à mon poste, espérant que Sab réussirait peut être à trouver Laura. D'un seul coup, mon mauvais pressentiment m'a fait une nouvelle torsion dans l'estomac, me faisant chanceler, Beblue s'est mise à couiner de terreur…

Et une ombre immense m'a engloutie.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner que quelque chose me renversait brusquement au sol. Ma tête a heurté le coin d'un meuble brisé et des étoiles se sont mises à danser devant mes yeux. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de crier. Et la seule chose qui m'est parvenue, ce ne sont ni les cris de Jack, ni les piaillements de Beblue et de Quenotte, mais bien le craquement et le son discordant d'une boite à musique fracassée sur le sol avant que ce ne soit les ténèbres de l'inconscience qui ne m'avalent…

* * *

**Ah nan ! J'ai demandé un délai pour avoir une certaine avance ! BAAAAAAAHHH !**

**Tintintin ! Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! X3**

**A demain pour la suite ! Et n'oubliez quand même pas les reviews ! ^^**


	14. Le Poison du Noir

**Bijooouuuuurrr ! Voilà le chapitre 14 ! ^^'... Oui, bon, je sais que j'ai été méchante et que je vous ai laissé en suspense pour le dernier chapitre, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche aussi, quand même ! (Nan, nan pas taper !X3)**

**Alors euh... Ce chapitre... Hum, très important, ce chapitre ! J'avais hâte de l'écrire ! ^^ Par contre, j'ai eu vachement de mal, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein ? Et sinon, dernière anecdote : Retour d'un perso... Mais je vous en dis pas plus, toute façons vous allez deviner immédiatement... U.U"**

**Et pour la suite, faudra attendre un petit peu, je l'ai pas encore terminée ! Bon allez, bonne lecture !**

**PS : Dédicacé à tous les fans de Pitch !**

* * *

Le Poison du Noir

Ténèbres…

Dureté…

Morsure glacée…

J'ai grimacé sans ouvrir les yeux, tentant vainement d'endiguer les vagues de douleur qui émanait de ma tempe gauche. Je sentais des dalles irrégulières racler mon dos, et on aurait dit qu'elles n'avaient jamais été caressées par la chaleur du soleil tant elles étaient froides. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux pourtant. La lumière de Jack n'était pas visible sous mes paupières closes, et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ce que je pouvais trouver face à moi.

J'ai gémi doucement en me tournant sur le coté, une main plaquée sur la blessure que ma chute causée par cette… chose, avait provoquée. Je sentais le sang séché rouler sous mes doigts, suivant une ligne invisible qui disparaissait sous ma mâchoire. Mais je gardais les yeux fermés, encore et encore, luttant de toutes mes forces pour contrer l'instinct qui me dictait de les ouvrir. Tous mes autres sens me hurlaient que ce qui m'attendait au dehors serait pire que dans mes cauchemars, et ma tête tournait. J'ai du me mordre les lèvres pour réussir à me mettre à quatre pattes sans me retrouver de nouveau par terre, avec une envie de vomir qui n'était pas forcément due à ma blessure.

Je sentais la Peur.

Elle émanait de partout dans ce lieu, jusque dans les dalles sur lesquelles je m'étais réveillée. Je n'avais jamais compris, après toutes ces années, comment j'arrivais à discerner cette sensation, mais là n'était pas la question. J'étais complètement tétanisée, et j'avais l'impression que ma propre terreur nourrissait les ombres que j'entrevoyais à peine derrière mes paupières.

Car il y en avait, des ombres. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Le silence n'était pas vraiment de mise, dans cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, parce que je frissonnais régulièrement en sentant des souffles glacés me frôler brusquement, avec ce qui paraissait être des doigts qui agrippaient soit ma veste, soit mon pantalon. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une infime secousse, un minuscule tiraillement sur l'ourlet du tissu… Mais ça suffisait. Et entre ça et les échos étranges et lointains que j'entendais de temps à autre…

Les yeux difficilement fermés, je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage. S'il fallait que je reste ainsi éternellement pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à ce qui m'avait entraîné dans l'inconnu, soit !

J'ignore combien de temps a passé ensuite, mais au bout d'un moment, les courants glacés et les tiraillements ont cessé. Et cette fois-ci, le silence s'est vraiment installé en maître… Avant d'être brusquement chassé de son trône par un son insolite en un tel lieu.

J'ai du m'endormir (Oh que cela pouvait paraître dur !), car c'est ce son étrange, justement, qui m'a fait sursauter d'un seul coup. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, cette fois ci, néanmoins…

Mes yeux se sont ouverts d'un seul coup.

Et j'ai bien cru que j'étais en plein cauchemar.

Jamais je n'avais vu une telle noirceur. L'intensité des ombres immenses du lieu avait l'air multipliée par cent, et certaines ondulaient dans un souffle de murmures inquiétants. Il y avait bien un peu de lumière, mais elle provenait d'un point en hauteur dans le plafond invisible et elle était si faible et si froide qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre. Pas étonnant que je ne l'ai pas sentie sous mes yeux fermés…

Je me trouvais juste à coté de ce qui ressemblait à une carcasse de globe terrestre : Les mers étaient invisibles, et les continents faits d'un métal noir et mat étaient reliés entre eux jusqu'à la base de l'objet comme les articulations d'un squelette fraîchement nettoyé. Comme le magnifique Globe de Nord, celui-ci était couvert de millions de points dorés qui luisaient comme s'ils voulaient repousser l'obscurité même sur laquelle ils reposaient. Quoique plus petit que celui du Pole Nord, il était néanmoins d'une taille acceptable, puisque j'étais sure de pouvoir me glisser à l'intérieur et d'avoir la place de m'adosser à la plaque africaine. Mais l'ensemble était lugubre et il en émanait quelque chose d'aussi malsain que le reste de l'endroit.

Maintenant que j'étais parfaitement réveillée, même ma douleur au crâne ne pouvait me détourner de cette terreur qui vous fascine autant qu'elle vous effraie. J'ai levé la tête pour frissonner face aux dizaines et aux dizaines de cages aux formes acérées comme des griffes, suspendues à des chaînes rouillées qui disparaissaient dans les ombres du plafond. A quoi pouvaient-elles servir, et pourquoi autant ? La vivante obscurité s'enroulait autour des formes et des angles durs de ces prisons suspendues, et j'entendais constamment les chuchotis qui me rendaient folle et qui faisaient battre mon cœur à grands coups sourds.

Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Il fallait que je sorte !

Mes jambes tremblaient lorsque je me suis remise debout, et j'ai du m'agripper au Globe noir en tentant de faire fi du froid mordant qui s'attaquait à mes doigts. Si j'étais entrée ici, il devait bien exister une sortie, et j'allais mettre des bouchées doubles pour la trouver ! Je me suis mordue la lèvre en me souvenant de Beblue. J'ignorais où elle était, puisque je ne la sentais plus dans mon cou, et j'espérais vivement qu'elle allait bien, tout comme les autres… Le choc entre ma tête et le meuble avait du l'éjecter lorsque je m'étais faite attaquer.

Trois passages s'offraient à moi, tous les trois plongés dans le noir chuchotant de ce lieu étrange et terrifiant. Connaissant mon sens de l'orientation, j'ai hésité longtemps, en suppliant intérieurement que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Quand je l'ai de nouveau entendue.

Cette musique.

C'était elle qui m'avait tirée de ma torpeur, il y a quelques minutes, en me forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Et le pire, c'est que je la connaissais bien que cela fasse des années que je ne l'ai plus entendue.

La boîte à musique.

Et un rire.

Qui pouvait montrer de la joie dans un tel lieu ? J'ai froncé les sourcils avec angoisse, et sans m'en rendre compte, l'idée de sortir s'est évanouie. J'étais toujours terrifiée, mais s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici, peut être pourrait-on m'aider… ? En plus, il me semblait connaître ce rire… Et ma boîte à musique n'était plus censée marcher !

Derrière moi, là d'où provenaient ces sons incongrus, il n'y avait qu'un chemin disponible… Et les ténèbres paraissaient un peu moins denses par là… Sans vraiment réfléchir, ce qui pouvait paraître idiot, je me suis engagée sur ce chemin de dalle entouré d'une balustrade en pierre épaisse qui semblait se frayer un chemin au cœur même de la terre. La musique dansait à mes oreilles et m'apaisait d'une manière étrange, comme si quelque chose recouvrait le sentiment de frayeur qui me possédait depuis mon réveil. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais pas horrible non plus. C'était plutôt… Comme une anesthésie.

L'endroit était un tel dédale d'escaliers, de passages, de ponts taillés à même la pierre et de colonnes dans tous les sens que j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans le tableau de _La Chambre d'Escher_, où plus rien n'avait de sens. Mais quand je prenais la mauvaise direction, la musique se faisait moins forte, plus désaccordée, ce qui me faisait faire demi-tour. Au contraire, quand je m'engageais dans le bon escalier, la mélodie s'accentuait, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. J'ai plusieurs fois hésité en secouant la tête, me demandant pourquoi je suivais un tel son au point de me perdre dans ce qui ressemblait à l'antre de mes peurs les plus profondes. Mais quelque chose me chuchotait en esprit d'arrêter d'y penser, d'écouter, de seulement écouter, et de me laisser porter, ce qui était beaucoup plus simple… Je croyais voir le noir reculer à chacun de mes pas, le vide disparaître lorsque je m'engageais sur une passerelle tordue et particulièrement étroite…

Et plus j'avançais, plus la musique emplissait mon esprit. Des mots se mirent bientôt à danser sur les notes que je connaissais par cœur sans pour autant, à cet instant, être capable les reconnaître. Ces mots qui s'effaçaient dès que je me concentrais dessus… Ca me faisait penser au chant des sirènes.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus horrible, en fait, c'était qu'une part de moi se rendait parfaitement compte de cet envoûtement étrange, et qu'elle l'acceptait, curieuse de savoir où cela pouvait me mener. C'était cette part de moi qu'on entendait très peu, la téméraire, d'habitude constamment étouffée par mes phobies et mes terreurs. Maintenant que ces dernières étaient pour ainsi dire anesthésiées, endormies, étouffées, cette témérité ressortait sans se montrer, attendant de voir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller dans cet univers de noirceur et de obscur chaos ordonné.

Après un temps infiniment long et très court à la fois, j'ai fini par pousser une haute porte noire du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'elle a grincé sur ses gonds, la mélodie de la boîte à musique s'est fait plus forte quelques centièmes de secondes à peine…

Et s'est arrêtée.

Le silence s'est de nouveau abattu sur moi comme une chape de plomb, mais je ne ressentais toujours rien. La voix dans mon esprit continuait à me dire « _Allez, entre… Pousse un peu plus la porte et entre…_ », ce que j'ai fait, obéissante malgré mon hésitation, car cette dernière faiblissait.

La pièce dans laquelle je venais de pénétrer était ronde. Le sol dallé d'une couleur pale comme celle d'un fantôme contrastait avec la noirceur des murs hauts, ornés de formes aussi acérées que les cages que j'avais vue, près du Globe noir, comme s'ils étaient des prédateurs endormis, gardant leurs griffes prêtes à déchiqueter quelque imprudent qui oserait s'approcher d'eux. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas que des murs. Il y avait aussi des arches qui donnaient sur un gouffre d'une profondeur vertigineuse, où des morceaux de pierre qui semblaient avoir été arrachés à des palais il y a des siècles flottaient paresseusement, parés d'une couleur délavée, même pour du roc.

Et au centre, recroquevillée comme si tous les malheurs du monde s'acharnaient sur elle, se tenait une petite silhouette frémissant à peine, ses cheveux d'un blond terne fouettant le blanc mort des dalles.

Laura.

OOO

J'ai descendu l'escalier qui donnait le sentiment de se retrouver dans une arène en manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois, mais ca m'était égal. Bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, je me suis retrouvée tout près de ma meilleure amie immobile, mes genoux douloureux d'avoir glissé sur le dernier mètre pour accélérer. Je ne sentais que mon angoisse pour Laura, qui était dans un état affreux. Son teint pale d'avoir tant manqué de soleil faisait ressortir des cernes noires sous ses yeux clos, ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et elle avait perdu du poids… En si peu de temps ! Mais c'est surtout son air de souffrance qui m'a le plus fait mal. Elle était crispée et gémissait parfois de temps à autre en se roulant davantage en boule comme pour se protéger d'une chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux qui avaient perdu leur éclat doré, et ses lèvres serrées en une ligne pale portaient des marques de morsures et de meurtrissures. Elle s'étaient mordue jusqu'au sang.

Lorsque je l'ai touchée, Laura a soudainement ouvert des yeux exorbités, injectés de sang, et s'est mise à hurler. J'ai reculé d'un seul coup et j'ai atterri sur les fesses, choquée. Outre le fait qu'elle ait une telle réaction à mon contact, c'était le fait que sa voix soit à ce point enrouée qui me frappait. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à hurler, seule dans le noir, elle qui, avant, criait volontiers plus fort que la moyenne... ?

Ses cordes vocale n'ont pas tardé à lâcher, car elle a très vite cessé de crier pour se mettre à se tordre dans tout les sens en gémissant, se griffant le visage comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés derechef, et ses paupières gonflées par le sel de ses larmes étaient crispées.

- « Non, par pitié… S'il vous plait… Non… ! ».

Ses sanglots ont failli m'attirer des larmes. Je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai de nouveau plongé sur elle pour la serrer contre moi, immobilisant ses mains pour qu'elle cesse de se faire du mal.

- « Réveille toi, Laura ! S'il te plait… Il faut que tu te réveilles, maintenant… »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, à part la bercer en retenant mes larmes, car j'avais mal pour elle. Impossible de la réveiller. J'étais condamnée à la regarder souffrir dans son sommeil…

- « _C'est vraiment touchant… J'en aurais presque le cœur chaviré !_ »

J'ai sursauté brusquement, serrant instinctivement le corps tremblant de mon amie démunie contre moi, cherchant l'origine de cette voix désincarnée parmi les hauteurs insondables de la pièce. Laura s'est faite encore plus petite entre mes bras, rentrant la tête entre les épaules alors qu'elle était toujours en train de dormir.

Mais moi, je ne dormais pas… Et je ne pourrais jamais dormir, encore moins maintenant que j'avais entendu cette voix qui me terrorisait toujours malgré mes peurs encore étrangement étouffées.

- « …Pitch… »

J'avais à peine murmuré, lâché ce nom du bout de lèvres, porté par un souffle infime… Mais il a résonné dans toute la salle, jusque dans ses profondeurs les plus obscures, et les ombres sur les murs se sont brusquement élevées et étendues, comme réveillées par ma voix.

Un rire que je n'entendais que dans mes cauchemars avant de l'avoir écouté au Palais de la Dent ondula alors dans l'air glacé. Ce rire bas et doux qui envoyait des frissons de peur tout le long du dos…

- « _Ne suis-je pas gentil de te laisser voir ton amie, Elenor ?_ »

Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse, mais de la cruauté à l'état pur. J'ai tourné la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de le trouver, mais le Croquemitaine avait l'air de connaître parfaitement son affaire. Une seule fois, j'ai entraperçu un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et c'était l'éclat d'un sourire mauvais qui s'est évanoui trop vite pour que j'en prenne véritablement conscience. Mais ce qui me taraudait le plus, c'était bien le fait qu'il soit hors de ma vue, mais que JE lui sois visible.

- « Pourquoi faites vous ça ?... Laura n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! », ai-je déclaré d'une voix qui, à ma grande honte, comportait un brin de supplication.

Pitch a de nouveau ri. Je sentais à peine des courants d'air glacés qui effleuraient ma peau.

- « _Comme tes parents et ton frère ? Oui, Elenor, tous n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais le problème, vois tu, c'est que c'est _toi_ qui les a mêlé à tout ça…_ »

J'ai dégluti difficilement. Mes mains se sont crispées sur les épaules de Laura, tandis que je m'efforçais de chercher Pitch parmi les ombres encore et encore.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison.

- « Je ne voulais pas ! », me suis défendue, « C'étaient des accidents ! »

- « _Mais ils en ont payé le prix… Pauvre enfant…_ ».

Sa voix résonnait lugubrement sur les parois de pierre noire sculptée, et l'écho de son ricanement était difficile à supporter avec calme. Mais je devais tenir, pour Laura et pour ma famille.

- « _Après tout…_ », a-t-il continué.

Les ombres se sont d'un coup épaissies non loin de nous, comme la première fois qu'il était apparu, au Palais de Fée. Lorsque son corps a pris une consistance, j'ai du lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas reculer et abandonner lâchement Laura qui semblait à peine calmée et qui continuait à gémir doucement contre moi.

- « … Voilà ce qui arrive quand on côtoie les Gardiens. », a-t-il terminé.

Je n'ai rien répondu, me contentant de le garder dans mon champ de vision tant qu'il était visible. Ce fait a eu l'air de l'amuser, parce qu'un sourire est venu étirer ses lèvres. Il a croisé ses bras dans le dos et s'est mis à déambuler de sa démarche tranquille à travers la pièce, me tournant autour comme un rapace guette une proie. Je me suis mordue la langue sans m'en rendre compte, mais la douleur m'a aidé à me concentrer.

- « Où sont Jack et Sab ? »

Pitch a haussé les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Ils profitent de mes tours de passe-passe. Ce dont nous avons à discuter ne les concerne pas… Du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais parlons plutôt de toi ! J'ai remarqué que la balade dans mon domaine t'avait plu, d'après ce que j'avais pu en voir. Tiendrais tu toujours autant à cette boîte à musique, pleine de tendres souvenirs de ton enfance ? »

Il savait ! J'ai eu l'étrange sentiment d'avoir été trahie, et mes mains se sont mises à trembler.

- « Ma vie ne vous concerne pas. », ai-je pourtant eu le courage inouï de lui sortir.

Ma tirade ne l'a que fait rire. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait déjà disparu dans l'ombre d'une arche, ses yeux jaunes restant braqués sur moi un infime seconde de plus avant de s'évanouir à leur tour.

- « _Et pourquoi crois tu que ta vie ne me concerne pas, Elenor ? Aurais tu miraculeusement retrouvé tes précieux souvenirs perdus depuis sept longues années ? De ce qui s'est passé, cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween où tout ce que tu étais à mystérieusement basculé ? Pauvre, pauvre enfant terrorisée par les monstres du noir…_ »

- « Arrêtez… », ai-je répliqué d'une voix presque inaudible.

Mais ce qu'il venait de me dire m'a soudainement frappé.

Il… Il savait ce qui s'était passé ?

Ma surprise a du se voir sur mon visage, car Pitch a éclaté de rire, le son paraissant repris par les ombres qui s'agglutinaient sur les parois. C'est là que j'ai remarqué les yeux. A peine discernables, car ils étaient juste un peu plus clairs que le reste de leur corps. Le peu que j'en ai vu a suffit à m'inciter à cacher mon visage dans les cheveux blonds de Laura. Il y avait en eux un tel… _néant_, un tel vide, qu'on croyait pouvoir s'y perdre à jamais, dévoré par quelque chose de plus ancien encore que l'existence de ces ombres.

Ma peur, du coup, m'a empêché de surveiller mes arrières. De plus, j'aurais du me dire que dans ce lieu, même ma propre ombre pouvait être contre moi.

J'ai sursauté en sentant les doigts fins de Pitch se refermer sur mes épaules. J'ai voulu me dégager de cette poigne de fer, mais je me suis rapidement rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre mouvement, tant à cause de ma peur que de quelque manipulation sur mon ombre de la part du Croquemitaine.

Ce dernier a de nouveau ri doucement, puis un éclat doré a attiré mon regard sur mon épaule droite. Lorsque j'ai vu de quoi il s'agissait, j'ai cru que mon cœur ratait un battement.

Ma cartouche de dents.

OOO

Elle brillait étrangement dans ce lieu où l'on pouvait y voir sans qu'aucune lumière ne paraisse y avoir jamais pénétré. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur le visage peint sur l'un des cotés : Celui d'une petite fille aux boucles folles, aux yeux gris et au sourire enfantin, un sourire comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis longtemps.

Toutes mes réponses étaient là. Devant moi.

A portée de main.

- « …Vous… Vous avez regardé ma cartouche ? », ai-je demandé d'une voix étranglée.

- « Oh, non ! », a-t-il répondu à mon oreille d'une voix faussement innocente, « Pourquoi irais-je regarder… Alors que j'étais là quand ca s'est passé ? »

Ma gorge s'est nouée brusquement, et je me suis sentie pâlir. Il mentait ! Ce n'était qu'un mensonge ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été présent parce que je m'en…

Je me suis mordue la lèvre en maudissant ma bêtise. Bien sur que je ne m'en rappellerais pas comme ça !

Mais si c'était vrai… alors…

- « Alors… Pourquoi… ? »

- « Aah… Pourquoi l'ai-je prise, te demandes tu ? »

Il a soupiré d'un air faux. Ne pas le voir en sachant qu'il était juste derrière moi me remplissait d'un mélange de terreur et de frustration, et ses doigts serrant l'os de mon épaule étaient glacés, au point que je pouvais le sentir à travers le tissu de ma veste et de mon tee-shirt.

- « Disons que mes intérêts ne concordaient pas avec ta recherche de vérité, fillette… Ma précédente invitation avait alerté les Gardiens plus tôt que je ne le pensais, et j'ai du agir en conséquence. Je me doutais bien qu'on t'emmènerait voir tes précieux souvenirs pour mettre toute cette affaire au clair, et ça, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre… Jusqu'à maintenant. »

- « …Et… Maintenant ? », ai-je demandé.

Son rire m'a fait hérisser les poils des bras et j'ai de nouveau dégluti, encore plus difficilement que la dernière fois.

- « Maintenant je peux te les rendre… pour que les Gardiens et l'Homme de la Lune puissent comprendre les conséquences de leur échec et désespérer jusqu'à la fin… Mais avant… »

J'ai retenu un cri de justesse lorsqu'il m'a soudainement remis sur mes pieds, le corps de Laura basculant au sol, toujours emprisonnée dans son cauchemar. Sa poigne était formidable, et d'une simple torsion du poignet, je me suis retrouvée face à lui.

Pitch arborait un sourire de victoire, tout en me tendant la cartouche dorée, que j'ai fixée sans vraiment y croire, ni comprendre le sens de son geste. Il m'avait volé mes dents… Parce que je ne devais pas découvrir la vérité tout de suite ? Je n'arrivais jamais à le cerner complètement…

Mais j'avais tant envie de connaître enfin la vérité.

D'abord hésitante, j'ai fini par serrer le poing avant de lentement tendre la main. Mes doigts se sont enroulés autour de la cartouche dorée qui s'est mise à vibrer de manière étrange, comme si elle me reconnaissait. Je me suis empressée de la mettre dans ma poche.

Pitch m'a regardé faire en silence, sans me lâcher le poignet droit qu'il retenait plus sûrement que des fers en métal. J'avais à peine esquissé le mouvement de me dégager qu'il a donné une secousse dessus, une secousse qui m'a coupé le souffle parce que j'ai eu l'impression de la ressentir jusqu'à l'os, tandis qu'il arborait un air de tranquille assurance en plus de son sourire.

- « Pas tout de suite, Elenor. J'ai un dernier cadeau que je mourais d'envie de te donner depuis longtemps, en provenance de la Chambre Noire dans laquelle nous nous trouvons… »

Il a exposé ma main prisonnière en me forçant à l'ouvrir, a levé son index droit et l'a apposé au centre de ma paume. Si sa peau était froide, cette sensation n'était rien à coté de a morsure que le contact entre nos deux épidermes a provoqué. J'ai lâché un cri perçant avant de tomber à genoux. C'était comme s'il avait injecté de la glace ou de la lave dans mes veines. Froid ou chaud car il m'était à cet instant impossible de déterminer si c'était brûlant ou glacial. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était monstrueusement douloureux.

Le contact m'avait paru durer une éternité, mais il ne s'est passé en réalité que trois secondes avant que Pitch ne retire son doigt et me relâche de manière négligée en riant. Dès qu'il m'a lâché, la douleur s'est réduite à une pulsation sourde. Serrant ma main malmenée, je me suis éloignée du Croquemitaine en glissant sur mes fesses, serrant les dents pour ne pas lâcher le gémissement qui m'obstruait la gorge.

- « Qu'est ce… _Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?_ », ai-je réussi à balbutier en essuyant mes yeux piquant de larmes.

- « Je te l'ai dit : Un cadeau… Oh ! Et emmène ta chère Laura avec toi. Ses cris commencent sérieusement à me lasser puisqu'elle arrive à en faire constamment pendant son sommeil… Au plaisir, Elenor !»

Une ombre nous as englouties d'un seul coup, Laura et moi, et je me suis sentie tomber vers l'inconnu sous le rire satisfait du Croquemitaine. Mais juste avant que l'étrange lumière morte ne disparaisse, j'ai eu le temps de voir quelque chose inscrit dans la paume de ma main blessée : Une tache, plus noire encore que de l'encre de chine, d'où partaient ce qui ressemblait à des nervures et des rainures, comme des vers grouillant sous la peau…

Ou du poison se distillant dans les veines.

* * *

**Euh... Copain ? Oui, bon, j'ai compris, je retourne écrire la suite !**

**Laissez vos reviews ! ^^**


	15. Bienvenue au Terrier

**Hellow ! Désolée pour le retard ! Une panne d'inspiration passagère, et puis j'ai triché, parce que j'ai écrit le chapitre d'après avant celui là ! Mouahaha ! Mais chut ! C'est un secret ! Puis vous comprendrez quand vous arriverez à la fin de celui là !**

**En parlant du loup, c'est vraiment pas le plus intéressant. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le terminer, mais j'ai eu une illumination sur les derniers paragraphes (la musique du film m'a beaucoup aidé... Si si, c'est toujours utile ! ^^) et j'ai réussi ! Niarf ! X3 ... Euh, mouais bref ! Bon, je vous laisse lire ! Surtout, dites moi si c'est pas à votre goût, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir baclé ! Ah ! Et la suite arrive demain (Samedi, donc...) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bienvenue au Terrier

Mon cri s'est brusquement arrêté lorsque mon menton a douloureusement heurté le plancher froid de l'intérieur de mon armoire. J'ai à peine eu le temps de secouer la tête que déjà, le corps endormi de Laura s'écrasait sur mon dos, me renvoyant embrasser le sol. J'ai gémi en tentant de me retourner, mais un corps inconscient pèse quand même foutrement lourd, et j'ai du pousser ma meilleure amie inanimée sur le coté dans l'espace réduit, nos pieds encore engagés dans le passage de Pitch, pour espérer me relever en titubant, aveuglée tant par le noir étouffant que par mes vêtements accrochés aux cintres et qui nous tombaient dessus, délogés par mes mouvements désordonnés et quelques peu paniqués.

Je ne voyais rien, et mon seul désir était de trouver la porte, de l'ouvrir pour qu'une lumière, aussi infime soit-elle, vienne chasser les ombres qui nous entouraient. Je sentais que c'était encore celles que Pitch contrôlaient, parce que les chuchotis ne cessaient pas, et j'ai du me retenir plusieurs fois de les chasser frénétiquement comme on tente d'éloigner une mouche. Je sentais le métal froid de ma cartouche de dents contre ma hanche, vibrant contre le tissu de mon pantalon, et étrangement, ça me donnait plus de force.

Mais où était cette fichue porte !?

De frustration, j'ai donné un coup de poing contre les planches en bois. J'aurais du me débarrasser de cette armoire il y a longtemps ! Et maintenant, après toutes ces péripéties, je me retrouvais, avec Laura dont l'esprit était soumis à un cauchemar, enfermée à l'intérieur de cette même armoire, avec dans notre dos l'entrée du repaire du Croquemitaine ! J'étais vraiment chanceuse !

Lorsque j'ai voulu frapper une seconde fois, cependant, j'ai senti ma main droite se mettre à trembler aussi brusquement que si quelqu'un venait de pincer le nerf dans mon poignet. Elle était engourdie, douloureuse, comme après une décharge électrique. La marque que m'avait laissée Pitch me faisait comme une brûlure presque honteuse. Je ne saurais pas expliquer le sentiment que je ressentais, à cet instant… Mais c'était horrible.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait fait ?

Du bruit, de l'autre coté de la paroi, m'a fait sursauter. Ca bougeait à l'extérieur. J'ai attrapé le bras de Laura et je l'ai passé par-dessus mes épaules avant de la traîner pour appuyer contre le bois de toutes mes maigres forces.

Et soudain, la porte que je devinais à peine dans cette obscurité s'est ouverte brusquement. J'ai entendu la serrure sauter…

Et comme on était appuyé sur une planche en bois qui s'est effacée devant nous, il a évidemment fallu qu'on tombe.

Encore.

J'ai atterri sur le sol de ma chambre en criant, mais je n'ai pas lâché Laura, dont les genoux ont tapé par terre avec un bruit sourd. Immédiatement, j'ai senti des bras poilus m'aider à me remettre debout, et j'ai croisé le regard émeraude de Bunny.

- « Tu vas bien, Petite Mouflette ? », m'a-t-il demandé en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- « Elenor ! »

Je me suis retourné, pour me retrouver quasiment étouffée par Jack dans une étreinte fraternelle. J'ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise et encore un peu perdue.

- « Merci ! Tu n'as rien ! Je n'ai rien pu faire quand cette ombre t'as prise, et le temps que j'arrives à vous suivre, tu avais déjà disparu ! On a appelé Bunny en renfort pour retourner te chercher ! », A lâché Jack avant de me tenir a bout de bras, cherchant une blessure quelconque.

Dans un pépiement sonore, une boule de plumes bleue m'a foncé dessus pour me faire un gros câlin. Beblue. Je l'ai tenue avec douceur contre mon cœur tandis qu'elle gazouillait à toue vitesse en tremblant. J'étais heureuse qu'elle soit sauve.

Sab s'est approché à son tour avec un air inquiet sur son visage rond. Les images qu'il a fait apparaître étaient claires, et j'ai hoché la tête pour les rassurer. A part cet étrange « cadeau » que m'avait fait Pitch et dont je me serais bien passé, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être. Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas voulu leur montrer la marque. Ca pouvait paraître étrange, mais c'était comme si on me disait, au creux de l'oreille « _Garde ça pour toi… Garde ça pour toi…_ ». Aussi n'ai-je rien dit. Je leur avouerai sans doute plus tard, ca ne me semblait pas si important… et cette marque était minuscule !

- « Je… Je vais bien. Pitch ne m'a rien fait », ai-je déclaré en tirant sans vraiment y penser sur ma manche pour qu'elle recouvre ma main, « Il m'a rendu Laura… Et mes souvenirs ! »

Les trois Gardiens m'ont regardé avec un air surpris. Il leur paraissait incroyable que Pitch ait pu faire preuve d'une telle …« miséricorde » ?

- « Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me rendre mes souvenirs, à présent, pour que vous et l'Homme de la lune puissiez « … comprendre les conséquences de votre échec… »

- « Comment ça ? », a demandé Bunny en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui ai jeté un regard qui signifiait bien que j'étais aussi perdue qu'eux. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas les paroles noires du Roi des Cauchemars qui m'inquiétaient le plus.

Je me suis approchée de Laura, qui réagissait face à la lumière grésillante de la lampe qui s'était rallumée vaille que vaille. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas senti de véritable lumière lui caresser la peau ? Je m'en voulais tellement pour le temps qu'elle avait passé seule, là, en bas, à la merci des cauchemars du Croquemitaine.

Je me suis tournée vers le Marchand de Sable qui avait posé ses deux mains sur les tempes de la blonde avec un air grave.

- « Tu peux faire quelque chose ? », me suis enquise.

Sab n'a rien dit pendant quelques secondes, puis son visage s'est éclairé et il a hoché la tête. Une lumière dorée est apparue dans sa main gauche, qu'il a posée sur le front de Laura. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, son visage ne s'est pas complètement détendu.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Les images de Sab ont montré Laura étendue dans un bon lit tandis qu'il répétait plusieurs fois le geste qu'il venait de faire au dessus de la représentation de sable de mon amie.

- « Tu dis que ce n'est pas le genre de cauchemars habituel, Sab ? », a demandé Jack en s'accroupissant, les sourcils froncés.

Le bonhomme a de nouveau fait un signe de la tête, mais a ensuite expliqué par images que ce dont Laura avait besoin, c'était de repos et de lumière dans un endroit calme, en précisant que l'atelier de Nord ne conviendrait pas.

Beblue a penché la tête sur le coté sans lâche ma mèche de cheveux lorsque Bunny s'est redressé.

- « Dans ce cas, va falloir que ce soit chez moi. Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, d'avoir une humaine dans mon domaine, mais s'il le faut… Elle sera à l'abri, là bas. »

- « Je viens. », ai-je déclaré d'un ton ferme, « Je veux m'occuper d'elle. »

Bunny m'a regardé quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- « Tu es sure de toi, Mouflette ? Parce que… »

- « S'il vous plait ! Je l'ai abandonnée dans un lieu horrible pendant trois jours ! Hors de question que je la laisse tomber quand elle a besoin de soins ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! »

Bunny hésitait encore, et j'avais peur qu'il refuse malgré mes arguments. Mais je refusais de laisser Laura toute seule. Si elle se réveillait dans un endroit inconnu, en plus…

- « Je ne fais pas de bazar, promis ! », ai-je ajouté en serrant la main de Laura avec force.

Le Lapin de Pâques a fini par secouer la tête en lâchant un soupir de compétition.

- « Bon, d'accord ! Mais attention, hein ! Mes œufs sont des denrées périssables ! »

J'ai fait un oui ferme de la tête. Tout pourvu que je puisse m'occuper de Laura !

Jack s'est redressé et s'est dirigé vers la fenêtre qu'il a ouverte avec un coup agile de son bâton sur le loquet, Quenotte s'installant dans sa capuche de manière plus confortable. Un vent froid s'est engouffré dans la pièce.

- « Je vais prévenir Nord des derniers évènements », a-t-il lancé, « Le Kangourou, fais attention à ne pas les gaver de chocolat ! »

Bunny s'est hérissé et ses oreilles se sont plaquées sur son crâne tandis que Sab levait les yeux au ciel.

- « Je ne gave pas les enfants de chocolat, nom d'un œuf peinturluré ! File, l'Engelure, si tu veux pas te prendre un coup de pied aux fesses ! »

- « Moi pour ce que j'en dis… »

Bunny a du sortir l'un de ses boomerangs et menacer de le lancer pour que Jack s'envole, cueilli par le vent de Novembre et poursuivi par l'écho de son rire malin. En grommelant, le Lapin de Pâques a rangé son arme et a croisé l'air blasé de Sab.

- « Quoi ? », a-t-il ronchonné avant de faire un geste énervé de la patte, « Peu importe ! Allez, on y va ! ».

Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a fait signe de monter sur son dos. Je l'ai fixé avec de grands yeux.

- « Allez ! Tu tiendras pas pour le terrier, sinon ! », a-t-il fait.

- « Mais… Et Laura ? »

- « Sab s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez viens ! »

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée accrochée au dos de nul autre que le Lapin de Pâques ! Il avait une fourrure épaisse, mais plutôt douce, ce qui m'a étonné venant d'un personnage dégageant autant de force. Ses boomerangs me gênaient moins que je ne l'aurais cru, même si certains mouvements m'envoyaient les pointes de ses armes dans le ventre. Je n'avais pas lâché la manche qui recouvrait ma main marquée.

- « Prêts ? », a-t-il demandé en se redressant, ce qui m'a forcé à m'accrocher plus fort encore.

Sab a à peine eu le temps d'envelopper Laura d'un doux nuage de sable doré, j'ai senti Beblue s'enfoncer davantage dans mon col, puis Bunny a levé sa puissante patte arrière et l'a frappé sur le sol de ce qui restait de ma chambre. Le bruit qui en a résulté était incroyable. C'était comme s'il existait sous la sol de la pièce un vide. J'ai entendu le sol s'effondrer, avant qu'un trou comme celui dans lequel Bunny et Jack avaient disparu au Pole Nord n'efface le plancher de ma chambre, faisant fleurir une odeur d'humus et de sous bois humides. Sab a foncé dedans en entraînant Laura, et Bunny a sauté dedans à pieds joints en criant :

- « Tiens toi bien ! Géronimoooo ! »

OOO

Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles tellement on allait vite. On pouvait être sur que Bunny n'avait plus à prouver sa vitesse, au moins ! C'était grisant !

On a rapidement dépassé Sab, qui n'était déjà pas lent, et on accélérait encore. Mon monde, ma vision, tout s'était réduit à un univers de vert, de brun et d'ocre, tandis que les longs poils de Bunny me fouettaient les doigts. J'étais couchée sur son dos et lui galopait, véritable flèche grise et noire, montant sur les parois de ce qu'il appelait son terrier, tout en criant de joie. J'étais personnellement bien trop impressionnée pour crier, mais je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait… Et pourquoi il m'avait dit que je ne tiendrais pas !

J'ai senti un pic de douleur dans ma main droite, ce qui a déclenché un mouvement soudain de ma part, mais je n'ai pas regardé, me contentant de desserrer légèrement ma prise de ce coté là. Je m'efforçais d'oublier ce que Pitch avait pu me faire, même si une petite voix me soufflait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire…

Finalement, Bunny a à moitié tourné la tête vers moi :

- « Tu t'accroches toujours, petite mouflette ? »

J'ai hoché la tête, incapable d'émettre un son. J'avais envie de pleurer à cause du vent qui me desséchait les yeux.

- « Bien, alors on y va ! »

Il a encore accéléré, si c'était possible, et la seule chose qui est devenue alors bien visible a été le cercle de lumière, en haut d'une montée que Bunny a attaqué sur les chapeaux de roues, au détour d'un virage particulièrement serré. J'ai instinctivement serré les genoux et j'ai fermé les yeux lorsque Bunny, avec le formidable élan qu'il avait, a ramené ses pattes arrière sous lui avant d'exercer une poussée qui nous a propulsé à travers le cercle de lumière d'un seul coup. Ce n'est que lorsque un choc sourd, qui nous a fait trembler tous les deux, m'a indiqué qu'on avait retrouvé le sol que j'ai osé les rouvrir…

Avant de les écarquiller de stupeur.

L'atelier de Nord était empli d'une beauté brute, celle que l'on trouve au cœur de l'hiver, dans la chaleur entourant un feu de bois qui crépite dans la cheminée d'un robuste chalet de montagne. Le Palais de Fée était magnifique, lui aussi, mais dans une beauté figée, éternelle, qui ne changeait pas et ne changerait jamais.

Le Terrier de Bunny était encore radicalement différent des deux précédents lieux de légendes qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

Ici, c'était la beauté du Printemps qui prévalait. Cette douceur éphémère, qui charme tout, et fait revivre la nature encore ensommeillée par l'engourdissement de l'hiver. Une lueur ressemblant à celle d'un soleil invisible dispensait une chaleur douce et un parfum sucré flottait entre les branches de magnifiques cerisiers couverts de fleurs roses éclatantes de vie.

En fait, le Terrier de Bunny ressemblait à un jardin japonais retourné à l'état sauvage, avec ces imposants rochers couverts de mousse épaisse, ces fleurs sublimes…

Et ces statues géantes en forme d'œuf qui se penchaient sur moi.

Je me suis recroquevillée face à ces masses de roc taillées. Juchées sur deux pattes, elles arboraient des airs sévères, la bouche vers le bas et les sourcils froncés.

…J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

- « Allez, allez, mes cocos, du calme, c'est une invitée », est intervenu Bunny avec un rire dans la voix.

Dès que la voix du Lapin leur est parvenue, les œufs ont tout simplement fait tourner leur tête ovale, et des visages souriants sont venus remplacer les airs patibulaires.

OK. Œufs de pierre : Gardiens des lieux. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire très attention à ce que je ferais tant que je serais chez Bunny. Aucune envie de me faire piétiner !

Dans un souffle, Sab est finalement arrivé avec notre blessée, et je me suis désintéressée des œufs de pierre pour m'enquérir de l'état de Laura. Et ca m'a rassuré de voir qu'elle arborait déjà un air plus calme encore qu'avant. La magie de Sab opérait, et j'ai adressé un regard reconnaissant au petit bonhomme.

Bunny s'est approché à son tour et s'est accroupi pour observer Laura.

- « Elle me fait penser à ma petite mouflette de Sophie, ton amie… »

Je l'ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Sophie ? Sophie qui ? »

Bunny a paru sortir de sa rêverie, puis a fait un geste de la main en m'indiquant de ne pas y faire attention.

- « Bah ! Je me fais vieux ! Sab », a-t-il déclaré en se redressant, « Tu peux l'emmener près de la Source Arc en Ciel. Là bas il y aura tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle se repose… »

Sab a eu un sourire en faisant un mouvement de tête, puis a emmené son nuage comme on prend un brancard occupé par un malade ou un blessé.

- « Tu veux les suivre ? », m'a demandé Bunny.

J'ai hoché la tête avant d'emboîter le pas au Marchand de Sable. La voix du Lapin de Pâques m'est encore vaguement parvenue, à propos d'œufs à peindre d'une certaine couleur, puis le son d'une cascade rugissante a couvert tout le reste… Et j'ai du piler avant de sauter à pieds joints dans une rivière.

Sauf que ce n'était pas de l'eau.

Mais de la peinture.

Devant moi dansaient toutes les couleurs imaginables, pétillantes de vie, étincelantes d'énergie, brillantes de toutes leurs forces. C'était envoûtant, magique, ensorcelant. Subjuguée, je me suis accroupie en évitant les gouttelettes multicolores que projetait dans tous les sens une imposante cascade entourée de rochers moussus, mais ça n'a pas épargné ma veste qui s'est retrouvée piquetée de taches arc en ciel. J'ai gloussé comme une enfant lorsque Beblue, hypnotisée, a voleté jusqu'à une pierre au milieu du courant pour observer ce phénomène de plus près en manquant de se casser la figure dedans ! Elle aurait été belle, tiens ! La minuscule fée n'a d'ailleurs pas pu s'en empêcher et y a plongé un doigt… Pour le ramener étincelant de couleurs ! Riant aux éclats, Beblue a attrapé la plus longue de ses plumes et y a déposé des points de peinture, contrastant fortement avec le bleu de sa parure.

- « OK, OK, ca suffit, petite boule de plumes », ai-je ri en l'attrapant, « On va te retrouver peinturlurée de toutes les couleurs et ce sera impossible de te différencier des œufs après ! »

Beblue a soufflé d'un air offensé, mais je la connaissais à présent assez pour savoir qu'elle jouait la comédie. Il faut dire qu'elle avait raison : C'était tentant d'y plonger un doigt.

Malgré ses faux cris de protestation, j'ai approché ma main droite de cette eau étrange et je l'ai effleurée du bout du doigt. La consistance était plus épaisse que de l'eau habituelle, mais aussi plus chaude et plus douce…

Sauf que quand je l'ai touchée, il s'est également passé autre chose.

Il était facile de voir le courant, avec le rouge et le jaune pétillant qui ondulaient en minces filaments au milieu du orange, du bleu, du rose et du vert… Alors le sillon noir comme de l'encre qui est parti de mon doigt a été parfaitement visible.

Stupéfaite, horrifiée, j'ai immédiatement retiré mon index. Dès que le contact s'est rompu, la couleur noire a cessé de couler, et le peu qui s'était enfui avait déjà disparu avec les autres couleurs. J'ai essuyé mon doigt dans l'herbe avant de regarder ce qui pouvait bien avoir causé ça. Mais il n'y avait rien. La peau était parfaitement normale. Beblue ne comprenait pas plus que moi, et me tournait autour avec angoisse en pépiant et en agitant ses plumes.

C'est alors que je me suis rappelée.

En me mordant la lèvre, j'ai lentement ouvert le reste de ma main, alors en poing serré… Lorsqu'elle a vu ce qui s'y trouvait, Beblue s'est soudainement figée, pale comme un linge.

La marque était plus noire que jamais au creux de ma paume, et cela se voyait encore plus à la lumière. Les sillons dessinaient sous ma peau comme des racines attaquées en profondeur par quelque mal inconnu, ou comme des doigts aveugles tâtonnant dans le noir à la recherche d'un précieux trésor qu'ils auraient perdu.

… Et j'aurais juré qu'elle était plus grosse que tout à l'heure.

Je me suis mise à trembler. C'est maintenant que je me rendais compte que la douleur, à part pour l'épisode dans le terrier de Bunny lorsque j'étais sur son dos, ne s'était plus manifestée. A la place, je sentais un froid mordant, mauvais, ce froid qui s'accompagne d'engourdissements désagréables, s'étendre lentement vers mes doigts crispés et tendus.

_Qu'est ce que Pitch m'avait fait ?_

Beblue s'est approchée avec hésitation, comme si elle avait peur de ma propre main, a agrippé mon petit doigt en approchant son nez pointu tout près de la marque. Puis elle a fait une grimace avant de se remettre à pépier. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait :

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Est-ce que ça faisait mal ?

Et surtout : Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas dis aux Gardiens ?

J'ai évité son regard. Je ne savais pas moi-même. Tout ce dont j'étais sure, c'était que cette marque, où quoi que ce soit, n'allait être bénéfique à _personne_ sauf à celui qui l'avait causé.

Pitch.

Mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'est _pourquoi _?

Je me suis laissée tomber sur une pierre, sentant un début de migraine m'agresser les tempes, que je me suis massée en fermant les yeux. Beblue s'est accrochée à mon nez avec inquiétude, et je l'ai attrapée en douceur avec ma main non souillée en poussant un soupir.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Beblue… », Ai-je marmonné, « Je ne suis qu'une fille qu'on a jeté dans cette histoire sans lui expliquer comment les règles fonctionnent… C'est vrai ! », Ai-je ajouté lorsque je l'ai vue faire un non ferme de la tête, « Je suis ordinaire ! Commune ! Je suis même une trouillarde de compétition !... J'aurais juste… Bien aimé savoir… »

Je sentais la déprime monter, prête à se mettre au même niveau que ma peur. La Peur… Tss… J'avais Peur pour Laura, pour mes parents, pour Fée, pour les Gardiens que j'avais appris à aimer. Et puis j'avais peur de Pitch, de la Mort, des Hauteurs…

Peur du noir.

Comme une petite fille.

- « …J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour la Peur, pas vrai ? », me suis-je savamment déclarée.

Beblue a penché la tête sur le coté face à ma question bizarre, puis son regard s'est baissé, ses yeux se sont brusquement écarquillés et elle s'est mise à sautiller en faisant de grands signes et en gazouillant. Je l'ai regardée sans comprendre, avant que je ne la voie trottiner sur ma manche, longer mon ventre et se mettre à tirer sur un demi cylindre doré enfoncé dans ma poche…

Ma cartouche !

Je me suis redressée et j'ai tiré l'objet tant convoité d'un coup sec, rattrapant la petite fée pour éviter qu'elle ne se casse la figure. Mais oui ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! J'avais enfin mes réponses ! J'allais enfin pouvoir savoir la vérité ! J'allais enfin…

Je me suis figée.

Je saurais enfin tout. J'aurais de nouveau mes souvenirs.

Mais… Si mes souvenirs étaient justement perdus parce qu'ils étaient trop horribles ? Après tout… Il y avait bien une raison pour que j'aie oublié ce qui s'était passé, sept ans plus tôt, non ? Et Pitch avait dit qu'il était présent, ce soir là…

Seule une fine languette de métal me séparait des réponses à mes éternelles questions, et je me retrouvais à hésiter ! Et Beblue qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux violets et un air incroyablement tranquille, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle tenait effectivement de Fée, pour ce qui était des souvenirs et de la mémoire…

Je crois bien que c'est son regard qui m'a finalement convaincu. J'ai souri en retenant mon souffle, puis j'ai reporté mon propre regard sur la cartouche qui étincelait sous cet étrange soleil invisible, et là, près de cette étrange rivière multicolore, comme si un Arc en Ciel y avait déversé ses larmes, j'ai effleuré ma boite à souvenirs, me faisant engloutir par une intense lumière qui m'a donné l'impression de revenir en arrière, loin, loin, loin…

Dans mon passé.

* * *

**Faut vraiment que je vous aime pour finir mon chapitre à une heure pareille !**

**Pitch : En même temps, si tu va voir ****Bilbo le Hobbit au cinéma ****au lieu de continuer à écrire...**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai ! =^^'=**

**Le prochain chapitre est pour très bientôt, donc... Et là, vous saurez tout ! (J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'ils me prennent pas pour une tordue... Nan, ferme la, Pitch, je sens que tu vas dire une connerie !**

**Pitch : Bah, en même temps, ils te prennent déjà pour une tordue...**

**Je t'avais prévenu.**

**Pitch *S'enfuit* : NAAAAAAAANNNNN !)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, même si ce chapitre est plutôt nul ! ^^**


	16. Pour une Etincelle

**Le moment que vous attendiez tous ! ^^ Mouahaha ! Les souvenirs de...*roulement de tambours* Mister Bean ! Quoi ? Comment ça, "Mister Bean", c'est quoi ce zigouigoui ?... Ah, OK, j'ai compris (Dites à Jack de courir très très vite quand j'aurais fini).**

**Bref ! Non, c'est bien les souvenirs d'Elenor qui, j'espère, vous aiderons à mieux comprendre toute cette histoire sans queue ni tête. Je précise aussi : C'est le seul chapitre, je dis bien le SEUL, où ce sera entièrement à la troisième personne du singulier pour Elenor. Je trouve qu'on avait plus l'impression d'assister à un spectacle, comme ça, puisque, disons le tout haut, le passé est le passé (Pas de candidats pour Docteur Who ? Nan ? Dommage !)**

**Bon, j'arrête de blablater ! Encore une fois, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que vous ne me prendrez pas pour une folle dingue (tout va bien ! Pitch est baillonné !) à la fin de ce chapitre et je vous dis Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Pour une Etincelle…

_Le matin d'Halloween contient toujours dans l'air une sorte d'effervescence agréable, malgré les citrouilles grimaçantes, les faux squelettes pendus aux arbres et les épouvantails plantés dans les pelouses. De la paille est répandue sur les allées dallées des maisons, qui rivalisent pour paraître la plus hantée du quartier en l'honneur de l'antique fête qui se déroule le soir même._

_Mais cette fête, maintenant un moyen pour les enfants de s'amuser et d'obtenir des friandises pour tenir au moins trois bonnes semaines pour les plus malins, n'a pas toujours été source d'amusement et de rire. Elle était autrefois source de peur et de croyance païenne : la Fête des Morts. Une nuit de Peur par an. C'était la loi._

_Mais cette peur n'est plus…_

_Vraiment ?_

_Devant une maison joliment décorée de toiles d'araignées et de fantômes suspendus au dessus de quelques citrouilles évidées, une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bruns dessine en regardant de temps à autre un garçon plus jeune qui joue avec deux de ses voisins. Ce sont les vacances, l'air d'automne est délicieusement revigorant, et l'excitation de la fête d'Halloween déchaîne les enfants qui ne peuvent se retenir de sauter partout en poussant des cris de joie. Il fait néanmoins un peu froid sous l'ombre des arbres perdant leurs parures éclatantes, ces arbres qui se penchent sur le toit de la maison comme si leurs branches tordues sont des griffes. La fillette frissonne, et le crayon dérape légèrement, donnant une apparence plus effrayante que prévu à son dessin enfantin. Elle lâche un soupir désolé._

_- « Elenor ! », lance une voix adulte depuis l'intérieur de la maison, « Dis à ton frère de venir ! J'ai quelques dernières retouches à faire sur son costume ! »_

_La petite Elenor hoche la tête d'un air absent, puis attrape un autre crayon, plus sombre, et s'écrie :_

_- « Willy ! Maman t'appelle ! »_

_Willy tourne la tête vers sa sœur et abandonne ses amis en leur promettant de revenir. Il remonte l'allée de ses petites jambes à toute vitesse et s'arrête au milieu des marches pour regarder ce que fait Elenor. Quand cette dernière s'en rend compte, elle écarte son cahier et foudroie le petit garçon du regard._

_- « Arrête de regarder mes dessins ! Maman t'as dit d'aller la voir ! »_

_- « Qu'est ce que c'est, ce grand monsieur aux yeux jaunes ? Ton prince charmant ? », se moque le petit garçon._

_Elenor rougit et repousse William d'un geste brusque avant de se décaler pour pouvoir être tranquille. Mais son petit frère la suit, espérant avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à embêter sa grande sœur. D'un geste vif, il s'empare brusquement de la trousse de crayons qu'Elenor utilise pour dessiner, s'attirant un cri de protestation de sa part._

_- « Maman ! William m'embête ! », chouina Elenor._

_- « Dis moi qui t'as dessiné, et je te les rends ! », chantonna William._

_Elenor sait que si elle se lève, son frère n'a aucune chance, mais là, il se mettra à crier en disant qu'elle l'aura frappé, et elle risquerait la punition. Soufflant d'irritation, la gamine regarde ailleurs et finit par lâcher :_

_- « Je sais pas… Je crois que c'était le Croquemitaine, parce qu'après, j'ai eu un cauchemar. »_

_William la regarde puis se met à rire._

_- « C'est pas drôle ! », proteste Elenor, « Maintenant, rends moi mes crayons, abruti ! »_

_- « Ouh ! Elle a peur du Croquemitaine ! », raille son petit frère, « Mais t'es trop nulle ! Il existe pas le Croquemitaine ! »_

_Elenor se retient de retirer sa chaussure et de la lui balancer à la figure. Il l'énerve ! Pourquoi ses parents avaient fait un petit frère, hein ? En plus, elle était fière, car elle commençait à ne plus crier et appeler sa mère ou son père quand elle se réveillait à cause d'un cauchemar, la nuit… Même si c'était dur, elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Elle savait aussi que William était jaloux parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lumière pour dormir, la nuit. Le noir ne lui faisait plus aussi peur… Ce n'était que du noir, après tout ! Comme celui qu'elle mettait dans ses dessins. Ca l'amusait de penser que l'obscurité dont elle avait peur quand elle était petite se transformait peu à peu en crayon pour qu'elle puisse dessiner. Et William avait lui aussi essayer de ne pas mettre la veilleuse, mais sans succès. Il ne tenait pas le coup, ce qui faisait bien rire sa sœur._

_Mais là, ce n'est pas elle qui rit._

_- « Et pourquoi il existerait pas, le Croquemitaine ? », réplique-t-elle, « Le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques existent, eux ! »_

_- « Ouais, mais eux, ils sont gentils ! Et puis le Croquemitaine… Qui aurait peur de lui, à part toi ? T'es une poule mouillée, poule mouillée, poule mouillée ! »_

_- « C'est pas vrai, espèce d'andouille ! »_

_- « Le Croquemitaine existe pas ! Et même s'il était vrai, il fait pas peur ! T'es juste trop nulle ! »_

_C'en est trop. Elenor se lève et se jette sur son frère, juste au moment où leur mère apparaît sur le perron. Elle écarquille les yeux et sépare ses enfants qui semblent prêts à une bonne bagarre._

_- « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? », gronde-t-elle en les secouant par le collet._

_- « C'est lui qui a commencé ! », grogne Elenor._

_- « Pas vrai ! », réplique Willy._

_- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! », répète leur mère avec sévérité._

_Elenor jette un nouveau regard noir à son petit frère avec sa figure d'ange, puis regarde sa mère d'un air penaud._

_- « Je dessinais et Willy a commencé à m'embêter parce que je faisais le Croquemitaine… »_

_- « Mais il existe pas le Croquemitaine ! Pas vrai, Maman ? », raille le petit garçon._

_- « Willy, arrête d'embêter ta sœur ! », coupe la femme, « Elle a le droit de dessiner ce qu'elle veut, même si c'est vrai que le Croquemitaine n'existe pas, ma chérie… »_

_Elenor lui jette un regard hésitant, se retenant de frapper William pour effacer son air triomphant._

_- « Maintenant », continue-t-elle, « Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer pour si peu. Willy, il me semble t'avoir dis de venir me voir, à moins que tu n'aies plus envie d'aller faire la récolte de bonbons… »_

_William se redresse et Elenor renifle d'un air exaspéré. Leur mère fait demi-tour en faisant signe à son fils de la suivre dans la maison. Le petit garçon, avant de rentrer, se tourne une dernière fois vers sa sœur et souffle :_

_- « Le Croquemitaine ne fait pas peur parce qu'il est trop nul ! On l'a juste inventé pour faire peur aux filles comme toi ! »_

_Puis il disparaît dans la maison en riant, laissant Elenor seule sur le perron. Elle maudit son frère et veut retourner à son dessin, mais un soudain vent violent arrache les pages fragiles du cahier et les disperse dans le jardin. La fillette s'empresse d'aller les chercher, et se fige en entendant un chuchotis étrange et colérique qui parait provenir de l'ombre épaisse des arbres. Soudain tenaillée par un mauvais pressentiment, Elenor ramasse le reste de ses feuilles et court s'enfermer dans la maison. Elle n'en sortira plus avant l'heure de la récolte, incertaine de ce qu'elle a pu entendre._

_OOO_

_Les enfants arpentent les rues et déambulent de maison en maison, leurs sacs se remplissant peu à peu de friandises et de bonbons de toutes sortes tandis qu'ils vont toquer ou sonner aux portes des demeures, elles mêmes apparemment déguisées pour cette soirée unique. La lune ronde et pleine n'est même pas dérangée par quelques nuages osant se mettre devant elle pour lui cacher le spectacle qu'est celui de cette multitude de sorcières, chevaliers, momies, zombies, loups garous, chats noirs, princesses, astronautes, fantômes, elfes, trolls, mousquetaires, lutins et farfadets riant aux éclats en tentant de se faire peur dans une atmosphère de gaieté et de festivité._

_Elenor et Laura sortent d'une maison particulièrement réussie, essoufflées et ravies. Invitées avec un autre groupe d'enfants à pénétrer à l'intérieur, elles ont été accueillies par un majordome zombie qui leur a fait signe de prendre d'énormes sucettes oranges et noires dans un chaudron au dessus d'un feu artificiel. Mais l'un des enfants a à peine tendu la main pour s'emparer des friandises qu'une sorcière a brusquement surgi du faux mur de la cheminée en criant d'une voix grinçante : « Je vais vous faire cuire dans ma marmite ! »_

_La panique s'est emparée du groupe qui s'est mis à crier, sauf pour le plus petit qui s'est avancé d'un pas en criant en retour, déguisé en Merlin l'Enchanteur : « Et moi, je te transforme en crapaud baveux ! ». La sorcière et le majordome se sont mis à rire, puis leur ont distribué les sucettes avant qu'une momie ne les chasse de la maison._

_- « Où est ton frère ? », demande la petite blonde en croquant dans un chocolat._

_Elenor hausse les épaules, ses ailes de fée suivant le mouvement. Elle est particulièrement mignonne, ce soir, dans sa robe étincelante parée de plumes que sa mère a aidé à faire. Les ailes pétillent sous la lumière des lampadaires et un diadème retient ses boucles en arrière, dégageant son visage d'enfant. Elle tient une baguette à la main et son sac de friandises dans l'autre. _

_Laura, de son coté, s'est habillée en sorcière, avec un nez crochu retenu par un élastique et une perruque de cheveux noirs. Des deux, c'est toujours elle qui a voulu les costumes les plus effrayants, bien que celui là fasse rire Elenor._

_- « Je sais pas et j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Il m'énerve ! », répond la petite fée en fouillant dans son sac pour voir son butin. _

_- « Les frères, tous les mêmes ! », rigole Laura._

_- « Tu dis ça, mais t'en a même pas, espèce de chanceuse ! »_

_Laura a un sourire mutin et se met à marcher en équilibre sur l'extrême bord du trottoir en chantonnant la dernière chanson qu'elle ne peut se sortir de la tête. Mais cette fois ci, Elenor ne se joint pas à elle. Au contraire, elle tourne la tête vers la seule portion de bitume non éclairée par la lumière froide de l'éclairage public._

_De nouveau, ces chuchotements. Comme ce matin._

_- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demande Laura en tournant la tête vers elle._

_- « …Rien. T'as raison, faudrait peut être que je retrouve mon idiot de petit frère. Maman m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui… »_

_Elle s'empresse de se détourner des ombres, hâte le pas en scrutant les enfants costumés qu'elles croisent lorsqu'elles remontent la rue. Elenor ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à leur dispute de ce matin. C'est idiot, mais elle sent quand même un frisson descendre le long de son dos lorsqu'un nuage brumeux et soudain obscurcit fugacement la lueur opalescente de la lune. Et pendant cette semi noirceur, il lui semble que le noir même s'agite en sifflant comme un serpent en colère._

_Puis ca s'arrête. Comme ça._

_Elenor déglutit, puis accélère encore davantage. Le mauvais pressentiment de ce matin est revenu, sourdant et tordant ses entrailles comme si elles étaient remplacées par des serpents._

_Finalement, elle voit un groupe de garçons faire les fous en criant à tue tête dans la rue. Parmi eux, elle aperçoit le costume de fantôme de son petit frère. Ce dernier enfourne une poignée de bonbons, dévoilant la place vacante laissée par sa dernière dent de lait à être tombée. La suivante n'a pas encore commencé à pousser._

_Laura et Elenor s'approchent en ralentissant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte de ce que les enfants sont en train de brailler :_

_- « Le Croquemitaine est nuleuh ! Le Croquemitaine ne fait pas peur ! Le Croquemitaine est nuleuh ! Le Croquemitaine fait notre bonheur ! »_

_Elenor rougit face à ces paroles, s'élance et met une claque derrière la tête du fantôme sous lequel se cache Willy, faisant cesser les chants des autres gamins._

_- « Aïeuh ! T'es méchante, j't'ai rien fait ! », proteste William en retirant sa cagoule blanche._

_Il a les larmes aux yeux, mais Elenor sait que c'est du cinéma. Elle ne l'a pas frappé assez fort pour qu'il pleure vraiment._

_- « Rigole pas sur ça ! », gronde-t-elle, « Maman t'avais dit d'arrêter ! »_

_- « Mais j'ai juste dit que le Croquemitaine était nul ! C'est pas parce que toi, t'as peur de lui que j'ai pas le droit de dire que c'est qu'un épouvantail qui me fait pas peur, à moi ! », piaille le petit garçon en tapant du pied._

_Elenor se mord la lèvre, hésite. Peut être que William a raison. Peut être n'a-t-elle que rêvé… Elle n'aurait pas du le frapper, après tout… Mais elle n'aime pas entendre parler du Croquemitaine, quand même._

_Laura et les amis de Willy ne disent rien, se contentant de regarder la scène avec de grands yeux pour les plus jeunes, et un air désolé pour l'amie d'Elenor. Le frère et la sœur s'affrontent du regard, refusant de baisser les yeux en premier…_

_Mais c'est Elenor qui perd._

_Elle pince les lèvres._

_- « Je devais te surveiller, ce soir… Les parents me l'ont demandé. Pourquoi t'es parti ? », lâche-t-elle pour espérer changer de sujet._

_- « Pour donner un coup de pied aux fesses au Croquemitaine ! », répond-t-il d'un ton moqueur._

_- « Arrêtes ! »_

_Cette fois, une faible once de peur se fait entendre dans sa voix tintée de colère enfantine. Elenor en a assez de ce sujet. Elle n'aurait jamais du en parler à son frère._

_Mais ce dernier est doué pour sentir les sentiments dans la voix._

_- « T'es qu'une poule mouillée ! T'es nulle comme sœur ! »_

_Il la bouscule et s'enfuit en remontant la rue. Elenor manque de tomber, mais Laura l'aide à garder son équilibre. La fillette sait que les mots de son frère ne sont que pour la provoquer, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir blessée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jure d'en parler à leurs parents. Willy dépassait les bornes !_

_- « Je vais le retrouver », lance-t-elle à Laura._

_Mais celle-ci secoue la tête et la prend par la main. Les amis de William sont déjà repartis vers une autre maison. Ils ont l'habitude des disputes entre Willy et Elenor et n'y font plus attention._

_- « Laisse le. T'as vu comment il t'a parlé ? Allez, viens ! Il reste encore plein de maisons à aller voir ! »_

_Normalement, Elenor aurait accepté, se serait laissée tenter. C'est mieux que de courir après un petit garçon ingrat comme William ! Et son sac à friandises n'est qu'à moitié rempli, ce qui est moins que son record de l'année dernière. Normalement…_

_Mais pas ce soir._

_- « Non. J'ai pas le droit de le laisser tout seul à la maison. Si mes parents rentrent et le trouvent, il va leur raconter des bobards et je vais tout prendre… »_

_- « Pourquoi t'es toujours à sa botte ? », ronchonne Laura. _

_Elenor rougit de nouveau._

_- « Je suis pas à sa botte ! Je suis sa grande sœur ! », proteste-t-elle._

_- « Il te trouve nulle comme grande sœur, alors… », lâche la blonde._

_Elenor se vexe._

_- « T'es sympa, toi ! Merci beaucoup ! »_

_Puis elle fait demi tour et court sur les traces de son frère, ses ailes pailletées captant de fugaces éclats de lune. Elle allait étrangler son frère ! A cause de lui, elle s'était disputée avec sa meilleure amie ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !_

_Elenor est bientôt hors d'haleine, mais la colère lui donne des ailes, et elle continue encore et encore, pour ne s'arrêter que devant chez elle. La voiture des parents n'est toujours pas là. Ils sont partis à un bal « pour les adultes », ont-ils dit. La lumière au dessus de la maison est allumée, et le chaudron avant rempli de bonbons et laissé à la portée des enfants de passage est à présent vide._

_Mais les ombres n'ont jamais paru aussi noires. Elenor fronce les sourcils face à une telle couleur. Est-ce normal ? Sans doute pas. Elle sent un nouveau frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, mais se secoue et monte les marches du perron, ses ballerines faisaient un bruit sourd sur chacune des marches à son passage. La porte d'entrée est ouverte, ce qui veut dire que Willy est déjà rentré. Il doit être en train de bouder dans sa chambre, ce bébé…_

_Elenor pose son sac de friandises dans le couloir et marche d'un pas ferme vers la porte close de la chambre de son frère. Elle pose une main sur la poignée et la tourne, mais celle-ci est bloquée. _

_Le sale petit… Il a mis sa chaise devant la porte !_

_- « Willy ! Ouvre ! »._

_- « Va t'en ! Le Croquemitaine doit t'attendre dans ta chambre ! »_

_- « Arrête avec ça ! »_

_Elenor tape du pied, essaie de forcer sur la poignée, mais son frère est devenu un expert pour empêcher sa sœur d'entrer dans son sanctuaire. Exaspérée, la fillette donne un coup de pied dans le mur, attrape son sac et s'enferme dans sa propre chambre, fumante de rage._

_Elle le déteste, elle le déteste, elle le déteste !_

_Sans réfléchir, elle jette le sac par terre, se laisse tomber sur sa chaise à son bureau, attrape son carnet de dessin et se met à gribouiller pour laisser passer sa colère. Quelle soirée ! En plus, elle était brouillée avec Laura, maintenant !_

_- « C'est de sa faute ! », lâche-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, appuyant le crayon plus fort que nécessaire sur le papier, ce qui manque de le trouer, « Stupide, stupide, stupide William ! »_

_Mais au bout d'un moment, sa colère se calme, comme une mer après la tempête. Encore légèrement énervée, Elenor appuie son menton contre le bois du bureau, fixant son dessin inachevé avec un œil noir et les sourcils froncés. La seule lumière de la pièce est celle de la lampe à coté d'elle et le clair de lune qui zèbre le sol de ses rayons doux, berçant l'ombre ondulante des arbres comme si les branches tordues dansent, dansent…_

_OOO_

_C'est un cri qui la réveille._

_Elenor sursaute, manque de tomber. Les crayons roulent sur le sol, les papiers volent. Perdue, la fillette ne sait pas trop où se donner de la tête, car son diadème a glissé pendant son sommeil, entraînant ses boucles avec lui, les faisant tomber sur ses yeux encore bouffis d'un mauvais sommeil. Sans perdre de temps ni prendre de pinces, Elenor le retire brusquement, tirant sur quelques mèches au passage, ce qui la fait brièvement grimacer._

_Un nouveau cri la fait bondir sur ses pieds. Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille._

_Willy !_

_Sans réfléchir, Elenor se précipite. Le silence du reste de la maison lui apprend que les parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés, mais elle n'y pense pas pour l'instant. Seul compte ce cri déchirant, de désespoir pur._

_La fillette arrive à la porte close de la chambre de son frère. Oubliant que ce dernier l'a bloquée quelques heures plus tôt, Elenor tourne la poignée et ouvre, poussant brusquement la chaise qui se trouve encore derrière._

_Elle pénètre dans ce qui semble être le cœur même de la Nuit._

_Devant elle, la chambre de William est envahie par des… choses. Des monstres hurlants, des bêtes noires aux yeux jaunes, à la consistance de fumée et de sable noir. Ils s'accrochent aux étagères, à la lampe éteinte qui vacille, envahissent le bureau, font gronder le lit… Les rares objets fragiles explosent ou se fendillent. Ca ricane, ca hurle, ca gronde._

_C'est un véritable cauchemar._

_Willy est recroquevillé sur un bout de son lit, petite silhouette tremblante qui se tord au milieu des draps en criant sa peur, ses doigts griffant son visage déformé par une terreur pure. Elenor a un coup au cœur lorsqu'il hurle brusquement son nom, les joues trempées de larmes, face vers le ciel et les yeux exorbités._

_Et là, au milieu de la pièce…_

_La fillette se plaque une main sur la bouche et sent son cœur accélérer. Cette haute et imposante silhouette, comme issue des ombres les plus obscures, dégageant une telle aura de peur qu'elle a l'impression que des entrailles se nouent douloureusement, avec cette peau de la couleur d'un clair de lune d'hiver blafard et glacé…_

_Et ces yeux._

_Jaunes et gris._

_Empoisonnés par une cruauté et une colère sans nom._

_Ca ne peut pas être…_

_- « Le Croquemitaine… », lâche-t-elle en se mettant à trembler. _

_Elle a à peine murmuré, mais l'homme tourne la tête vers elle en vrillant son regard jaune dans ses yeux sombres. Elenor a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sourit._

_- « Je vois que l'on a une audience », déclare-t-il en faisant apparaître un nouveau monstre du bout de ses longs doigts, « Tant mieux, ce n'en sera que plus intéressant… Tu aurais du retenir ton petit frère de dire autant de mauvaises choses à mon sujet, Elenor… Maintenant je suis obligé de sévir. »_

_Ca a moins l'air d'une obligation que d'un plaisir teinté de courroux pour lui. Elenor voit la joie qu'il retire de leur peur, ca brille dans ses yeux mordants et cruels… Elle veut accéder à Willy, mais des bêtes immondes, serpents et araignées de sable, l'en empêchent en sifflant pour qu'elle reste à sa place._

_Son petit frère ne fait plus que trembler en se roulant en boule, mais ses sanglots de peur sont plus forts que jamais. Elenor ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais elle sait que Willy a mal, qu'il est terrifié…_

_Et qu'il a besoin d'elle._

_Mais elle ne peut rien faire._

_Juste devant le Croquemitaine apparaît soudainement une boule de sable noir, tournant sur elle-même et étincelant d'une manière froide. La Peur qui s'en dégage est plus intense que tout ce qui est réuni dans cette pièce devenue un lieu de cauchemar._

_- « Je vais faire en sorte que tu retiennes la leçon, petit William… Ce délicieux cauchemar devrait t'apprendre à tenir ta langue ! », ricane l'homme._

_La boule est plus grosse qu'une tête humaine à présent, et arbore une couleur si noire que toute la lumière restante est absorbée. Elenor crie._

_- « **NON ! ARRÊTEZ, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !** »_

_Mais le Croquemitaine l'ignore. Son sourire s'élargit, il caresse la boule de sable cauchemardesque du bout des doigts…_

_Et la lâche._

_Elenor ne réfléchit pas. _

_On dit que la Peur donne des ailes…_

_On dit aussi que l'amour est plus fort que tout._

_Les cauchemars qui retiennent la fillette sont traversés comme s'ils n'existent même pas. Elenor court, bouscule le Croquemitaine…_

_Et se jette devant son petit frère._

_La boule de cauchemars s'écrase sur sa poitrine en sifflant._

_- « **NOOOON !** », hurle le Croquemitaine avec une rage terrible. _

_Elenor se fige, se met à trembler. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent d'un coup tandis qu'elle lève la tête vers le ciel, comme un noyé à la recherche de l'air salvateur._

_Ca brûle de l'intérieur, ca la déchire, ca fait mal, ca fait Peur._

_Elenor crie de toutes ses forces, mais ca ne part pas. Elle se dit alors qu'elle va mourir. Oui, ca doit être ca, la mort. Ca fait trop mal !_

_Mais ce n'est pas son corps qui meurt._

_C'est son innocence. Consumée par les cauchemars que le Croquemitaine destinait à Willy._

_Elenor se sent pleurer, mais elle ne voit plus rien. Rien que du noir qui hurle et des bêtes monstrueuses qui la dévorent. Les cauchemars de son petit frère sont devenus les siens. La petite fille vacille et s'effondre sur le lit défait, à coté de William qui plonge sur elle pour essayer de la réveiller, ses larmes traçant des sillons clairs sur son visage tandis qu'il crie :_

_- « El ! Elenor ! **REVEILLE TOI !** »_

_Le Croquemitaine bouillonne de rage. Il lève un bras, lance un nouveau cauchemar, lorsque de la fenêtre surgit soudain un puissant rayon de lune qui englobe les deux enfants. Le mauvais rêve ne peut traverser la barrière de lumière et s'y écrase en sifflant avant de disparaître. L'homme de ténèbres recule en grondant :_

_- « Ce n'est pas terminé, l'Homme de la Lune ! Tu ne peux pas veiller au grain pour tous les enfants ! »_

_Une voix douce mais porteuse d'une terrible colère emplit alors la chambre de manière désincarnée :_

_- « Tu n'as pas à leur prendre leur innocence ainsi, Pitch. Cette enfant, par son sacrifice, s'est révélée plus grande que toi. Maintenant disparais ! »_

_Le Croquemitaine lâche un cri de colère, mais le rayon de lune englobant Willy et Elenor s'élargit brusquement et commence à rogner les coins d'ombres encore présents dans la pièce. L'homme n'a pas le choix. Ses yeux meurtriers lancent des éclairs, mais il finit par reculer jusqu'à ce que la dernière ombre ne l'engloutisse. C'est son regard qui s'éteint en dernier._

_Puis plus rien._

_Le rayon de lune se reconcentre sur les deux enfants. Willy berce sa sœur en pleurant à chaudes larmes, mais Elenor ne bouge plus, ne réagit pas._

_Son innocence a presque entièrement disparue._

_La voix de la Lune flotte à nouveau dans l'air. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle n'est pas audible comme une voix habituelle le serait, mais qu'on peut l'entendre quand même autour de soi, et _en soi_. Il n'y a plus de colère en elle._

_Juste de la tristesse. _

_- « Mon enfant… Laisse moi m'occuper de ta sœur… »_

_- « Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire !? », gémit le petit garçon en resserrant sa prise sur Elenor, « Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »_

_La panique de sa voix n'est pas celle d'un enfant, à cet instant, mais bien celle d'un frère._

_- « Le Croquemitaine a attaqué ce qu'il y a de plus pur en vous : l'Innocence… Sauf que ta sœur a risqué la sienne pour te sauver, toi… Normalement, je ne pourrais rien faire pour qu'elle s'en remette, mais comme elle l'a fait pour un enfant… C'est dans ces cas là que je peux intervenir, William… Mais il faut me faire confiance. »_

_- « Vous… Vous êtes un docteur ? », demande Willy d'un voix plaintive._

_Un rayon de lune effleure sa joue trempée de larmes. Le soupir qui emplit la chambre est celui de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup vécu._

_- « Oui… Je suis un docteur très spécial… Mais si je n'interviens pas très vite, la sœur que tu connaissais jusqu'alors n'existera plus jamais… Tu comprends ? »_

_- « Vous la rendrez comme avant, hein ? », lance Willy en hésitant._

_- « Ca, je ne peux pas te le promettre… Un tel choc laisse des traces… », murmure la Lune avec douceur._

_Le petit hésite, mais sa prise commence à se desserrer sur le corps d'Elenor. Une part de lui, celle qui a peur, ne veut pas qu'on s'approche de SA sœur pour lui faire des choses bizarres… Mais il sait, au fond de lui, qu'il doit le faire. _

_Il hoche la tête en retenant de nouvelles larmes. La pièce résonne alors d'une sorte d'étrange soupir, Willy sursaute, puis s'écroule sur son lit, ses petits bras entourant toujours le cou d'Elenor._

_La Lune sait qu'elle doit le faire. Le petit ne se rappellera de rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et pensera avoir fait un cauchemar particulièrement dur…_

_Mais pour Elenor…_

_A l'aide de ses rayons, l'Homme de la Lune sépare la petite fille de William. Elle est inerte, apparemment sans vie, mais il sait que ce n'est pas la vie qui manque à cette enfant, à présent._

_C'est son Etincelle._

_Le sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour William est digne du plus grand des Gardiens, ca, la Lune ne peut l'ignorer. Mais cette Etincelle d'Innocence est à présent réduite à une braise mourante, sa lumière aspirée par le trop puissant cauchemar que le Croquemitaine destinait à son petit frère parce que ce dernier l'avait raillé avec ignorance. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien, et Elenor serait perdue…_

_L'Homme de la Lune n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Certes, ce serait risqué, et dangereux pour l'avenir, mais Elenor le méritait. Son geste était si beau et si puissant que la Lune ne peut penser laisser cette courageuse petite fille dans le noir pour le reste de sa vie. C'est comme ceux qu'il désigne pour devenir des esprits parce qu'ils ont sauvé des enfants au détriment de leur propre vie, sauf que ce n'est pas une vie qui a été sacrifiée. Le cauchemar dans sa poitrine ne partirait sans doute jamais, ce qui lui laisserait des séquelles pendant longtemps, et accentuerait ses peurs les plus profondes, mais il ne le laisserait pas engloutir son innocence._

_Un rayon de lune beaucoup plus étincelant que les autres, beaucoup plus intense, descend doucement sur le fil de ceux déjà présent dans la pièce. Il s'approche de la fillette inconsciente nichée au creux de la lumière lunaire comme un animal sauvage s'approche d'une main tendue avec amitié. Puis il trouve sa poitrine et s'y love, avant d'y être absorbé. La lumière étincelante qu'il portait parait alors se répandre dans tout le corps de l'enfant, puis fait demi tour et se concentre au niveau de son cœur._

_La Lune est épuisée, mais heureuse. Elle a sauvé la petite fille, du moins pour l'instant. Mais le prix à payer est grand._

_La lumière qu'elle vient de lui donner n'est autre que sa Pureté, celle qui est capable de repousser les ténèbres… Qui est capable de faire naître les esprits. Maintenant, sa force va diminuer. Bientôt, l'Homme de la Lune ne pourra plus parler aux Gardiens pour leur transmettre ses conseils et ses instructions, mais il doit garder ses dernières forces pour les prévenir du passage à l'offensive de Pitch, qu'il sent arriver, et pour désigner un nouveau Gardien, même s'il a déjà une petite idée sur la question…_

_Elenor non plus ne se rappellera de rien, et cela le désole, en un sens. Il ne pourra lui expliquer la raison de ses peurs soudain intensifiées, ses pressentiments exacerbés et sa recherche pour la lumière… Il y a plein de choses qu'il ne pourra lui expliquer. Mais au moins son Innocence est-elle sauvée, et c'est là l'essentiel. Car elle le mérite._

_Les rayons reposent délicatement la fillette au visage désormais paisible près du petit garçon, puis se retirent de la chambre désormais calme après avoir vérifié les ombres une dernière fois. _

_Cette nuit, la Lune veille…_

_Les parents finissent par rentrer, et constatent que leur fille s'est endormie avec leur petit garçon. Attendris, ils décident néanmoins de ramener Elenor dans sa chambre et l'installent dans son lit avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. La petite fille ne réagit même pas. Les parents sortent ensuite et referment doucement la porte derrière eux._

_Lorsque Elenor se réveille, le lendemain matin, ce sont des yeux d'un gris étincelant qui captent la lumière du soleil. La petite se redresse brusquement. Elle est tombée de son lit pendant la nuit, entraînant ses couvertures avec elle… Elle se sent aussi courbaturée, pleine de sueurs froides et la tête prise dans un étau..._

…_Mais pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à se rappeler ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?_

* * *

**Alors ? Surpris ? Horrifié ? Affolé par mon esprit tordu ? Ou la "glorieuse" lumière de la vérité vous a-t-elle finalement frappé ? X)**

**Pitch : Euh, là t'en fais un peu trop ? -_-'**

**Comment t'a retiré ton baillon, toi ? O.o**

**Pitch : Bah... Comme on retire un baillon, faut juste pas oublier d'immobiliser les mains, quand t'essaie d'immobiliser quelqu'un ! -_-'**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai...=^^'=**

**Pitch : Je t'avais dis de ne pas poster ce chapitre. XI**

**Euh...Ah bon ? O.o'**

**Pitch : Oui ! X(**

**M'en rappelle pas, c'est fou... ARGH ! *S'enfuit en courant, poursuivie par un baillon et une corde* \O/**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^ Je voudrais vos avis !**


	17. Entre Sommeil et Réveil

**OH YES ! Enfin j'ai pu finir ! Pardon pour mon impardonnable retard ! Je suis impardonnable ! (Pitch : Oui, bon bah ca va, on aura compris ! SBLARF !) La suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais elle viendra ! Juste trop de boulot en ce moment ! B(**

**Et blablabla et blablabla, je papote, je papote ! ATTENTION ! : Ce chapitre contient des scènes sensibles sucseptibles de heurter les plus jeunes !... Nan, je déc'! Niarf, vous y avez cru, hein ? Bah nan !**

**Plus sérieusement, il est pour les fans de Pitch, ce chapitre (encore !)... Et faut que j'aille manger !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Entre Sommeil et Réveil

J'ai happé tout l'air qu'il m'ait été possible en rouvrant brusquement les yeux. Choquée par ce changement brutal et soudain, je me suis sentie attirée vers le sol et je me suis retrouvée par terre, à fixer le ciel invisible d'un air abasourdi. Je sentais le sang rugir à mes oreilles tandis que mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma cage thoracique, comme si je venais de courir un marathon particulièrement éprouvant. Couverte de sueurs froides, j'ai senti quelque chose me brûler les yeux et la peau des tempes, et j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que c'était des larmes.

Des larmes que j'avais retenues depuis trop longtemps.

Depuis sept ans, quand on y pensait.

Incapable d'endiguer le flot soudain, j'ai préféré me laisser porter et je me suis roulée en boule en ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, ignorant Beblue qui avait l'air mortellement inquiète de me voir dans cet état. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, bien plus fort.

Alors toute cette histoire… Tout _ça_… C'était parce que j'avais sauvé Willy ? Parce que… parce que j'avais eu le courage de me mettre devant lui au moment fatidique…

Parce que j'avais eu le courage d'avoir peur à sa place ?

Mes sanglots n'étaient que des échos silencieux entre les arbres tordus et millénaires du lieu, mais ils créent une véritable tempête dans ma poitrine tellement j'avais du mal à ne pas hurler. Ce n'était pas de la colère qui me taraudait, bien que j'en ressente.

C'était de l'incompréhension.

Comment, après tout, j'avais pu être capable d'un tel geste d'amour envers mon petit frère, moi qui étais, et avait toujours été, une trouillarde invétérée ? Et bien que l'Homme de la Lune l'ait clairement expliqué dans mon souvenir, je ne comprenais pas plus le fait qu'il ait pu abandonner une telle lumière pour la fillette déguisée en fée sans en être une que j'étais alors…

Fée avait eu raison sur un point, au moins : mes souvenirs étaient forts, au point qu'en simple spectatrice, mon corps avait réagi en osmose avec celui de mon passé, comme si lui se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il avait éprouvé, cette nuit là. Les tremblements et le vide terrible que je ressentais dans l'ensemble de mon corps n'étaient peut être qu'un écho de ce dont j'avais souffert via le cauchemar de Pitch, mais si cette « résonance » me laissait dans un tel état, je préférais ne pas me rappeler ce que j'avais pu éprouver sur le vif. Et ces souvenirs me ramenaient pourtant des bribes de sensations à la mémoire, notamment une indescriptible douleur au niveau du cœur, comme si on avait cherché à me consumer de l'intérieur, à me dévorer vivante…

Et puis ce bien être soudain qui me faisait autant frissonner que la souffrance des cauchemars du Gardien de la Peur… Cette clarté, comme celle d'un soleil se levant le matin après une nuit difficile, ou un doux rayon de lune qui se profile lorsque le noir cherche à tout engloutir dans son étreinte étouffante…

La Pureté de l'Homme de la Lune.

Bizarrement, penser à cette lumière m'a détendue, même si je pleurais toujours. Jamais je ne pensais avoir pu toucher quelque chose d'aussi beau. Dans le souvenir que j'en avais à présent, c'était un rayon sans aucune « tache » (vous savez peut être, mais certaines lumières possèdent elles-mêmes en leur sein une portion, aussi infime soit-elle, plus sombre que le reste… J'étais toujours capable de le voir, mais cela ne m'avait jamais perturbé jusque là…), plus blanc que blanc, plus ardent que le feu, plus doux qu'une caresse…

Et plus aimant que l'amour même.

Je ne pourrais jamais décrire avec précision ce qu'on pouvait ressentir face à un tel phénomène, mais juste que, pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis sentie…

Vraiment vivante.

Alors si je pleurais, c'était peut être parce que j'étais heureuse, et triste, et perdue, et que je comprenais enfin…

Combien de temps ai-je passé à pleurer, recroquevillée sur le sol qui formait un tapis d'herbe sous mon corps, en laissant au passage Beblue se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cartouche encore ouverte que je serrais contre mon cœur comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'évapore pour la refermer en douceur, je ne le sais pas moi même. Ses plumes me chatouillaient la peau sous le menton, et cela m'apaisait incroyablement tandis que je sentais la minuscule fée se rouler en boule contre mon cou pour espérer peut être me réconforter à sa manière. J'ai pourtant bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de pleurer. C'était peut être idiot, mais c'était ainsi…

Ce n'est que lorsque quelque chose de rond a buté contre ma tête que j'ai réagi en sursautant. M'étais-je endormie ? Mes yeux me brûlaient à cause des larmes, mais je me sentais mieux, à présent. Le sommeil y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas énormément dormi, ces derniers temps…

La lumière autour de nous avait baissé, comme l'aurait fait celle du soleil lors du crépuscule, mais il existait encore une clarté diffuse et tamisée. Bizarrement, cela m'a fait penser à « Avatar », que j'avais adoré, et ce souvenir m'a fait fugacement sourire. Je me mettais à penser à des films alors que j'étais moi-même embarquée dans une aventure complètement folle… Dont je me serais quand même sincèrement passée !

Lorsque je me suis redressée, Beblue a dégringolé du creux de mon cou où elle s'était réfugiée et visiblement endormie à son tour, et je l'ai rattrapée avant qu'elle ne se casse la figure. Sa chute l'a complètement tirée de sa torpeur, et elle s'est mise à gazouiller avec un air perdu tandis que ma cartouche tiède d'avoir passé tant de temps entre mes mains tombait au sol avec un petit bruit sourd et roulait dans l'herbe…

Jusqu'à la créature la plus étrange qui soit.

C'était un œuf que j'avais devant moi.

Un véritable œuf, ovale, pur, tout blanc…

Et juché sur deux pattes maigrelettes.

J'ai cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, incertaine de ce que j'avais devant moi. L'œuf en me voyant a reculé avant de tomber en arrière, entraîné par son poids. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas de bras pour conserver son équilibre, et le voir gigoter des giboles ainsi avait quelque chose d'attendrissant. Subjuguée par un tel prodige, je me suis accroupie et j'ai pris soin de tendre ma main gauche pour l'aider à se redresser. Une fois de nouveau sur ses pattes, l'œuf s'est secoué comme quelqu'un l'aurait fait pour se remettre les idées en place, avant de faire un bond en constatant que Beblue, toute aussi curieuse que je l'étais, s'était approchée pour le regarder de plus près. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de comment il pouvait y voir quoi que ce soit, puisque rien pouvant lui servir d'yeux ne semblait visible, mais j'étais sure que c'était lui qui m'avait tiré du sommeil.

J'ai du me faire violence pour sortir de ma contemplation de cette créature pour le moins étrange. Après tout, on était dans le Terrier du Lapin de Pâques. Plus rien ne devait m'étonner !

Beblue avait l'air d'avoir décidé que cet œuf serait son nouveau copain de jeu, et elle lui volait après tandis qu'il faisait des cercles autour de moi pour essayer de lui échapper. Leur cirque me changeait quelque peu les idées, et un sourire a étiré mes lèvres sèches.

Finalement, l'œuf a du en avoir assez de courir et, d'un bond agile, a trouvé refuge dans la poche béante de ma veste, ce qui a entraîné un cri de protestation de la part de Beblue. Cette dernière ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ose s'installer sur moi. D'un vrombissement frondeur, elle a foncé vers la cachette de l'œuf et y a littéralement plongé pour l'en chasser, ce qui, évidemment, a commencé à me chatouiller.

Surprise, amusée et irritée à la fois, je me suis remise sur mes pieds et j'ai mis mes mains dans mes poches à mon tour pour essayer de les en sortir…

Je n'ai pas tenu trois secondes debout.

Je me suis figée avec l'impression que mon souffle s'était bloqué dans ma gorge. J'avais monstrueusement froid, tout à coup, je sentais mes genoux s'entrechoquer et mes mains trembler. Des frissons, comme ceux qui vous prennent lorsque vous êtes aux prises avec une fièvre de cheval, m'ont rendue complètement patraque d'un seul coup.

J'ai titubé dans le gazon. Je voyais flou, d'un seul coup. La tête me tournait horriblement et des points noirs dansaient devant mon regard…

A peine ai-je eu le temps de sentir que Beblue ressortait la tête de ma poche, sans doute inquiète de mes mouvements désordonnés, que tout a disparu, absolument tout…

A part pour cette paire d'yeux jaunes empoisonnés.

OOO

J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque où je m'étais réveillée dans la fabrique de jouets de Nord, sauf que c'était différent, en même temps.

Je me sentais mal.

Très, très mal.

J'étais, me semblait-il, allongée dans un lit, où ce qui pouvait s'en approcher le plus. Je savais également que je n'étais pas de retour au Pole Nord, car le fracas lointain de la cascade et le parfum de chocolat se mêlant à celui des fruits et des fleurs ne pouvait certainement pas être confondu avec celui des cookies et des gâteaux de Noël. Une très légère brise agitait une mèche de cheveux contre ma joue, et cela me gênait.

Sauf que je ne la chassais pas.

Pourquoi ne la chassais-je pas ?

…

Parce que je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Mon corps… Mon corps entier paraissait me brûler comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à glisser des charbons ardents sous ma peau. Mon visage me semblait être en feu, torturé par cette étrange douleur qui me déchirait et m'anesthésiait en même temps. Oui, anesthésiée, car si cette dernière sensation n'avait pas été là, sans doute serais-je devenue folle avec une telle souffrance comme seule compagne…

A moins que cela ne soit déjà le cas ?

Et outre cette brûlure, cet incendie dévorant… Il y avait le froid.

Si ces flammes sous ma peau me mordaient, c'était bien le froid, glacial et cruel, qui me paralysait. Ce n'était pas le froid franc, vif et clair de Jack Frost, non… Celui là était le Froid de la plus glacée des nuits d'hiver, ce froid qui monte lentement en vous lorsqu'un cauchemar téméraire hante les recoins les plus sombres de votre esprit, vous torturant mentalement jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez en nage, frissonnant sous la pellicule de sueur froide que votre peur et votre combat intérieur ont provoqué. Ce froid venait de ma main, montant le long de mon bras avec une lenteur mais une détermination effrayante, comme une gangrène de cauchemars.

Et moi, je ne me réveillais pas.

Je « voyais » mes paupières, je sentais la faible lumière de l'autre coté de cette maigre barrière de chair… Mais toute ma volonté ne suffisait même pas à forcer les muscles nécessaires pour accéder à cette lumière en question.

Une lumière qui a brusquement disparu, pour laisser place a des choses beaucoup moins agréables.

J'étais à présent perdue dans un monde de ténèbres.

Connaissez vous cet instant entre le rêve et le réveil ? Celui où on se retrouve dans la réalité, qu'on entend, qu'on ressent autour de nous, mais où le songe est encore vivant, réfugié derrière nos paupières closes comme les volets d'une maison abandonnée, tentant d'attirer nos attention de nouveau vers les fastes calmes du sommeil…

Et que penseriez vous si, au lieu du rêve, c'était vous qui y étiez emprisonnés ?

C'était mon cas, je vous avouerais, mais je n'étais pas toute seule.

Mon monde, à cet instant, se réduisait à un univers de fumerolles épaisses et paresseuses, plus noires qu'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles, qui tentaient de s'agripper à moi lorsque je passais près d'elles, errant dans mon propre esprit comme si je m'y étais perdue (je ne vous cacherais pas que c'était bien mon opinion…). Lorsque j'ai baissé les yeux, j'ai vu, outre mon corps étrangement brillant d'une lueur intérieure, que je portais une jupe que j'adorais, cadeau de mes parents après mes examens… Mais l'ourlet était déchiré, comme si des chats sauvages ou d'autres créatures autrement plus dangereuses avaient plongé leurs griffes dans le tissu dans l'espoir de m'attraper, moi.

- « _A partir de cet instant, le processus va s'accélérer._ », ricana une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

J'ai fait volte face en reculant. La peur, déjà bien présente, m'a saisi encore davantage lorsque je l'ai vu.

Il était impossible de dissocier correctement le début de sa tunique ténébreuse du nuage de sable et de fumée sur lequel il se tenait, ses mains éternellement croisées dans le dos. Ici, dans cet endroit que je croyais connaître par cœur mais qui me paraissait à présent presque mort, comme un arbre étouffant sous le poids du lierre qui l'enserre dans son étreinte végétale, il me semblait plus effrayant que jamais.

- « Quel processus ? », ai-je eu le courage de lâcher d'une petite voix.

Pitch a souri, mais n'a pas parlé immédiatement. Lorsque j'ai cligné des yeux, cependant, il avait disparu. La gorge serrée, j'ai tourné sur moi-même, frissonnant quand mes pieds nus butaient contre cette fumée noirâtre qui me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- « _Je suis encore étonné que l'Homme de la Lune prenne le risque de sacrifier ce qu'il y a de plus pur dans ce monde…_ »

J'ai manqué de lâcher un cri de surprise en le voyant derrière moi.

- « …Pour une petite fille comme toi. »

Je n'ai rien répondu, trop terrifiée pour oser à nouveau ouvrir la bouche. Comment, grands dieux, _comment_ se faisait-il qu'il soit… _ici_ ?

Pitch a ri en faisant tournoyer du sable entre ses doigts, fixant la matière ondulante au manteau nocturne comme amusé de la situation.

- « Entre les Gardiens et lui, je me demande vraiment _qui_ sont les plus idéalistes et idiots au point d'espérer que tu m'échapperais… »

- « Vous… Vous n'êtes pas là… Ce n'est pas réel. »

Pitch s'est figé, continuant à regarder le sable dansant au bout de ses longs doigts. Puis son regard poison s'est planté sur moi, sans que la tête ne suive le mouvement, me regardant de son profil.

- « Toute irréalité a un fond de réel, comme tout mensonge doit avoir un fond de vérité, fillette, ne serait-il qu'infime… »

De quoi parlait-il, à la fin ? J'ai sursauté en sentant un tentacule se tendre vers moi et m'effleurer la main, quittant le Maitre des Cauchemars des yeux l'espace d'un instant. Cela avait suffit pour qu'il disparaisse. Me mordant la lèvre, j'ai tenté de fixer chaque recoin de cet endroit sans repères, chaque ombre parmi les ombres. Ma peau créait une douce lueur qui semblait pulser à chacun de mes battements de cœur, mais elle était bien faible face à l'obscurité avide qui m'entourait…

Comme dans la chambre de Willy, dans mon souvenir…

La Peur qui frémissait dans ma poitrine et me paralysait les jambes était comme un charognard arrachant des lambeaux de viande à un cadavre. Je ne savais plus où je me trouvais, ni pourquoi je pouvais avoir si mal…

Du coup je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri de frayeur lorsque la main grise de Pitch a obscurci ma vue, me rendant aveugle. Il a eu vite fait de le faire taire en plaquant son autre main sur ma bouche, et le froid qui se dégageait de sa peau m'a pétrifié. Je sentais son buste tout aussi froid et dur comme du fer contre mon dos, et je ne pouvais pas bouger.

- « Crois tu que cela ne serait pas réel, Elenor ? », a-t-il soufflé à mon oreille, « La Peur qui s'agite en toi me dit pourtant le contraire… Et plus tu auras peur, plus fort je serais… »

Quelque chose d'aussi froid que le corps d'un serpent m'a brûlé les mollets tandis qu'un nouveau rire se faisait entendre, puis il m'a relâché. J'ai titubé en avant avec des frissons violents, donnant des coups de pieds aux tentacules qui m'entravaient les jambes, et il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que des larmes me trempaient les joues.

De la peur, de la honte et de la colère mêlées.

J'en avais assez ! Pourquoi Pitch s'acharnait-il sur moi, ainsi ? Certes, j'avais empêché le Roi des Cauchemars de faire du mal à mon petit frère il y a des années, mais William n'avait même plus l'air d'intéresser Pitch ! Alors pourquoi ?

Hantée par le rire sinistre de Pitch, je me suis accroupie en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles et en fermant les yeux. La réponse… J'avais le sentiment que la réponse était toute proche…

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi Laura avait-elle souffert à ma place dans l'antre du Croquemitaine ? Pourquoi ma famille avait été tourmentée par des cauchemars ? Pourquoi les Gardiens se battaient-ils pour m'aider ?

La voix sombre et doucereuse de Pitch a flotté dans l'endroit innommable :

- « _Serait-ce ceci ? Ou plutôt cela ? Voyons, que m'ont révélé mes souvenirs ? Non, non, non… Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! …_ »

- « **ASSEZ !** »

Le silence est brusquement revenu. Le souffle court, je m'étais prise la tête entre les mains, consumée par une colère qui surpassait ma peur encore présente. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi, jouant avec mes questions sans réponses malgré mes souvenirs retrouvés.

- « _Le chaton aurait-il finalement des griffes ?_ »

Ce n'est que lorsque la brume de noirceur a dessiné le corps de mon bourreau que j'ai compris comment, dans ce lieu, Pitch faisait pour apparaître et disparaître à volonté. Si c'était bien un cauchemar, alors je comprenais effectivement mieux la présence de son créateur ici.

Et bizarrement, mon cri de colère n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude, mais il a fini par sourire d'un air mauvais.

- « Bien, je vois que notre petit jeu est terminé pour le moment, puisque tu es déterminée à te réveiller. Tu en as assez ? D'accord ! », A-t-il lancé, « Mais… Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que cela ne durera pas, petite lumière… qui est sur le point de s'éteindre. »

Il a fait un signe du doigt et j'ai suivi le mouvement du regard, constatant, à ma grande et incompréhensive horreur, que la lumière qui émanait de mon corps… clignotait. Oui, elle clignotait comme une luciole sur le point de mourir, grignotée par quelque chose de sombre et d'avide. Quant à mes jambes, elles semblaient percluses de traces de griffures furieuses, mais ce n'était pas du sang qu'on y voyait.

C'était des sillons noirs, à tel point qu'on aurait cru à des blessures souillées par le poison.

Comme ma main droite.

- « Tic tac, tic tac, l'horloge tourne ! », a ricané l'homme en noir qui s'était brusquement fait ombres avant de disparaître comme un mauvais rêve.

Je me suis sentie d'un coup attirée vers le haut, tandis que la douleur qui s'était réduite à des vagues sourdes reprenait de l'ampleur. Puis une explosion de lumière m'a aveuglé.

C'est là que la souffrance a paru exploser.

J'ai crié en pleurant, les larmes me brûlant furieusement les joues, ce qui ajoutait encore à ma douleur. Par pitié ! Faites que cela cesse ! Je n'en pouvais plus !

Et là… Ô douceur ! Une main délicate est venue se poser sur mon front bouillant, radeau de fraîcheur dans un monde de lave qui me faisait trembler… de froid.

Je connaissais cette sensation : La fièvre.

Mais qui, parmi les Gardiens, pouvait être aussi doux dans ses gestes ? Bunny avait des pattes, Jack était beaucoup plus glacé, la main était trop grande pour être celle de Sab et trop petite pour être celle de Nord…

Et cette aura maternelle…

Mes yeux se sont plissés, éblouis par la lumière que j'estimais bien trop agressive à mon goût. Je voyais flou, mes yeux embués par les larmes ajoutant encore au trouble de ma vision, mais j'ai fini par reconnaître ces visages aux traits tirés mais doux et soucieux.

- « L…Laura… ? Et… Fée ? »

* * *

**MOUAHAHA ! Je suis Sadiqueuh !**

**La suite bientôt !**

**Bonne soirée à tous et Namarië !**

**PS : Vous trouvez pas que la scène entre Pitch et Elenor ressemble un peu au Fanart ? U.U" Merci Soe Raven ! ^^**

**...**

**Et X3 en plus !**


	18. Un Pardon de Blanc et de Noir

**Désolée pour le retard ET pour la taille du chapitre ! Mais même s'il est court, il est quand même important ! Je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et puis, je savais pas où m'arrêter, alors voilà ! .**

**Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! Ca m'aide à tenir le coup et continuer sur ma lancée ! Je promets que la suite sera plus longue (j'espère en tout cas !)**

**Chanson du chapitre : "Oblivion" de Bastille.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un pardon de Blanc et de Noir

J'ai cru que je délirais. Oui, c'était ça… la fièvre devait me donner des hallucinations. Comment était-il possible que Laura soit réveillée aussi vite ?

Et Fée…

J'ai fermé les yeux en avalant ma salive avec difficulté. Ma gorge était sèche au point que j'ai cru avoir avalé du sable et je me sentais aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Quant à la douleur, on aurait dit que mon réveil difficile avait fini par la réduire, sans pour autant la chasser, me rendant quand même patraque et tremblante. Mais j'avais eu raison sur un point : On était toujours au Terrier. Je voyais quelques papillons voleter dans mon champ de vision occupé en grande partie par le visage de Fée et les cheveux blonds de Laura.

J'avais beau avoir du mal à croire qu'elles étaient devant moi, je sentais ma poitrine se réchauffer du sentiment de soulagement. Elles semblaient tirées d'affaire, même si j'ai constaté que ma meilleure amie avait toujours les traits tirés et le teint pale, tandis que Fée arborait encore les plumes ternes que je lui avais vues la dernière fois. Contre elle était collée Beblue, qui semblait avoir du mal à croire à mon réveil et qui paraissait avoir pleuré.

- « Enfin ! », a soufflé la Gardienne des Souvenirs, « Nous n'y croyions plus ! »

J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai faiblement ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais une quinte de toux m'a coupée dans mon élan en me pliant en deux au point de faire revenir les larmes. Une bronchite carabinée m'aurait mise dans un état semblable, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il s'agissait que quelque chose d'autrement plus grave à présent. Quoi que soit cette chose qui ne donnait l'impression d'avoir l'intérieur de la cage thoracique compressé, ce n'était pas là pour faire le bien. Mon visage s'est contracté en grimace lorsqu'un goût métallique a envahi ma bouche.

Fée s'est tournée vers Laura qui me fixait avec un air inquiet.

- « Tu peux aller chercher de l'eau là où je t'ai montré la source ? »

Mon amie a hoché la tête et a disparu en se tenant aux troncs et aux rochers pour marcher. La Fée des Dents s'est ensuite accroupie à coté de ce qui me servait de lit et m'a tapoté le dos en douceur.

- « Respire par le nez et rallonge toi… »

J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit et, peu à peu, ma toux s'est légèrement calmée. Le souffle court, j'ai senti mon regard se perdre dans les hauteurs insondables et lumineuses du repaire de Bunny. Mes doigts glissaient sur le tissu dont on m'avait recouvert, d'une douceur apaisante. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je me trouvais au pied d'un cerisier dont les fleurs pleuraient des pétales rosés qui formaient un tapis moelleux sur l'herbe. Un véritable lit naturel, auquel on avait juste rajouté un oreiller et une couverture pour que je sois plus confortable…

Mais depuis combien de temps j'étais là ?

Fée a paru comprendre ma question inaudible en sondant mon regard, car elle a soupiré. C'était tellement différent de la fée habituelle, celle qui souriait à tout bout de champ ! Dégageant les cheveux collés par la sueur sur mes tempes, elle a déclaré :

- « Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'on luttait pour te réveiller. La fièvre est montée en flèche pendant ce temps là… et tu hurlais. »

… Ca expliquait mon mal de gorge.

- « Je…Je… »

J'avais une voix tellement rauque, tellement faible ! J'en avais presque honte.

- « C'est Beblue qui nous a prévenue. Enfin, qui a prévenue Sab… Il a ensuite appelé Bunny à la rescousse et c'est à ce moment là que je suis arrivée. Nord et Jack sont au courant, mais Bunny leur a dit de ne pas venir. Tu avais besoin d'air… »

J'ai essuyé mes yeux irrités d'un revers du poignet. On m'avait retiré ma veste en me laissant mon tee-shirt à manches longues et mon pantalon était plié près de mes baskets, non loin. J'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement tellement j'étais embrouillée, et l'eau fraîche que Laura a rapporté dans ce qui ressemblait à un pétale immense m'a fait un bien fou, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avaler. Je ne sentais… desséchée. Comme un arbre agonisant sous les assauts de quelque mal inconnu grouillant sous son écorce ridée en dévorant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre en son sein.

Et c'était douloureux.

J'ai lâché un long soupir en me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller dès que la soif s'est calmée. J'avais quand même réussi à vider presque entièrement le « bol », et j'avais encore la gorge un peu sèche, mais c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

- « Que… Qu'est ce qui s'est… ? Je ne me souviens de rien… », Ai-je finalement réussi à balbutier, serrant les dents face à la douleur de mes lèvres craquelées.

- « Et pour cause… », a répondu Fée en se penchant avec un air défait sur le visage.

Sur ce, elle a attrapé mon poignet droit et a doucement remonté ma manche dont la couleur auparavant blanche avait laissé place à la teinte grisâtre de la poussière et de l'épuisement. J'étais surprise de sentir mes doigts aussi sensibles et douloureux, comme des milliers d'aiguilles me mordant la peau sans pitié, au contact de la femme ailée…

Et quand elle m'a montré ce que je devais voir, j'ai écarquillé les yeux en retenant mes larmes.

La marque. La marque que Pitch m'avait faite il y a… Quoi ? Deux jours ?...

Elle avait changé.

Ma main et mes doigts étaient totalement noirs. On aurait dit que c'était pourri, gangrené, corrompu. Et des langues, des filaments de ténèbres s'enroulaient, sinuaient sur ma peau, pale comme la mort face à leur noirceur absolue, telles des sillons et des tracés de veines souillés par quelque chose… de contre nature. Ils montaient jusqu'à mon coude, à l'assaut de mon avant bras, colonne obscure animée de quelque désir malsain.

A la recherche de quelque chose à dévorer.

Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris le plan de Pitch.

OOO

J'ai senti une vague de nausée m'envahir brusquement, menaçant de me forcer à recracher toute l'eau que j'avais réussi à avaler. Avec un gémissement d'horreur mêlé de honte, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis détournée autant que j'ai pu, cherchant à arracher mon bras à la poigne de Fée avec les maigres forces qu'il me restait. Mais quoi que ces forces aient pu être, la femme ailée était plus forte que moi. Je n'osais croiser ni son regard violet, ni les yeux bleus de Laura dont je sentais le regard inquiet et désespéré peser sur moi, et j'ai fini par laisser tomber mes paupières sur le monde, attendant que l'une d'entre elles réagisse.

Parce que là, j'en étais bien incapable.

- « Elenor… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit aux autres Gardiens ? Beblue m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé près de la rivière et… Comme elle, je ne comprends pas… », a demandé Fée.

Je sentais une multitude de choses dans sa voix. Inquiétude, affection, incompréhension, colère et peut être même déception. Ces sensations brûlaient plus fort que du fer chauffé au rouge. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la bouche, c'était une voix nouée par le remords qui était perchée sur mes lèvres :

- « … Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je… Je sentais que je ne devais rien dire… Et je le regrette. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, troublé seulement par le clapotis de l'eau multicolore qui coulait dans son lit tranquille pas très loin, et un distant bruit de pierres qu'on frotte, indiquant qu'un Œuf de roc, gardien des lieux, passait à quelques mètres de son pas lourd.

- « Elenor, je veux que tu me racontes exactement ce qui s'est passé lorsque Pitch t'a entraîné dans son repaire. »

Je n'ai même pas cherché à réfléchir, même si j'ai remarqué que Laura, accroupie à coté de moi, s'était crispée comme si on venait de la pincer. Mais le flot, le flot de mots est sorti de ma bouche comme une vague. J'avais moi-même besoin d'entendre, d'écouter, pour comprendre mieux où toute cette histoire allait me mener.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Et au fur et à mesure que je revivais les évènements par voie orale, je saisissais peu à peu toute l'étendue des conséquences dans leur ensemble…

Et j'ai tremblé.

Encore.

A la fin, lorsque j'ai terminé par ma perte de conscience et par la « visite » de mon tortionnaire, Fée arborait un teint plus blanc qu'un linge, serrant en douceur entre ses doigts menus la petite Beblue qui ne comprenait apparemment pas tout. Laura avait également l'air perdue, car elle a posé une main sur mon épaule en s'adressant à la Gardienne des Souvenirs :

- « Qu'est ce que ça voudrait dire ? »

Fée est restée figée comme une statue plusieurs secondes, mais on pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Un pli a brisé son front paré de plumes puis ses yeux améthyste se sont reposés sur moi.

- « Tu as vu tes souvenirs. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais j'ai hoché la tête. Fée s'est alors brusquement relevée d'un coup d'ailes en levant la main sur laquelle se trouvait Beblue.

- « Va chercher les autres Gardiens, petite plume. Trouve Quenotte, vous irez plus vite à deux… Et dépêche toi ! »

Beblue a gazouillé une approbation, puis s'est tournée quelques instants vers moi avant de filer à tire d'aile dans les profondeurs du Terrier. La femme ailée a alors reporté son attention sur nous, puis a fait apparaître la cartouche dorée désormais familière qui était la mienne.

- « M'autoriserais tu à regarder à mon tour ? C'est très important, même primordial. »

Quelle question ! J'ai accepté sans une hésitation, ce qui a fait naître un faible sourire chez la Fée des dents. Puis elle m'a incité à me rallonger, avec l'aide de Laura.

- « Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, mais il faut impérativement que je vérifie quelque chose… », a ajouté la femme oiseau avant de s'envoler.

Elle n'a pas tardé à disparaître à son tour dans la verdure, sans doute à la recherche d'un endroit calme…

Nous laissant seules pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être un âge, Laura et moi.

OOO

Etrangement, je me sentais nerveuse à l'idée de lui faire face. Et elle non plus n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre en regardant partout, sauf au pied du cerisier. J'en ai profité pour l'observer en me redressant, anxieuse à l'idée qu'elle garde des séquelles de son séjour involontaire dans les souterrains de Pitch.

Elle avait maigri, visiblement. Ses joues d'habitude rondes s'étaient creusées, lui donnant, avec ses cheveux ternes et lisses, un air plutôt sauvage. Sa peau pale avait bleui autour de ses yeux clairs, ce qui laissait une impression quelque peu irréelle. Comme à mon arrivée au Pole Nord, ses vêtements, les mêmes qu'elle portait pour son enlèvement, avaient été recousus, réparés et nettoyés. Seuls son physique et la lueur particulière de son regard trahissaient une aventure éprouvante entre les mains du Maitre des Cauchemars.

- « Tu as changé… »

Bravo, Elenor ! Super comme phrase d'accroche ! Je me serais mise une gifle si j'étais sur de ne pas rater ma joue tellement je frissonnais sous les assauts de la fièvre.

Laura a laissé échapper un rire nerveux avec des notes fausses. Qui ne lui ressemblais absolument pas.

- « Oui, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas vraiment été en vacances, après tout… »

- « Non, je… Je… », ai-je commencé.

Mais j'ai croisé son regard, qui disait clairement « S'il te plait. Arrête toi maintenant. ». Ce que je pouvais y lire m'a destabilisée. Peur, colère, incompréhension...

Etais-je condamnée à voir tout mes proches arborer le même regard méfiant ?

Je me suis mordue la lèvre en laissant tomber mes yeux sur mes mains. Si différentes, à présent. Le jour et la nuit. L'humanité et le Cauchemar réunis dans un seul corps. Mes doigts se sont faiblement entrelacés, ma main noire envoyant des signaux sensibles le long de mon bras atteint.

Comment en étions nous arrivés là ?

- « … Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé ? »

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres sans que j'y songe. Laura, occupée à regarder un papillon butiner une fleur carmin, a tourné la tête vers moi, mais je ne la regardais pas.

« Je… Notre vie était normale jusqu'à présent. On s'ennuyait même ! Et… Tout… tout ça, ça nous est tombé dessus plus sûrement qu'un contrôle du prof d'histoire au retour des vacances ! »

J'ai ri. C'était amer. Dur.

Triste.

Laura n'a rien dit. Elle m'écoutait, en silence, les bras croisés comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire tout le temps. Il m'était impossible de dire ce que son geste pouvait signifier. Je savais juste une chose.

Si je la regardais, j'allais me taire pour toujours.

Et je le regretterais toute ma vie.

Mes mains se sont serrées sur le tissu qui me servait de couverture. Le blanc et le noir, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle je devais me concentrer.

- « La vérité, c'est que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil… On ne pourra pas reprendre nos vies d'avant, peu importe comment tout cela va se terminer, et… »

Les mots étaient plus lourds que des pierres dans ma poitrine. Ils m'oppressaient les poumons, me coupaient le souffle, me nouaient la gorge, m'obstruaient la trachée comme pour m'empêcher de prononcer ce que mon cœur désirait faire sortir. J'ai fermé les yeux en me mordant la lèvre.

- « Et ? », a demandé Laura d'une voix neutre.

Le pépiement des oiseaux invisibles a été le seul son audible pendant plusieurs secondes, avec celui de l'eau qui coulait non loin. Des sons apaisants, qui méritaient qu'on les laisse s'épanouir à tout jamais en se taisant jusqu'à mourir dans le silence des bêtises qu'on aurait pu proférer pour briser la poésie de cette nature pure et lumineuse.

- « Et c'est de ma faute. »

Je l'avais dit.

- « J'ai attiré des cauchemars sur ma famille, je t'ai…abandonnée dans l'antre de la Peur, j'ai été lâche, peureuse, couarde, incapable… »

Les mots se succédaient, les uns après les autres. Je n'ai pas remarqué immédiatement que je pleurais. Mais les larmes étaient pourtant bien là, me brûlant les joues et les yeux comme pour me punir de ma propre nature. Les mots se sont hachés, ma respiration s'est saccadée, transformée en hoquets de honte et mes intonations en sanglots…

- « … Et je suis désolée pour tout ! »

Mes mains se sont plaquées sur mon visage pour, peut être, le cacher aux yeux du monde. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, condamnée sûrement à pleurer jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu e j'avais fait soit compris par ceux à qui j'avais fait du mal.

- « Je te demande pardon... »

C'est la dernière chose que j'ai été capable d'articuler.

J'ai cru rester longtemps perdue dans mes sanglots de chagrin et de honte, plongée dans un monde de noir et de larmes. Et si je ne me suis pas arrêtée lorsque des bras m'ont finalement entourée, c'était que ça m'était impossible. Je me suis sentie serrée contre un cœur qui battait paisiblement, durablement. Présent, vibrant…

Vivant.

- « Je te pardonne. »

J'ai pu lui rendre son étreinte en relâchant enfin tous mes pleurs.

* * *

**Alors ? Un peu court, encore une fois ! Promis, je me rachète la prochaine fois !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Namarië**


	19. Mourir en se souvenant

**Je suis back ! Oui, je sais, j'ai honte de mon retard ! Pas taper ! J'ai juste eu un manque d'inspiration, mais Hey ! Il est là, non ? 8D *sort en courant* Bon, ce chapitre, c'est ze return of... Mais je dis, faut lire, bien que je pense que ca se devine assez facilement.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**PS : Merci à Flash Unique pour la vidéo sur ma fic ! ^^ disponible sur Youtube :**

**htt*p:/*/ww*w.y*outu*be.*com*/wa*tch*?v=*s_5*oDm*ioF*kI&*fea*ture*=yo*utu*.b*e**

**(Enlever les étoiles avant de prendre l'adresse URL, ou aller sur Youtube et taper "There's no age for fear" :3)**

**Et la chanson thème d'Elenor c'est "My Declaration" ^^**

* * *

Mourir en se souvenant

Lorsque je me suis de nouveau réveillée, un semblant de nuit était tombé sur le Terrier, plongeant l'endroit dans un clair obscur apaisant qui teintait les arbres, les fleurs et les buissons d'une douce couleur bleutée et leur donnait une aura quelque peu irréelle.

J'avais de nouveau la gorge sèche, me rendant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, mais je n'en ressentais pas vraiment le besoin, à ce moment précis. Je m'étais endormie la tête sur les genoux de Laura, qui ne bougeait pas. J'ai remarqué qu'elle fixait les fleurs de l'arbre qui nous surplombait avec un regard vague et lointain. Dans sa posture, avec son menton et ses sourcils légèrement haussés, j'ai retrouvé, l'espace d'un instant fugace, celle qu'elle avait été avant d'être plongée dans toute cette histoire par ma faute. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un bout de corde miraculeux, auquel je pouvais m'accrocher dans la tempête qui était devenue ma vie, depuis qu'elle m'avait pardonnée.

Mon soupir a du être plus audible que je ne le pensais, car elle a tourné la tête vers moi. Avant, elle m'aurait sans doute fait un grand sourire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une époque à sourire…

- « Ca va mieux ? », m'a-t-elle demandé dans le silence murmurant.

Une question inutile qui n'aurait que réponse à apporter le désespoir et l'inquiétude, mais j'ai hoché faiblement la tête. Elle comme moi savions que la vérité cachée seule pouvait nous faire tenir le temps d'avoir des réponses concrètes.

Laura s'est levée en reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller en m'entendant tousser à m'en arracher les poumons pour aller chercher de l'eau. Je me sentais très mal à nouveau, et le goût métallique et âcre s'est à nouveau répandu sur mon palais et ma langue…

De même qu'un liquide épais qui a manqué de m'étouffer.

Je me suis pliée en deux en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche et j'ai fini par cracher…

Du sang.

J'étais figée, statufiée par ces gouttelettes écarlates qui recouvraient mes mains, l'une noire, l'autre blanche, tandis qu'elles paraissaient absorber la faible lumière ambiante.

Lorsque Laura est revenue, elle s'est elle aussi pétrifiée. Le broc d'eau est tombé sur le sol en roulant dans l'herbe.

C'est dommage… j'aurais bien bu quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour chasser cette sensation horrible de ma bouche…

Sachant qu'il était inutile de tenter de cacher ce fait à Laura, puisqu'elle l'avait vu, je me suis contenté de l'essuyer faiblement dans l'herbe, à coté de moi, avant de me renverser à nouveau sur l'oreiller. J'ai laissé Laura poser une main sur mon front en silence, incapable de trouver des mots qui pourraient la rassurer, car il n'y en avait tout simplement pas. De même que je l'ai laissée faire lorsqu'elle a baissé les yeux en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude et qu'elle a remonté ma manche sur mon bras atteint. Toujours aussi noir, visiblement, celui là… Non, le changement ne venait pas de là, il était plus haut…

Abandonnant la manche, Laura a tout simplement déchiré mon tee-shirt avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche, l'air horrifié.

- « **FEE ! BUNNY ! QUELQU'UN !** »

Elle avait fini par hurler, mais il me semblait avoir du mal à entendre. Je me sentais déconnectée, comme si un nuage de brouillard noir et épais s'était emparé de mon cerveau et de mon esprit pour me forcer à rester simple spectatrice. En réalité, on pourrait dire que j'étais complètement drainée de mes forces, en plus de cette fièvre… La marque se nourrissait de moi pour me vampiriser, sans doute à l'image de celui qui m'avait infligé une telle torture.

Laura s'est redressée.

- « Je reviens ! »

Avant de partir en courant, malgré son état encore convalescent, sautant au dessus des obstacles dans la semi obscurité du Terrier et disparaissant rapidement au milieu des silhouettes de buissons et de chutes d'eau…

Me laissant seule avec moi-même pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être un âge.

Beblue était partie avec Fée et Laura s'était lancée à leur rechercher pour quelque chose dont je ne connaissais que trop la cause. Les autres Gardiens étaient absents, sans doute occupés à faire leur travail pour préserver les enfants et leurs rêves…

Et moi dans tout ça ?

J'avais le sentiment d'être un fardeau, un radeau brisé par une tempête récente qui m'aurait secoué jusque dans mes fondations les plus profondes, pour avoir fait ce que j'estimais juste en sauvant mon petit frère d'un sort qu'il ne méritait pas, pour avoir tenu tête au Roi des Cauchemars…

Pour être celle que je suis maintenant.

J'avais changé l'ordre des choses en me jetant devant Willy, ce soir là. J'avais subi ce dont il devait souffrir, et la Lune avait estimé que j'étais digne de recevoir ce qui pouvait être de plus pur en ce monde… pour me protéger de la noirceur qui me mordait l'âme depuis ce temps là. Ce n'était que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, mais je l'avais toujours senti. Ce combat constant en moi entre ce cauchemar dévoreur de rêves et d'innocence et cette intense lumière protectrice du bonheur et des espoirs des plus jeunes… C'était une lutte éternelle, qui faisait rage depuis la nuit des temps, sauf que j'en étais littéralement devenue le champ de bataille, comme cette marque gangréneuse sur mon bras contre ma peau normale semblait souhaiter le prouver.

Mais je n'ai pas voulu regarder. Je savais que c'était pire qu'avant, comme la réaction de Laura l'avait prouvé, mais j'étais juste lasse. J'en avais assez, j'étais malade, blessée dans ma chair comme dans mon âme, j'avais peur…

J'étais fatiguée.

OOO

C'est le martèlement des pattes puissantes de Bunny, talonné par Laura, qui a paru me tirer de ma torpeur étrange et mauvaise. Il a penché sa silhouette massive sur moi, tandis que je l'apercevais flou et indistinct, paralysée comme je l'étais par l'épuisement et le froid persistant que je tentais en vain d'ignorer. Je n'avais toujours pas pipé un seul mot malgré ça, et je m'en sentais incapable.

Le Lapin de Pâques s'est raidi en voyant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, puis s'est tourné vers Laura qui avait l'air d'être au bord des larmes avant de poser une patte sur son épaule.

- « Va chercher Fée, Mouflette. Tu la trouveras plus loin près de la Cascade que je t'ai montrée l'autre fois. Dépêche toi ! »

Laura s'est contentée de hocher la tête avant de repartir en courant.

Bunny, lui, s'est accroupi à coté de moi pour me soulever le buste, histoire de me débarrasser de ce qui restait du tee-shirt qui ne servait plus à rien à présent. Puis il a remonté la couverture jusqu'à mon menton en me voyant trembler et frissonner sous l'air froid, ne laissant que mon bras atteint exposé pour être examiné plus facilement. C'est là que j'ai pu constater ce qui se passait.

La marque s'était encore développée depuis la dernière fois. Mon bras entier, du bout des doigts jusqu'à mon épaule, était à présent plus noir que noir. A se demander quand est ce que cela allait bien pouvoir s'arrêter, même si les doutes n'étaient plus vraiment permis.

Qu'avait dit Pitch, déjà ? Ah oui, le processus allait s'accélérer…

Bunny était occupé à me faire boire l'eau dont j'avais grandement besoin lorsque, dans un fracas de fin du monde mêlant branches brisées et feuilles arrachées, Fée fonça sur nous à tire d'ailes tel un colibri furieux, Beblue sur les talons. Cette dernière s'est posée sur ma poitrine oppressée en pépiant comme si elle allait pleurer, tandis que la femme ailée se laissait tomber à genoux de l'autre coté. Elle serrait ma cartouche de souvenirs entre ses doigts crispés comme si elle avait peur que ce qu'elle contenait ne soit emporté par un vent soudain. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel air sur son visage délicat.

Elle a posé une main décorée de plumes sur mon front enfiévré en secouant la tête.

- « C'est Laura qui t'as prévenue ? », a demandé Bunny.

Fée s'est contentée de hocher la tête, tandis qu'une pauvre Laura exténuée de courir d'un bout à l'autre du Terrier finissait par refaire surface pour se laisser tomber sur le sol à coté des deux Légendes.

- « … Fée ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », a soufflé Bunny en remarquant son air chamboulé.

Non, pas chamboulé… Son regard était plus hanté par le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu dans mon passé que troublé. Mais ce n'est pas à Bunny qu'elle s'est adressée.

- « Comment as-tu pu survivre à ça… Enfant de la Lune ? »

Je me suis contentée de la regarder en retenant mes larmes, ma langue comme changée en plomb me rendant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. A moins que cela ne soit le cauchemar qui soit devenu assez puissant pour me contraindre au silence. Au souvenir de Pitch dans mon esprit, derrière mes paupières closes, j'ai senti un nouveau frisson me descendre le long du dos et j'ai fermé les yeux qui me paraissaient d'un coup brûlants.

- « Fée ! », a insisté le Lapin de Pâques.

A coté de lui, Laura ne disait rien, nous regardant tour à tour en espérant une réponse, une réponse que Fée avait maintenant en sa possession, de même que moi.

Sauf que moi, je n'avais rien osé dire.

Sur ma poitrine, Beblue s'était roulée en boule et son petit corps tressautait sous des sanglots que je ne pouvais même pas chasser pour elle.

- « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Elenor a été traquée par Pitch, Bunny… Il faut réunir les autres », a déclaré Fée d'un ton mi-inquiet, mi-ferme en plantant son regard améthyste dans les yeux verts du Lapin.

- « _Pour quoi faire, ma chère ? Les mettre au courant ?_ »

Je me suis crispée si violemment que Laura a du plonger pour me maintenir dans le lit. Ma réaction avait été instinctive, celle incitée par la terreur qu'inspire l'Angoisse du Noir.

Ou par celui qui la contrôle.

Fée et Bunny se sont redressés d'un bond, armes au poing, frémissant de rage mal contenue, tandis qu'un amalgame de sable noir grossissait sur un rocher couvert de mousse, cette dernière se flétrissant et mourant d'un seul coup.

- « …Mais je l'ai déjà fait ».

- « Pitch ! », a grondé Bunny en se retenant vaille que vaille de lancer son boomerang, uniquement arrêté par la main tendue avec dédain du Croquemitaine.

- « Gaspiller tes forces ainsi ne te servira à rien, pauvre peluche incapable. Ceci n'est qu'une de mes incarnations, un message, si vous préférez. Mais après, si tu veux risquer la perte de l'un de tes chers joujoux, vas-y, lance le. Peu m'importe, de toutes façons… »

Son sourire mauvais m'a fait trembler encore plus, et j'ai remarqué les lèvres serrées de Laura tandis qu'elle me maintenait les épaules pour m'empêcher de rouler hors du lit. Elle aussi se rappelait de Pitch. Elle aussi se rappelait de la peur qu'il avait provoquée en elle, la plongeant dans un monde de cauchemars pendant trois jours.

Comment avais-je pu oublier en si peu de temps ?

Serrant les dents, je l'ai attrapée à mon tour pour me serrer contre elle, et qu'elle puisse faire de même contre moi, et j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir, retenant en même temps le corps tremblant de Beblue.

Pitch, ou l'image qu'il avait envoyé à sa place, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je sentais son regard métallique et brûlant dans le dos de Laura, et je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi.

- « … Ma victoire est enfin à portée ».

- « «Ta » victoire ? », a raillé le Lapin, le poil hérissé, « Tu ne gagneras jamais, Pitch ! Pas tant qu'on sera là ! »

Le Croquemitaine a éclaté de rire face à sa réplique bravache.

- « Laisse moi rectifier ce que tu viens de dire, pauvre fou », a-t-il lancé d'une voix douce comme le poison, « Tant que _l'Homme de la Lune_ sera là. »

Le visage de Fée s'est crispé d'un air encore plus haineux, mais Bunny avait l'air perdu. Je sentais aussi le désarroi de Laura que je serrais toujours contre moi. La seule chose que j'ai enfin pu prononcer, ça a été :

- « Je suis désolée… »

- « Fée ne t'as pas expliqué, Lapin ? », a ricané Pitch, « Ou peut être suis-je arrivé un peu tôt ? Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller prévenir le reste de votre chère compagnie ! »

- « Prévenir de quoi ? », s'est énervé Bunny.

La voix de Fée l'a coupé dans son élan.

- « Elenor va mourir. »

OOO

Sa réponse a glacé l'atmosphère du Terrier. J'ai cru sentir mon cœur s'arrêter de battre et celui de Laura rater un battement. Beblue elle-même s'est figée dans le creux de ma main intacte.

Bunny a légèrement abaissé ses boomerangs, avant de finalement se tourner avec lenteur vers Fée juste derrière lui. Elle a levé la cartouche dans le clair obscur du Terrier.

- « Ses souvenirs ne trompent personne. Elenor a accompli un sacrifice ultime en sauvant l'innocence de son petit frère il y a des années contre les cauchemars de Pitch, et pour la sauver, l'Homme de la Lune lui a donné un cadeau princier : la pureté de la Lune, celle qu'il utilise pour créer de nouveaux esprits et protéger leur force. Depuis ce temps là, cette lumière en elle n'a cessé de combattre les cauchemars qu'Elenor a reçus à la place de son frère. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tellement peur du noir... »

Son regard mauve et assassin s'est tourné vers la silhouette de sable obscur sur son rocher.

- "Non content d'avoir tenté d'éteindre l'innocence de son petit frère et la sienne, tu t'es également nourrie de ses peurs plus intenses que les autres au point d'avoir pu nous attaquer quelques années après… Mais le pire, c'est que tu l'utilises à présent pour t'attaquer à l'Homme de la Lune ! Tu n'es qu'une immonde pourriture, Pitch ! »

L'insulte n'eut pas l'air de plaire au Maitre de la Peur. L'une de ses mains se leva à nouveau et j'ai cru qu'on m'attaquait le bras à coups de pics de glace tranchants. Je me suis mise à hurler malgré ma voix enrouée tant la douleur me rendait folle. Les mouvements de Laura qui se tournait, paniquée, vers Fée et Bunny, m'étaient à peine perceptibles, et pour la première fois, j'ai pu voir la noirceur du cauchemar qui me dévorait avec mes yeux grands ouverts.

Et ça m'a terrifiée.

- « **ARRÊTE CA, CRENOM !** », a hurlé Bunny.

Sans pour autant lui obéir, Pitch a fini par faire cesser la douleur, me faisant trembler d'épuisement contre l'épaule de Laura. Ma respiration sifflante était audible à plusieurs mètres à la ronde et des gouttes de sueur se mêlaient à mes propres larmes.

- « Je croyais que tu n'étais pas présent, espèce de sale… », a commencé Bunny.

Mais Fée, ayant retenu la leçon, s'est empressée de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche en voyant Pitch lever une nouvelle fois la main, l'air menaçant.

- « Notre priorité est de sauver Elenor ! », a-t-elle lâché d'une voix dure, « Ce que lui a fait Pitch ne vas pas la tuer en un sens mortel, mais elle deviendra pire que ça : Parce que la pureté de la Lune qu'elle a reçu est en elle depuis trop longtemps, elle fait désormais partie intégrante de son être entier. Pour faire pourrir cette pureté, Pitch ne s'est attaqué à nulle autre chose qu'à l'être d'Elenor. Et si l'on ne fait rien, si la marque atteint son coeur, ce sera trop tard… Pour tout le monde ! Elenor ne sera plus qu'une ombre et nous ne serons plus protégés. Nous ne serons même plus immortels ! »

- « Sauf que vous ne pouvez plus rien, à présent », a répondu Pitch d'un air désinvolte, « Je ne risque rien car je me suis détourné de l'Homme de la Lune lorsqu'il vous a choisi, vous et vos espoirs… »

Les derniers mots ont été crachés avec mépris.

- « Mais vous », a-t-il continué en se penchant, sa forme de sable paraissant grandir de plus en plus, « Pauvres Gardiens pathétiques, qui n'avez gagné la dernière fois que par un coup de chance inopiné, vous serez plus simples à écraser que des mouches, sous l'œil mort de celui qui fut jadis votre protecteur et votre bienveillant conseiller, celui qui a commis l'erreur de confier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à une simple enfant, une fillette dont je me suis si facilement emparée ! Je vous avais prévenu que la Peur régnerait à nouveau sur le monde ! »

- « Et nous, on t'a prévenu que l'on serait là pour t'en empêcher, tant qu'un enfant croira encore en nous ! », a répliqué Bunny.

La réponse de Pitch a été simple et concise.

Une langue de sable noir a jailli à toute vitesse et d'un coup dans le ventre du Lapin de Pâques, l'a envoyé à plusieurs mètres contre un rocher en lui coupant le souffle, sous le cri horrifié de Fée. Puis il a éclaté d'un rire mauvais et a disparu dans un tourbillon de noirceur ténébreuse.

Fée s'est posée à coté de Bunny qui secouait la tête, l'air un peu perdu.

- « Ca va, Bunny ? », a-t-elle demandé en l'examinant là où il avait heurté la pierre.

Il a acquiescé avec lenteur avant de froncer les sourcils en se redressant.

- « Je te jure que si Pitch se trouve entre mes mains, je vais te le… »

C'est le cri de Laura qui l'a interrompu brusquement, les plongeant une nouvelle fois dans l'angoisse.

- « Elenor ne se réveille plus ! »

* * *

**... Et on s'arrête là ! X3 Sadique mode activé !**

**Pitch : En même temps...**

**T'as quelque chose à dire peut être ? *brandissant le fouet de la Punition, les yeux brillants***

**Pitch : Euuh, nan o.O'**

**Brefouille ! La suite est en cours d'écriture, mais y'a aussi ce qu'on appelle un Concours blanc deux pitites semaines (BI) donc, j'aurais pas beaucoup de temps. Attendez surement la suite pour les vacances, à moins que vous ne soyez très chanceux !**

**PS : Le prochain chapitre est à la troisième personne, du point de vue de Jack ! ^^ ...Ouais, vous comprendrez en lisant ! **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Namarië (Pitch : Va falloir que tu m'expliques POURQUOI il faut toujours que tu dises au revoir en elfique, quand même ! Oh, ça va ou je t'apprend de force à parler chinois !)**


	20. Un Vieil Ami

**Je viens de me rendre compte de tout ce que vous dites sur Pitch dans ma fic depuis le début de l'histoire, en fait... Mais vous êtes meuchants avec lui X3 Bah, en même temps... XD (Me regarde pas comme ça, Pitch, où je te fais regarder 15 fois d'affilée le Marathon Twilight en Suédois sous titré Japonais !)**

**Brefouille ! Vous vous demandez sans doute comment se fait-ce que je publie ce chapitre 20 maintenant alors que j'avais dis "PAS AVANT LES VACANCES, CONCOURS BLANC OBLIGE !" ... Et bien, j'avais dis que j'essayerais sans rien promettre...**

**Il se trouve que j'ai réussi.**

**Nan, sérieusement, j'avais la tête comme un gros chat et un besoin urgent d'abandonner les délices de Racine, Corneille, Foucault, Bourdieu, Marius, Sylla et Pompée pour quelque chose de plus fun : L'ECRITURE ! 8D *Sors en courant* Dooooooooooonnnc : Voilà ! Chapter 20, ready to take off ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si c'est trop... Pompeux (Pompée ? Ha ha ! SBLARF !) dites moi, surtout ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! (Pitch, rends moi mon cours d'Histoire ! Tu sais très bien que la destruction de Corinthe et Carthage, ça ne t'intéresse PAS !)**

* * *

Un Vieil Ami

D'un geste furieux, Jack brisa la glace qui s'était formée sur l'eau stagnante de la gouttière avec son bâton, qu'il serrait tellement fort entre ses doigts blancs qu'il en tremblait. Le son de la coque glacée craquant sous le choc avec le bois se répercuta dans la rue vide, mais personne ne vint voir ce qui se passait, quel était ce bruit…

Qui était là.

Non… Ils étaient tous près de leur famille, heureux.

Réunis.

Mais Jack en connaissait au moins une qui ne pouvait pas prétendre à une telle chose, qui à cet instant précis lui semblait à la fois tellement futile et tellement précieuse !

Pitch les avaient surpris pendant qu'ils aidaient Nord à accélérer la cadence de la production des cadeaux de Noël, même si pour une fois, même le robuste homme à la barbe blanche avait la tête ailleurs. Tous s'inquiétaient de l'état d'Elenor, bien que Bunny et Fée aient promis de leur donner des nouvelles si la situation changeait. Et deux jours s'étaient passés sans que rien ne s'améliore…

Jusqu'au réveil d'Elenor.

Sauf que cette nouvelle, censée être bonne et encourageante, avait été teintée par de l'amertume : La jeune fille était malade, affaiblie par ce que Pitch lui avait fait. Oui, Jack avait vu la marque lorsqu'on avait récupéré Elenor près de la cascade. Comme les autres, la fureur et la peur s'étaient frayées un chemin le long de ses entrailles en lui tordant l'estomac et faisant accélérer son cœur, comme les autres, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle devait subir tout ça…

Comme les autres, il n'avait pas compris qui elle pouvait bien être.

Il avait été rapidement convenu que Bunny s'occuperait d'elle, étant celui qui avait le plus de compétences en matière de guérison, et il avait incité les autres gardiens à lui laisser de l'air. Il avait bientôt été rejoint par Fée, alertée dès son réveil par ses filles. Quant à Sab, il avait veillé sur Laura comme promis jusqu'à son réveil avant de partir à son tour les rejoindre au Pole Nord entre deux voyages pour distribuer des rêves aux enfants. C'était d'ailleurs lui avait remarqué le premier que quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais à ce point là !

Bunny leur avait demandé de ne pas venir tout de suite voir Elenor, parce qu'elle n'était pas guérie. Fiévreuse, faible comme un nouveau né, le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec Fée et sa meilleure amie l'avait considérablement épuisée d'après ses dires. Mais Jack aurait bien brisé les règles comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait terriblement, parce qu'il était furieux…

Parce qu'Elenor était son amie.

C'était une fille courageuse, qui était consciente de ses défauts et qui tentait, vaille que vaille, de les surmonter pour ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les autres. C'était une fille qui avait souffert, et qui souffrait encore de ces peurs certes enfantines, mais toujours aussi intenses et puissantes. C'était une fille franche, qui comme lui cherchait sa place dans la vie et dans ce monde. Parce que malgré ses 322 ans d'existence, Jack Frost était quelqu'un qui cherchait encore sa véritable place dans cet univers et dans le cœur des enfants qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Et pour lui, Elenor était semblable à ces enfants perdus qui ne savent pas par quel bout prendre la vie. Elle avait besoin de son aide, et il avait besoin de la sienne.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait senti une telle colère l'envahir en voyant Pitch se matérialiser avec son sourire mauvais et ses yeux brûlants au sein même du domaine de Nord. Sab avait réagi d'instinct, mais son fouet n'avait rien fait à la haute silhouette du Roi des Cauchemars, qui s'était contenté de ricaner face à cet effort tué dans l'œuf. C'était à croire qu'il était devenu monstrueusement puissant, pour se rire ainsi de leurs tentatives.

Et quand il leur avait finalement raconté son plan, Jack avait cru que son cœur entier s'était changé en pierre. La peur avait rugi dans ses veines aussi sûrement que de la lave et il avait voulu foncer vers le Terrier, mais Pitch, d'un simple revers de poignet, l'avait envoyé voler contre le plafond avec violence, lui faisant ressentir une douleur qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis très longtemps. Il n'avait évité la collision avec le sol que grâce au sable de Sab qui avait foudroyé Pitch du regard, un regard auquel Pitch avait répondu par un sourire plus large et mesquin que jamais avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

Sans plus perdre de temps, Nord les avaient attrapé par la peau du cou d'une seule main et avait secoué une boule à neige de l'autre avant de la lancer lorsque l'image des œufs de Pâques apparut à l'intérieur.

Et dans l'antre de Bunny, c'était aussi la panique.

Pitch leur avait également rendu visite – Bunny l'avait franchement senti passer – et Fée se tenait, les épaules basses, tout près d'un arbre tordu et millénaire avec Laura, occupées à fixer quelque chose dont elles cachaient la vue aux nouveaux arrivants. Bien que cela ne soit pas très compliqué à deviner, il avait fallu que Jack, Sab et Nord s'approchent pour voir…

Elenor.

Mais une Elenor qui n'était plus celle qu'ils reconnaissaient.

Les yeux clos, elle avait un air tendu et épuisé qui trahissait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. C'était cette expression qu'avaient ceux qui étaient victime d'un cauchemar, luttant contre leur propre terreur dans un monde où cette dernière était la maîtresse.

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Et la marque…

La marque…

Son bras entier était noir, plus noir encore que le cœur d'une nuit d'hiver sans étoiles ni lune. Du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à sa gorge et son coté, tout n'était que ténèbres et terreur, tandis que les filaments noirâtres continuaient leur chemin sous sa peau blanche, empoisonnant, modifiant, gangrenant tout ce qui n'était pas à leur image.

Jack avait vu Laura caresser les cheveux ternis d'Elenor avec des yeux pleins de larmes, jetant de temps à autre des regards où l'espoir se mélangeait à son inverse aux Cinq Légendes qui ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Et lui, l'esprit de l'Hiver, avait perdu son envie de rire en voyant ça.

Pitch leur avait bien dit qu'Elenor possédait en elle la Pureté de l'Homme de la Lune… Sauf qu'il était en train d'en faire le Poison du Noir.

Et cela le révoltait. Toute cette histoire le révoltait plus que jamais. Parce que des personnes bonnes qui ne méritaient pas même le dixième de ce qui leur arrivait se retrouvaient à deux doigts de tout perdre…

A cause d'eux.

Nord s'était penché vers Sab et lui avait alors demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Et le petit bonhomme doré, qui avait eu l'air complètement bouleversé de voir cette fille qu'il avait pris sous son aile, avait alors tenté ses merveilles…

Sans succès.

Il avait essayé, essayé, re-essayé et essayé encore. Mais rien. C'était comme si le sable doré rencontrait une résistance face au sable noir, comme si le rêve glissait sur le cauchemar…

Sab ne pouvait rien faire. De petites larmes dorées ont commencé à perler au coin de ses yeux habituellement si prompts à pétiller et bordés de rides de sourire. Les autres avaient alors demandé de plus amples informations à Fée, que Jack n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, ses yeux bleu roi fixés sur la silhouette recroquevillée d'Elenor à coté de Laura qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lorsqu'il avait vu Beblue roulée en boule sur la poitrine quasi immobile d'Elenor, il avait demandé à Quenotte, réfugiée sur son épaule, d'aller la voir et la réconforter, ce que la minuscule fée avait fait. Comme une grande sœur, elle s'était posée à coté de Beblue en frissonnant, avait attrapé le bébé fée par les épaules et avait tenté de la convaincre de s'éloigner un peu, avec beaucoup de mal, d'ailleurs. La petite fée presque entièrement bleue était tellement attachée à Elenor que Jack ne pouvait se résoudre à se demander comment elle réagirait quand… _si_ Elenor changeait.

Soudain dégoûté, Jack s'était détourné des autres et avait filé hors du Terrier. Il ne voulait plus entendre, il ne voulait plus voir. Il refusait ne serait-ce que d'émettre la possibilité de la victoire de Pitch.

Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner.

OOO

Et à présent, il était là, à déambuler sur les toits de Burgess qu'il recouvrait de givre lorsque ses pieds nus entraient en contact avec les tuiles refroidies par le manteau de la nuit, serrant son bâton pour se retenir de hurler, de déclencher une tempête de neige ou même de se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant. S'il y avait bien quelque chose de pire que de voir un ami souffrir, c'était voir un ami souffrir en sachant _qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aider_. Surtout lorsque tous les signes trahissant la souffrance de cet ami étaient visibles.

Jack leva un regard douloureux vers la lune égarée dans le ciel nuageux. Sab n'avait pas menti en disant que quelque chose clochait. C'était même flagrant, à présent.

Depuis qu'Elenor s'était effondrée près de la cascade, au Terrier, l'éclat de l'astre nocturne lui-même avait commencé à faiblir. Jack n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la lumière de la lune pouvait être puissante, car tout lui paraissait à présent plus sombre, comme lorsqu'elle était cachée par d'épais nuages. Sauf que là, on ne pouvait attendre que cette barrière nuageuse et éphémère se dissolve ou ne dérive dans un courant d'air soudain, parce que cette absence de lumière était une lumière perdue, comme volée par l'obscurité. L'Homme de la Lune lui-même était monstrueusement affaibli, à l'image d'Elenor qui reposait sous la surface de la Terre en respirant à peine, et la Lune paraissait prête à cet instant à se fondre dans la pénombre de l'écrin sur lequel elle reposait.

Terne comme un vieux bijou, gris sombre comme un jour pluvieux…

Presque morte comme Elenor.

…

Jack avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien spécifique.

Il appela le vent en lui demandant de le porter vers sa destination, car le vent savait tout, comme il entendait tout, éternel gardien des secrets et des promesses. Cependant, il n'emmena pas Jack là où il pensait aller, mais le déposa au contraire devant une grande maison plongée dans l'obscurité du sommeil. Jack la reconnaissait pour être venu là plusieurs fois. Il savait quoi faire.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et appuya son nez contre la vitre pour voir au travers, ignorant le givre qui commençait à s'y former.

Là, dans la pénombre…

Doucement, il ouvrit la fenêtre, ne pouvant empêcher un vent froid d'entrer dans la chambre chauffée, et posa un pied sur le sol avant de se glisser dans la pièce et de s'approcher de la forme allongée sur un matelas, par terre, sous une épaisse couverture, au pied du lit.

- "Jamie… Réveille toi", souffla-t-il en posant une main blanche sur l'épaule de son ami.

Jamie grogna dans son sommeil avant de sursauter en reconnaissant la voix qui lui parvenait. Ouvrant complètement les yeux, le petit garçon devenu adolescent eut un grand sourire avant de s'extirper du cocon de couvertures pour se lever.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il avait grandi. Agé à présent de 15 ans, il ne ressemblait plus tellement au gamin au sourire édenté qui les avait aidé à triompher de Pitch cinq ans plus tôt. Pourtant, ses yeux bruns n'avaient pas changé, de même que ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et aussi courts. Mais il avait perdu ses rondeurs de l'enfance, ses joues avaient fondu pour laisser apparaître ses pommettes de manière plus saillantes et son menton était plus dessiné qu'avant.

Oui, Jamie Bennett avait grandi. Mais il croyait toujours.

- « On s'est vu il y a presque quatre jours, Jack », bailla-t-il en continuant à sourire, ce qui, en soi, était un exploit, « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? La dernière fois, tu n'as rien voulu me dire… »

- « Oui, mais… Là, il faut que je te parle… »

Il jeta ensuite un regard méfiant vers le lit, mais Jamie secoua la tête.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois qu'il est parti sur Alpha du Centaure, Alex est impossible à réveiller. On peut parler sans risques. »

Jack hocha la tête, puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, suivi de près par Jamie qui s'était enroulé dans une couverture pour résister au froid qui entrait dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les épaules basses de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il a nouveau, « Tu n'es jamais comme ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Jack garda le silence quelques instants, avant de lâcher d'une voix interdite :

- « Pitch est de retour. »

Jamie eut un sursaut, mais garda le silence. Jack ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il serrait avec force l'ourlet de la couverture enroulée autour de ses épaules.

- « …Je me suis toujours dit qu'il reviendrait », finit-il par répondre, « Sauf que… Personne n'a eu plus de cauchemars que d'habitude autour de moi, enfin pas que je sache… »

- « Ce n'est pas aux enfants qu'il s'est attaqué cette fois ci, Jamie », souffla Jack en levant la tête vers le ciel.

- « Alors à qui ? »

Jack ne dit rien encore une fois pendant une minute ou deux, puis lui raconta finalement tout.

Vraiment tout.

Ses doutes, ses angoisses, Elenor et son histoire, Laura, le plan de Pitch, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait sauvé Elenor, avec Sab, de la première tentative du Croquemitaine pour l'enlever, et même ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait repéré les premières traces suspectes autour de la maison d'Elenor… et surtout de la véritable nature de la jeune fille. Jamie l'écouta sans broncher, sans dire un mot, assimilant peu à peu tout ce que Pitch leur avait fait subir une nouvelle fois.

- « Je trouvais bien que la lune était bizarre, ces temps ci… », Déclara-t-il à la fin du récit de Jack.

Jack eut un sourire amer, mais Jamie sentait bien sa détresse. Et s'il avait bien compris, cette fille, Elenor, allait mourir. Enfin, pas exactement. Celle qui mourrait, ce serait la Elenor qu'ils avaient toujours connu, remplacée par ce qui la dévorait maintenant: Un cauchemar, une ombre au service du Croquemitaine.

Une ombre sertie d'un pouvoir qui appartenait à la Lune. Pitch aurait le contrôle total sur le monde des esprits s'il arrivait à ses fins. Une fois l'Homme de la Lune hors course, plus rien ne l'arrêterait pour se débarrasser des Gardiens une bonne fois pour toutes puisqu'ils seraient sans défense. Et une fois les Gardiens disparus, la Peur pourrait régner sur le monde. Plus rien de bon n'existerait.

Plus rien.

- « Jack… », fit-il en se tournant son ami.

Il avait les yeux dans le vide et le regard sombre, avec ses grandes jambes repliées contre son buste.

- « Jack », répéta-t-il.

- « Oui ? »

- « Emmène moi au Terrier. »

- « Quoi ? », s'étonna l'Esprit de l'Hiver en tournant la tête vers lui.

- « Je veux voir si je peux aider. », déclara Jamie, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- « C'est gentil, bonhomme, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Même Sab n'a rien pu faire… », répondit Jack.

Jamie fronça les sourcils.

- « Tu ne fais confiance ou pas ? », grogna-t-il.

Normalement, Jack aurait bataillé avec lui. Il était capable de trouver des bons arguments pour dissuader malgré son statut de Gardien de l'Amusement. Normalement, il aurait refusé…

Mais ça, c'était normalement.

- « …Retrouve moi en bas dans le jardin. »

Jamie s'empressa de refermer la fenêtre et d'enfiler ses baskets et une veste en vitesse par-dessus le tee shirt et le survêtement qui lui tenait lieu de pyjama puis sortit aussi vite et silencieusement que possible dans le jardin, sa respiration créant des nuages de vapeur devant son visage.

L'hiver serait bientôt là.

Jack était occupé à secouer une des boules à neige de Nord pour faire apparaître le passage qui les conduirait plus rapidement au Terrier. Lorsqu'il lança la boule, le bruit du passage qui s'ouvrait leur fit craindre un possible réveil de la part des habitants endormis, mais tout était calme.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à y aller.

- « Allez, suis moi », lâcha Jack en s'engouffrant dans le passage et en disparaissant.

Jamie le suivit, et le monde lui parut sans dessus dessous pendant une seconde et demi, avant que les couleurs chatoyantes du Terrier, ses parfums de fleurs et de Chocolat fondu…

Et le corps gigotant de Marc, le petit frère d'Alexander, ne l'assaillent brusquement.

* * *

**Aha ! Oui, je m'arrête là ! Pas de bol, normalement, je devais continuer un peu plus...**

**Je dis bien normalement.**

**... Et Pitch, encore une fois arrête de me regarder comme ça = BI . Rappelle toi le Marathon Twilight !**

**Pitch : Mais... MAIS DE QUOI TU ME PARLES DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE !?**

**Oh, mais il connait pas Twilight ? B3**

**Pitch : Euuuuh... A voir ton regard, ca me branche pas trop, nan...**

**Meeuh si ! Allez, tu vas voir !**

**Pitch : NAAAAAAAANNN ! * S'accroche au mur en laissant des traces de griffes sur le papier peint***

**Je sais pas quand pour la suite, mais je vous abandonne pas !**

**Namarië**


	21. La Fin d'un Espoir

**Désolée pour le retard, je vous livre donc le chapitre 21 (WOUHOU !) Juste une question : Est ce que les premiers chapitres sont toujours affichés ?**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

La Fin d'un Espoir

- Marc ! Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ! , s'écria Jamie en se relevant brusquement.

Du moins essaya-t-il, car Marc était on ne peut plus excité et tentait lui-même de se redresser, ne se gênant pas pour lui écraser le dos de ses talons nus, du haut de ses huit ans.

Jack, trop surpris, ne faisait rien, pas plus que Bunny, Nord, Sab ou Fée. Ce gamin aux yeux émerveillés et à la bouche grande ouverte n'était pas prévu au programme, certainement pas maintenant !

Il réussit finalement à se remettre sur ses pieds, en laissant derrière lui un Jamie quelque peu patraque et contusionné, et se mit à sautiller partout autour des Légendes en piaillant des questions et des exclamations.

- Waouh ! Je savais que vous existiez ! J'en étais sur, je l'ai toujours dit ! Trop cool, les boomerangs ! Et les sabres ! Oh ! Je peux essayer ton bâton, Jack ? Génial ! Monsieur le Marchand de sable, comment vous faites pour faire du sable comme vous le faites ? J'ai essayé, ça marche jamais ! Oooh, la Fée des Dents ! Vous êtes trop jolie ! C'est vrai que vous allez plus vite qu'un avion à réaction ? Eh, Monsieur Lapin de Pâques, la dernière fois, tout le monde avait pris mes œufs, c'était pas juste ! Le Père Noël ! Trop cool !

Et ainsi de suite…

Jack était en train d'aider Jamie à se relever, car le pauvre avait visiblement bien du mal (en même temps, se recevoir un coup de talon dans le menton de la part d'un gamin surexcité comme une puce, c'est un peu douloureux…) tandis que Sab se demandait s'il devait faire dormir le petit ou pas, et que Nord, Fée et Bunny se concertaient du regard sans savoir quoi faire. Marc, lui, se mit à explorer les abords de la clairière du Terrier où ils se trouvaient, s'extasiant devant les œufs sur pattes, les gardiens de pierre et l'eau multicolore. Il montait sur les arbres millénaires en faisant trembler leurs branches et tomber leurs fleurs, grimpait sur les rochers avant de leur faire de grands signes de la main avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage avant de poursuivre les petits œufs qui avaient bien du mal à lui échapper.

Une vraie pagaille.

- Marc ! , s'écria finalement Jamie, Viens ici !

- Essaie de m'attraper ! Nananèreuh !

Jamie parut voir rouge.

- **MAINTENANT !**

Marc se figea brusquement avant de prendre l'air renfrogné et d'obéir, la mine boudeuse. Jamie avait l'air sincèrement énervé, et les Gardiens à coté de lui ne pipèrent pas un mot, préférant le laisser contrôler cette boule d'énergie particulièrement enthousiaste.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? , demanda-t-il d'un air sévère lorsque le petit garçon fut finalement planté devant lui.

- Et toi ? , répliqua Marc.

Jamie se mit à taper du pied, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Ce fut Marc qui rendit les armes le premier.

- J'étais parti chercher un verre de lait dans la cuisine quand je t'ai vu passer dans le couloir. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'au jardin et là j'ai vu Jack Frost et le grand tourbillon coloré dans lequel vous êtes tous les deux partis… C'était pas juste que vous partiez vous amuser sans moi, alors j'ai couru et j'ai sauté juste derrière toi… Et voilà !

Jamie haussa les sourcils avec surprise. A aucun moment il n'avait perçu la présence du petit garçon dans son dos, pas plus que Jack, apparemment, à en voir son air abasourdi. L'adolescent finit par secouer la tête en poussant un soupir.

- Bon, OK… Euh…

- Il ne faudrait pas mieux le ramener chez lui ? , demanda Bunny qui paraissait inquiet pour ses plates bandes.

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, répondit Jamie en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, comme s'il avait tout à coup très mal au crâne, Je le connais : Il ferait un raffut pas possible qui réveillerait la maison entière si on faisait ça… Et continuerait à le faire au réveil, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Sab agita une boule de sable étincelante avec le dessin d'une ampoule au dessus de sa tête.

Marc répondit à cette affirmation par un grand sourire avant de se remettre à sautiller de joie en comprenant qu'il pouvait rester encore un peu.

- Mais attention, Marc ! , prévint Jamie, Une seule bêtise, la moindre désobéissance, et c'est la maison illico presto ! C'est compris ?

Le gamin s'empressa de hocher la tête pour signifier que le message était bien passé. Alors seulement Jamie se détendit-il légèrement.

- Bon, maintenant que ce « petit problème » est réglé, intervint alors Nord, Si tu nous disais ce que tu viens faire ici, mon garçon ?

- Jack m'a parlé des ennuis que vous aviez avec Pitch, répondit Jamie en surveillant tout de même Marc du coin de l'œil (Il était en train d'essayer de mettre les doigts dans l'eau arc en ciel), J'ai pensé… Pouvoir aider.

Les autres Légendes se tournèrent vers Jack qui avait l'air inhabituellement sombre, sans doute à la recherche de réponses.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, voyons ! , répliqua-t-il en levant les mains, C'est lui qui a insisté ! J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et… Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça…

- Mais Jack…, souffla Fée, On le met en danger, ainsi. On _les_ met en danger ! Pitch n'a sans doute toujours pas digéré le fait d'avoir été battu grâce à des enfants… On ne peut pas le laisser la voir !

- Mais…, commença Jamie.

- Désolé, mon gars, coupa Bunny en secouant la tête d'un air grave, … On apprécie ton geste, mais… Cette histoire te dépasse. Elle nous dépasse tous.

Jamie se mordit la lèvre en tournant brièvement la tête vers Jack, qui eut un air contrit en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Je pensais juste aider…, marmonna l'adolescent en baissant la tête.

- Et encore une fois, souffla Fée en posant une main délicate sur son épaule, Ton geste et ta volonté sont grandement appréciés… Mais on ne peut pas te laisser courir un risque pareil. Pitch est devenu encore plus puissant qu'avant et… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il te trouvait ici…

Jamie fixa ses yeux violets dans lesquels il eut la surprise et l'angoisse d'y découvrir du désespoir et du chagrin. Et en croisant le regard des autres, il y retrouva les mêmes sentiments noirs.

Ils étaient abattus.

C'était vraiment la fin ?

- Laissez le venir.

C'était une voix inconnue qui venait de retentir derrière les Gardiens. Ces derniers se retournèrent pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds un peu ternes et au teint pale. Elle avait les joues très légèrement creusées et la manière dont ses vêtements pendaient sur son corps démontrait une perte de poids soudaine et sans doute involontaire. Mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat particulier sous ses sourcils froncés.

C'était sans doute la Laura dont Jack avait parlé.

Jamie se figea.

- Laura…, commença Nord en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, Je ne suis pas sur que…

- Vous avez déjà tout essayé, coupa-t-elle en fronçant davantage les sourcils, Rien n'a marché. Son état empire d'heure en heure et on ne sait plus quoi faire. S'il dit qu'il peut être aider, pourquoi ne pas le laisser essayer ?

- C'est dangereux, Laura, répondit Jack en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de Jamie, Jamie nous a déjà aidé à battre Pitch par le passé, et depuis, notre cher Croquemitaine a une dent contre lui. Une _très_ grosse dent. Encore une fois, s'il apprend l'implication de Jamie dans cette histoire, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il pensera lui faire.

Laura lui planta un doigt volontaire dans la poitrine.

- Bon, alors on va reprendre : De un, si vous ne vouliez pas l'impliquer, il ne fallait pas l'amener tout d'abord. De deux, je pense qu'il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, maintenant. Et de trois, lui a au moins le choix d'être impliqué ou non, un choix que ni Elenor ni moi n'avons eu… Vous ne pensez pas qu'il peut décider par lui-même ?

Les cinq Légendes se regardèrent d'un air soit perdu, soit gêné, avant que Sab ne se mette à faire apparaître des images au dessus de sa tête.

- Merci de ta compréhension, Sab, fit Laura avant de se tourner vers Jamie en laissant les Gardiens s'expliquer entre eux, Tu viens ?

Jamie hocha la tête en la remerciant du regard, puis s'empressa d'appeler Marc pour continuer à l'avoir à l'œil.

Lorsque le petit garçon s'arrêta à coté de lui, Laura haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Euh, c'est le petit frère d'un ami et il… disons qu'il s'est invité, intervint Jamie d'un air gêné.

- J'vous connais ! , s'écria Marc, Vous étiez avec une autre fille, il y a quelques jours. C'était vous qui aviez reçu des boules de neige sur la tête !

Jamie regarda Marc sans comprendre, mais Laura acquiesça de la tête.

- Bonne mémoire, mon grand…, approuva-t-elle, Bon, allez, allons y.

Jamie et Marc commencèrent à emboîter le pas à Laura, mais l'adolescent se tourna une dernière fois vers le petiot.

- Va falloir que tu m'expliques des trucs, toi…

Marc se contenta de glousser avant de suivre la blonde à travers le dédale naturel du Terrier. Jamie lui emboita le pas. Il n'était jamais venu ici, avant. Jack l'avait emmené chez Nord pour son anniversaire, une fois, mais les autres n'avaient pas eu le temps de se libérer pour lui faire visiter leur antre, endroits que Jack, malgré le fait qu'il fréquente constamment leurs propriétaires, ne connaissait pas (Pour Bunny, l'explication était plutôt simple, puisque le Lapin de Pâques supportait mal l'esprit de l'hiver qui avait la mauvaise manie de surgir n'importe où et n'importe quand…). Quant à Sab, son domaine, le château des rêves, était irrémédiablement interdit aux étrangers, et introuvable sauf pour le maître des lieux. Jamie n'y mettrait jamais les pieds.

Mais il était quand même heureux de découvrir le territoire de Bunny à son tour (sa sœur le lui avait suffisamment décrit de long en large), même si les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas vraiment à la contemplation des lieux.

Laura ralentit et s'arrêta près d'un gros cerisier tordu qui pleurait des pétales de fleurs blancs et rosés. Jamie la vit s'agenouiller à coté d'une petite forme prostrée immobile qui paraissait dormir. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se serrer, comme lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, petit garçon qu'il était alors.

Sauf qu'il était réveillé, là…

- C'est qui, Jamie ? , demanda Marc d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude.

- Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide.

Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'ils purent constater lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau de Laura, qui avait toute son attention concentrée sur la personne allongée sur une simple couverture.

Jamie n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns roux perclus de noir, allongée comme si elle s'était perdue sous la couverture qui la recouvrait. Sa peau était si pale qu'on l'aurait dit blanche, presque même légèrement grise aux extrémités. Elle paraissait à peine respirer. Ses bras nus étaient posés sur le tissu de la couverture, et Marc ne put retenir un léger cri de stupeur avant de se serrer contre Jamie en voyant l'état de son bras droit.

Si le gauche était aussi pale que le reste de son corps ou presque, le droit était d'une noirceur terrifiante. Du bout des doigts… Jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Des filaments noirâtres montaient à l'assaut de son visage en s'étalant sur sa joue comme un parasite envahissant, s'arrêtant tout juste à sa pommette, sauf pour un fil noir qui disparaissait sous ses cils baissés.

Oui, Jamie avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en lui. De l'horreur, ça c'était certain…

Mais il allait falloir lui expliquer pourquoi son cœur venait de se mettre à faire de légers yoyos dans sa poitrine.

Il s'agenouilla à coté de Laura et fit signe à Marc de reculer quelque peu, tandis que le bruit de pas dans leur dos annonçait l'arrivée des Gardiens. L'adolescent n'osait pas toucher le corps d'Elenor tout de suite. Malgré ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler en lui depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune fille, un sentiment instinctif de peur semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'entrer en contact physique avec Elenor.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? , demanda-t-il en pointant son bras du doigt.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Fée en caressant le front de la jeune fille inanimée, C'est le toucher de Pitch qui a provoqué cette réaction, d'après ce qu'Elenor nous en a décrit… Mais cela ne réagit même pas au toucher de Sab.

Jamie se creusa la tête pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se tourner vers Jack.

- Ce serait une sorte de cauchemar ?

L'esprit de l'hiver haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance sur le sujet.

- Peut être… Ca y ressemble en tout cas.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira alors.

- Mais si c'est bien un cauchemar… Vous ne croyez pas qu'il suffit que quelqu'un qui croit le touche, comme on l'avait fait pour les chevaux noirs de Pitch, la dernière fois ?

Cette supposition raviva tant une vague d'espoir que de scepticisme dans l'air. Mais rien ne fut dit ou fait pour l'arrêter. Autant essayer !

Jamie se pencha vers Elenor dont le corps ne semblait plus dégager la moindre chaleur. Bon sang, il allait vraiment devoir arrêter de trembler et de frissonner comme ça ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Retenant son souffle, il finit par poser une main sur le poignet noirci de la jeune fille…

Et ils attendirent.

Et attendirent.

Et attendirent.

…

Laura baissa la tête en imitant Fée. Les oreilles de Bunny s'affaissèrent et Jack regarda ailleurs. Sab secoua la tête à l'image de Nord tandis que ce dernier plantait lentement ses sabres dans le sol. Relevant brièvement la tête, Jamie vit une minuscule fée toute bleue, à coté de l'éternelle amie de Jack, Quenotte, qui pleurait comme si elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter recroquevillée sur l'épaule de Fée. Quenotte elle-même avait un air désespéré où l'on sentait les larmes prêtes à pointer. Tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme entendit le soupir de Marc et se sentit mal. Lui-même n'avait rien pu faire.

Ca n'avait pas fonctionné.

C'était fini.

Jamie se releva et s'éloigna à grands pas, avec l'impression d'être tout à coup complètement inutile. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Elenor, à l'image des Gardiens qui avaient tout essayé, en vain. Mais le pire, ce serait sûrement que le visage livide de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas pu aider le hanterait encore très longtemps, et il avait le sentiment d'être déchiré. Il était triste, déboussolé, malheureux… En l'espace de quelques secondes, seulement.

Les Gardiens préférèrent s'éloigner pour laisser Laura seule avec son amie. Jack s'empressa d'aller voir Jamie, sentant qu'il en avait besoin, et Fée essaya d'emmener Marc plus loin, mais le petit résista. N'ayant pas le cœur à batailler, la femme ailée rejoignit les autres Légendes en posant une main sur l'épaule de Nord.

Resté seul à regarder Laura retenir difficilement ses larmes face à Elenor, Marc ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre… Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait. Jamie lui avait dit que cette fille, Elenor, avait besoin d'aide… Mais il ne l'avait pas aidé, si ? Il s'était contenté de la toucher, mais rien ne s'était passé. Alors qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire exactement ? Et qu'est ce qui se passait, encore une fois ?

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et se laisser tomber à coté de la fille blonde qui tenait la main gauche d'Elenor en laissant deux grosses larmes rouler sur ses joues. D'abord hésitant, il finit par lui tirer discrètement la manche pour attirer son attention.

- Excusez moi, mais… Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? , demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi viens tu me poser la question ? , répondit Laura d'un ton un peu brusque, Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Marc !

- Pardon…, se rétracta le petit, intimidé, Mais… Je voulais juste savoir… Pourquoi…

Laura poussa un soupir épuisé. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient bleutées de noir, ce qui dénonçaient un manque flagrant de sommeil, occupée comme elle l'était à veiller sur Elenor depuis que cette dernière s'était effondrée près de la cascade.

- C'est compliqué, Marc… Mais pour faire simple, le Croquemitaine veut se venger, et il fait volontiers du mal pour parvenir à ses fins… Et si on ne peut pas sauver Elenor, ce sera trop tard. Il aura gagné.

Elle ne put apparemment plus se retenir, car Marc vit sa silhouette soudainement secouée par des sanglots silencieux et se sentit terriblement triste pour elle.

Jamie lui avait déjà parlé du Croquemitaine, en lui intimant fermement de toujours se méfier de lui, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il pourrait être aussi méchant. Pourquoi faire ça aux autres ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Lui n'avait rencontré Elenor qu'une seule fois, et elle lui avait paru gentille. Jamais il n'aurait eu envie de lui faire du mal ! En fait, quelque chose chez elle l'avait interloqué, mais sans le dégoûter. C'était un peu comme ces papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière hypnotisante d'une lampe allumée. C'était ces personnes à l'aura particulière qu'on n'avait pas envie de voir disparaître de peur que cette lumière ne s'éteigne…

Marc posa ses deux mains sur le bras d'Elenor comme s'il espérait qu'elle puisse se réveiller en la secouant comme il le faisait.

- Réveille toi, s'il te plait… Laisse pas le méchant gagner…, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Aucune réaction. A la place, Laura l'attrapa doucement par la taille en reniflant pour l'éloigner d'Elenor. Elle avait besoin de calme, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Ce n'était certainement pas en la secouant ainsi qu'elle allait se…

Mais… Elle…

- Regarde ! Regarde ! , s'écria alors Marc.

Laura n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- C'est… C'est impossible !

* * *

**...Et on s'arrête là ! Sadique mode encore ! X3 La suite bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Bye bye !**


	22. Un Réveil de Lumière

**Hello ! Oui ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Je les entends d'ici vos "Déjà !? D'habitude, c'est tous les trois mois !"... Maaaaiiiis, j'avais l'esprit fanfic (j'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine !) et j'écoutais aussi la bonne musique, donc j'ai réussi à pondre ce petit nouveau en *roulement de tambours* = 2h. ! (environ, hein !). Comme quoi, manque de sommeil + bonne musique de film = productivité !**

**Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal avec la fin, et j'espère que c'est pas trop rapide, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout !**

**A lire avec la musique qui a servi à l'écrire : "This is Neverland" de la bande son du film "Finding Neverland" (avec Johnny Depp et Kate Winslet)**

**Bonne lecture, donc !**

* * *

Un réveil de Lumière

Noir.

Noir, noir, noir et ténèbres.

Il n'y avait que ça autour de moi.

En moi.

J'aurais voulu hurler, j'aurais voulu crier, comme je l'avais fait intérieurement quand je me suis sentie entraînée dans un gouffre sombre et sans fond après l'apparition de Pitch… Mais la dernière fois que j'avais tenté de faire ça, la noirceur vivante s'était engouffrée dans ma bouche grande ouverte comme si sa volonté la plus primordiale était bien de m'étouffer. Je m'étais alors résolue à garder la bouche fermée, même si mes cris et mes sanglots pesaient sur ma poitrine comme lorsqu'on retient sa respiration. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien sous mes doigts, je n'arrivais plus à entendre, à part le tambourinement de plus en plus faible d'un cœur attaqué qui me donnait un mal de crâne affreux…

J'avais l'impression de disparaître complètement. Une ombre qui engloutit la lumière me réchauffant, après l'avoir acculée dans un coin de mon être comme un chat joue avec sa proie avant de l'achever. J'aurais volontiers bougé si cela m'avait permis de préserver cette étincelle que je répugnais à laisser en pâture au noir et au néant qui me dévorait et me brûlait. Ce néant qui m'arrachait mes goûts, mes joies, mes rêves, qui dévorait mes souvenirs en les aspirant pour qu'il ne reste rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide et sans but. Durant tout le temps qu'a duré la noirceur, tout ce qui faisait de moi un être humain était réduit petit à petit à une enveloppe charnelle qui emprisonnait la lumière en moi plus qu'elle ne la protégeait. Alors que cette dernière faiblissait terriblement, telle une étoile mourante, seul mon nom était resté intact, comme si le fait qu'il paraisse encore demeurer dans l'étreinte de cette lueur apaisante et mystérieuse suffisait à le protéger. Je me le répétais comme une litanie dans mon esprit subissant les assauts incessants des ombres.

Elenor.

Elenor.

Elenor.

Elenor.

Elenor…

Avec cela, seules les larmes qui me semblait couler sur mes joues froides m'indiquaient que mon âme était toujours intacte. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens peuvent penser, l'âme et l'esprit ne se situent pas au même endroit, comme j'ai pu le constater. L'esprit côtoie le cerveau. Il est dans notre tête… Mais notre âme…

Le cœur est le siège de l'âme et notre nom est son essence la plus ancienne, la plus pure. Je pense que c'est pour ça que cette lumière que je sentais à peine réchauffer ma poitrine faisait tout pour préserver mon nom. Tout était fait pour que je me souvienne de ces six fragiles lettres qui constituaient ce que je suis.

Pourtant je n'en pouvais plus.

Mais alors que tout semblait être arrivé au point de non retour, une autre lumière, plus une flamme ardente et étincelant d'une couleur dorée, s'est brusquement étendue tout autour de moi. Ce n'était pas cette luciole mourante dans ma poitrine, elle venait de l'extérieur. Une vague de chaleur, d'éblouissement…

De vie.

Ca m'a coupé le souffle de voir le noir devenir or, la terreur se transformer en rêve, la cruauté en bijou… Je ne bougeais toujours pas, mais c'était comme si cette vague soudaine de luminosité avait arraché un voile pesant sur mon être en le forçant à abandonner toute résistance. Je revoyais à nouveau, je sentais, je ressentais… Une avalanche de sensations sont venues picoter ma peau, les ténèbres ont recraché de force ce qu'elles m'avaient volé, reconstituant ce qui faisait de moi celle que j'étais comme on aurait remonté un puzzle complexe mais vital. Mes plus beaux souvenirs ont fleuri devant mes paupières closes, mes rêves les plus chers ont retrouvé leurs plus belles couleurs, la vision des êtres à qui je tenais le plus au monde a flotté devant moi, Mon père, ma mère, Willy, Laura, Sab, Jack, Nord, Fée, Bunny, Beblue… Qu'est ce qui pouvait remplacer de telles choses ? Qui avait pu tenter de me les arracher pour me retirer ce qui faisait de moi un être humain ?

Alors que je retrouvais peu à peu mes liens avec le monde extérieur, la caresse du vent, la dureté du sol adouci par le toucher de la couverture, le frisson de l'herbe grasse et sauvage qui caressait mes bras nus, des murmures et des soupirs, je me suis surprise à sentir quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues, quelque chose qui coulait comme des perles du coin de mes yeux clos pour se perdre dans mes cheveux étalés après avoir dégringolé le long de mes tempes. Mon mal de crâne avait cessé. Je pouvais sentir chacun de mes muscles travailler pour amener l'air frais dans mes poumons brûlants, soulevant me cage thoracique pour la faire redescendre, infatigable, incontrôlable. Je pouvais presque voir mon cœur reprendre le rythme que je lui avais toujours connu à travers les pulsations de mon cou et de mon poignet, de nouveau vivace, comme si cette lumière or et magiquement pure avait crée une muraille protectrice pour les préserver, lui et l'étincelle auparavant agonisante mais pulsant à présent d'un éclat nouveau qui irradiait de mon crâne jusqu'à mes orteils.

- Pourquoi elle pleure ? , a demandé une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas mais qui me paraissait familière.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu as fait un véritable miracle !

- Mais son bras…

- On s'en fiche ! J'ai l'impression de la voir revivre !

Laura…

Laura !

Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire.

J'ai ouvert les yeux.

En grand.

Et ils étaient tous là. Penchés en cercle au dessus de moi. Ma chère Laura tenait contre elle un petit garçon à la crinière brune ébouriffée en tentant vainement de retenir ses propres larmes, tout en me gratifiant un sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Quant aux autres, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de les voir. Jack n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux, à l'image de Bunny, d'ailleurs, et s'appuyait contre un jeune homme inconnu tout aussi abasourdi, bien qu'on puisse discerner une lueur de joie dans ses yeux noisette. Nord avait les yeux écarquillés d'une manière telle que ses sourcils broussailleux s'élevaient sur son front à une hauteur apparemment impossible. Quant à Fée, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Sab qui laissait tellement éclater sa joie que des feux artifices en sable d'or pétillaient un peu partout autour de lui.

Une joyeuse bande que j'avais devant moi !

- Elenor !

Wouf ! Dans un plongeon efficace, Laura s'est jetée à mon cou en imitant Fée et en manquant de m'étrangler tellement elle me serrait avec force. Surprise par son geste, ma tentative pour me redresser a donc été avortée, mais c'est avec un immense soulagement que je lui ai rendu son étreinte. Quelque chose me soufflait, au creux de l'esprit, que j'avais le droit de cesser de craindre, l'espace d'une accolade apparemment bien méritée. J'avais toujours cette chaleur au creux de ma poitrine qui envoyait des ondes apaisantes dans tout mon corps encore endolori. Et je crois bien que ma joie a été à son comble quand une minuscule flèche bleue azure a zonzonné droit sur nous pour atterrir directement entre nous. En pépiant de toutes ses forces, Beblue a éclaté en sanglots avant de me serrer le cou aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avec ses bras lilliputiens. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer à mon tour, bien que ce soit inutile, je l'ai attrapée de ma main gauche pour la serrer contre mon cœur, au plus près possible de cette chaleur.

Elle n'est apparemment pas la seule à s'en être rendue compte, car Laura a juste eu le temps de se redresser, de poser sa propre paume à l'emplacement de mon cœur et de souffler :

- Mais… C'est chaud… Tu…

Et là, je crois bien que ça a été le chaos. Tous les Gardiens se sont jetés à notre cou dans une étreinte assez musclée, surtout en comptant Nord et ses bras d'ours ! Mais c'était si bon de les serrer à nouveau ainsi !

- Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? , s'est exclamée Fée d'une voix quelque peu étouffée puisqu'elle avait le nez dans les poils de l'avant bras de Bunny, Plus jamais tu nous fais un coup pareil !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer…, ai-je lâché en essayant de retrouver mon souffle avec Jack qui me comprimait la trachée, Promis !

Nord s'est exprimé en un russe tellement enthousiaste que je n'aurais pas été surprise d'y trouver quelques jurons, Bunny m'a chatouillé la joue avec ses moustaches et Sab a tendu le bras pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux en les saupoudrant de poudre dorée. Et comme je suis une fille un peu trop sensible, je me suis bêtement remise à pleurer comme une madeleine, surtout en entendant le petit garçon que j'avais vu tout à l'heure sauter dans les bras de l'adolescent inconnu en criant :

- Elle est guérie ! Elle est guérie !

Oui, il avait visiblement raison. Plus de douleurs, plus de tremblements, de fièvre, de vertiges et de sensation glacée au niveau de mon bras…

Mon bras !

Mon sursaut a paru ramener tout le monde sur terre, et ils se sont éloignés comme pour me laisser observer les changements subits que personne ne paraissait avoir prédit.

J'ignorais alors jusqu'où cette infection ténébreuse s'était étendue, mais à présent, j'avais une bonne idée sur la question : Là où se trouvait auparavant le noir, il y avait à présent d'imposants reflets dorés. J'avais presque l'impression qu'on avait plongé mon bras dans de la peinture de cette même couleur, et elle semblait continuer là où mon regard ne pouvait suivre. De même qu'en baissant le regard contre ma pommette à m'en faire mal aux yeux, j'y entrapercevais le même éclat doré que sur mes doigts, ma main, mon bras, une partie de ma poitrine, mon épaule…

Jusqu'où cela s'étendait-il ?

Laura s'est penchée pour m'aider à me lever complètement. Malgré mon rétablissement soudain et plutôt spectaculaire, j'avais encore les jambes flageolantes et le pas mal assuré. Mais avec son aide et celle de Sab, j'ai pu aller jusqu'à la grande bassine qui, à mon humble avis, avait l'air d'avoir servi à stocker de l'eau qui devait être utilisée pendant que j'étais… euh…

Mourante.

En retenant mon souffle, je me suis penchée en retenant Beblue contre mon cou pour pouvoir apercevoir finalement mon reflet me fixer avec les mêmes grands yeux que je lui avais toujours connu.

Sauf que c'était fini les yeux uniformes.

La traîne dorée montait même sur mon visage, le coté droit, du moins, en longs filaments irisés dont un était si long qu'il avait touché mon œil. Et l'iris de ce dernier était passé de couleur nuage à teinte sable à rêves.

- Alors… ? , s'est inquiétée Laura devant mon manque de réaction.

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire sur le coup, c'était sourire.

- Tu me demandes si ces marques me gênent après avoir frôlé ce qui me paraissait être une vie de cauchemars éternels de très peu ? , ai-je finalement soufflé en tournant la tête tantôt vers elle, tantôt vers Sab, Non. C'est bizarre, c'est nouveau, mais je m'en fiche, sincèrement. Et puis…

J'ai reporté mon regard à présent vairon sur mon reflet.

- J'ai l'air d'être composée de rêves, maintenant… C'est mieux qu'être à base de cauchemars, non ?

A travers l'onde, j'ai vu le petit garçon et l'adolescent se pencher à leur tour. Leurs reflets ont rejoint le mien.

- Comme neuve ! , a plaisanté le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

Mon moi soumis aux ondes de l'eau a écarquillé les yeux en le reconnaissant subitement.

- Marc ?

Le sourire de Marc s'est encore élargi, puis Laura l'a attiré contre elle pour le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras, ce qui l'a apparemment fait rouspéter.

- C'est lui qui t'a sauvé, El, a déclaré la blonde, Pour Jamie, ça n'a pas marché. Mais lui, si…

Je l'aurais embrassé, ce gamin, si j'avais su qu'il était d'accord pour une nouvelle embrassade ! Mais visiblement, celles de Laura lui avait largement suffit, puisqu'il s'est dégagé de son étreinte, m'a fait un nouveau grand sourire, puis a pris ses jambes à son cou en disparaissant dans les profondeurs magiques du Terrier. Il n'empêche que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une gratitude immense pour lui. Une gratitude que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais oublier. Un petit garçon qui réussissait là où les plus grands avaient échoué… Ce qui m'a rappelé l'autre garçon, Jamie.

J'ai vu l'adolescent baisser brièvement les yeux. Il ne devait pas être plus vieux que nous…

Et j'avais bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi mes joues étaient un peu plus chaudes qu'avant. La pulsation tiède qui venait de mon cœur n'y était pourtant pour rien, je le sentais. Où plutôt si, mais d'une manière différente…

C'était un peu compliqué à expliquer.

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Jamie ? , ai-je demandé en réussissant cette fois ci à me lever toute seule, ce qui était un nouveau développement spectaculaire, Jack m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

J'étais sincèrement heureuse de le rencontrer, et je devais bien admettre qu'il n'était pas du tout conforme à l'idée que je me faisais de lui jusqu'alors.

- C'est vrai ? C'est… euh… gentil de sa part !

Une sorte de silence bizarre s'est installé entre nous deux, tandis que je sentais Laura nous fixer des yeux. Dans le dos de Jamie, Sab m'a fait un sourire particulier avant de filer retrouver les Gardiens après avoir fait un signe insistant de la main à Laura. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas, aussi Sab a-t-il fait demi-tour pour l'attraper par les aisselles en l'incitant fermement à se lever et à le suivre, lui faisant comprendre le message par images de sable que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Mais Laura a apparemment fini par voir où il voulait en venir, car elle a soudainement bondi sur ses pieds et lui a emboîté le pas.

- Restez là, tous les deux ! Je vais voir si on peut te trouver des vêtements mettables…

Elle avait raison, en un sens. Quand je m'étais enfin levée avec son aide et celle du Marchand de Sable, les autres Gardiens étant déjà occupés à préparer et peaufiner des plans pour mettre Pitch hors d'état de nuire, je m'étais contentée de garder ma couverture sur mes épaules pour m'enrouler dedans. Je n'avais qu'un pantalon et un soutien gorge en dessous, sinon…

Et je crois bien que cette pensée m'a rendue cramoisie, surtout en remarquant enfin qu'il y avait un garçon de mon âge à coté de moi. Tout aussi rougissant, d'accord, mais quand même !

Pourquoi rougissait-il, d'ailleurs ?

J'avais esquissé un pas dans la direction de Laura pour l'accompagner, mais cette dernière m'en a empêché.

- Reste là avec Jamie, El. Je refuse de te voir toute seule un instant, même quelques secondes. Et Fée, Sab… Bref, les autres Gardiens, sont d'accord avec moi ! Je te trouve des vêtements, et je te laisse sous la responsabilité de Jamie en attendant !

Et avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle était partie en se mettant presque à courir et a disparu rapidement entre les arbres. Je l'ai entre entendue appeler Fée avant de me retourner vers Jamie en n'osant pas affronter son regard. J'ai instinctivement serré les pans de la couverture contre moi, aussi… J'avais l'impression que la présence de l'adolescent face à moi irradiait comme un soleil et j'ai cru un instant que j'en tremblais, bien que je n'aie pas froid. Les ondes de chaleur en moi n'avaient pas cessées ni décrues.

- Tu…

- Tu…, a-t-il déclaré au même moment.

On s'est tu en se regardant tout bêtement. Puis j'ai fait une chose que j'ai cru avoir oublié.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

C'est incroyable comme un son aussi simple, surtout en venant de votre bouche, peut paraître aussi mélodieux et unique lorsque vous ne l'avez pas fait pendant longtemps. Et pendant longtemps, effectivement, rien de ce que j'avais vécu ne pouvait se prêter à un rire comme celui qui venait de s'échapper de moi. Jamie m'a rapidement imité, en plus, ainsi que Beblue, toujours collée à moi.

Finalement, je me suis laissée tomber dans l'herbe en soufflant. Malgré mes progrès fulgurants, j'avais encore besoin d'un peu de temps, visiblement… Jamie a fait de même et n'a rien dit de plus, regardant avec moi le manège que faisait Beblue pour ne plus être capable de me quitter : S'attacher une mèche de mes cheveux autour de sa petite taille. Sauf que mes cheveux, salis par la fièvre et la sueur, ne tenaient pas. J'ai fait une légère grimace de dégoût en voyant mon propre état. J'espérais sincèrement que Bunny avait une douche ou un endroit pour se laver, quelque part. Je n'avais pas pris de bain depuis mon bref séjour chez Nord, il y a ce qui me semblait être des lustres, maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, déclara soudain Jamie en me regardant de biais.

Il triturait entre ses doigts un brin d'herbe qu'il n'avait pas arraché, trahissant ainsi son mal être et sa nervosité. Mais je l'ai fixé sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- De quoi ?

- J'ai insisté auprès de Jack pour venir. J'espérais aider, j'ai même laissé Marc venir avec nous alors qu'il n'était pas censé être là pour faire le plus vite possible, mais… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ca n'a pas marché…

- Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché ? , ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce que Marc a fait… C'était censé fonctionner avec moi, mais non, a-t-il soupiré en se mordant la lèvre, Il t'a touché, comme moi je l'avais fait pour les cauchemars de Pitch, il y a cinq ans. Le toucher d'un enfant qui croit peut ramener les cauchemars à l'état de rêve… J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir trahi les Gardiens, mes propres convictions et…

Il paraissait hésiter à finir sa phrase, mais je me suis penchée pour l'inciter continuer. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'en voudrait pour ça.

- Et ?

Silence d'abord, puis…

- … Et j'ai cru que je te condamnais.

Il m'a dit ces mots d'une traite, comme s'ils avaient eu du mal à sortir, et j'ai senti un nouveau rougissement pointer sur mes pommettes, rougissement que j'ai caché en remontant la couverture sur mon nez. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne réagissais pas comme ça, d'habitude !

- Parce que tu n'avais pas réussi ? , ai-je demandé d'une voix légèrement étouffée.

Il a hoché la tête, ses yeux noisette soudainement brillants. Je me suis efforcée de penser à autre chose et j'ai froncé les sourcils devant son désarroi.

- Mais tu m'as aidé, ai-je lâché en y réfléchissant soudain.

- Mais… Je viens de te dire que ça n'a pas marché pour moi. C'est Marc qui t'a ramené…

- Et tu viens aussi de me dire que tu avais laissé Marc venir alors qu'il n'était pas censé être là, l'ai-je coupé en souriant sous la couverture, Si tu l'avais renvoyé chez lui, rien de tout ce qui s'est ensuivi n'aurait pu être possible. Tu m'as donc aidé, Jamie.

Il s'est contenté de me fixer d'un air qui mêlait scepticisme et espoir. Il croyait vraiment que je lui en voulais pour ne pas avoir réussi à me soigner ? C'était un peu trop poussé, quand même… Je n'étais pas de ce genre là ! En plus, il avait l'air trop gentil pour que je lui en veuille pour ça…

Non ! Tais toi, Conscience ! Mais de quoi parles tu, à la fin ! Oui, il a l'air gentil, mais point barre ! Je me suis mordue la langue pour ne pas rabrouer Beblue qui savait se montrer mature quand elle le voulait (apparemment dans les moments où il ne fallait pas…) et qui souriait en lâchant un pépiement mélodieux de temps à autre.

- Bon, alors on va faire simple, ai-je repris en promettant de m'expliquer avec elle la prochaine fois qu'on serait seule, Je ne te pardonne pas, je te remercie, Jamie Bennett. De la même manière que je remercierais Marc… quand on l'aura retrouvé.

J'avais une étrange fourmillement dans l'estomac quand je me suis avancée vers lui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. J'étais sure que mes propres pommettes devaient irradier tellement je les sentais brûlantes, au moins à l'égal des siennes, mais je n'ai rien regretté. Jamie ne méritait pas de se torturer l'esprit pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil.

Il allait juste falloir m'expliquer pourquoi je réagissais comme ça en sa présence…

* * *

**BON ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon, j'ai confisqué tout ce qui pourrait servir de projectiles, surtout dans le style tranchant (comme couteaux, katanas, poignards, épées, cuillères ou canards en plastique...)**

**La suite bientôt (Et priez pour que Pitch ne l'aie pas effacée !) et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**Tchous !**


	23. Vieille Magie et Imprévus

**Hellow les amis ! Oui, je sais, je suis MONSTRUEUSEMENT en retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse, enfin si, mais pas des bonnes : Je suis tombée dans la série "Once Upon a Time" et quand je trompe Pitch avec Rumpelstitskin, bin il est pas génial, le résultat ! (J'ai d'ailleurs commencé une fic sur OUAT...^^') SI VOUS CONNAISSEZ PAS, VOUS ÊTES NULS ! ... Naaan, je déconne, mais je dirais plutôt, qu'est ce que vous attendez, nom d'un lutin avarié ?! Et en plus de cette dérive, j'ai eu... d'autre problèmes bien plus personnels, mais je déblatérerais pas ma vie ICI ! Bon, pour me rattraper, un bon chapitre comme vous les aimez, je l'espère ! Hmm... Ca sent franchement la fin, tout ça !**

**Et sinon... Les cinq Légendes est sorti en DVD, c'est TROP COOL !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vieille Magie et Imprévus

Il a fallu plus de temps que prévu à Laura pour me ramener les vêtements souhaités, et le sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle est finalement revenue ne m'a pas vraiment convaincu qu'ils avaient eu du mal à les dénicher. En fait, je crois que j'ai rougi un énième fois avant de lui prendre les vêtements tandis que je la voyais retenir un gloussement. Elle avait toujours une manie qui la trahissait : Elle se mordait la joue gauche en baissant les yeux à droite.

Oui, je vous avais déjà prévenu que j'avais tendance à remarquer des détails inutiles.

Mais malgré ce que je voyais de plus en plus comme un traquenard que Sab et elle nous avaient tendu, je dois dire que je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Jamie. Il était agréable, vif, intelligent et perspicace. Le genre de personne que j'apprécie très rapidement. J'ai du par la suite me donner une gifle mentale pour me remettre les idées en place de manière ferme et définitive. Ce devait sans doute être à cause du choc occasionné par mon rétablissement soudain. Oui, c'était ça, je devais avoir un manque affreux de compagnie après tous les cauchemars qui m'avaient assailli. J'avais d'ailleurs encore un goût désagréable en bouche, mais c'était quand même mieux qu'au réveil. Au début, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais au bout d'un moment, j'avais du interrompre celui ou celle qui me parlait pour boire, sinon je sentais que ça n'allait pas le faire de cracher dans l'herbe verte de Bunny qui n'était pas loin.

Les habits, ou plutôt l'habit, que m'avait apporté Laura consistaient en une tunique toute simple en coton d'une couleur verte que j'ai enfilée avec un soulagement audible et manifeste, loin du regard de tout garçon, qu'il soit Gardien ou humain, même si Marc a essayé de regarder pour rire. Le pauvre s'en est tiré poursuivi par Beblue qui se prenait décidément pour une maman poule avec moi avant qu'il ne se fasse rabrouer par Fée et Jamie lorsque j'ai finalement été plus présentable. Néanmoins, j'étais contente de pouvoir enfin me présenter sans couverture enroulée sur les épaules… Et pouvoir cacher un petit peu mieux l'étrange marque dorée, bien que ma main, mon cou et mon visage restent découverts. J'avais sérieusement l'impression d'être moitié constituée d'or fondu, maintenant. Sauf que ce n'était pas de l'or, mais bien du sable à rêves, comme Sab me l'avait certifié.

J'avais du sable sous la peau, à présent.

C'est… original.

M'enfin bon, j'étais de nouveau sur pieds, je n'allais pas faire de chichis pour ça, quand même ! Quoique…

- Sab…, ai-je soufflé au bonhomme doré d'un ton que j'ai espéré discret, Tu crois que c'est définitif, ces marques ?

Le Gardien des Rêves a haussé les épaules avec un air indécis pour signifier son ignorance. C'était la première fois qu'il avait affaire à un tel phénomène. Je me suis mordue la lèvre en me frottant le cou sans m'en rendre tout d'abord compte.

- Qu'est ce que mes parents vont dire ? , ai-je soupiré.

Les images que Sab a alors fait apparaître sur sa tête allaient si vite que je n'en ai pas compris la moitié. Mais le peu que j'en ai assimilé, en analysant son air enthousiaste, ne m'a pas plus emballé que ça.

- Euh… Un peu trop compliqué, ton plan, Sab…, ai-je répondu en souriant d'un air gêné, …Je doute que faire croire à une attaque extra-terrestre soit la meilleure option…

Sab a pris un air déçu avant de se tourner vers Nord qui l'appelait, me laissant seule avec Bunny et Jack. Laura était occupée à courir de nouveau après Marc jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réfugie dans un arbre en rigolant, tandis que Jamie lui demandait de descendre. Je crois bien que mon amie s'était décidée à servir de nounou pour ce petit… Mais si c'était le cas, elle avait l'air d'avoir du pain sur la planche !

- Bah dis donc, mouflette ! , a lancé Bunny à mon encontre en me passant une patte dans les cheveux d'un geste affectueux, Tu nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

J'ai souri à sa tirade, tandis que Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en souriant également.

- Dis, Bunny…, ai-je fait en me rappelant soudainement, Quand Pitch a fait irruption ici… Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Quoi ? Naaan ! Ce cancrelat des carpettes doit se lever bien plus tôt que ça pour m'abattre ! , a répliqué le Lapin de Pâques en remuant les moustaches avec véhémence, Il m'a juste surpris, mais on me la fait pas deux fois, à moi !

Jack a alors lâché un ricanement qui a incité Bunny à tourner la tête vers lui, les yeux frondeurs et les sourcils froncés.

- Un problème, l'Engelure ? , a-t-il grincé.

- Oh non ! Je me rappelle juste une certaine peluche toute mignonne, d'il y a cinq ans, environ. Tu sais ? Grandes oreilles, Regard brillant, queue de coton soyeuse…

- J't'en foutrais, moi, d'une queue de coton soyeuse ! , s'est écrié Bunny en sautant sur l'Esprit de l'Hiver d'un seul coup.

En éclatant de rire, Jack s'est contenté de s'envoler à toute vitesse, néanmoins suivi de près par Bunny qui faisait des bonds à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils ont vite disparu dans les profondeurs du Terrier, me laissant rire toute seule de leurs pitreries qui m'avaient bien manqué.

Beblue s'est alors posée sur mon épaule pour un énième câlin que je lui ai volontiers accordé. Elle aussi m'avait beaucoup manqué, avec son courage et ses manies curieuses, pendant le temps où tout était sombre et noir pour moi. On a passé encore un peu de temps à regarder le manège de Laura, Marc et Jamie pour que le second descende de l'arbre, ce qui était franchement agréable tellement cela me changeait les idées. Je me sentais plus en paix, en sécurité, comme si les ondes que je sentais toujours émaner de mon cœur avec autant de force, là où je savais se trouver la lumière étincelante que j'avais vue mourante avant, me maintenaient dans un cocon maternel et apaisant.

C'était donc ça, la pureté de la Lune ? Si je l'avais sentie plus tôt…

- Tu es en train de te demander pourquoi tu ne ressens la lumière qui brille en toi que maintenant.

Fée. Je me suis retournée avec un sourire, bien que je n'y comprenne rien.

- Comment as-tu su ? , ai-je demandé en la voyant cesser de battre des ailes pour se poser dans l'herbe près de moi.

Beblue a pépié d'un air joyeux en la voyant, et la femme ailée a tendu un doigt pour le passer sur le front de sa toute petite fille.

- Je suis perspicace pour ces choses là. Mon travail est d'aider les enfants à se rappeler des bons souvenirs qu'ils ont eu. Il faut que je puisse déterminer quand ils se posent des questions, quand ils sont indécis ou hésitants. Ce qui est ton cas.

- Mais c'est… C'est sublime ! , me suis exclamée en me laissant tomber par terre, Avant, j'étais complètement perdue dans le noir et les cauchemars, j'étais terrifiée, sur le point de devenir… autre chose. Mais… mais cette lumière que j'ai sentie, elle a lutté jusqu'au bout, comme douée d'une vie propre. Elle m'a protégée autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi présente, maintenant !

- Elenor…, a déclaré Fée,… Elle a toujours été présente, mais tu ne l'as jamais sentie parce que tu ne savais pas qu'elle était là. Nous-mêmes ne le savions pas, si bien que nous ne l'avons pas « vue », ce que nous pouvons normalement faire. Alors que maintenant, nous pouvons presque la voir. Nos perceptions changent constamment en fonction du savoir que l'on acquiert chaque jour.

Je me suis tue sans réussir à me départir de ce maudit sourire, et j'ai manqué de lâcher un cri quand Fée s'est départie de son air grave et sérieux pour me serrer dans une étreinte qui m'a de nouveau coupé le souffle. Beblue a gazouillé de protestation en manquant de tomber.

- Oooh ! Ce n'est pas possible que tu nous fasses une telle peur, Elenor ! , a-t-elle clamé en m'ébouriffant les cheveux sans que je ne puisse rien faire, Plus jamais !

- Euuuh… Fée ?, ai-je balbutié en cherchant mon souffle, Tu… Tu m'as déjà dit ça, tout à l'heure… Et…

- Oups !

Elle m'a relâché en souriant de toutes ses dents, malgré le courroux de Beblue qui rouspétait de sa petite voix aigue, les poings sur les hanches.

- Désolée, ma grande, s'est-elle excusée, J'ai juste encore du mal à le croire… Non, en fait je n'arrive pas du tout à le croire !

Si cela pouvait la rassurer, moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me réveillais littéralement d'un long cauchemar, et c'était comme si, pour la première fois, on m'avait emmené loin de mes frayeurs les plus terribles pour me mettre à l'abri. J'avais du mal à penser à Pitch et à ce qu'il ferait. Je savais qu'il voudrait sûrement sa revanche quand il saurait, mais c'est sans doute grâce au sable des rêves qu'il ne me paraissait être, à l'instant précis, qu'une menace encore trop lointaine pour que je recommence à m'inquiéter.

En parlant du sable à rêves…

- Fée…, ai-je demandé d'un air songeur en rattrapant sans y penser une Beblue un peu trop casse cou, … Pourquoi Marc a réussi là où Jamie n'a rien pu faire ? Vous devez bien avoir une explication, non ?

Fée m'a regardé pendant quelques instants en silence avant de tourner la tête vers mes deux amis qui essayaient toujours, en vain visiblement, de faire descendre Marc de son perchoir.

- C'est un détail qu'on ne connaissait visiblement pas, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsque Jamie nous a aidé à vaincre Pitch, cinq ans plus tôt, il était encore en âge de croire en nous. Mais normalement, il vient une période où l'enfant ne croit plus. Oh, bien sur, Laura, Jamie et toi êtes des exceptions, a-t-elle ajouté en me faisant un clin d'œil, …Mais il me vient maintenant à l'esprit que Laura, comme Jamie, n'a rien pu faire non plus. Il n'y a eu aucune réaction lorsqu'elle t'a touché, malgré le fait qu'elle croit en nous, à présent. Et je pense que c'est parce que vous avez passé l'âge, alors que Marc est en pleine période où sa foi en nous est très forte. Bien sur, il est possible que ce raisonnement soit complètement faux, que la possibilité de transformer un cauchemar en rêve comme Marc ou Jamie l'ont fait ne soit utilisable qu'une seule fois… Mais encore une fois, que Laura n'ait pas réussi non plus me fait plus pencher vers la première hypothèse que la seconde.

J'ai froncé les sourcils à son explication. Je me sentais un peu triste quand même. C'était comme nous dire en quelque sorte que notre foi était moins forte que celle d'un enfant ! Et Fée a du sentir mon désarroi, car elle s'est empressée de ma tapoter l'épaule.

- Hey… Je n'ai fait qu'émettre une simple hypothèse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tant que tu crois en nous, cela nous suffit largement.

Je lui ai répondu par un sourire… Avant de basculer soudainement en arrière sous la poussée soudaine d'un obstacle ambulant et particulièrement gigotant !

Marc venait tout simplement de sauter de l'arbre et de monter la colline à toute vitesse, talonné par Laura et Jamie, pour se jeter sur moi d'un seul coup en s'écriant :

- Ils veulent me manger les orteils !

- Marc !?...

Qu'il me permette juste de me relever et je pourrai peut être m'occuper de ceux qui voulaient lui manger les orteils. Mais le gamin bougeait tellement pour assurer sa prise sur moi sue je me prenais régulièrement un coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui ne m'aidait ni pour me redresser, ni pour reprendre mon souffle. Effarouchée, Beblue s'était envolée en piaillant avant de se mettre à rouspéter autour de nous, au risque de se prendre un coup, et ils ont du se mettre à trois pour l'écarter de moi le temps que je puisse me relever un peu plus dignement.

Attachant, mais enthousiaste, le Marc !

- Lâchez moi, lâchez moi, lâchez moooooooiii ! , a d'ailleurs crié ce dernier en se tortillant encore plus qu'une anguille dans les bras de Jamie.

- Oh que non ! , ai-je déclaré en me prenant au jeu, Laura, tiens lui les jambes !

- Bon ! Eh bien je vous laisse ! , a fait Fée en s'élevant au dessus de la pagaille, Pas de bêtises, je crois qu'on a eu assez de bobos comme ça ! Je vais voir ce que font les autres !

Je l'ai entrevue attraper Beblue, histoire que la petite fée ne termine pas en bouillie de plumes en essayant de se jeter dans la mêlée pour jouer, avant de plonger sur Marc pour le chatouiller impitoyablement. Le petit garçon s'est mis à hurler de rire en se débattant, mais à trois contre un, il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer. Il a fini par demander grâce, à bout de souffle. Alors seulement, j'ai arrêté et j'ai mis les mains sur les hanches d'un air triomphant.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? , ai-je demandé en prenant une grosse voix.

- Que j'ai pas peur de toi ! , a essayé Marc, Que je me rends ! , a-t-il ajouté en me voyant approcher dangereusement les mains de son ventre pour une nouvelle séance de torture par chatouilles.

J'ai fait un signe de tête avec un grand sourire à Jamie pour qu'il le lâche et Laura a reculé, les yeux brillants comme je les lui connaissais autrefois. Marc a poussé un grand soupir en roulant sur le dos et m'a fait un nouveau sourire effronté, la tête à l'envers.

- Merci !

- Non, Marc, ai-je répondu en m'accroupissant, Merci à toi.

Le sourire s'est encore accentué jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux, puis il s'est relevé pour partir une nouvelle fois en courant, infatigable comme seul un gamin de son age pouvait l'être, à la poursuite des œufs qui commençaient à sortir de leur cachette en ne le voyant pas revenir. On s'est mis à pouffer comme des fous en le voyant faire.

- Aussi excité que l'était ta sœur, Jamie ! , lança Jack en se laissant tomber à coté de nous, appuyé sur son bâton.

- Elle l'est toujours, ça je peux te le garantir ! , a répondu Jamie en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule pour le faire taire, On change pas aussi facilement, je te rappelle. T'es quand même bien placé pour savoir ça, non ?

Jack a fait un bruit d'agacement avec sa bouche pour le taquiner. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater à quel point le lien qui les unissait était fort. Ils étaient différents, mais aussi tellement ressemblants, en un sens.

Jack incarnait à lui tout seul l'amusement éternel des enfants, comme un cycle éternel qu'il entretenait en agissant souvent lui-même comme un enfant, tandis que Jamie était plutôt la personnification de l'enfant qui passe à l'age adulte sans pour autant oublier ce qui est essentiel pour lui depuis toujours : le plaisir des jeux, l'innocence des enfants et la force de leur croyance dans les Gardiens. Mais ils étaient tous les deux fidèles, à l'écoute des autres et courageux.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui me gênait chez Jack, c'était qu'il ne changerait jamais. Etant immortel, il ne vieillirait jamais et verrait encore passer une éternité de saisons. C'était, et ce serait toujours, un adolescent dans le corps et dans l'âme. Jamie, lui, restait un humain, et était mortel. Dans ce sens, Laura, lui et moi n'étions pas différents non plus : Nous avions vécu des choses que peu pouvaient déclaré avoir subi, et on avait survécu jusque là. Pourtant, immortel ou pas, jeune ou ancien, que je les connaisse depuis toujours ou non, je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu d'amis aussi précieux et chers pour moi jusqu'à ce jour. Et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde.

- Vous avez fini votre discussion ? , a demandé Laura en se penchant légèrement sur le coté.

- Oui. Je venais justement vous chercher, a déclaré Jack en perdant quelque peu son sourire, Il faut qu'on revoit ça avec vous.

OOO

Sab, Nord, Fée et Bunny étaient réunis dans un cercle de pierres recouvertes de mousse qui me rappelait un peu Stonehenge par sa forme originale. Jack s'est posé au sommet d'un des plus hauts en laissant pendre un de ses pieds nus, comme à son habitude, serrant son cher bâton contre lui, tandis qu'on ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il régnait sur cet endroit une sorte d'aura très ancienne, ni bénéfique, ni maléfique, qui donnait à ces pierres plantées dans le sol herbeux comme autant de dents dans la mâchoire de la Terre une dimension quasi sacrée. En se penchant bien, on pouvait apercevoir des lignes et des entrelacs décorés d'une écriture illisible et méconnaissable, gravée au cœur du roc comme un sortilège ancien. J'ai réussi à entrapercevoir un dessin qui représentait les phases de la lune croissante et décroissante, et un autre qui semblait être le cycle des saisons su un arbre énorme. Laura s'est penchée vers moi pour me souffler sa découverte avant que je n'ai pu le faire :

- Il y a des gravures de planètes que je ne reconnais absolument pas !

Je n'ai pas vraiment été étonnée. Laura était une véritable passionnée d'astronomie et connaissait les secrets du système solaire par cœur. Jamie s'est penché vers nous à son tour :

- Je viens de voir le relief d'un vaisseau qui voguait au milieu des étoiles.

…

OK. Il gagnait cette manche. Les gravures que j'avais remarqué pouvaient peut être être considérées comme poétiques, mais question bizarrerie, j'avais perdu sur toute la ligne.

On n'a quand même pas osé mettre le pied dans le cercle de pierres tout de suite. C'était comme si on sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment notre place, en tant qu'être humain, ou qu'on risquait de mettre littéralement le pied dans une histoire de l'univers bien plus vaste que ce que l'on pouvait avoir cru de prime abord.

- Venez, a pourtant déclaré Bunny, C'est normal que vous réagissiez ainsi. Cet endroit regorge de magie, c'est le cœur du Terrier, son point le plus ancien.

Laura a été la première à avoir le courage de se jeter à l'eau. Elle a frissonné en passant la limite, avant de se retourner vers nous avec un petit sourire à moitié rassuré. Jamie n'a pas tardé à la suivre, et je me suis retrouvée bonne dernière tandis qu'ils m'attendaient. Je me suis mordue la lèvre, j'ai fermé les yeux, serré les poings… Et je suis passée.

J'ai senti une sorte de résistance, ainsi qu'une sensation de froid, comme de l'eau glacée qui coule sur l'échine. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais je suppose que c'était terminé, maintenant… non ? Un peu déstabilisée, je me suis raccrochée à Laura en secouant la tête.

- Asseyez vous, a soufflé Fée en en faisant de même, ce qui était rare, chez elle.

- Eh ! Flocon de neige ! , a tenté Bunny, Tu te joins à nous où tu es trop bien pour ça ?

- Quelle réponse tu préfères, Queue de coton ?

Mais Sab leur a donné à chacun une tape derrière la tête, indiquant clairement que ce n'était pas le moment et que le temps pressait. Jamie a ricané dans sa barbe.

- Bien, a ensuite commencé Nord, Nous avons gagné une bataille, et une grosse, grâce au rétablissement d'Elenor. Mais la guerre continue, et Pitch ne devrait pas tarder à se rendre compte que son plan initial a échoué. Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire, à présent ?

Je me suis alors souvenue de quelque chose qui ne m'a pas du tout plu. Laura a du le sentir, parce qu'elle m'a serré le bras.

- Mes parents, mon frère…, ai-je lâché d'une voix blanche, Ils sont encore à la maison !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Elenor, a lancé Jack, Sab s'est chargé de protéger tout ce petit monde, ainsi que tes parents à toi, Laura, contre toute attaque de Pitch. Avec la dose de sable à rêves qu'il a installé, rien ne pourra passer.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas ressentir un soulagement total devant les pouces levés et le sourire de Sab, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien… Et puis on ne pouvait pas demander à Bunny de transformer son Terrier/fabrique d'œufs de Pâques en hôtel ! Je n'ai pu que hocher la tête pour les laisser continuer leur explication.

- Pour en revenir à Pitch, a fait Bunny en prenant le relais, Il faut qu'on se prépare à ce qu'il risque de faire ensuite. Et notre priorité, c'est de vous protéger.

- Il n'y a donc qu'une solution, a repris Nord d'un ton grave, C'est d'aller le débusquer dans sa tanière. Avant qu'il n'attaque.

J'ai senti la peur me tordre l'estomac. Sauf que cette fois ci, je me suis rendue compte que cette peur que j'éprouvais depuis mon réveil n'était plus qu'envers moi et ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Laura, Jamie, Nord, Sab, Fée, Jack, Beblue, Bunny, Quenotte, Marc… J'avais peur pour eux, à présent. Le chemin qu'on avait fait depuis ce soir si lointain où le cauchemar nous avait attaqué, Laura et moi, dans ma chambre, avait été si riche en émotions et en embûches que les liens qui s'étaient crées entre nous en l'espace de quelques jours à peine, ou pour certains, de quelques heures, étaient plus forts que des relations basées sur des années d'amitié et de confiance. J'avais besoin d'eux.

Aussi n'étais-je pas vraiment très enthousiaste sur leur idée d'attaquer Pitch là où il aurait l'avantage. Je connaissais son repaire, Laura aussi. La terreur qui gonflait et se prélassait sur cet océan éternel d'obscurité aurait de quoi me donner des cauchemars pour le restant de mes jours… Et Pitch ne m'avait même pas attaqué de front ! Que se passerait-il lorsque ce serait le cas ? Je l'ignorais… Et je n'avais pas envie de le savoir.

- Elenor… Tout va bien se passer, a tenté de rassurer Fée en posant une main sur mon épaule, Ce qu'il t'a fait ne peut pas reste impuni, pas plus que ce qu'il a fait à Laura. Et ses actions ont menacé jusqu'à l'équilibre de ce monde. Il faut s'occuper de ce problème tant qu'il est encore temps, tu comprends ?

J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer, et Laura n'a eu aucune réaction quand mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans sa paume. A ma droite, Jamie triturait des brins d'herbe en jetant de tant à autre des regards à Jack. Bien sur que je comprenais, c'était juste… dur à accepter.

Je sentais Fée prête à rajouter quelque chose, quand soudain Bunny a bondi et l'a plaquée au sol en posant sa patte sur sa bouche, surprenant tout le monde.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu…, a commencé Nord.

- Chut ! , a sifflé le Lapin de Pâques, les oreilles dressées, … Quelque chose cloche.

On s'est tous figés. Même Beblue qui s'est laissée retomber sur mon épaule avec un petit « pof » assourdi. Mais tout paraissait normal. Les cascades murmuraient, les…

Non, en fait il n'y avait que les cascades qu'on entendait. Autrement, il n'y avait plus le moindre souffle de vent, le moindre carillon, le moindre bruissement dans les hautes herbes qui trahissait le passage des œufs…

Et il y avait une odeur, cette odeur métallique et lourde que je reconnaîtrais pour le restant de mes jours.

Celle de la Peur.

Bunny a relâché Fée et a attrapé ses boomerangs d'un geste expérimenté en s'approchant de la limite du cercle de pierres. Il connaissait son Terrier comme la paume de sa patte, il savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal… Le monde même paraissait englué dans une gangue épaisse qui ne nous laissait pas respirer correctement.

- Laura…, ai-je murmuré en cherchant sa présence.

Et soudain, un hurlement déchirant a retenti. J'ai cru que mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines.

Marc.

OOO

- MARC !

D'un seul bond, Jamie s'est levé et est sorti du cercle protecteur des pierres, malgré les cris des Gardiens. Bunny a aussitôt bondi en avant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et a vite dépassé l'adolescent qui dévalait la pente. Je me suis levée à mon tour, mais Sab m'a agrippé le bras tandis que Fée et Nord partaient à la suite de Bunny avec Jack. Les images de sable sur sa tête étaient on ne peut plus claires.

- Non, Sab ! Je t'en prie ! , l'ai-je supplié, C'est de ma faute si on en est là !

Mais Sab a secoué la tête pour me faire signe que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je me suis pourtant dégagée et je me suis mise à courir, moi aussi, à la suite de Jamie, talonnée par le Marchand de Sable et Laura. Beblue pépiait sur mon épaule, tenant à pleines mains le tissu de mon tee-shirt pour ne pas tomber.

Il m'a fallu traverser plusieurs buissons pour trouver l'endroit, me guidant aux cris et au fracas d'un combat qui m'avait l'air violent. Et enfin arrivée, je me suis de nouveau figée comme une gourde, tétanisée. Des brides de souvenirs de quand j'étais dans le coma me revenaient en tête et me torturaient l'esprit face à ce spectacle.

Les Gardiens tranchaient, gelaient, coupaient, déchiraient, éclataient des cauchemars par dizaines, mais il en venait toujours plus. C'était une véritable invasion, un nuage de sable noir énorme qui palpitait en crachant à un rythme régulier chevaux, cerfs, loups, araignées, félins et rapaces, en un nombre tel que les Légendes se faisaient peu à peu submerger. Au milieu de la mêlée, j'entrapercevais Bunny qui était aux prises avec un énorme lion pour pouvoir donner à Fée le temps de s'envoler en tenant un Marc tremblant de peur dans les bras. Nord en découpait plusieurs à la fois, mais il en revenait le double à chaque fois, même avec l'aide de Jack qui lançait des attaques foudroyantes de givre, tandis que Jamie s'était emparé d'une branche comme celle venant d'un saule et fouettait les cauchemars avec une force inattendue, les renvoyant au néant. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en sortait. Ils avaient besoin de Sab… Et ils avaient besoin de n'avoir à se protéger qu'eux-mêmes.

Nord a évité un coup venant d'un loup de sable noir aux yeux luisants et a plongé la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une Boule à Neige qu'il a lancé à Jack.

- Emmène les en lieu sur, Jack ! , a-t-il crié.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas, mon garçon ! Fais le ! , a répliqué le Père Noël en retournant à son combat.

Le temps que l'on arrive en bas de la colline, Fée avait réussi à sortir Marc de ce guêpier et Jack avait attrapé Jamie par la peau du cou pour nous rejoindre. Dès que Marc a retrouvé le contact avec le sol, il s'est jeté dans les bras de Laura en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Jack a secoué la Boule avec un air sombre, mais a du s'arrêter lorsque trois vautours, un tigre et deux chevaux cauchemardesques se sont jetés sur nous.

- Jamie ! Ouvre le passage ! , a-t-il fait en lui jetant la Boule à Neige avant de donner un coup vicieux dans l'œil d'un des chevaux qui est redevenu du sable noir et étincelant.

L'adolescent a obéi, et le portail s'est ouvert dans un éclat de lumière qui a fait brièvement reculer les cauchemars. Laura s'est jetée dedans sans hésiter, Jamie m'a attrapée par la main et Jack nous a poussé dedans juste avant que le passage ne se referme sur lui.

Il y a eu un bref instant chaotique, un maelstrom de couleurs aveuglantes puis…

J'ai fait une rencontre plutôt douloureuse avec le sol en béton glacé qui m'a écorché le menton. Impossible de retenir le gémissement, mais Jamie ne m'avait toujours pas lâché et m'a aidé à me remettre sur mes pieds.

- Ca va ? Tu saignes…

- Oui…Oui, oui, ça va…, me suis-je empressée de répondre en le lâchant pour m'essuyer le menton, On… On est…

Le passage nous avait déposé au fond d'une ruelle humide et sale, bordée de poubelles qui vomissaient des ordures en dégageant une odeur âcre et nauséabonde. On avait les pieds dans une flaque d'eau brunâtre et Marc s'agrippait au cou de Laura pour éviter d'avoir à mettre les orteils là dedans.

Jack, tous les sens en alerte, a tendu son bâton devant lui en scrutant les ombres, à la recherche du moindre signe trahissant un danger. Mais seul le tintement des gouttes tombant de la gouttière tordue se faisait remarquer dans le silence de la nuit plutôt couverte. On ne voyait même pas la lune, cachée par…

Par…

Les mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche n'avaient pas l'air d'être les miens.

- _Il est là…_, ai-je soufflé d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

- Quoi ? , a demandé Jamie.

Je n'ai même pas pu lui donner une réponse. D'un seul coup, les ombres ont grandi en prenant la forme de silhouettes ricanantes et hurlant silencieusement vers le ciel aveugle en ondulant sur les murs marqués de moisissures verdâtres. Dans un chuintement, du sable noir a glissé vers nous entre les détritus et les flaques d'eau à la manière d'un serpent qui a acculé sa proie.

- Jack… ! , a commencé à paniquer Laura tandis que Marc se mettait à gémir dans ses bras.

- Je crois que Jack est occupé, très chère.

Cette voix…

Il tenait Jack, qui se débattait, à bout de bras par la gorge comme quelqu'un aurait tendu un objet qui lui importait peu mais que nous, on désirait. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne souriait pas du tout. En fait, jamais je n'aurais cru voir un tel air de haine et de fureur froide sur un visage. Ses yeux poison nous fusillaient littéralement sur place.

- Et si on commençait les explications, mes petits ? , a demandé Pitch d'une voix ô combien dangereuse par le velours qui en dissimulait le métal.

* * *

**Gnaaaa ! Je sais, je suis diabolique ! Mouahahahahaha !**

**La suite bientôt !**


	24. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour la Peur

**Hello ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre (normalement !)... Et oui, toutes les histoires ont une fin ! :') ... Mais, c'est pas encore fini, hein ! Il reste quand encore UN chapitre, c'est pas mal, nan ?**

**Nan ?**

**...**

**Bon, d'accord...**

**Au fait, comme je vois qu'on approche des 100 reviews (ce qui est quand très sympa comme constatation ;P !) je déclare officiellement qu'à celui ou celle qui écrit la centième review, je lui écris le one-shot de son choix (euh, sur un truc que je connais, quand même ^^' !) Voilou ! Bon, bah je vous laisse avec ce chapitre haut en couleurs... Qui porte bien son nom !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il n'y a pas d'age pour la Peur

Des ombres.

Il y avait des ombres partout. Elles s'agglutinaient sur les murs, le sol, les poubelles. Elles noircissaient l'eau sale, faisaient grésiller le faible lampadaire, chuchotaient, murmuraient, crachaient, hantaient…

Et toutes venaient de Pitch.

Je crois bien que mon cœur avait fini par trouver la porte de sortie. L'oiseau s'était envolé, me laissant tétanisée sur place par cette gangue de glace qu'était la Peur. Marc n'osait même pas hurler, Laura tremblait de tous ses membres et Jamie…

Jamie avait les yeux rivés sur Jack qui luttait ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Mais Pitch ne faisait même pas attention à lui. J'ai serré la main de l'adolescent brun sans même y penser. Je pouvais sentir le sang me rugir aux oreilles, et même Beblue s'était cachée dans ma poche en frissonnant. Mais encore une fois, pas un son, pas un cri.

La Peur silencieuse est bien la pire de toutes…

- Vais-je devoir me répéter ? , demanda le Roi des Cauchemars en serrant davantage le cou de Jack qui a grimacé.

J'ai senti mon propre souffle se bloquer dans ma gorge à le regarder souffrir, et je n'aurais su dire si c'était la terreur qui me pesait sur la poitrine ou autre chose. Les lèvres du Gardien de l'amusement ont bougé sans qu'aucun son ne passe.

« Fuyez ».

En gros, il voulait qu'on l'abandonne à son sort. Même si j'étais complètement terrorisée et que mon instinct me hurlait de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement loin de cet endroit, je ne pouvais même pas penser à laisser Jack derrière moi, et j'imaginais qu'il en allait de même pour les autres. Je sentais les doigts de Jamie se mettre à trembler, mais son regard restait droit en affrontant Pitch du regard. Laura aussi, tandis qu'elle serrait Marc plus fort contre son cœur. Et un instant, j'ai senti une vague de honte se disputer à l'océan de peur que je ressentais en moi. Ils savaient dompter leurs frayeurs… et moi pas.

Mais avant que quoi que ce soit n'ait pu être fait, Jack a réussi à lever son bâton plus haut que lors des précédentes tentatives et a frappé Pitch à la tempe. Le Roi des Cauchemars a poussé un cri de rage en le lâchant.

- **FILEZ, MAINTENANT !** , a hurlé Jack en toussant.

Son ordre s'est accompagné d'une rafale de vent glacé et violent qui nous a repoussé jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle en roulé boulé, avant qu'on ait pu protester. Ce n'est que là que j'ai enfin pu reconnaître les lieux. C'était le centre ville, complètement vide à cette heure de la nuit. Seuls les lampadaires et quelques rares devantures de boutiques allumées procuraient un peu de lumière, même si elle était froide et artificielle.

- **JACK !** , s'est écrié Jamie en se redressant tout aussi brusquement que le garçon aux cheveux nous avait expulsé hors de la rue sale.

Il m'a lâché la main pour se précipiter à son secours, mais un mur de glace s'est d'un seul coup érigé juste sous son nez pour lui couper la route. Marc a crié lorsqu'une trace noire comme le sable de Pitch a percuté le même mur en une corolle sinistre.

- ** JACK !**

- Jamie ! On doit mettre Elenor et Marc à l'abri ! , est intervenue Laura avant que je n'ai eu le temps de parler, Jack sait ce qu'il fait !

- Mais…, ai-je commencé.

- El, non ! , m'a-t-elle coupé, Ce n'est plus le moment de parler ! … JAMIE !

Jamie, le dos raide, a visiblement reçu son message, car il a fait demi-tour, le visage rongé par l'angoisse et l'impuissance, pour m'aider à me relever et m'entraîner avec Laura et Marc dans les rues désertes de la ville. Mes genoux étaient en sang, comme mon menton, et mon cœur était en pièces à la pensée que Jack devait faire face à Pitch seul. On ne lui aurait peut être pas été d'une grande aide, mais abandonner quelqu'un derrière était quelque chose d'infiniment dur à faire lorsqu'on appréciait énormément la personne…

Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes partis en courant, poursuivis par les ombres elles mêmes. Beblue avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était placée à l'avant de notre groupe pour nous guider dans les rues les plus éclairées. Ensuite venait Laura, championne du sprint, qui tenait toujours Marc dans ses bras sans paraître ressentir de fatigue, puis Jamie qui m'aidait à aller plus vite sur le sol glaçant mes pieds nus. J'ai bien cru à cet instant que nous étions seuls au monde.

Seuls face à la Peur.

Nous nous sommes peu à peu dirigés vers les quartiers des banlieues, où je savais se trouver ma maison et celle de Laura. Les lumières des lampadaires y grésillaient déjà beaucoup moins, mais ne nous rassuraient pas pour autant.

- Mais où… voulez… vous qu'on… aille ? , ai-je fini par ahaner, le souffle coupé par la course.

- Je ne… sais pas ! , a répondu Laura, aussi épuisée que moi, visiblement.

En gros, on ne courait pas vers un abri, si tant est qu'une telle chose au monde puisse exister contre l'obscurité de Pitch…

On se contentait de courir tout court.

Alors ce serait ça notre vie, à présent ? Prendre les jambes à notre cou en regardant constamment par-dessus notre épaule dans la crainte de voir l'ombre s'en prendre à nous ? J'ai retenu un gémissement en me mordant la lèvre si fort que le goût métallique du sang a envahi mon palais. Pourquoi fallait-il que je laisse les autres se battre à ma place tandis que je ne faisais que me cacher derrière leur dos ? Les Gardiens, et maintenant mes propres amis !

Serais-je donc constamment une lâche ?

Etonnement, c'est Marc qui a demandé à ce qu'on s'arrête les premiers. Il s'est mis à gigoter dans les bras de Laura pour qu'elle le repose au sol en arguant qu'il voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il pouvait courir tout seul, ce qu'elle a fini par faire avec un soupir de soulagement étouffé. Jamie, lui, paraissait prêt à se laisser tomber sur les fesses, là, en plein milieu de la route, pour dormir un siècle, le visage rouge de l'effort qu'il venait de faire et de l'air glacé qui nous mordait le visage. Mes propres jambes tremblaient comme s'il s'était agi de baguettes fragiles et un point de coté monstrueux me tordait le ventre.

On était dans un bel état, tiens !

- Et maintenant ? , a demandé Jamie, On fait quoi ?

Ni Laura, ni moi n'avions la réponse. Nous étions seuls au milieu d'une ville profondément endormie à qui nous ne pouvions penser demander de l'aide pour nous protéger de nul autre que le Croquemitaine. Cela aurait semblé sans queue ni tête !

- Aucune idée -Laura avait exprimé le désarroi général à voix haute, ce qui ne le rendait que plus inquiétant- Tout repose sur les épaules de Jack, visiblement…

- Jack qu'on a laissé derrière ! , s'est énervé Jamie.

- Et comment on lui aurait été utile ? , a répliqué Laura, On ne peut pas se battre, on est des gosses ! Tu mettrais Marc face à Pitch, toi ?

- Hey ! , ai-je coupé, Calmez vous ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger ! Je vous en prie, on doit se serrer les coudes, pas se crier dessus !

Le silence est retombé sur notre groupe, mais Laura et Jamie se regardaient encore d'un air plutôt tendu. On était tous terrorisés, mais la dernière chose dont on avait besoin, c'était de se déchirer comme ça.

- Vous avez tous les deux raison…, ai-je ajouté, Alors restons en là, s'il vous plait.

Ils ont du remarquer que ma voix tremblait légèrement, parce que Laura m'a regardé d'un air inquiet en posant une main sur mon épaule. Jamie a baissé les yeux vers le sol glacé avant de planter ses yeux chocolat dans le regard bleu de Laura avec un air déterminé. Ils ont fini par se serrer brièvement la main en signe de réconciliation après cette brève dispute, sous l'œil d'une Beblue agitée et nerveuse. Elle a fini par se poser sur mon épaule pour chercher un réconfort que j'étais incapable de lui donner, néanmoins. Marc, lui, regardait les environs, tout aussi mal à l'aise que la petite fée, en se collant à Laura comme un nouveau né cherchant la protection de sa mère. Sa rencontre avec Pitch l'avait ébranlé, visiblement…

Et moi, je me suis surprise à regarder vers le ciel dans un espoir vain d'apercevoir la lune. C'était peut être idiot, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais instinctivement besoin de la caresse de ses rayons, de la douceur opalescente de cette lumière plus qu'ancienne qui savait si bien chasser les ténèbres depuis la nuit des temps. Mais ce soir, l'Homme de la Lune n'arrivait apparemment pas à percer l'épais manteau de nuages qui recouvrait le monde, plus noir que noir, opaque comme l'encre de chine et brutal comme…

Comme les cauchemars de Pitch.

Nul doute que la lune arriverait normalement à percer cette barrière de cauchemars, mais quelque chose me soufflait aussi que si elle ne le pouvait pas cette nuit, c'était parce qu'il lui manquait aujourd'hui une part importante de son être. J'ai plaqué une main sur ma poitrine en lâchant un souffle tremblant. La chaleur qui émanait de mon cœur semblait avoir faibli face à l'ardeur des cauchemars du Maitre de la Peur, mais je la sentais toujours, vaillante étincelle qui refuse de s'éteindre. Etait-ce elle qui me permettait de ne pas céder complètement à la Peur, ce soir ? Je l'ignorais.

- Elenor ? Ca va ? , m'a demandé Jamie en me voyant comme dans un état second.

- Hein ? Euh… Oui, enfin non ! Mais c'est un peu mieux maintenant qu'on est loin de Lui…, ai-je balbutié.

- On l'empêchera de te faire quoi que ce soit, a-t-il promis.

J'ai secoué la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a que la lune qui puisse faire quelque chose, ai-je assuré à voix basse, Mais on dirait que ce soir elle n'est pas disponible.

Ma pitoyable tentative de plaisanterie ne me faisait même pas rire.

- Comment peux-tu en être sure ? , a soufflé Laura.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est comme ça, c'est tout, ai-je répondu d'une voix neutre.

Les arabesques dorées qui scintillaient sous ma peau captaient la lumière morte du lampadaire pour nous nimber d'une sorte de tiédeur presque rassurante, mais il en aurait fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'on se sente en sécurité…

Et pour cause.

Je me suis figée en sentant brusquement une sorte de tiraillement dans mon dos. D'abord presque imperceptible, il s'est d'un seul coup fait d'une violence inouïe. Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me suis retrouvée une nouvelle fois sur le ventre et je me suis sentie glisser en arrière à toute vitesse. La surprise m'a fait lâcher un cri strident qui a fait sursauter les autres. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu agir, ils se sont retrouvés par terre à leur tour, comme si quelque chose d'invisible leur avait fauché les jambes pour les engluer au sol.

Mes ongles griffaient le sol de béton glacé jusqu'à me les faire arracher, mais je savais que ce n'était rien, rien à coté de ce qui m'attendait au bout de ce lien grâce auquel on me tirait. Je voyais ma propre ombre étirée, distordue, et il m'a semblé la voir un instant hurler en écho avec moi, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire elle-même qu'elle puisse me faire ça.

Ma propre ombre qui me trahissait… J'en aurais ri si ce n'était pas aussi tragique.

Aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, j'ai alors cessé de glisser pour me retrouver à moitié tournée sur le dos, le souffle court sous les ondes de souffrance qui me traversait suite à ma course de plusieurs mètres loin de mes amis, qui étaient toujours collés au sol et qui hurlaient de rage et de peur. Mais j'ai cru que ma propre voix s'était collée à ma trachée douloureuse, s'était fondue dedans pour ne plus jamais avoir à sortir.

Il est quand même parti, lorsqu'une main puissante a jailli des ténèbres pour plonger dans mes boucles folles dont elle a attrapé plusieurs mèches. J'ai poussé un nouveau cri sous la brûlure que le tiraillement de mes cheveux causait, tandis que me je me sentais lever de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol que par le bout des orteils, me faisant venir les larmes aux yeux. Beblue, qui avait réussi le miracle de tenir sur mon épaule pendant l'expérience précédente, a poussé un pépiement strident et a foncé comme une flèche pour essayer de piquer furieusement celui qui me retenait, mais un bras fait de noirceur a surgi tout aussi vite, sinon plus, pour repousser durement la petite fée toute bleue loin de son maître d'un revers vicieux. J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter lorsque le cri de guerre de Beblue s'est brusquement éteint tandis qu'elle était renvoyée vers Laura, Jamie et Marc avec violence.

- **NON !**

Mon cri de désespoir a été tué par une secousse brusque de la main qui me tenait par les cheveux, et je me suis surprise à me mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir le nouveau gémissement de détresse qui montait de ma poitrine. Outre la peur, il y avait un nouveau sentiment, que j'avais du mal à définir au milieu de tout ce chaos, qui commençait à prendre forme en moi.

Finalement, Pitch est entièrement apparu, né des ombres comme s'il ne possédait aucune substance, même si on n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la réalité. Comble de l'horreur, si sa main droite était occupée à m'arracher les cheveux, l'autre tenait le corps inanimé de Jack par la capuche, telle une poupée désarticulée qu'on s'apprête à jeter à la poubelle sans plus y penser. Le pauvre était dans un état indéchiffrable, couvert de blessure et de contusions qui devenaient déjà violacées.

Il avait vaincu l'esprit de l'hiver… Comment pourrait-on espérer le battre ?

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, a susurré le Roi des Cauchemars en jetant négligemment Jack vers les autres, toujours immobilisés, Peut être sera-t-il possible d'obtenir les explications que je demande ?

Pourtant, à voir son regard poison fixé d'une manière assassine sur Jamie et Marc, on sentait qu'il était déjà au courant de tout.

- Une question rhétorique, bien sur, a-t-il d'ailleurs confirmé avec un air tranquille.

Cet air de calme s'est tout de suite évanoui, comme lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première, au Palais de la Dent, il y avait une éternité, selon moi. J'ai du retenir un grand frisson de peur qui me remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale en suppliant n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui pour qu'il me lâche soudainement.

Je n'ai pas été entendue.

Pitch a levé la main libre qui lui restait, et Jamie s'est mis à flotter dans les airs en suffoquant sous la pression que les ombres brusquement apparues créaient sur sa cage thoracique.

- Arrêtez ! , n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de coasser d'une voix rauque, s'il vous plait, arrêtez !

- Silence !

L'ordre s'est accompagné d'une nouvelle secousse, mais cette fois ci, je ne pouvais plus. Tentant le tout pour le tout, j'ai reculé ma jambe et je l'ai lancée contre la hanche de Pitch que je pouvais atteindre en faisant difficilement fi de la douleur que le mouvement de balancier causait sur mon cuir chevelu.

Je ne l'ai jamais touché.

Il semblait que les ombres mêmes assuraient ses arrières, car quelque chose de froid, qui m'a rappelé avec angoisse les Cauchemars qui avaient surgi de mon armoire, ce soir fatidique qu'avait été mon anniversaire, s'est enroulé autour de ma cheville pour stopper le coup. Pitch a quitté Jamie des yeux pour me fusiller du regard, puis a changé sa prise. Il a lâché mes cheveux pour m'attraper tout simplement par la gorge. J'ai hoqueté quand sa paume glacée est entrée en contact avec ma gorge brûlante.

- Où en étions nous ? , a-t-il murmuré ensuite, Ah oui !

Jamie avait l'air mal en point, et j'ai cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil quand son souffle étranglé s'est encore amenuisé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me piquait le cœur avec des milliers d'épines.

- Tu as été responsable d'une grande partie de mon échec, la dernière fois, a grondé Pitch dont la main droite était presque serrée comme un poing, Et je dois avouer qu'il me tardait de te le faire payer !

Jamie, malgré son souffle court, a réussi à lui envoyer un regard qui mêlait pur défi et dégoût. Il avait certainement du cran.

- Tu n'es… Toujours… Rien pour… Moi ! , a-t-il craché avec difficulté.

Sa réponse n'a apparemment pas plu à Pitch, et je sentais qu'il était à deux doigts de serrer entièrement le poing. Or, j'avais peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour Jamie…

Et on ne pouvait rien faire.

La nuit et les ombres appartenaient à Pitch. Ce ne changerait jamais.

Alors que je le voyais prêt à signer l'arrêt de mort de Jamie, un mouvement a attiré son attention, de même que la mienne et celle de Laura qui tentait d'attirer Marc contre elle tant il tremblait.

Jack.

Une vague de soulagement m'a fait retenir mon souffle tandis que mes mains cessaient de tenter d'écarter celle de Pitch qui me tenait toujours par la gorge, à sa merci. Le Gardien de l'Amusement était dans un état lamentable, c'était un miracle qu'il arrive ne serait-ce qu'à redresser la tête ! Et pourtant, il s'était levé, avec difficulté, brandissant son bâton (je ne savais même pas comment il avait fait pour le garder dans sa poigne pendant tout ce temps, et Pitch n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir accordé une grande importance) d'une main tremblante, vers Pitch et moi.

Le Croquemitaine a éclaté de rire devant son geste bravache.

- Franchement, Jack, crois tu sincèrement être en état de te battre, maintenant ? La petite leçon d'humilité que je t'ai donnée ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

- …Apparemment… pas, a répondu Jack d'un sourire sarcastique malgré l'importance de ses blessures.

Mais ses forces ne disaient pas la même chose. C'est tout juste si le mouvement de bâton qu'il a fait a crée un souffle d'air infime qui a ébouriffé mes cheveux avant de monter se perdre dans le ciel étouffé par les lourds nuages… Puis Jack est retombé à genoux, poussé par une ombre sous les échos du ricanement de Pitch, avant de s'effondrer face contre terre et de ne plus bouger.

- Vous êtes… Un lâche.

Le rire de Pitch s'est aussitôt éteint. Marc a cessé de pleurer, Laura s'est figée et Jamie a paru statufié. Tous les regards se sont focalisés sur moi, le bleu azur, le jaune venimeux et les deux bruns chauds, tandis que j'avais une soudaine envie folle de ravaler les paroles que je n'avais pas pu retenir. Mon cœur s'est accéléré d'un seul coup avant que je ne grimace quand Pitch, la colère assombrissant ses traits, m'a levé plus haut afin que j'en sois complètement impuissante.

- Le chaton a donc bien des griffes, a-t-il sifflé, me faisant sursauter lorsque je me suis rappelée ce qu'il m'avait dit, dans ce rêve du à la fièvre qui m'avait prise à au cause du cauchemar qui me dévorait alors de l'intérieur, Je suis vraiment déçu, Elenor. Je pensais que cette histoire se règlerait en douceur ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je serais prêt à tout pour gagner cette manche… et la guerre, contre ces imbéciles de Gardiens naïfs et candides. On aurait pu penser que cela t'aurait mis « du plomb dans la cervelle », pour reprendre cette expression, mais à ce que je vois, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il avait pris soin d'immobiliser les autres pour pouvoir concentrer toute son attention sur moi, ce dont je n'avais pas du tout envie. Il avait l'air d'un parent qui constate avoir échoué dans l'éducation d'un enfant. Le sentiment étrange que je ne pouvais définir s'est teinté de dégoût et de colère.

Il m'a levé encore plus haut, si c'était possible, et j'ai senti un souffle de vent me caresser le visage…

Du vent ? Mais… Il n'y avait pas de vent, il y a quelques instants…

- Sais tu, a poursuivi Pitch d'un ton badin, même si on sentait la colère sous ses mots, Que la méthode que j'ai utilisé pour te permettre d'avoir une vision plus… globale et terre à terre de ce monde était ce que j'appelle la « Méthode douce » ?...

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, mon regard oscillant entre ses yeux vénéneux et le ciel qui…

Le ciel qui…

Le rideau de nuages a paru frémir tandis que le vent forçait. De caresse, il devint chuchotis. De chuchotis, il devint murmure. De murmure, il devint parole.

Un orbe trouble se dessina peu à peu à travers la barrière brumeuse…

- Il semblerait d'ailleurs que tu aies utilisé mon cadeau pour créer de très beaux tatouages, a continué Pitch avec un ton ironique en faisant glisser un long doigt froid sur ma joue dorée, Je doute cependant que tu puisses remercier Sab ou celui qui t'a aidé à transformer le cauchemar en rêve (son regard s'est brièvement tourné vers mes amis), car le contraire est parfaitement faisable aussi, et vu jusqu'où le cauchemar que je t'avais inoculé est allé, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que le processus soit terminé.

Il a fait tourner ses doigts jusqu'à amasser une boule de sable si noir qu'il semblait aspirer la lumière grésillante des lampadaires.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, lâcha le Croquemitaine, cette méthode là est hautement plus douloureuse, mais tu as fait ton choix. La pureté de la Lune sera à moi, peut importe la méthode, après tout…

Un rayon lumineux, a soudainement déchiré la barrière nuageuse. Tout a semblé se cristalliser. Le souffle court, j'ai cru me plonger entièrement dans un océan de pâleur lunaire. Elle chassait les ombres, mordait les ténèbres, brûlait la noirceur et faisait hennir et rugir les cauchemars amassés autour de nous. Je pouvais les voir, à présent, alors qu'ils étaient auparavant dissimulés par l'absence flagrante de véritable lumière.

Quant à Pitch…

Ce dernier s'était figé dès que les rayons de lune avait brisé la prison brumeuse qu'étaient les épais nuages pour illuminer toute la scène en la teintant d'argenté. J'ai réussi à détourner mon visage de la lune qui me semblait énorme pour fixer mon regard sur le Croquemitaine. Les ombres qui rendaient son visage si terrifiant s'étaient évanouies sous le soudain afflux de lumière braqué directement sur ses traits, l'air dur de son visage s'était à moitié effacé pour afficher un air stupéfait.

Et c'est là, c'est enfin là, que j'ai compris. Ce que je devais faire, pour sauver les autres, pour me sauver, moi, et pour sauver cette pureté de la Lune qui me réchauffait d'un seul coup la poitrine. Ce que je devais affronter pour pouvoir tout simplement revivre.

J'ai eu un demi-sourire sous la pression qu'il continuait à exercer sur ma gorge, mais les mots sont sortis.

Francs.

Sincères.

Parce qu'ils étaient _enfin_ vrais.

…Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

* * *

**Voilou ! La suite bientôt ! ;)**


	25. Sur le Fil de la Vie

**Hello à tous ! ^^ Voilà the suite ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ze zoui machiavélique !**

**...**

**Nan, après mure réflexion, je suis ****_super_**** machiavélique ! XD Boah ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur le Fil de la Vie

Le silence.

Cristallin.

Paisible.

Assourdissant.

Muet.

Chaotique…

Que de mots risibles pour expliquer l'atmosphère qui régnait alors. Mes mots n'avaient été que soufflés, mais je pouvais encore les entendre résonner à mes oreilles, s'enrouler autour des rayons de lune qui nous éclaboussaient de lumière fantomatique comme une mère bercerait son enfant avec amour. Ils accompagnaient les doigts nacrés de l'astre pour l'aider à chasser davantage, si c'était possible, les ombres qui ruaient désespérément dans leurs brancards mais qui finissaient par tomber en poussière, n'ayant plus d'endroit où se réfugier, où se cacher… Ils écartaient encore davantage les nuages qui avaient jusque là masqué l'œil de la Nuit, les effilochant comme on réduirait en poudre des miettes pour les disperser aux quatre vents. Bientôt, l'Homme de la Lune et son éclat presque irréel étendit son voile d'argent sur l'ensemble du paysage, le rendant presque aussi clair que le jour.

J'ai répété les Mots, comme si moi-même, j'avais encore du mal à y croire, mais toujours avec le même sourire qui me venait je ne savais d'où :

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Pitch a alors paru sortir d'une étrange torpeur. Ses yeux, qui auparavant n'étaient que haine et méchanceté, avant de laisser place à l'étonnement et à la stupeur, étaient à présent envahis par l'étincelle de l'incrédulité en entendant mes mots, avec un petit quelque chose en plus qui m'était bien familier… Je l'ai senti tenter de serrer la poigne qui me retenait encore par la gorge, essayer d'écraser dans l'œuf le souffle qui me servait à prononcer ces syllabes fatidiques, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Tais toi ! , a-t-il fini par hurler en se tenant le front de son autre main, comme pris d'un soudain mal de tête.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! , me suis-je alors écriée, mue par une force soudaine qui ne venait pas de moi.

Et encore une fois, c'était vrai. Totalement et complètement vrai. La peur qui m'avait mordu les entrailles jusqu'ici paraissait s'être évanouie à l'instant même où la Lune avait fait son apparition tant espérée, à l'instant même où mon regard s'était posé sur un visage qui avait perdu toute sa haine et sa malice…

Et à l'instant où j'ai terminé ma phrase, qui roulait si délicieusement sur ma langue qu'on aurait dit une friandise, quelque chose d'autre est arrivée.

Les rayons de la Lune étaient concentrés sur nous avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit que Pitch ne parvenait même plus à bouger correctement sans que cela ne nécessite toute sa volonté et sa concentration. Je me suis rendue compte que les tressaillements de sa main sur ma gorge n'étaient en réalité pas des tentatives pour me faire taire… Mais des tentatives pour me lâcher.

Or, il n'y arrivait pas.

Et en même temps, la sensation qui pulsait en moi s'est mise à augmenter encore et encore, si bien que celui passa rapidement d'agréable à désagréable, et de désagréable à intolérable. Ma peau marquée par les traces de rêve s'est mise à briller de plus en plus fort, comme de l'or en fusion. Je sentais une chaleur intense glisser sous ma peau comme de la lave ardente injectée dans mes veines, le long de mes doigts, remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine, tandis que le même phénomène se passait pour mes pieds, et mes jambes. Une fois la vague passée, ils redevenaient plus… froids.

Lorsque l'onde de chaleur est arrivée à mon cœur, j'ai cru que ce dernier allait s'arrêter sous l'intensité que la sensation procurait ou exploser sous les émotions qui s'acharnaient alors sur moi. Joie infinie, chagrin éternel, colère inimaginable, peur réelle, sérénité chaotique… Je les ai toutes ressenties, séparément, en même temps, individuellement, universellement…La dernière à passer, curieusement, a été un sentiment de nostalgie poignant, mais fugace, tel celui qui nous étreint quand on se souvient d'agréables moments passés lorsqu'on était un enfant, perdus dans les méandres du temps mais dont la trace ne se perdra jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Des choses douces amères qu'on suit comme un funambule en équilibre précaire sur le fil de sa vie.

Puis ça a été une véritable explosion, un éclatement total de sensations toutes aussi fugaces qu'éternelles lorsque la lumière et la chaleur de ma poitrine sont soudainement remontées vers ma tête, vers le ciel…

Vers la Lune.

J'ai crié. De douleur, de joie, de peur, de tristesse, de soulagement, de colère, d'acceptation… Je n'aurais pas pu le dire. Pitch aussi a lâché un hurlement, mais beaucoup plus enclin à symboliser la souffrance et la peur qu'autre chose. Toute comme la lumière craint la trop grande obscurité, l'ombre fuit, et cherchera toujours à fuir la trop grande pureté de la lumière… Je suppose que Pitch n'était pas en reste, de ce coté là…

Finalement, j'ai senti ses doigts se desserrer, et j'ai glissé hors de sa poigne pour atterrir sur les fesses, par terre, le souffle court, tandis que Pitch continuait à trembler et se tordre de douleur en poussant des cris horribles sous l'amalgame de rayons terriblement puissant de la lune. Une étincelle énorme, vivant regroupement d'entrelacs de serpents lumineux, était en train d'entamer le long chemin vers les hauteurs du ciel, et j'ai alors su ce que c'était, ce qui m'a brièvement fait venir les larmes aux yeux.

- Non… **NON !** , s'est écrié le Croquemitaine malgré sa souffrance en levant également les yeux vers la lumière qui montait, encore et toujours plus haut.

Il tenta de faire jaillir du sable noir en une tentative pour souiller l'étincelle pétillante, mais il parut tout simplement disparaître pour prendre un bref instant une teinte dorée avant de s'évanouir au gré du vent qui continuait à souffler. La lueur était hors de portée…

Enfin.

Le visage de Pitch a alors retrouvé toute la haine qui figeait ses traits en une expression terrible quand il a fait volte face vers moi en poussant un rugissement de fureur. Tout ce qu'il ressentait quelques instants auparavant, la douleur, la peur, la stupeur… Tout paraissait n'avoir servi qu'à nourrir sa colère et sa rancœur. Un éclat métallique a dangereusement lui dans ses prunelles jaunes. Il a alors violemment levé le bras, la main crispée comme dans une volonté de donner un coup de griffe enragé. Puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire : Son pouvoir, bien qu'affaibli par l'afflux soudain de lumière lunaire, lui permettait encore de faire des dégâts notables, et il a glissé sur son poignet comme un serpent infernal pour s'entortiller autour de ses doigts et de se durcir sur ses ongles en forme de griffes redoutables de plusieurs centimètres. J'ai eu un coup au cœur, mais le cri qui voulait jaillir de ma poitrine n'en a pas eu le temps…

Véritable flèche dorée, Sab a foncé sur Pitch comme un boulet de canon sur son nuage de sable à rêves et l'a tout simplement percuté dans l'estomac d'un coup de tête magistral.

Le souffle coupé, le Roi des Cauchemars a boulé sur une bonne dizaine de mètres avant de freiner sa course tout aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Les orteils plaqués au sol, les griffes noires creusant carrément des sillons profonds dans le béton, Pitch s'est redressé avec un air terrifiant sur le visage, parce qu'il souriait méchamment. Et pour cause.

Le choc avec Sab l'avait renvoyé dans la seule zone d'ombre encore préservée de la lumière de la lune.

Là, il était dans son territoire.

Derrière lui, les ombres se sont mises à grouiller vicieusement. J'ai même réussi à entendre des ricanements aigus et des caquètements désagréables, des rires grinçants qui angoissaient, des hululements qui faisaient sursauter et des sanglots qui rappelaient ceux des enfants perdus dans le noir.

Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu choquée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. En un instant, je m'étais retrouvée avec des frissons dignes de ceux qui réalisent une baignade ambitieuse dans la rivière aux premiers jours de printemps, alors que les frimas de l'hiver s'accrochent encore aux arbres et au creux des vagues, ou encore ceux occasionnés par un réveil soudain dans un endroit inconfortable.

Oui, c'était ça. Mais ces frissons n'étaient pas de la peur, bien que les dernières actions violentes de Pitch m'aient quelque peu fait réviser mon jugement. Cependant, ce n'était plus la terreur indescriptible qui me prenait à la gorge chaque fois que je sentais son regard de serpent entre mes omoplates, non… Celle-ci était… étouffée. Masquée, comme recouverte d'un voile qu'il me suffisait d'épaissir si je n'avais plus du tout envie de la sentir. Mais le faire serait renier sa peur, ce qui m'aurait sans doute ramenée à mon point de départ, et ce n'était certainement pas ce que je voulais.

Le voile n'a ni grossi, ni minci.

- **C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU TE METS EN TRAVERS DE MON CHEMIN, TAS DE SABLE AMBULANT !** , a rugi Pitch tandis que les ténèbres se mettaient à siffler avec haine.

Elles se sont dressées comme un cobra prêt à frapper, hautes de plusieurs mètres dans le lieu clos de la ruelle où le Croquemitaine s'était réfugié, à l'abri de la lumière trop pure pour lui être supportable. Sab m'a fait signe de reculer avec fermeté avant de faire claquer deux fouets dorés contre le sol avec tant de force que j'ai sursauté. Ses armes de sable avaient laissé une marque sur le béton, et il émanait de lui une colère brûlante, comme si Pitch avait dépassé les bornes pour lui, ce qui était sans doute vrai. Mais j'étais quand même bien contente de le voir. Sa présence ici signifiait que les autres n'étaient pas loin.

Et effectivement…

Dans un tintement de clochettes familier et rassurant, le traîneau de Nord s'est plus écrasé dans la rue qu'il n'a atterri, mais j'ai entrevu Bunny faire un bond prodigieux pour s'empresser d'aller tuer dans l'œuf une des premières attaques des ombres de Pitch. Son boomerang a traversé un tentacule comme un couteau plonge dans le beurre, et le sable noir a explosé en une myriade de points noirs qui est repartie en rampant dans le grouillement qui fourmillait aux pieds de son maître.

- Elenor !

C'était la voix de Fée, qui s'est posée à coté de moi en posant une main sur mon épaule en ignorant Sab et Bunny, rejoints par Nord, qui faisaient front face au Croquemitaine avec des regards lourds de sens.

Ils n'y aurait pas de pitié entre eux.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- N…Non… Mais les autres sont…

- Ils vont bien, a-t-elle coupé en me forçant à la regarder pour voir d'elle-même si j'allais bien.

Je l'ai néanmoins vue écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

- Mais… Tes yeux… Ta peau… Tu…

- Quoi ?

Mais elle avait raison, bien que je n'aie pas compris immédiatement de quoi elle me parlait. Ce n'est qu'en posant le regard sur ma main droite que ça a fait tilt. Je n'avais rien remarqué avant à cause de… certains évènements plutôt mouvementés, mais la marque dorée qui prouvait que j'avais échappé au cadeau empoisonné de Pitch avait disparu. Quelqu'un aurait passé une gomme spéciale sur ma peau pour la retirer que le résultat n'en aurait pas été meilleur. Mais je ne saisissais pas vraiment ce que Fée trouvait d'étrange dans mes yeux, à présent…

Elle s'est secouée lorsqu'une trainée de sable à cauchemar a sifflé en effleurant nos crânes, manquant de lui roussir les plumes, puis m'a incité à me lever malgré mes jambes en coton pour aller rejoindre les autres, libérés de l'influence exercée sur leurs ombres.

Laura m'a serrée contre elle en retenant son souffle, et Jamie s'est empressé d'aller voir l'état de Jack avec Fée, avant que cette dernière ne réduise à néant une autre attaque de Pitch d'un geste rageur.

- J'ai cru que c'en était fini de toi quand il a…

- Je vais… bien, Laura, l'ai-je rassurée en toute sincérité, Il n'a rien pu me faire et je… Je me sens…

Je n'aurais pas vraiment su dire comment je me sentais, et même si je le savais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'exposer plus avant mes pensées. Avec un cri de rage, Pitch a littéralement fait exploser les ténèbres dont il se nourrissait avant de s'élever dans le ciel, au sommet d'un amalgame sans forme, mais immense, de sable noir au travers duquel on apercevait, éclats de haine et de méchanceté, les yeux de ses cauchemars. Chevaux, loups, boucs noirs, araignées, serpents… Ils y étaient tous, prêts à déferler sur notre groupe sur le simple mouvement de petit doigt de la part de leur maître qui leur en donnerait l'autorisation. La lumière de la lune ne semblait plus le déranger comme avant, mais peut être était-ce parce que, bizarrement, elle brillait moins…

- S'il faut que j'en finisse ainsi, pour être débarrassé de vous une bonne fois pour toutes, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! , a-t-il craché avec hargne en nous fusillant du regard, Les peurs de cette insignifiante gamine m'ont donné plus de forces que vous tous réunis !

- Alors bats toi d'égal à égal, Pitch ! , a rugi Nord avec son accent russe, Et comme tu l'as dit, finissons en !

- Cette querelle n'a que trop duré ! , s'est écrié Fée, les plumes hérissées.

- Viens là que je te brosse le poil, cancrelat des bas fonds !

Si Sab ne pouvait pas parler avec les mots, les images au dessus de sa tête n'en ont été que plus explicatives… Pitch a lâché un ricanement terrifiant en voyant quatre Gardiens sur les cinq lui hurler de se battre contre eux à la loyale, mais je savais que mes peurs, qui avaient servies à nourrir son armée de cauchemars infernaux, étaient toujours là, même si moi, je ne les ressentais plus.

Les Gardiens, comme Pitch, risquaient d'y rester. Ce serait un combat à mort.

Et tous le savaient. Cela se voyait dans leurs regards, levés vers le ciel, ou baissé vers le sol.

J'ai senti une peur différente de celle qui m'avait toujours vampirisée me broyer alors la poitrine à la pensée de ce qui risquait de se passer dans les prochaines minutes, dans les prochaines secondes. Pour la première fois, je ne me mettais pas dans l'échéquier, je ne me comptais pas dans la balance. Je n'avais plus peur pour ma vie.

J'avais peur pour la leur.

Pitch a eu un regard de triomphe, puis a levé les bras en forme de V, faisant apparaître une vague monstrueuse de sable noir dans son dos, capable d'obstruer la lumière même de la lune, haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle nous balayerait plus sûrement qu'un tsunami, et le Croquemitaine la nourrissait encore et encore, comme si sa dernière volonté dans ce monde était effectivement de vouloir éteindre l'étincelle de bonheur et de joie que représentaient les 5 Légendes…

- _**ASSEZ !**_

Et à nouveau… Tout s'est figé.

* * *

**MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ils ont cru que c'était le dernier chapitre ! Mais nan, j'avais dit que c'était l'****AVANT dernier**** ! O:3 ... Nan, nan, on repose les couteaux et les canards en plastique et on utilise la voix de la dipplomatie si vous avez quelque chose à me faire remarquer ! La dipplomatie est la voix de la civilisation, et les... choses que vous tenez entre vos délicates mains sont les instruments de la barbarie et de la violence. * Se baisse pour éviter une tête réduite empaillée***

**...**

**OK, j'ai compris ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**La suite (et la fin, là, je rigole pas !^^' Aïeuh !) bientôt !**


	26. Sous l'oeil de la Lune

**Bon... Bah, ça y est. Là, c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai terminée ! C'est grâce à vous, vous êtes trop génial ! 8D Je vous aime !**

**Bon, j'imagine que mon baratin ne vous intéresse pas et que vous voudriez avoir le fin mot de cette histoire de tordus ?**

**...**

**Bah alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!**

* * *

Sous l'œil de la Lune

J'ai sincèrement cru halluciner.

Dans un ballet lumineux, les rayons de la lune ont dessiné comme un véritable pont étincelant venant caresser le sol pile entre Pitch et nous. On aurait dit qu'il y avait des diamants égarés dans les rayons, car de la lumière était réfractée partout en des arc en ciel multicolores et pétillants. Le sable noir de Pitch, à l'image des cauchemars, précédemment, s'était volatilisé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et le Croquemitaine fixait à nouveau la lumière dans laquelle on baignait avec un mélange de colère et de peur.

Je peux vous assurer que franchement, voir la peur sur le visage de celui qui est censé la contrôler n'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours. Les ombres autour de ses yeux paraissaient grandir encore davantage, et ses traits se crispaient d'une manière tellement différente qu'il arborait maintenant un air presque… jeune.

Avait-il toujours été le terrifiant Croquemitaine que je voyais à présent ? Ou était-ce encore un tour de ma manie à remarquer les détails infimes en situation de stress ?

- Ca, c'est la classe interuniverselle..., a soufflé Laura à mon oreille en fixant le pont d'étoiles à coté de moi.

Je l'ai fixé un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais… Ca n'existe pas, le mot « interuniverselle » ! , ai-je bêtement répliqué.

- Justement, a répondu la blonde avec le sourire que je lui connaissais, _Ca_ non plus, ce n'est pas censé exister…

… Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais après, qui étions nous vraiment pour juger ce qui était réel ou non ?

La lumière lunaire, en nous caressant, semblait faire des miracles. Définitivement muselée, ma peur du noir. Cette vieille mais redoutable ennemie avec qui j'avais à contrecoeur appris à n'être que l'ombre de moi-même avait finalement déclaré forfait, et je ne vais pas dire qu'elle me manquerait. Je m'attendais pourtant à chaque instant à sentir mon cœur accélérer à nouveau, à frissonner sous la sueur froide qui couvrirait mon échine ou a crisper mes jambes soudainement devenues coton…

Mais non. Je savais pourtant qu'elle était toujours là… Mais j'avais peut être trouvé, enfin, comment la tenir à l'écart jusqu'à ce que soit l'heure pour elle de s'éteindre d'elle-même. Il faudrait du temps, mais peut être y arriverais-je…

Les blessures des Gardiens dues à leur précédent combat dans le Terrier de Bunny, puis face à un Pitch complètement fou de rage, se résorbaient en silence, sans faire de vagues, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. J'ai entrevu Bunny jeter un coup d'œil satisfait à sa queue neigeuse qui, auparavant, avait perdu une grande partie de ses poils blancs, et j'ai fugacement pensé que la vision d'un Bunny à la queue dépouillée ferait bien rire Jack, ce qui m'a amené à me tourner vers ce dernier, toujours soutenu par Jamie et Marc. Lui aussi guérissait, se tenant la tête comme s'il était sous le coup d'un gros mal de crâne. Ses terribles blessures s'effaçaient tel un mauvais trait de crayon qu'on gomme, sa peau retrouvant sa pâleur vive plutôt que le gris crayeux de l'agonie qu'il arborait quelques instants plus tôt. Ses yeux ont étincelé de nouveau, et sa prise sur son bâton s'est raffermie tandis que son autre main ébouriffait sa crinière blanche dans un geste peut être plus faible que d'habitude, mais qui témoignait de son rétablissement soudain et soulageant.

J'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras pour le serrer fort contre moi tout en lui criant dessus à m'en arracher les poumons pour nous avoir fait une peur pareille. Mais je n'ai fait, ou plutôt, je n'ai pu faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Dans un concert incroyable de gazouillements joyeux, une boule de plumes bleues à jailli pour s'écraser carrément contre moi. Mes mains on tremblé lorsque j'ai réceptionné Beblue. Je l'avais crue morte ! Mais non, elle était bien là, à me regarder de ses yeux brillants, et je l'ai serrée contre moi aussi fort que je l'ai osé, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer de soulagement. Puis elle a remué avant d'indiquer le pont étincelant avec un grand sourire.

Quelqu'un descendait les marches éclatantes de lumière. Mes yeux se sont agrandis comme des soucoupes, parce que le bonhomme qui venait de faire son apparition de son pas aérien me semblait plus que familier.

Puis j'ai compris.

Ce n'était pas lui qui était familier.

C'était sa chaleur. Sa lumière.

Il irradiait carrément, sa peau pale aux reflets dorés étant comme un écho à la couleur qu'avait eu mon bras après mon réveil, quoique un peu plus claire. Il avait une tête toute ronde, qui devait habituellement respirer la bonté et la gentillesse, car des rides de sourire aux coins des lèvres et des yeux creusaient discrètement son visage auquel il était impossible de donner un age. Il aurait pu être extrêmement jeune, ou encore plus vieux que le monde lui-même. Je n'aurais pas pu dire si sa tenue était un costume de travail ou une tenue d'apparat, peut être les deux, mais elle brillait tellement qu'à coté Sab semblait bien terne. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un long bâton en or et en argent ciselé au bout duquel était enchâssé une grande pierre opaline qui scintillait de mille feux.

J'avais bien dit qu'il devait être gentil et bon habituellement, sauf que là, il ne donnait pas cette impression. Si doux que soit son visage, il avait à cet instant un air terrible, et un frisson a quand même réussi à glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai entendu Laura déglutir avec difficulté à coté de moi et on s'est mutuellement serrée l'avant bras tandis que Beblue s'installait dans mon col.

Mais la colère du nouvel arrivant n'était pas dirigée vers nous. Elle était complètement tournée envers Pitch. Le bâton doré, plutôt un sceptre, même, a frappé le sol dans un bruit profond en l'abîmant un peu plus.

- _Il y a des limites à ma patience, Pitch Black_, a-t-il grondé d'une voix pourtant reconnaissable.

C'était celle qui avait interrompu le combat désastreux qui s'annonçait…

C'était celle de mes souvenirs.

Pitch n'a rien dit. En fait, j'avais même l'impression qu'il ne _pouvait_ rien dire. Ses yeux jaunes cherchaient l'ombre dont il se gorgeait habituellement pour augmenter son pouvoir, mais la lumière l'avait avalé. Il n'obtiendrait rien de ce coté là…

L'Homme de la Lune a continué :

- _Je n'ai pas pu agir pendant tout ce temps, laissant sur les bras des Gardiens une responsabilité plutôt lourde qui était de t'empêcher de compromettre un équilibre primordial. Une tache qu'ils ont réalisé avec succès… Mais c'est toi, Pitch, qui n'a pas compris le sens des règles qui régissent ce monde et une infinité d'autres !_

Toujours le silence. Mais cette fois ci, la colère se battait avec la peur que l'Homme de la Lune lui inspirait. Personne ne disait rien, attendant la suite de ce qui semblait être un verdict fatidique.

- _Tu as abusé de ton pouvoir, tu as menacé des enfants, tous les enfants !_, a déclaré le bonhomme en nous désignant de la main, _Et enfin, tu as tenté de renverser un cercle fragile et impératif qui aurait mené au chaos et à la fin de Tout ! En tant que Maître des Immortels, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur tes agissements. _

- Bien sur, a enfin pu cracher Pitch, En grand maître et juge que tu es, tu n'as pas pu fermer les yeux… Mais pendant l'Age Noir, combien de temps as-tu regardé ce que _ta_ création (Il s'est désigné d'une main vive) avait fait à ce monde ? Hein ? Combien de temps ? C'est toi qui m'as crée ainsi ! Alors pourquoi me retirer ma raison de vivre, mon but dans la vie, pour le remplacer par…

Il tourna un regard dégoûté vers les Gardiens.

- …Par des chocolats, des espoirs et des rêves ?

J'ai senti les Gardiens tressaillir sous le ton employé, mais aucun n'a levé d'arme ou n'a eu une attitude menaçante en représailles. Désormais, c'était une affaire qui concernait seulement l'Homme de la Lune et le Croquemitaine.

- Pourquoi tant de choses inutiles, alors que la Peur, justement, _est _utile !? , s'est-il énervé en dardant son regard empoisonné sur le bonhomme de lumière qui ne bronchait pas.

Le silence est retombé sur notre étrange assemblée. Plus un souffle de vent ne venait jouer avec les cheveux, les ourlets déchirés ou les plumes. Même les rayons de lune s'étaient figés, alors qu'auparavant ils ondulaient furieusement comme les vagues d'une mer agitée.

Puis finalement, l'Homme de la Lune a fermé les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, sa colère s'est estompée pour laisser place à la tristesse.

- Parce qu'il n'était plus temps pour les hommes d'avoir peur.

Pitch a paru alors comme foudroyé par sa réponse. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Laura a écarquillé les yeux de concert avec Marc, tandis que Jamie échangeait un regard avec Jack. Mais les autres Légendes, surtout Sab, se sont contentés de regarder le Croquemitaine d'un air presque désolé.

- Un jour viendra, a poursuivi l'Homme de la Lune en rouvrant les yeux, où les hommes devront de nouveau avoir peur, où tu retrouveras ce qui faisait de toi celui que tu es…

Sa colère revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment, en cet instant.

**_BAM_**! Son bâton a frappé une nouvelle fois le sol, et les rayons de lumière ont jailli. Plongé dans une marée étincelante, Pitch s'est retrouvé immobilisé. La peur était revenue hanter son visage, et je me suis demandée fugacement comment lui avait pu hanter mes pires craintes…

- _Pitch Black, tes crimes contre les Gardiens, les Enfants de ce monde et l'Equilibre magique qui crée la balance entre le visible et l'invisible m'obligent à te bannir dans ton royaume jusqu'à ce que je t'estimes prêt à en ressortir. Et tes crimes injustifiés contre Laura Reed et Elenor Morgan me forcent à te retirer tes pouvoirs majeurs. Tu ne pourras rien manipuler qui ne soit pas issu de ton royaume, dans ton royaume et pour ton royaume._

Une sorte de grondement a alors retenti autour de nous, et le sol s'est brusquement mis à trembler, manquant de faire tomber Marc, ce qui aurait entraîné Laura à qui il s'accrochait comme un homme à la mer à sa bouée de sauvetage. Nord a planté une de ses lames dans le béton martyrisé, et Fée et Bunny se sont accrochés à son manteau rouge à fourrure tandis que Sab s'envolait. Quant à Jamie, il a posé une main sur mon épaule pour me serrer contre Jack et lui afin de m'empêcher de tomber.

Et là, au beau milieu de la rue, une sorte de… bouche, s'est ouverte. Large de trois mètres, environ, elle était le réceptacle d'une telle noirceur et d'une telle obscurité que j'ai entendu Laura lâcher un discret petit gémissement à coté de nous, sans doute à cause des souvenirs qu'elle avait du repaire de Pitch. Moi-même je n'étais pas tranquille, mais j'ai senti Jack m'attraper la main gauche, et Jamie la main droite, le tout en me faisant des sourires rassurants.

En voyant ce qui l'attendait, Pitch a commencé à se débattre, mais c'était chose inutile. Comme un condamné à la planche, les rayons l'ont tiré vers l'abîme comme si le Croquemitaine ne pesait rien.

- Non ! Je refuse d'être à nouveau enfermé ! **NOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Et _pouf _! Dès que Pitch a été assez près du bord, une traction plus violente de la part des rayons l'a fait basculer dans le vide. J'ai fermé les yeux en tentant d'ignorer son cri de rage et de désespoir qui a retenti jusqu'à nos oreilles, juste avant que le trou ne se referme de lui-même.

Puis plus rien.

OOO

L'Homme de la Lune avait l'air de quelqu'un d'extrêmement fatigué, tout à coup. Il semblait plus s'appuyer sur son bâton que le tenir, et sa colère avait disparu pour laisser place à un sourire triste. Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt sidérée par la vitesse du changement dans ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il s'est pleinement tourné vers nous, les Gardiens ont alors mis un genou à terre, nous laissant, nous, les humains, debout sans savoir trop comment se comporter. Alors qu'on allait imiter les Légendes, l'Homme de la Lune a fait un signe négatif de la main.

- _Relevez vous, mes chers amis_, a-t-il déclaré, _Pas besoin de tant de cérémonie avec moi… Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons !_

- Manny ! , s'est exclamé Nord en s'empressant alors de lui serrer la main avec chaleur, Je dois dire que tu tombes à pic ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas descendu de ton nuage ?

L'Homme de la Lune a haussé les épaules avec un sourire qui se faisait plus éclatant de minute en minute, à mesure que la décision qu'il avait du faire et appliquer s'éloignait dans l'air du temps. Les autres Gardiens se sont approchés de lui, lui présentant d'homme à homme Jack qui avait l'air un peu nerveux d'être en face de celui qui l'avait transformé en immortel. Restés derrière, on ne savait pas trop où se mettre au milieu de toutes ces effusions et ces accolades.

Et puis finalement…

- _Je voudrais parler à l'enfant._

Les Gardiens se sont tus, puis se sont écartés et m'ont alors fait signe d'approcher avec un sourire. Le ventre noué, j'ai hésité. Qu'est ce que je devais lui dire ? Qu'est ce que je _pouvais_ lui dire ? Ce n'était pas exactement un des Gardiens que j'avais appris à connaître et à aimer, ni un de mes amis, même s'il m'avait protégé autant que l'un et l'autre…

C'était l'Homme de la Lune.

Comme ils attendaient toujours, j'ai senti Laura me donner une très légère pousse dans le dos pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur et je lui ai confiée Beblue avant de tituber sur quelques pas, la gorge un peu serrée. La lumière qui émanait de ce petit homme à qui elle allait si bien continuait encore de m'appeler, et une partie de moi ne s'arrêterait sans doute jamais d'espérer la ressentir à nouveau entourer mon cœur d'un halo chaud un jour… Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Et cette part de moi ressentait à cette pensée une nostalgie et une tristesse particulières. J'ai néanmoins inspiré un grand coup avant d'avancer sur des jambes soudainement flageolantes.

Il m'a fait un sourire apaisant lorsque je me suis arrêtée devant lui en me mordant la lèvre, puis a fait un signe discret aux Gardiens pour qu'ils s'éloignent et nous laissent seuls. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, mais ce n'était pas de la peur.

C'était de l'attente.

L'Homme de la Lune, de sa main libre, a attrapé la main qui avait connu le cauchemar et le rêve et l'a regardé en silence, d'un air mi-songeur, mi-rêveur. Je l'ai laissé faire. Quoi qu'il fasse, rien de mal ne pouvait sortir d'un être habité par une telle lumière.

Rien.

- _… Je voulais te remercier, Elenor_, a-t-il finalement soufflé.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, surprise. Pour quoi pouvait-il bien me remercier ?

- Mais… Mais je n'ai rien fait…

Manny, comme Nord l'avait appelé, a alors ri à ma réponse. C'était un rire qui rappelait les étoiles, ou la couleur des comètes fendant le ciel nocturne. Je pense que je m'en souviendrait toujours.

- _Au contraire ! Tu as fait tellement de choses qu'il me serait impossible de toutes te les raconter. Des choses passées inaperçues, des espoirs, des rêves que tu as abandonné pour protéger ceux qui t'étaient chers. Sais tu que, privé de ma pureté, pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai observé dès que je le pouvais ? Je ne pouvais rien faire, bien sur, mais voir ce que tu accomplissais m'a donné la force de continuer, jour après jour. Tu étais plus grande que moi…_

Sa voix me berçait agréablement, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il me racontait. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Et… Qu'est ce que j'accomplissais ? C'est… c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé au risque de votre propre vie ! Vous m'avez donné cette lumière pour préserver mon innocence alors que je n'étais qu'une petite fille terrifiée par le noir…

Il a baissé les yeux.

- _J'ai des excuses à te faire sur ce point là, aussi… Il semble que cette action précipitée de ma part ne t'ait pas véritablement aidé._

- …Mais vous avez tout fait pour moi, ai-je répondu en le voyant soudainement si abattu, … Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais rencontré ceux qui aujourd'hui sont si chers à mon cœur, même si je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour les aider contre Pitch… Je ne suis qu'une gamine, après tout.

Manny a alors croisé mon regard, et j'ai failli sursauter en voyant que le gris de ses yeux était le même que celui que j'arborais depuis cette lointaine nuit d'Halloween.

- _Non, Elenor… Ne te rabaisse pas ainsi. _

Il a passé une main sur ma joue.

- _Ce que j'admirais le plus chez toi, ce que tu accomplissais si bien et que tu n'as jamais cessé d'accomplir… C'est de grandir._

Et avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il a posé ses mains sur mes joues, son bâton au creux du coude, et a déposé un baiser sur mon front. Une sorte de fraîcheur délectable s'est alors répandue dans tout mon corps, comme un filet d'eau froide pendant une chaude journée d'été, et je me suis sentie moins perdue lorsqu'une douceur diffuse, mais clairement présente, a réchauffé l'endroit de ma poitrine où se trouvait mon cœur, qui semblait tout à coup moins vide.

Une étincelle de pureté lunaire.

J'ai failli me mettre à pleurer en sentant cette braise, reste intact d'un brasier qui m'avait tenu compagnie pendant si longtemps, mais Manny a essuyé les larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent, puis s'est détourné pour faire face aux Gardiens, Laura, Jamie et Marc.

- _Merci à tous pour l'aide que vous avez fourni dans cette histoire. L'Equilibre entier vous sera à tous, à jamais redevables pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui et précédemment._

- Oh, ca va, Manny, ne nous jette pas des fleurs, a souri Bunny.

- _Je suis sincère, mon ami aux longues oreilles_, a répondu l'Homme de la Lune avec un sourire, _Puissiez vous veiller longtemps sur tous…_ (Il a désigné Laura, Jamie, Marc et moi de la main)_ les enfants et les grands de ce monde._

- Et… Pitch ? , a demandé Laura d'une voix un tout petit peu fluette.

Manny l'a regardé d'un air apaisant, et mon amie blonde s'est redressée, son teint retrouvant soudain un éclat plus vif.

- _Il ne sera libre que lorsque je l'estimerais prêt, cette fois ci_, a-t-il répondu, _La dernière fois, mon pouvoir était affaibli, mais plus maintenant. Tu peux, vous pouvez tous, dormir sur vos deux oreilles..._

- Ca va être plutôt difficile, les premiers temps…, a murmuré Laura entre ses dents.

Mais elle avait l'air déjà plus apaisée.

L'Homme de la Lune s'est alors tourné vers le pont de lumière. Mais juste avant de poser son pied dessus, il a regardé une dernière fois les Gardiens, puis nous. Son sourire s'est alors empreint de tristesse, une nouvelle fois.

- _Je crois qu'il est temps de vous séparer, mes enfants…Vos liens existeront néanmoins toujours, et je veillerais toujours sur vous._

Il a commencé à s'estomper en montant sur le pont lumineux, les rayons sifflant et se tortillant tels des serpents et des dragons célestes en de folles arabesques et sarabandes. Son regard gris s'est posé une dernière fois sur moi, ses lèvres ont esquissé un dernier sourire, puis il a disparu.

OOO

Sans le pont de lumière, la nuit paraissait soudain bien sombre. On avait encore, imprimée sur la rétine, l'image éblouissante qu'avait été l'arrivée de l'Homme de la Lune pour nous tirer d'affaire. Mais la nuit n'était pas complètement noire : Au loin, à l'est, le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose et d'or, chassant la dame au manteau noir pour imposer sa robe claire du jour.

Et c'est en voyant les rayons encore aveugles du soleil tâtonner avec hésitation, touchant un nuage, caressant un relief, effaçant les ombres, que j'ai enfin compris.

On avait gagné.

C'était fini.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à m'en être rendue compte, parce que je me suis soudainement retrouvée ensevelie sous une montagne d'accolades et d'embrassades. Laura m'étranglait à moitié, Marc, perché sur les épaules de Jamie, criait « Hourrah ! » à tue tête, au risque de réveiller les dormeurs (Je me demandais bien comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas être réveillés plus tôt, d'ailleurs…) et les Gardiens…

Eh bien, les Gardiens…

Fée m'a fait un gros câlin, suivi par les bras doux de Sab, puis par la forte étreinte de Bunny, et enfin par la poigne incomparable de Nord qui a pris tout le monde dans ses bras, en attrapant Jack qui a lâché un cri de surprise.

Et moi ?

Au milieu, en train de manquer sérieusement d'air !

Et le comble, c'est Beblue qui est venue se laisser tomber su ma tête en gazouillant un chant de victoire aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

J'ai éclaté de rire, tout simplement.

Et quelques instants plus tard, on était tous en train de rire, comme si quelqu'un s'était contenté de raconter une histoire particulièrement amusante ou une plaisanterie réussie. Peut être n'était-ce pas vrai, dans la réalité, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire du bien !

Fée a fini par attraper Beblue qui, très fière d'elle, semblait décidée à imiter une véritable fanfare avec l'aide de Marc.

- Toi, tu vas aller loin, mon petit trésor…, a-t-elle pouffé.

Beblue a fait un nouveau bruit de trompette avant de s'envoler et de se mettre à faire des ronds au dessus de nos têtes, mais sa mère l'a vite rattrapée, tandis qu'un son de grelots se mettait à faire vibrer l'air. L'imposant traîneau de Nord s'est posé en douceur sur le sol en béton soudainement comme neuf. J'ai soupçonné Manny d'y être pour quelque chose d'ailleurs…

Mais… Si le traîneau était là, ça voulait dire que…

Laura a formulé la question pour moi :

- Vous partez, c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement, oui, petite Mouflette, a répondu Bunny en baissant légèrement les oreilles.

- Noël approche, et toute cette histoire m'a fait prendre un retard fou, Saperlipopoff ! , a ajouté Nord avec entrain.

Ce qu'il a ajouté m'a d'ailleurs fait sourire :

- J'espère juste que les elfes n'auront pas fait explosé l'usine quand je reviendrais…

Bunny a été le premier à nous dire au revoir. Se dandinant sur ses puissantes pattes arrière comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, il a fini par lancer :

- Fouillez bien votre jardin lors des prochaines Fêtes de Pâques, les Mouflets !

Marc, Jamie et moi, on a écarquillé quelque peu les yeux en voyant Laura se jeter soudainement sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, qui a provoqué chez le Lapin de Pâques quelque chose qu'on pouvait approcher aisément du rougissement. Laura elle-même, plus rose que d'habitude, s'est écartée pour nous laisser lui dire au revoir à notre tour.

- Merci pour ton aide, Bunny…, ai-je soufflé en le serrant contre moi à mon tour.

Le Lapin a fait un signe de la main qui signifiait que ce n'était rien, même si j'étais sure qu'il n'en pensait pas autant. L'accolade avec Nord a été brève, mais intense, et dans le rire tonitruant du Père Noël, je sentais une pointe de tristesse sans doute égale à la notre. Sab, véritable peluche dorée, a été beaucoup plus doux, et j'ai eu du mal à me séparer de lui. Les adieux de Jack et de Jamie furent, eux aussi, particulièrement ardus, mais ma plus grande bataille a sans doute été avec Beblue.

Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes quand je l'ai serrée contre moi une dernière fois, et cette fois ci, elle paraissait inconsolable. Fée a fini par lui promettre qu'elle pouvait s'occuper exclusivement de ce secteur pour la récolte des dents afin que l'on puisse se revoir pour qu'elle se calme un peu. Elle ne m'a néanmoins pas lâchée jusqu'au dernier moment. Dire au revoir à Fée a également été difficile, car elle avait toujours été là pour moi, et ce, jusque dans les moments les plus durs et les plus sombres. Elle avait les yeux brillants, sans doute autant que les miens lorsqu'elle m'a relâchée.

Lorsque ça a été à mon tour de faire mes adieux à Jack, ce dernier avait l'air gêné, puis a lâché un gémissement de protestation quand je l'ai cogné dans l'épaule.

- Mais ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

- Ca, c'était pour nous avoir fait peur ! , ai-je répliqué.

- …Fallait bien que je m'amuse un peu ! , a-t-il répondu avec un sourire qui a fait soupirer Beblue.

Ma menace d'un nouveau coup dans l'épaule s'est soldée par une étreinte fraternelle.

- …Merci pour tout.

Il n'a rien dit, mais m'a serré un peu plus fort.

Quand enfin, on s'est séparés, j'ai failli vouloir les retenir encore un peu, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien… Et puis, je doutais que cela soit un adieu.

On se reverrait. Dans une semaine, un mois, un an ou cinquante… On se reverrait.

Demain est un autre jour.

Fée a du hausser la voix pour que Beblue consente enfin à me lâcher après m'avoir couverte de petits bisous adorables, tandis que les Gardiens l'attendaient dans le traîneau. Puis Nord a fait claquer les rênes avec vivacité et, dans un grand galop, le traîneau a cahoté quelques instants avant de s'élever dans les airs avec grâce. On pouvait encore les voir nous faire de grands signes d'au revoir de la main, auxquels on a répondu avec vivacité tout en leur criant de revenir bientôt.

J'ai senti quelqu'un me prendre la main, et mes yeux ont croisé des prunelles chocolat. J'ai eu un sourire et mes doigts se sont resserrés davantage autour de la main de Jamie, avant de se remettre à scruter le ciel qui se parait de sa tenue éclatante, annonçant un jour nouveau.

Et je peux vous jurer sur tout ce qui vous est cher, que j'ai bien cru voir la lune nous faire un clin d'œil…

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci mille milliards de fois à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu la patience d'attendre les chapitres, de poster des reviews, de suivre, d'aimer ou tout simplement de lire cette histoire. Ca a été quelque chose de particulier, je dois avouer (et il faudra me faire penser à faire sortir Pitch de la cage "fillette" où je l'ai oublié depuis une ou deux semaines...). Merci à Soe Raven pour ce sublime Fanart, et à Mania/Gaianee pour le deuxième fanart tout aussi magnifique (sur DeviantART, taper "There's no age whithout fear") et à Flash Unique pour ses vidéos et ses fanarts inoubliables ! ^^ Vous êtes les meilleurs, tous !**

**Prochaine fanfiction, surement "Le Chant des Quatre Saisons", du film "Epic" ! J'ai d'autres fanfics de ROTG prêtes à mettre à cuire, mais vous comprendrez que je veuille changer un petit peu, quand même... ^^' Sinon, j'ai une fanfiction StarWars en cours, pour les intéressés !**

**Merci encore une fois ! Sans vous, l'histoire n'aurait JAMAIS été terminée ! ^^**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
